Enter: True Believers
by DescendantsFan94
Summary: (Sequel of Enter: The Prince of Hearts) It's Spring Break and Quincy, Chad and the rest of their friends are spending the weekend at Marvel Con. But when one of Marvel's villains comes to life and the gang somehow got the powers of their costumes, they were the last line of defense to save Auradon from being conquered. Will Quincy and the others bring peace to Auradon once again?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hey fellow Descenders, I'm back and you've all been waiting for this. The sequel to Enter: The Prince of Hearts. Before you start reading, I wanna say that the experience of how Quincy got into Marvel will be a similar experience of how I became a Marvel fan. Plus, you'll be seeing some Ally and Herkie moments in this chapter. So with no further ado, let's get this party started.

* * *

Chapter 1: Another Adventure Begins

Everything was at peace, back to normal, with all the kingdoms and other places still intact. It was all because of our VK friends, especially Mal since she helped stopped a certain VK who was also the daughter of Ursula. Last time they seen her, Uma was drifting away at sea on her own and it's been at least 2 months since then. Now with Auradon at peace once again, everyone can focus on their own things, like Quincy for example. After he nearly sacrificed himself to CJ and saved Auradon, he's been a popular star to Auradon Prep. As of now, Quincy's taking part of a cosmetics class where he can learn and do hair to his hearts content, even helped some female student to do their hair when he found some time.

It was a Sunday night in Auradon Prep, the night when some students get ready for bed, some who waited til the last minute to finish homework and there's those who decided to have some tv time to watch a new episode.

"Got the popcorn, Herk?" Quincy asked Herkie.

"Popped and ready to be chowed." Herkie answered.

Quincy and Chad invited Jay, Carlos, Dude, Aziz, Herkie, Doug, Jordan, Freddie and Ally to watch new episodes of _Avengers Assemble, Guardians of the Galaxy and Ultimate Spider-Man._ It was another Marvel night on TV and Quincy and Chad thought about having some of their friends over before school start tomorrow. Herkie was bringing a big bowl of popcorn and sat by the table next to Ally, who blushed at the muscular teen god. Ally didn't wanna admit it, but one of the reasons she's there was to hang with Herkie.

"I can't believe you guys watch these shows." Freddie said.

"I really just watch one of them." Jordan said.

"To be honest, I'm more of a Fantastic Four fan myself." Ally said.

"Then why did y'all come?" Jay asked.

"We got nothing better to do." Jordan answered.

"Ben and Mal are on another date, Evie, Audrey, Jane and Lonnie are at the mall." Ally said.

"So it was either this or collecting dust bunnies from Ally's room." Freddie said.

"Which coincidentally looked like actual bunnies." Ally said.

"Haha." Herkie laughed, making Ally blush.

Freddie and Jordan noticed the way Ally looks at Herkie and immediately smirked at each other. Even Quincy caught on with a smirk of his own, since he knew Herkie was into her by the way he laughed.

"Why you smiling like that, Q?" Chad asked Quincy, who sat next to him.

"Oh nothing." Quincy lied while grinning.

"I know you and I'm not buying it." Chad smiled.

"Guys!" Carlos said. "It's on."

All ten of them paid attention to most of the Avengers on tv fighting the Royal Inhuman Family.

"What are inhumans by the way?" Freddie asked. "Are they like the X-Men?"

"That's where your wrong." Quincy answered. "Inhumans are like superhuman who gets their powers from those blue crystals cause of their alien DNA."

"So they have to rely on crystals to get their powers?" Freddie said in disbelief.

"Basically."

"You sure know a lot about this stuff, don't you?" Jordan asked.

"You can think Chad for that." Quincy said.

After Cotillion, Quincy was in his room on his phone when Chad suddenly turned on the TV and was watching _Avengers Assemble._ Curious, Quincy decided to watch with him and was Intrigued with the group that are fighting the bad guys. A billionaire tech genius, A super soldier who's was thawed out after 60 years, a big green man, a god, a red headed top spy agent, an archer spy and a new recruited bird man. Ever since then, he's become a fan of Black Widow and Hawkeye and he begin watching other Marvel shows like _Guardians of the Galaxy, Ultimate Spider-Man, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.,_ and the Marvel shows on Mirrorflix like _Daredevil, Jessica Jones_ and more. He even watched the old _X-Men_ shows, where he became a Rogue fan.

Then Quincy to Marvel movies, _Fantastic Four_ shows, even _Runaways._ The red headed boy became an instant Marvel fan, except he doesn't usually read the comic books. Now he can't wait to see _Infinity War,_ which is coming out soon.

"Woah, I didn't know Hulk can understand Lockjaw." Doug said.

"Just like a certain white haired boy I know." Jordan said looking at Carlos.

"So?" Carlos said. "Besides, ever since before Cotillion, Dude's can still talk."

"Got that right, Buddy." Dude said. "Also, I love the big dog."

"Of course you would." Aziz said.

As the Avengers episode keeps going on with the fight, they watch Gorgon besting Captain America with his strength and his shockwave as he stomps his hoove creating an fissure towards Cap.

"Wow, that Gorgon is amazing, strong even." Ally said.

"That's my kinda guy." Herkie said.

"I'm not surprised at all, you're both have big muscles." Ally said then blushed when she realized what she said.

Herkie also blushed how Ally complimented his physical appearance. Quincy, Freddie and Jordan giggled to themselves when they hear that. Even Jay, Carlos and Aziz noticed and laughed quietly with them. Chad was confused to why he's hearing laughter around him.

"Why's everyone laughing?" Chad asked Quincy.

"I'll tell you later." Quincy said.

 **10 minutes later**

The next scene on tv shows the town the Avengers and Inhumans are fighting in is now experiencing flames from ground to the sky and it came from the place where the cocoon was at. A fiery monster emerged and grew way taller, creating magma from the ground, roaring in the sky, so that when Medusa explained...

"You just witnessed an Inhuman born."

"Wow!" Quincy said.

"What a beast!" Dude said.

As the Fire inhuman was creating magma geysers, the Avengers and Inhumans try to dodge as far away as they can.

"What did call it? Inferno?" Jay said.

"Good name for it." Doug said.

"I like it." Quincy said.

Eventually, both teams puts their fighting to a holt and work together to stop Inferno, who eventually reverted back to a normal size human.

"It's a boy." Ally said.

"A cute boy." Jordan grinned.

"Hey!" Jay said. "What about me." He said cockily.

"Save yourself for Audrey, haha." Jordan laughed along with everyone else.

After _Guardians of the Galaxy_ and _Ultimate Spider-Man,_ it was time hit the hay. Jordan yawns then looks at the time on her phone.

"Woah, it's almost midnight." She said.

"Guess it's time to turn in before we're turn into pumpkins, ain't that right, Chad?" Freddie grinned.

"Bite me." Chad said, making Freddie laugh.

"I'm going to." Ally said.

"Count me in." Doug said.

"Us too." Herkie, Carlos, Jay, Dude and Aziz said.

"Guess that's it for the night, then." Quincy said.

They all started to get up and left through the door one by one. The ones who sleeps in the room followed them out to say goodnight.

"See you later guys." Quincy said.

"Goodnight, Q." Jordan said.

"See you guys in the morning." Aziz said.

They all walked off to their room but slow then usual since it's their bedtime and Quincy and Chad closes the door behind them.

"Wow, that's was fun, wasn't it?" Quincy said.

"Yeah, except what's with all the laughing about?" Chad asked.

"Are you really that dense? You didn't notice the tension between Herkie and Ally?"

Chad thought for a moment then came to the realization.

"Ohhhh." Chad said now getting it.

"Your really slow sometimes, you know that?" Quincy laughed.

"Hey, it's not my fault, I was busy watching Inferno almost toasting the Avengers."

"Can't blame you for that, that Inferno was something else." Quincy said.

"He nearly destroyed the town, but it wasn't his fault."

"I know, I get not having control all the time." Quincy said.

"Like when you get angry, you only see red?" Chad laughed.

"It's what happens when someone messes with my hair." Quincy said.

"And that time Carlos broke your phone with a projectile while at Tourney practice."

"You be mad to if your screen cracked completely." Quincy said.

"You chased him to his room until he locked the door." Chad said.

"He was lucky that time." Quincy said while getting ready for bed.

Chad kept laughing as he also was getting ready for bed.

"Well hopefully, tomorrow will be less stressful."

"Maybe when Audrey will give you the time of day." Quincy said.

Chad and Audrey have been on and off lately and it was almost getting on everyone's nerves, even for Jay. Audrey broke up with Chad before she went on that spa and got back together when Chad had to drive six hours to her at Sherwood Forest. But broke up again for unknown reasons, with Quincy left to pick up the pieces.

"Come on man." Chad said.

"Too soon?" Quincy said.

"Yep."

"My bad."

"By the way, Ben said he had something to us at lunch." Chad told him.

"About what?" Quincy said.

"Not sure, he's being secretive."

"Secretive? Now I'm worried." Quincy joked.

"I wouldn't worry, man."

"Hope so." Quincy said then gets under his covers.

"Goodnight." Chad said.

"Night."

And both of them switched off their night lights.

* * *

 **Monday, 12 noon**

It was lunchtime and everyone sat at a big table outside on the grass, without Ben present. They were by a tree under it with a huge shade. Jay and Quincy was by Chad, Aziz and Herkie were by Ally and Mal, Jordan, Audrey and Freddie are with Evie, Doug, Jane, Carlos and Lonnie.

"Mal, where's your BF at?" Audrey asks.

"He's supposed to be here, I'm not sure where he's at." Mal said.

"Kingly duties called?" Quincy suggested.

"Or finding the right crown to wear today." Freddie smirked.

"Maybe to get flowers for his Lady." Jordan joked.

"Ha Ha, very funny." Mal said.

"He'll be here when he'll be here." Jay said.

"And he's right here." A voice said, making everyone look behind them.

It was Auradon's King Ben, and the boyfriend of Mal's, who his Lady of the Court.

"About time." Mal said getting to walk to Ben.

"Hey Mal." Ben said then they both kissed.

"So wassup?" Mal said after they broke the kiss. "Why you wanna meet us out here?"

"Because I have an announcement to make." Ben said then face the rest of the group. "With all of you."

"What's going on?" Carlos wondered.

"Well, as you know, Spring Break is coming." Ben said.

"What's that?" Freddie asked.

"It's a week with no school." Jordan answered.

"A whole week?!" Quincy shouted. "We never had that!"

"How awful." Ally said.

"Which leads me to say this." Ben said. "Mal, since you and everyone else from the Isle can't be home for obvious reasons, I'm offering my parents' castle to be that Home for you the whole break."

The VKs had their eyes wide open at Ben's offer, even Mal who never been to his castle before.

"Really? For us?" Mal asked.

"Yes." Ben said.

"That's awesome, dude." Jay said.

"Ooh, I can't wait to see your home." Evie said.

"I bet there's more than 20 rooms." Quincy said.

"And the offer goes for the rest of you." Ben said to the other AKs. "If you want to that is."

"Really?" Audrey said.

"I'm in." Jordan said.

"Doug, that means we'll spend the whole week together." Evie said to her BF.

"I can't wait for that." Doug said putting his hand on Evie's."

"Isn't this great, bro?" Herkie said hugging Quincy hard with his one arm.

"It will be if you let me breath." Quincy strained.

"Oops." Herkie said then loosened up a bit.

"So when are we going?" Chad asked.

"Friday after school." Ben said.

"This will give me time to pack up everything I need." Evie said.

"Like your sewing machine?" Mal smirked.

"Fashion is everything, M." Evie said.

"Alright, this is great." Ben said then sits down next to Mal to join lunch with them.

"You're gonna love the place." Chad said to Quincy.

"Why? Is someone gonna sing 'Be Our Guest' when I get there?" Quincy joked.

They both laugh as they continue to eat their lunch with everyone else.

* * *

 **Evening, 7:00**

As Mal was in the shower while Evie was studying on her bed, a knocking sound came from the door.

"Who could that be?" Evie wondered.

She gets up and walk towards the door and opens it to see Ben once she opened it.

"Hey Ben." Evie said.

"Good Evening, Evie." Ben said. "Is Mal here?"

"In the shower, want me to get her?"

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you."

This surprises Evie, meaning that it must something important.

"Oh, Ok. What is it?"

"I'm planning something for when we're at my home and I was wondering if you could help me with a project."

"A project?"

"It requires your skills from Evie's 4 Hearts."

"Ooh, now you're talking." Evie smiled. "Sure, I'll help."

"Great, can you meet me in my office tomorrow, for lunch?" Ben said.

"Of course."

"And keep this between us, I want it to be a surprise for everyone."

"Sure thing, I'll be as quiet as Ariel on land." Evie joked.

Ben laughs, "I'll see you later." Then he walks off.

After Evie closes the door and went back to her textbook, Mal came out in the bathroom in her sleepwear.

"Was someone at the door?" Mal asked.

"Nope, that was the tv." Evie pointed to the tv that was actually on.

"Oh, your watching _Project Runaway_ again?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, I'm in the mood for some action." Mal said grabbing the remote.

"Wasn't really watching it anyways."

All while Mal flipped the channels, Evie was more than excited to help Ben with whatever he needed.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** And there you have it, the first Chapter! What did y'all think of it? What project does Ben want Evie to do? What is the thing Ben have planned? Find out on Chapter 2 next week and until then, Have A Wicked Day!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Hey Guys, I'm back with another one and in this chapter, Evie tries to keep things on the down low as Ben got her on a secret project for Spring Break and tries to keep it from her friends. Can she keep the secret? Read and find out

 **P.S.,** how Quincy became a Marvel fan is similar to how I became one since 2015.

* * *

Chapter 2: Secret? What Secret?

 **The Next Day**

It's Lunch time at Auradon Prep once again, where Quincy, Mal, Jay, Carlos, Jane and Freddie decided to have lunch together. They were eating good, enjoying the brake from schoolwork when suddenly Mal notices something (or someone) missing.

"You guys seen Evie?" She asks the group.

"Last ive seen her, she was in class with me, Chad and Doug, though she's been acting a little weird." Quincy answered.

"Weird how?"

"It's like she's in another world, even Mr. Deley notices that."

"Come to think of it, _Project Runaway_ was on and she didn't even had her eyes on the screen."

"She was doodling something when she was in class with me." Jane added.

"And she was staring at the clock and tapping her foot next to me but that wasn't all, trust me." Freddie said.

"What's going on with her?" Jay wondered.

Just then, Mal sees Lonnie passing by and decides to include her in this little mystery.

"Hey Lonnie." Mal called out.

Lonnie hears and sees Mal, then walks over to the table.

"What's going on?" Lonnie asks.

"That's what we're trying to figure out." Carlos said.

"What?" Lonnie asked confused.

"You noticed anything strange?" Jay asks.

"Like with Evie?" Quincy said.

"Well…I mean I did see her walking past me on my way to lunch when…"

 **Flashback**

 _Lonnie was on her way to lunch down the hallway when suddenly she sees Evie speed walking up to her, but she was going the opposite way from the cafeteria._

" _Hey Evie." Lonnie greeted._

" _Sorry, Can't talk, Gotta Go." Evie said fast._

 _Lonnie found it strange when Evie didn't even look at her, making her wonder what's up._

 **Present**

"That's what happened?" Mal said.

"Yeah, it looked like she was in a big hurry." Lonnie said.

"But for what?" Freddie asked.

"Not sure."

" _What are you up to, E?"_ Mal thought.

* * *

 **Ben's office**

In his office, Ben was having lunch from a to-go box when his door was opening and Evie popped her head in. Ben sees her then flashes a smile on his face.

"Evie, come in." Ben said.

Evie comes in before closing her door and makes her way to Ben's desk.

"So what is it?!" Evie shouted a bit, surprising Ben.

"Are you Ok?" He asks.

"Sorry, ever since last night, Ive been so excited I started to draw some designs." Evie pulls out her notebook and opens it to one of the dresses she drew since last night.

"That looks great, but it's not what I was looking." Ben admitted.

"I've got tons more." Evie said flipping page to page.

"Actually, what I need from you doesn't include dresses."

"It doesn't?"

"Not really, it requires something more next leveled, if you can handle it."

"This just got intense." Evie said then sits down. "What you mean 'next leveled'?"

Ben explains what he wants Evie to do while she tries to contain the excitement that's about to burst in her heart.

* * *

 **3:00 p.m.**

School was over and Evie couldn't feel more grateful. She had just gotten out of class, almost dancing on her way to her dorm room, trying to figure out how best to tell the others about the Ben's surprise.

" _OMG, this is so Wicked!"_ Evie cheered in her mind. _"I can't wait to tell the others about this, even Quincy will be tickled pink!"_

For the last couple months, Evie noticed Quincy's Marvel oppression. One time, Quincy spray dyed his hair brown with white bangs, being a fan of Rogue. He even wore clothes that resembles Hawkeye for a whole day. As she was reaching for her doorknob and opening it, she's surprised to see not only Mal, but Freddie, Carlos, Quincy, Jay, Jane and Lonnie.

"E, we gotta talk." Mal said.

"Um, sure, M." Evie said then closes the door.

"Are you feeling ok?" Mal said.

"As a spoiled emperor, why?"

"It's just that…" Mal starts to say. "You've been acting weird all day."

"Me? Weird?" Evie said innocently while looking from left to right.

"Yeah, what's going on with you?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Spacing out at Home Ec." Jay said.

"When you were painting my nails, it was like you're in another place and ended up painting my whole hand."

"You were waking pst me so fast, you didn't even see me." Lonnie said.

Even knew she was caught, but remembers that she promises Ben that she'll keep this a secret until Friday. She has to think of something or the surprise will be ruined.

"Um, I guess I was having…an off day." Evie said. "It must've been that test I took last week, I haven't heard back about it yet and I'm just nervous."

That might've work as her friends' suspicions as their expressions change.

"Oh, you mean from the History of Pirates and Woodcutters?" Jay asked.

"Yes?" Evie said.

"I feel ya, it was hard."

"Yeah, even I cant keep much info in my head from all that studying." Lonnie said.

"If I know as much as CJ, I would've struggled so much." Freddie said.

"Too bad she's off…My Zeus, who knows where she at!" Quincy said.

"I try to see if anything about pirates pop up on the net, but zilch." Carlos said.

"I'm sure something will pick up eventually." Jane said holding Carlos' hand.

"Thanks." Carlos said smiling while Jane smiles back.

"If they start kissing, I'm gonna puke." Quincy said with a disgust look.

Carlos and Jane both laugh as Quincy pretended to gag, but while that was going on, Evie was relieved herself as she was able to pull off without them knowing the truth.

"I'm sorry for weird, guys." Evie said.

"It's cool E, I can be stressed too." Mal said.

Then Mal and Evie go in for a hug and embraced each other. Meanwhile, Evie wonders how long can she pull this off.

 **9:00**

It was close to bedtime and almost half of the school fell asleep as if they've eaten a poison apple. Ben had just sat on his bed after a long day when suddenly his phone starts to ring. Ben lifts it to his face and sees Evie's name on it. He slides the phone button to the right and puts his phone by his ear.

"Hey, Evie." Ben said.

" _ **I'm not sure how long I can be this up,"**_ Evie said through the phone

"It won't be much longer, just until we get to my place Friday, then we can tell everyone." Ben said.

" _ **Ok, But Mal might be onto me, I might've been able to fool everyone else, but she's still a bit suspicious, I can feel it."**_

"I know it's hard, but try to hold out as long as you can."

" _ **Easy for you to say, you don't live with her."**_

"Just stay calm, and everything will be alright."

" _ **Hope so."**_

"Gotta get to bed, big test in the morning."

" _ **Ok, night Ben."**_

And Evie hangs up the hangs, letting Ben plump on his bed but not before he went to sleep, he pulls up his covers.

 **Mal and Evie's dorm room**

Evie was in their bathroom and she heard some knocking on the other side of the door.

"Evie?" Mal said. "You alright in there?"

"Yeah, just doing some extra flossing." Evie said.

" _Extra Flossing?"_ Mal thought.

"I'll be out in a minute." Evie said.

"Ok, just don't floss to hard." Confused, Mal just wonders to bed, trying to remember if they did have dental floss.

"This is gonna be the hardest three days of this week." Evie said to herself.

* * *

 **Wednesday-Thursday**

Keeping a secret is harder than she thought as Evie has been trying to act normal. Her friends believed that it was the test results for a while, but eventually they got them back and they passed, for Jay barely. Evie did better though and tries to act relieved, hoping to fool them once again. But Mal still wasn't sure about that as she in secret continues to be suspicious. Mal watches Evie with an careful eye as the last couple of days has gone by. Meanwhile, Quincy continues to show the Marvel shows and has been an Inferno fan since his debut episode. He even likes the fact that Dante (Inferno's real name) can fly with his fire powers.

"I'm telling you, if Inferno became an Avenger, he would be the most powerful, maybe better than Hulk." Quincy said.

"Now that's crazy talk. Hulk is, and will ever be, the strongest." Doug said.

It's the afternoon and Quincy, Doug, Evie, Jay and Chad was hanging out in the Student Lounge. Quincy and Doug were arguing about whether Inferno or Hulk is the strongest.

"Dante can literally turn into a 20 foot tall fire monster."

"That don't mean nothing, Hulk's unstoppable when he's angry enough."

"But can he grow? I don't think so."

"I still call this baloney."

"Chad, what do you think?" Quincy asks Chad.

Chad was hoping he didn't get asked since he didn't wanna get between these two Marvel fans.

"Well?" Doug asks.

"I mean…Fire does burn." Chad said raising his shoulders.

"Ha!" Quincy said to smirking at Doug.

"That's still nonsense, right Evie?" Doug said looking to Evie on his right.

Evie hadn't noticed anything since she's been on her phone, looking at different materials from an arts and crafts site.

"Evie?" Doug said. "Are you listening to me?"

Evie was still focused on her phone, so Doug tries to take a peek.

"What are you looking at?" He said.

That's what got Evie's attention as she puts her phone down.

"Oh, Doug, you needed something?" Evie said.

"What was so important you couldn't hear me?" Doug asks.

"Oh sorry, I was…seeing if there was anything on CJ." Evie said.

"Oh, it's ok, I know how much you wanted to find her, especially after the damage she caused."

"So what was that thing you wanted to ask me?" Evie said trying to change the subject.

"Oh, Who's the strongest Avenger?"

"Isn't it Hulk?"

"Ah-Ha!" Doug said to Quincy.

"So what? It's still a tie." Quincy said.

Then they both looked at Jay, who knows where this was going.

"So what about you Jay?" Quincy asks.

"Hulk or Inferno?" Doug said.

"Uhhh….." Jay was trying to decide, but couldn't think.

That's when Herkie and Aziz came in, now maybe Jay can relax knowing there's more people to help.

"Oh look, Aziz and Herkie are here." Jay said

"What's up, people?" Herkie said.

"Herk, Inferno Or Hulk?" Quincy asks.

"Excuse me?" Herkie said.

"Which one's the strongest?" Doug said.

"Oh, Inferno." Herkie said.

"Yes!" Quincy said.

"What?! Why?!" Doug said.

"Dude, he almost burned a town while was he Bigfoot." Herkie said.

"Yeah, I agree, even Hulk couldn't punch him down." Aziz said.

"Are you serious?!" Doug said.

"Who care what you think? I still won." Quincy said.

Eventually, the two started to argue and Herkie, Aziz and Jay tries to calm them down. Meanwhile, Evie went back to her phone and looks up that website again.

* * *

 **Friday**

It was finally here, the last day of school before Spring Break and everyone couldn't wait to get home to their families, most of them anyways. Mal and the other VKs just couldn't go back home to their parent for obvious reasons, which led Ben to let them stay over at his castle, along with their other friends. Ben also couldn't wait until he tells them what his plans are for the week.

"I can't wait to be at his castle." Evie said.

"I always wondered where he was being raised at." Mal said.

"One day, you'll end up living there."

"E, I was nervous enough already being Lady of the Court."

"I know it's part of a responsibility to Ben, but you know he's always gonna be there for you."

"I don't know what I'll do if I'm actually gonna be proposed."

That stopped Evie from packing at the moment and looks to Mal.

"You mean you don't know if you'll say yes?"

"Of course I'll say yes, I love him. It's just I don't how to act if it when he does."

"Well let me tell you something." Evie walks to Mal and grabs both her hands. "It's gonna be when because he loves you so much and it doesn't matter how you'll act, he'll still take you as a beautiful future wife."

That made Mal smile a little, knowing that Evie's right.

"Thanks E." Mal said.

"Anytime M." Evie said.

 **Aziz and Herkie's Room**

As the boys were packing, Herkie couldn't remember the last time he visited Ben's castle. Also, he thought this could be the perfect opportunity to get close with Ally. Ever since that day he rescued her from CJ, they've been talking more to each other. What he hasn't done was telling her how he feels about her.

"Almost done over there?" Aziz said.

But Herkie was in his own world still.

"Herkie?" Aziz called out. "Herk!"

That last part got his attention and turns around to face Aziz.

"What's up?" Herkie said.

"I was gonna the same about you."

"Just packing that's all."

"Were you thinking Ally again?" Aziz smirked. "You guys are gonna see each other more often."

Herkie blushed at the thought, but tries to not let Aziz know.

"Yeah, So what? We're just two people staying in the same castle."

"Uh-huh." Aziz said still smiling.

"Whatever bro, let's just hurry up before they leave us here." Herkie said and zips up his suitcase.

As they were leaving, Aziz chuckles to himself before he closes the door behind them.

 **School Entrance**

By now, the school was empty by 12 noon since the school closed early. Now at the front was a limo and standing next to it Are Ben, Mal, Evie, Carlos, Jay, Freddie, Jordan, Audrey, Aziz, Doug, Jane, Lonnie Ally and Herkie.

"Ok, is this everyone?" Ben asked.

"Actually, I don't see Quincy." Carlos said.

"Or Chad." Jordan said.

"Where are they?" Ben asked.

 **Inside Auradon Prep**

Running down the hallway on the second floor was the two boys everyone was wondering about.

"This is all your fault, you know!" Quincy said.

"My fault?!" Chad said.

"Who else said 'Just one more episode?'"

"At least I wasn't conditioning my hair."

"I was way done before you, besides, I wanted to look good for my first castle visit."

"Still should've wait until we got there."

"Ugh, just shut up and keep running."

And the two dashed off even faster then before, Quincy passing Chad up while he tries to keep up with him.

 **Outside**

5 minutes later and everyone was still waiting for their friends to show up.

"Oh dear, I hope nothing happens to them." Ally said.

"Something will happen to them if they don't hurry up." Jordan said.

"I'll go check." Herkie said.

"Me too." Jay said

As the two walk towards the front doors, out came Quincy and Chad bursting through the double doors and doesn't stop running until they reached the limo and their friends. When they stopped, Quincy's hands were on his knees trying to catch his breath while Chad lowers his arms and bends his knees a little catching his breath as well.

"Where have you two been?" Jay said.

"Trying to get this slacker to come on." Quincy said pointing at Chad.

"Says the one who took an hour and a half to condition his hair." Chad said.

"You know I was done before you, you just had to see what happens with that fight Danny Rand had going on."

"You should've said something."

"Oh don't you dare put this on me, if you been so obsessed-

"At least I was already pack-

"Guys!" Freddie shouted.

Chad and Quincy stopped arguing and looks at Freddie.

"Can you two stop acting like idiots and let's get this show on the road?!"

They both looked at each other then puts their fingers down.

"Ok." Chad said. "Fine."

"It wasn't that important no ways." Quincy said.

As everyone was finally here, they all went in the limo one by one, with Ben being the last to enter and closes the door behind them. Ben sat next to Mal then speaks to the driver.

"We're all set!" Ben said.

"Right, your majesty." The driver said.

As the limo drives off to the road, Quincy wonders what the place will be like, big, way big, or big enough for a future king like his mother wanted for him. However it is, he knows he's gonna love it and enjoy the break that he deserves, along with his friends.

"So Mal?" Ben said.

"Yeah?" Mal said.

"There's something else I need to announce once we get there and settle in."

"There's more?"

"Oh yes, and I have some help with this."

"Is it someone I call my best friend?" Mal looks at Evie, who was sitting with Jordan and Jane.

"How you figured?" Ben said

"Lucky guess." Mal said.

"Well, I hope you like the surprise."

"From you, I wouldn't expect less."

As Mal lays her head on Ben's shoulder, she wonders what surprises will come before her as the ride continues.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** You Gotta admit it, some of the stuff on this chapter was funny, from Evie being secretive to Quincy VS Doug to Quincy and Chad being late. What is the surprise Ben has cooked up? How does Evie fit in to this? Will Quincy's hair be perfect for the arrival at Ben's castle? Find out next Friday on Chapter 3 and Have a Wicked Day!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Hey Guys, sorry I'm posting this late. I've got a lot going on with errands and all that but I don't wanna bore you. This chapter, might be a little boring, but I try to make it as good and a bit funny as I go. I was kinda rushing it since I was so late. Please forgive me and I'll make the next chapter better and on time.

* * *

Chapter 3: Tell Us!

The sun was setting as the limo that's driving 16 teenagers and a dog towards one of their homes. Ben was the host of their soon to be epic Spring Break as he has big plans for he and his friends. He even asked Evie for help, something his girlfriend Mal notices. Evie's agenda was being kept under wraps by Ben as he wants this a secret until he tells everyone at his castle, and some of them couldn't wait to get there.

"Ugh, are we there yet?" Quincy moaned.

"We're getting close." Ben said.

"It's taking forever."

"It's only been 20 minutes." Freddie said with a raised brow.

"Well, it sure feels like 2 hours to me."

"You're just tired from all the running you and Charming here been to doing." Jay said.

"It was his fault anyways."

"Oh come on." Chad said.

"Boys." Jordan said. "Stop acting children, you're almost as worst as the Stepsisters."

"Fine." They both said.

"So I get to see where my hunky boyfriend grew up at?" Mal said smirking.

"Hehe." Ben laughed.

"It's a big place last time I was there." Jordan said. "Even when we used to have play dates when we were 4."

"Can't wait to see what kind of grass I can pee on." Dude said.

"Dude, TMI." Carlos said.

"Hey!" Ally said. "I can see it!"

All the kids and Dude turned to where Ally was looking at and there it was, Belle and Beast's was bigger than Quincy thought it was as the castle became more clear in his vision when they passed all the trees that was in the way. Ben notices the way the VKs, especially Mal, we're looking at his home.

"This is awesome." Carlos said.

"Wait until we get inside." Ben says to them.

* * *

 **Belle and Beast's Castle Front Entrance**

The limo arrived in front of Ben's castle, which is where it was parked between the stone steps and the water fountain. The driver got out and walk around the limo to open the passenger side on the right. As soon as he opens it, the gang one by one quickly jumps out and stretches their arms and legs. Quincy was the last one to come out, but not before almost tripping out the doorway. Luckily, Chad manages to catch him on time by his shoulders.

"Watch where you're feet's going next time, will ya?" Chad joked.

"I guess that makes up for being tardy." Quincy smirks.

Before Quincy said anything, he catch his eye on the few servants that were currently on the steps, a couple of butlers, a few maids, and last but not least, Lumiere. Lumiere takes his steps down towards the group, down to Ben.

"Lumiere." Ben greeted.

"Your Majesty." Lumiere greeted back and bowed. "Are these the guests for the break?" He says about Ben's friend.

"Indeed they are."

"Jordan." Lumiere said to Jordan. "It's been quite some time."

"Sure has, candlesticks." Jordan said.

"I do wish you stop calling."

"Where the fun in that?" Jordan laughed while everyone else either snickered and grinned.

"Candlesticks?" Quincy said.

"He used to be candle when Ben's Dad was cursed." Jordan said.

"Oh, I thought he looked familiar." Quincy said.

Lumiere cleared his cleared, "Yes, well.." he blushed before continuing. "I'm assuming you need your belongings to be taken to your rooms?"

"I appreciate it." Ben said.

Lumiere turns to the butlers and maid behind him, "Alright, you know what to do."

The five of them walks down to the trunk of the limo and takes out the luggage two or three at a before then walks into the castle to where their stuff needs to be put.

"Shall we go inside?" Ben said to others.

"You bet." Quincy said and runs up the stairs like a little kid.

Everyone sees this and they either giggled or said "Oh, Brother."

"Always gotta Be first, that boy." Freddie said.

"He's got spirit that's for sure." Ally said.

"Last one ups a rotten apple." Jay said before running to catch up with Quincy.

"Wait up." Carlos said then runs off.

"Not before me." Herkie said and takes off.

"Me too." Aziz said.

Ally giggled at Herkie and runs up to join them, along with Freddie, Doug, Jane, Jordan, Lonnie, Chad, Dude and Evie.

"No way I'm running these heels." Audrey said and walks up the stairs.

"We'll join you." Mal said holding Ben's hand.

As he made it to the open doorway, Quincy stops to catch his breath as he was the first one to make it. After having his hands on his knees and finally calming down, he looks up and was beyond amazed at the sight that was before him. The walls was yellow, the carpet on the stairs and towards the front door is blue, there were portraits of Beast, Belle, Ben and some of their employees, like Cogsworth, Lumiere, even Ms. Potts and Chip. The inside of the place was so huge, you can make an echo. There was also a chandelier hanging above with yellow crystals.

"This huge is huge!" Quincy echoed.

"I'll say." Jay said as he caught up with Quincy.

Eventually, all the kids made it up the the door and breathing hard from all the running, except for Audrey, Ben and Mal.

"Wow, good thing I didn't run." Audrey said.

"Don't knock it til you try it babe." Jay said.

"I'm not your 'babe'." Audrey blushed.

"Anyways." Lumiere said behind them. "I've informed your parents of your arrival, they should be down in just a minute."

"Thanks, Lumiere." Ben said.

Lumiere makes his way upstairs to check on the guest rooms.

"How about we head to the living room? We can wait for my folks there." Ben said.

"You still got the flatscreen?" Chad said.

"Yes." Ben chuckled.

"Then let's huddle." Chad said then leads the way to the left of the castle.

Once they went in, Chad was the first on the couch and turns the on the tv and changes to a movie channel, which is showing _Avengers: Age of Ultron._

"Alright, I love this scene." Quincy said as he sits next to Chad.

"Hmm, better than nothing I guess." Freddie said then sits on the other side of Chad.

"I second that." Audrey said then sits by Quincy.

The rest of the gang sits on the other two couches on each side of the couch Quincy and the others are on. The first couch on Freddie's side sits with Ally, Jordan, Jane, Carlos, Jay and Lonnie. The second couch on Audrey's side sits Ben, Mal, Evie, Doug, Herkie, Aziz. Dude was sitting in front of Carlos as predicted.

"Wow, Ultron's a real piece of work, ain't he?" Herkie said.

"He's kinda annoying." Jordan said.

"I'll say, he keeps coming back no matter what, you should've seen him in the show." Quincy said.

" _Avengers Assemble?"_ Ben said.

"Yeah, I didn't know you watch that."

"What can I say? I'm a fan of Cap."

"No surprise, you and him are just alike." Mal complimented.

"And we both look good in blue." Ben said sheepishly.

"That you do." Mal said tracing her finger up and down Ben's shirt.

"Get a room, you two." Evie laughed.

"Speaking of similarities, Scarlet Witch's kinda like you, Freddie." Doug said.

"What do you mean?" Freddie asked Doug.

"You know that her dad's Magento, right?" Doug said.

"The guy that moves metal?"

"Yeah, she was working for him until she had a change of heart and leaves him for the X-Men. Also, I thought her costume was more your taste."

"Hmm." Freddie looks on the screen and sees how Scarlet Witch fights off Ultron's bots. "Not bad."

"You could pull it off, no doubt." Ally said.

"She's right." Jane agreed.

"Oh come on, now you're making me blush." Freddie said sarcastically.

"So Ben." Evie said. "Should we tell them now?"

"Not yet." Ben said.

"Tell is what?" Lonnie asked.

"You'll have to wait until dinner."

"Aw, come on, Ben." Aziz said.

"Sorry Aziz, But I'm it's the right time yet."

"Bummer, man." Dude said.

Just then, Beast and Belle have entered the room with the smiles on their faces.

"Hello everyone." Belle said.

They all turned to see Ben's parents and stands up right away to greet them.

"Mom, Dad." Ben walks over to hug his mom while she hugs him back.

"I'm so happy to have you home, sweetie." Belle said cupping Ben's face.

"So this is everyone?" Beast said.

"Sure is, your majesty." Dude said.

This surprised Beast and Belle as their eyes were wide open at the campus mutt who just said a few words.

"Did the dog just talked?" Beast asks.

"Long story." Carlos said.

"But a funny one." Quincy said then giggled.

"I told you Ben has a lot of friends, dear." Belle said.

"That you did." Beast said.

"And I'm his more interesting friend, right Ben?" Quincy said.

"Hehe, right." Ben laughed.

"Hmm." Belle said then gets a closer look at Quincy. "I've never seen you before."

"Oh, probably cause I'm sorta new, Well at 7 months ago." Quincy said.

"Mom, this is Quincy, I think you remember his mom, the Queen of Hearts." Ben explained.

"Oh, that explains this lovely bracelet." Belle said holding Quincy's wrist to look at his heart-covered gold bracelet.

"It's a gift from my mom, from one of the birthdays she remembers, and it wasn't that many." Quincy said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"It's cool, I don't expect much from back home." Quincy then looks Belle's hair. "By the way, you have beautiful hair, did you know that?"

"Oh thank you." Belle blushed.

"He does hair for a living." Ally said.

"Does he?" Belle said.

"Yeah, he even did my hair yesterday." Audrey said flipping her hair, which appeared more shining than ever.

"Wow, you have to do mine sometime." Belle offered.

"Me? Doing Belle's hair? That would really make my mom flipped her crown, haha." Quincy laughed, along with Belle.

"Hey." Beast said. "Didn't you helped stop that monster that was attacking the school?"

"The one and only."

"Wow, we own you a thanks for saving Auradon from that creature." Belle said.

"Now I'm blushing." Quincy said.

"So, are you guys excited for next week?" Belle asked everyone.

"What you mean?" Jay asked.

"You know, for the-

"Mom!" Ben said. "I haven't told them yet, I'm waiting til dinner."

"Oh, well, I can't wait to see the looks on your faces." Belle said.

"Why don't you kids go on up to the guest rooms?" Beast said.

"Will do." Ben said. "Follow me guys."

* * *

Ben leads the gang up the stairs then takes the left side that leads to a hallway filled with doors to 10 rooms at least, 5 on each side.

"How many rooms in this castle?" Quincy asked.

"Too many to count." Chad said.

"Didn't you say the same thing to me before?" Evie said.

"Exactly." Chad said.

Ben finally stops at the last door on the left and opens it to let his friends in.

"This is my room." Ben said.

It has a big bed, a foosball table, couple of chairs, a fireplace, even a big computer plus a smart tv.

"Wow, now that's what I call living." Quincy said.

"Is that a foosball table?" Jay said.

"Sure is." Ben answered.

"I use to play this with him, Herkie and Aziz all time." Chad said.

"Nice fireplace." Carlos said.

"It always keeps me warm at night whenever it's cold." Ben said.

"This is amaz…" At that moment, Quincy tripped on something and fell on his face, groaning at the pain. Ben went to check on him along with Jordan.

"Are you Ok?" Jordan asked.

"I think." Quincy said then sees what he tripped on.

Right before his eyes, he sees a pair of shoes, which he knows belong to Chad and looks to his right to see 2 bags of shoes, 12 pairs each.

"Chad, did you really had to bring all your shoes?!" Quincy said.

"I can't help if I'm a shoe lover." Chad said.

"Not since it's in your blood." Quincy said.

"So are we all gonna sleep in Chad's shoes I'm here?" Mal asked.

"Hehehe." Ben chuckles. "No Mal, the girls' room is cross the hall." He pointed to the door in front of them.

"Thank God, let's go see." Jordan said.

All the girls hurried to the room and looks to see what was their room like. Mal opened it and it was the opposite of what they expect. The room was in a mix of pink, blue, purple and green. It was big enough to fit 8 mattress in there. There's even a mirror with a huge makeup kit on the table. The room includes their own smart tv, computer and fireplace.

"Wow." Evie, Audrey, Lonnie, Ally and Jordan said.

"This is amazing, Ben." Mal said.

"I have to admit, it's not what I was expecting, and that's a good thing." Freddie said.

"I thought you girls would wanna sleep somewhere that's more your style?" Ben said.

"Ben, it's perfect, thank you." Mal said and leans up to kiss Ben, which he gladly returned.

"Glad to help." Ben smiled.

"Say, why don't we meet up later?" Mal suggested. "I think me and the girls are gonna enjoy this for the moment."

"Oh Ok, we'll meet up at dinner and that's when I'll make my announcement." Ben said.

"Can't wait." Ally said.

"I'll see if I can get blueberry hear to talk before that." Freddie said about Evie while smirking.

"You won't get it out of me so easily." Evie said.

"Don't be So sure." Freddie said.

"Well..Ok. I'll see you later." Ben said.

"Bye, Ben!" The girls said and closes the door behind them.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Well, That was something. What will Ben announce at dinner? And what does Evie have to do with it? Find out Friday on Chapter 5 and remember, have a Wicked Day!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Hey Guys, welcome back! This chapter finally reveals what Ben and Evie have been keeping to themselves. At least two guests from _Beauty and the Beast_ makes an appearance.

 **P.S.,** Also, in case you didn't notice, Avengers: Infinity War is out today, so be sure to watch it this weekend.

* * *

Chapter 4: Ben's Secret Surprise

 **Dinnertime, 7:00**

At least 3 hours in the lovely castle and everyone was already having a good time. What everyone is really psyched about the secret Ben has planned in his head. Everyone was trying to grill both Evie and Ben about the surprise before dinner, but they stayed strong and held it together. Lumière And Cogsworth are walking down the hallway to get the kids for dinner.

"So this should an interesting weekend." Lumiere said.

"So yes, with 16 children and a talking dog, how wonderful." Cogsworth said.

"Why so glum, _mon amie?"_

"You mean besides the mess this castle is gonna be and also, I'm barely making arrangements as it is without any distractions."

"Oh, hows That coming along?"

"Everything as scheduled, thanks heavens. Even booked the VIP section."

"Our majesty will be pleased to the good news."

"I heard he hadn't even told his friends yet."

"It all changes tonight."

The two men finally reaches down to the end of the hall and Lumière knocks on Ben's door while Cogsworth knocks on the girls' door. Ben and Mal opens to see the men standing in front of them waiting for them speak.

"Dinner is served." Lumière and Cogsworth said.

"Great, lead the way." Ben said.

"Time to eat, girls." Mal said.

* * *

 **Dinning Room**

Everyone was seating on a long, rectangular table, with Ben seating at the head by the kitchen doors. It follows with Mal seating next to him on the first right, followed by Lonnie, Jordan, Carlos, Jane, Freddie, Herkie and Jay. The left side begins with Beast, Belle, Evie, Doug, Aziz, Chad, Quincy and Ally. At the end of the table sat Audrey. Currently, Ben, Mal, their friends and Ben's parents are all at the table, eating what was served. Lobster, Potato Salad, Bread rolls, and more. The main dish tonight includes Roast Chicken, something Herkie can seek his teeth into and he's already eaten nearly half of the roast.

"Mmm, this is some good chicken, Chef Bouche." Herkie said with his mouth full.

"This lobster hits the spot." Jay said.

"Even the potato salad's delicious." Ally said.

"Ahh, I'm so glad!" Chef Bouche said then turns to Ben. "And how about you, _Monsieur Ben?"_

"This is excellent as always." Ben said.

Thank you, your majesty."

Beast drinks his water then asks, "So when can we expect desert?"

"Oh, in _une minute."_ Chef Bouche said then disappear into the kitchen.

While everyone's finishing with their meals, Quincy and Ally started to have their own conversation.

"How are things going on your end?" Quincy asks.

"Evie's so stubborn, she can't even break to save her life." Ally answers.

"Dang, so was Ben."

"And I thought pulling the Excalibur was hard."

Before dinner, the guys and the girls were trying to find out what Ben and Evie were up to. Any tactics, bribes or minor threats, those two wouldn't budge.

"Tell me about it." Audrey said including herself in the chat.

"What did you do?" Quincy said.

"I said I would take her lipstick and smear it on her dresses if she didn't talk."

"That's what you came up with?" Quincy said in a disapproved tone.

"I would say anything if someone messed with my dress."

"You know she can make another dress, right?" Quincy said. "So why didn't you say you'll brake her sewing machine?"

That's when Audrey's eyes went wide as she realizes what an opportunity she lost.

"Darn it!" Audrey said.

"I've been there." Jay said, joking in on the three friends.

"Oh yeah? What's your story with Ben?"

"It's a little embarrassing." Jay said.

"Well, now I'm interested." Audrey said.

"Dude, no." Herkie whispered.

"Come on, tells us, we won't laugh." Ally said.

"Says you." Quincy said.

"Well…" Jay said. "Alright."

"Seriously!" Herkie said.

"It was like this…"

 **Flashback**

 _Ben was playing video games with Carlos and Aziz when Herkie was telling Jay, Chad, Doug, Quincy and Dude his plan to get Ben talk._

" _You're kidding, right?" Quincy said._

" _It's a decent plan." Herkie said._

" _That's gotta be the worst idea I ever heard." Jay said._

" _I don't see you guys coming up with anything."_

" _Even I could come up with a better plan." Dude said._

" _Like what, sniffing butts?"_

" _Just better than what you came up with." Chad said._

" _Look, I just leave the room, call Ben, pretend I'm Evie and get him to tell me his secret."_

" _It's not gonna work." Quincy said._

" _I hate to say this, but I agree." Doug said._

" _Well too bad, it's all we got. I'll be right back." And Herkie quietly walks out the room into the hallway._

 _Herkie was getting his phone out and about to press Ben's name to call him, but remembers something important, Ben has him on his contact list, making Herkie sulk with his arms hanging down with his head._

" _Aw man, I can't believe I forgot about that." Herkie said. "What am I gonna do?"_

 _Just then, Evie walks out, exhaled in relief since the girls have been grilling on her about the thing between her and Ben. She then sees Herkie out in the hallway with his phone._

" _Herkie? What are you doing out here?" Evie asks._

" _I was um…" A lightbulb went on his Herkie's head. "Trying to call my mom, but my phone's acting up. Maybe I could use yours?"_

" _Oh." Evie said then takes out her phone. "Sure, use mine, I have to go to the bathroom real quick anyways."_

" _Thanks, Evie." Herkie said._

" _No prob." Evie said before she walks off down the hall a few feet before going to the bathroom on the right._

 _Herkie begins looking through Evie's recent list and finds Ben's name then press it to dial. The phone was ringing as Herkie waits. Ben pulls out his phone and sees Evie's name on the screen._

" _Timeout for me, got a phone call." Ben said and excuses himself._

 _Ben answers it and begins to speak with his phone in his ear._

" _Evie, whats up?" Ben said, shocking Jay and the others who weren't on the game._

" _Uh…Hi Ben." Herkie said in a high voice. "Um, I was wondering if we could talk about the thing we can't tell everyone."_

" _Oh sure, just let me step outside, I don't want anyone to hear me." Ben said as he walks to the door, alerting the other boys by Ben's bed._

" _Don't tell me Herkie's out by the door." Quincy said._

" _Of course he is." Chad said I'm a low tone._

 _As Ben was stepping out, Herkie was like, "Wait, don't come out, I…" But it was too late as Ben caught Herkie redhanded. Dumbfounded, Ben almost didn't have any words to say when he see his friend and former teammate. Neither did Herkie as he was still frozen at Ben's sight with Evie's phone still in his hand._

" _Herkie?" Ben said._

" _Hey Ben." Herkie said high pitched still._

" _Is that Evie's phone?"_

" _Uhh..no." Herkie said._

" _Calling your mom, huh?" Evie said behind Herkie, who turned in surprise._

" _Surprise?" Herkie said sheepishly._

" _Nice try." Evie said while taking her phone back and heads back to her room._

 **Present**

Laughter was coming from Ally, Audrey and Quincy as Jay finished the story while Herkie's face was turning red.

"Oh gosh, what a hoot!" Ally laughed.

"I told you so, haha." Quincy laughed.

Ben was the first to finish then starts to hit his glass with a spoon, getting everyone's attention, including the giggling crew.

"First I wanna say thank you being here." Ben said holding Mal's hand.

"Thanks for inviting us over." Mal said in return.

"And also, I have an announcement to make, and I know some of you." Ben looked at Herkie. "Are curious about what that something is."

Herkie has his head in his shoulders in embarrassment while chuckling nervously, making Jay, Audrey, Quincy and Ally laugh.

"Well, I'm patient when it comes to stuff." Quincy said.

And that when all his laugh at him, even Ben a little.

"You mean when Pin was I'm front of you at lunch?" Freddie said.

It was Friday, so the lunch ladies were serving pizza today, which was Quincy's favorite. As he was waiting in line, he was taping his foot in impatience, and just after a girl got her lunch, Quincy just bumped Pin, who was in front of him, out of the way and got three slices before Pin could pick himself up.

"I was really hungry that day." Quincy said.

Ben clears his throat to get everyone's attention once again, "Anyways, What I have to say is that it has something to do with Spring Break."

"That so?" Mal said.

"Yes and I have a feeling some of you would like it."

"Now this is getting interesting." Jordan said.

"I noticed at least some of half of you are huge Marvel fans." Ben said.

"You bet, I'm a huge fan of Hawkeye and Black Widow." Quincy said.

"And Rogue?" Lonnie said.

"She's awesome." Quincy said.

"Then you're gonna love me for this." Ben said and begins to pass out flyers he had hidden in his pocket.

He started with Mal then she takes one and passes the rest down. One by one, the gang reads line by line.

 _ **Marvel Con**_

 _Hope you guys got nothing planned for Spring Break_

 _Cause the Marvel Convention is coming to Downtown Auradon_

 _See all latest Marvel stuff, toys, video games and more!_

 _Even a sneak peek of the highly anticipated Avengers: Infinity War!, for VIP guest only!_

 _A costume contest is also in play._

 _Show up in your best costumes, be an Avenger, an X-Man, a Runaway, or any Marvel character that exist._

 _Whoever has the best costume wins $1,000 and a autograph pic of an Avengers: Infinity War poster signed by Stan Lee, who will make an appearance during the event._

 _Convention takes place March 15 starting 10 pm, ends March 18 at 10 pm._

The kids were in silent after reading the flyer, no one spoke until Quincy said something.

"Oh…my…Zeus!" Quincy shouted.

"Are you for real?!" Doug said.

"This is unbelievable!" Herkie said.

"This sounds fun." Lonnie said.

"I'm knew you would like it, to be honest, I had this planned for a while and was trying to wait until we all get together."

"How did you hear about it?" Aziz asked.

"Well, being a Marvel fan myself, I get newsletters from the website and I got the email two months ago. Lately, I saw how some of you like the movies and shows, so I thought why not? I had Cogsworth help me out everything together, even booked for VIP."

"So we'll get to see the sneak peek." Carlos said.

"Exactly." Ben said.

"Wow, I can't believe this is happening." Jane said.

"Better believe it, babe." Carlos said to Jane, who giggled.

"So what do y'all think?" Ben said.

Everyone either said 'Alright!', 'Let's do this!' or mostly 'Yeah!'.

But something was bothering Jordan, so she asks Ben, "But wait, why did you need Evie to keep it quiet?"

"I'm glad you asked, Lumière, Cogsworth!" Ben called out.

Lumière and Cogsworth came in the living with some books in their hands and they were all the same. Lumière passed out books on the right while Cogsworth did the same on the left. They all read the title _The Big Book Of Marvel_ and Iron, Spider-Man, Captain America and even Wolverine were on the cover.

"What's with the book?" Freddie asks.

"These books contain all the heroes and villains from the Marvel Universe, which has all the info on each of them." Ben answers.

"Ok, But for what?" Freddie asks.

"Duh, this is obvious connected to the costume contest." Quincy said.

"Right Quincy, which is where Evie comes in." Ben said and Evie stands along with him.

"Monday night, Ben came to my dorm room while Mal was the bathroom and asks me to come to his office during lunch." Evie explains.

"I knew something was going on that night." Mal said.

"Yeah, So after I passed up Lonnie, my bad by the way." Evie says to Lonnie.

"It's cool." Lonnie said.

"I went straight to Ben's with a few doodles of dresses."

"That explains it." Freddie said.

"But Ben wanted me to step it up with costumes, which was like an amazing opportunity with me, but he told me to keep quiet until now. I even was looking up arts and crafts stuff before we got hear."

"Like back at the Student Lounge?" Doug said.

"Yep." Evie said.

"Amazing, I bet it was tough with us hounding on you." Mal said.

"It was no problem for me." Evie said. "So anyways, whatever character you picked, just send me a pic and I'll get started right away."

"I already know who I'm gonna be." Carlos said, already looking at the book.

Jane looks at his choice and wasn't surprised at all.

"I knew you would picked a villain." Jane said.

"It goes with my style." Carlos said smiling.

"Hey, I got an idea." Audrey said. "Why don't we make it interesting and let the VKs be the villains while the AKs go as the heroes?"

"Hmm, not bad." Jay said. "All hands for Audrey's idea?" He raises his hand.

Soon after, they all raised their hands, even Belle and Beast.

"Then it's settled." Jay said.

Just then, Chef Bouche came out with some servers, who has a few apple pies in hand.

"Who wants Pie? It's apple!" Chef Bouche announces.

They all said 'Me!' or 'Right here!' repeatedly as the server started to cut up the pies and give each a slice, with some wanting seconds after the first.

Beast and Belle looks on at the children as they have their desert.

"Oh honey, isn't this wonderful? Ben's friends are all here, already having a good time." Belle said.

Beast puts his hand on his wife's hand. "I know, I'm just so proud of our boy."

"Me too."

As he looks on, Dude was staring at Carlos and the others eating pie with an bone in his bowl.

"Hey, where's my desert?!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** What excitement! A Marvel Convention?! How does he do it? What costumes will they pick? Who's costume will win? Will Dude Get his desert? Tune in next week for Chapter 5 and also, Have a Wicked Day!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Hey, my fellow Descenders, Chapter 5 is up and Evie is getting into work with the costumes for Marvel Con. There's also something about the mice from _Cinderella_ that will be helpful to her.

 **P.S.,** I know I would usually post in the morning, but I was busy today and I just found out there's some D3 news that was announced almost 7 hours ago. A new VK and the villain Dad will be in the movie, and that, ladies and gentlemen, is none other than Celia, daughter of Dr. Facilier, who will also be in the movie. That's right, Freddie has a little sister! AAAAHHHHHH!

Celia will be portrayed by Jadah Marie, who's making her debut, I know she'll make us proud

Dr. Facilier will be played by Jamal Sims, who's also a choreographer for the film.

Hopefully, Freddie will be in the movie, fingers crossed.

* * *

Chapter 5: Costume Designing, Day One!

 **Saturday Morning, 8 am**

It was the start of a beautiful weekend as the gang practically ran downstairs to the smell of pancakes. Herkie was the first to make it to the dining room, knocking down Jordan and Doug along the way. Herkie saw a stack of pancakes at the end of the table and was already sitting on his chair, mouth wide open and drooling.

"Thanks for bumping into me, you big ooff." Jordan said, hitting Herkie upside his head.

She sits next to him on the right while Quincy sits on his left.

"He almost hit me, but luckily, I have eyes of a hawk." Quincy said.

"It's true." Herkie said already having a few pancakes in his mouth.

"Ugh." Freddie said. "Don't you AKs know how to chew with your mouth full?"

Freddie then sits by Jordan, follow by Lonnie, then Evie, Jane, Audrey, Ally, and Mal. By Quincy sat Doug, Chad, Aziz, Carlos, Jay, and finally, Ben. Dude was at the end of the table by his doggie bowl.

"We do, it's just Herkie sometimes forget his table manners." Audrey said.

"I get hungry!" A mouth-filled Herkie said.

"All the time?" Quincy said with his left eyebrow rised and a side grin.

"Not my fault food taste so good!" Herkie said after swallowing his food with milk.

Mal notices that two of the chairs are currently empty, meaning Ben's parents aren't here.

"Your parents sleeping in, Ben?" Mal asked Ben.

"Actually," Lumiere said coming in the dinner. "The former King and Queen has some errands to run."

"They had a lot of time together since I became king, even took yoga together." Ben said.

"Bet that helps calm the beast inside your dad, huh?" Mal joked.

"He does what he can." Ben said then smiled.

"Oh, Ben!" Evie suddenly spoke then makes her way to Ben with her phone in hand.

"What's going on?" Ben asked.

"So I was checking out the best place that sells fabric and I can't seem to order them for today." Evie said showing Ben the website.

"I think something's wrong with the website." Evie said.

"Oh, I know that place, it's by Cinderella's kingdom." Ben said.

When Cinderella was queen of the castle, she opened a store and named it "Fabric Of Dreams". Jaq, Gus and Mary owns the place, which they thanked Cinderella for. They've got fabric, yarn, fake jewelry and more. She would always come when she either needs a new dress, Have lunch with them or just to see how they're doing whenever she can. Even Chad sometimes visit them with his mother.

"What was that?" Chad said, hearing his mom's name.

"Evie needs some stuff from Jaq's store." Ben said.

"And I can't get them on the same day today, the website's frozen." Evie said.

"Not again." Chad said. "They keep forgetting to call for someone."

"Can't I just call them in?" She asks Chad.

"Let me call them, it'll be faster if I talk to them." Chad said.

"You're a lifesaver, Chad and I don't say that very often."

"Neither do we." Jordan speaks for everyone.

"Come on, Jordie, he's changed." Quincy defended Chad.

"Thank you." Chad said.

"I mean sure, he's been horrible in the past, not to mention self-absorbed, but he's getting there."

"You could've left that part out." Chad said to Quincy.

"I'm just saying man, you've been on everyone's bad side before, haha." Quincy laughed.

"Thanks a lot." Chad said offendedly.

"Man, you know you're my best friend." Quincy said. "I got you." And he makes his way to one arm hug Chad, who eventually smiled.

"Aw, look how happy he is." Herkie joked.

Everyone shared a chuckle or two, entertained by their bromance.

"So, what's the agenda today, Eve?" Quincy said to Evie.

"That reminds me, did everyone picked out their heroes and/or villains?" Evie asked everyone.

"Sure did." Jay said.

"It was easy." Jordan said.

"A little difficult." Aziz said.

"Well, my choice was interesting." Quincy said.

"Great, I was hoping that session after dinner helped." Evie said.

Last night, after everyone was finished with their food, they all head to the living room and begin looking through the books they were given. Some paired up to help each other like Chad and Quincy, Carlos and Jane, even Jay and Audrey. Some just picked for themselves like Freddie, Jordan, also Ben, who knew what he would dress up as.

"Alright, then write down your name and choice of costumes on these cards and pass them back to me." Evie handed the cards she had in her pocket to Ben, who took one and passed it to Jay and so on. Eventually, everyone got their cards and started writing on them in silence. When they were done, everyone passed their cards on their left until Evie got all the cards back.

"Wow." Evie said looking at some of them. "I'm really impressed."

"So what happens now?" Doug asked.

"I'm gonna get the stuff to make the costumes, if Chad still wants to help."

"Of course I am, I'm dialing them now." Chad said looking for the store's number on his phone.

"Alright, now we wait." Evie said.

"Hey!" Dude said as he walks to Evie. "What about me?"

"Oops, sorry, buddy." Carlos asked, then asks Evie, "Evie, think I can get another card?"

"Oh sure." Evie gives Carlos one more blank card and Carlos begins writing Dude's name plus his choice of costume. Dude pointed out when he was with Carlos and Jane last night and presses his paw on the character he loves.

"Here you go." Carlos said handing Evie the card.

"Thanks." Evie said taking the card.

 **Afternoon, 1 pm**

It was a wonderful afternoon and everyone was having lunch in the backyard by the pool. Mal, Evie, Ben, and Doug were on a table, Carlos, Jane, Jay and Audrey on another. Ally, Aziz, Jordan and Lonnie were on a bench and Herkie, Quincy, Chad and Aziz has they're feet in the pool with no shoes on.

"This is the life." Quincy said.

"I know right?" Herkie said. "Wish we had a pool back at school."

"We do." Aziz said. "Behind the school."

"We do?" Herkie said. "Guess I never seen it before."

As everyone's having a relaxing time, that's when Cogsworth showed up to them at the table.

"Your fabrics and other stuff here." He tells Evie, who was lit up.

"Wonderful." Evie said. "Now the work can finally begin."

Then Evie runs to the inside while everyone looks on as she does.

"Wow, when there's something to sew, she runs." Jordan said.

"It's the designer in her." Mal said. "She always loves making her own clothes.

"I can't wait until my costume's done." Jordan said.

"Me neither." Ally said.

* * *

 **Design Room, 4 pm**

Earlier, Ben showed Evie another room in the castle and it was as almost as big as the dining room. There were lots of mannequin in different size and shapes, which is perfect to help Evie with designing the costumes. There's also rulers, scissors, measuring tape, seam rippers, hand-sewing needles, color pencils, her own sewing machine she brought with her and more. It had already been three hours and Evie was on her fourth costume, which means there's twelve more to go. She was done with Mal's first, then Lonnie's, Jay's, and just about finished with Carlos'. She was a little exhausted, but she's been sewing for a longtime, so she gets little tired and more focused. There's a knock on her door, making Evie turn around and sees her boyfriend, Doug at the doorway.

"Hey." Evie said.

"I thought I come see how you're doing." Doug said.

"Well, I've already done a fourth of the costumes." Evie said.

"Really, Four already? Not surprised, you've had practice."

"Well, that's courtesy of my skills from Evie's 4 Hearts."

"So, I was wondering, mind if I take a peek at them?" Doug grinned.

"Ah." Evie waves her finger. "Can't spoil the surprise yet."

"Not even for your charming boyfriend?" Doug said, taking her hand and kissed it.

"Hehehe." Evie said. "Not even you can seduce me to spill out all secrets."

"Should've known, you've kept Ben's Secret all week." Doug said.

"It was hard, you had no idea how much I wanna tell you. I know how much of a Marvel fan you are." Evie said.

"I understand, you kept a promise to a friend." Doug said. "Anyone would've done it."

"Thanks, Doug." Evie said while reaching out to hold Doug's hand. "Now, what do say I do your measurements?"

"I never thought you asked." Doug said.

* * *

 **Living Room**

While Evie was working, Jordan, Quincy, Herkie, Ally, Jane and Chad were watching _Ant-Man._

"You think Scott got strong ever since he's had that suit?" Jordan asked.

"I think he still has normal strength at a small size." Quincy answered.

"Wow, you think he wouldn't stand a chance against Sam." Jane said.

"Yeah, But instead Falcon gets his butt handed to him." Herkie said.

"Oh, I feel bad since eventually they're gonna be on the same side." Ally said.

"It's how it is in superhero world." Chad said. "Starts out with misunderstanding, someone almost gets hurt, then eventually, they're all buddies."

"Wow, Chad." Quincy said. "Guess you're not just pretty after all."

"What's that mean?" Chad asked suspiciously.

"Nothing." Quincy said while looking another way.

"Hey Jane, where's your boyfriend at?" Jordan asks.

"Last time I seen him, he said he's going to the mall with Jay and some others." Jane explained.

"That would explain why Aziz is gone." Herkie mentioned.

"Including Freddie." Ally said.

"Mal and Ben are gone too." Jordan said.

"And Lonnie?" Chad said.

"Dude, she just went to wait on the popcorn." Quincy said to Chad with his left eyebrow raised. "Did you already forget that?"

"Oh, right." Chad said smiling nervously.

"But I know Audrey left with them." Quincy added.

"Where could they be going?" Ally asked.

* * *

 **Auradon Mall**

Ben decided he might need some accessories for his costume, so he decides to take a limo to the mall to shop at the costume shop. But not before invites some of the gang with him, also Evie gave him a list of what she needs to add to the costumes. Ben told them the reason he's going out, so they want to see if there's anything they need to get for they're costumes, so Ben showed them the list of what Evie needs and they all agree. 10 minutes into the mall and they've found "Costumes R Made 4 U".

"Finally." Audrey said.

"Yeah, I thought we never find this place." Jay said.

"Can't wait to look around." Aziz said.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Carlos said.

"Let's go." Mal said.

And the group of six enters the store, hoping to find what they're looking for.

Mal and Ben went down one aisle, Carlos and Aziz down another and Jay and Audrey were searching the last one.

"So what is it you're trying to find?" Jay said.

"I was just tagging along, maybe to find a new dress while we're in the mall." Audrey said.

"Oh is that all?" Jay smirked.

"What else would I be here for?" Audrey asked.

"I just thought you couldn't stay away from me." Jay said.

"Don't be cockily, I was just bored at the castle." Audrey blushed.

"Sure." Jay smiled.

Meanwhile, Carlos was having a hard time looking for what he came for, but Aziz was loving this store so much, he almost didn't notice.

"Having trouble?" Aziz asked.

"No kidding, this is impossible." Carlos said frustrated.

"Relax, dude. You'll find whatever eventually."

"Easy for you to say-

But then, Carlos stopped when he see on his left and it was something that looked like a tuning fork. That made Carlos happy and he picks it up to carry with him. Aziz sees Carlos' expression and was glad he wasn't upset anymore.

"See? I told you." Aziz said. "But what exactly is that for?"

"You'll know soon enough." Carlos said. "Now there's a few more things I need to find."

Ben and Mal were back to back with Ben on his knees looking at stuff while Mal was standing and searching through a rack.

"You find anything?" Mal asked Ben.

"Not yet, hopefully, the others found what they need for there costumes." Ben said.

As Mal was continuing to search, she just happens to had her eye on something that maybe Ben was looking for, even though it's a hunch, but goes for broke.

"Hey, so this thing you're looking for…" Mal said.

"Yeah?" Ben said.

"It wouldn't happened to be this, wouldn't it?" Mal said showing the item that she found.

Ben turned around to see what Mal meant and was so surprised, his mouth went wide open.

"How did you know?" Ben asked.

"I had a feeling, plus you two are the same once you think about it." Mal smiled.

"Mal, you're the best." Ben smiled.

"I know." Mal reached up to plant a kiss on Ben's cheek, which blushed.

"Heh, so how about I help you now?" Ben said.

"I be honored, your majesty." Mal courtesy.

Ben laughed and together hand in hand, they walked down the aisle in joy.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** And that's the end of the chapter. Evie's really hard at work, at she? And with Marvel Con coming up, will the gang have everything they'll need? What else is Carlos looking for, also what's up with the tuning fork-like item? Is Audrey trying to spend time with Jay? Wait until Chapter 6 to find out, and also, Have a Wicked Day!


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Hey Guys, sorry for posting late, Uplaoding problems, but it's all good now. I know it's a bit short, but I was running out of time and thought I should make this adventure a two-parter. This chapter is about the gang takes a day off at the beach for a Sunday Funday.

 **P.S.,** Did y'all notice the new logo for Descendants 3? I think it might have something to do with _Brave_ tbh. That teaser Mal was in had those blue wisps like in the movie and it can't be just a coincidence that it took place in a forest, Don't you think?

* * *

Chapter 6: Beach Day, Part One

Sunday Morning was here, and it was time for Sunday Funday, well, except one fashion designer. Our favorite blue haired princess was already up in the Design Room, making another two costumes for Jane and Jordan. With the accessories she got from Ben yesterday, it made her job easier instead of having to get them herself. She was so focused on Jordan's costume she didn't hear the knock on her door, or the footsteps that's getting closer to her.

"E?" Mal said.

"Hey, M." Evie said without turning.

"Did you even sleep last night?" Mal joked.

"Until 5 in the morning, I couldn't sleep with all this excitement in my head."

"I know you are, but you got take a break every once in a while." Mal said.

"I'm still making Jordan's costume ATM."

"Now were using acronyms?" Mal chuckled.

"It makes things easier to say now." Evie said.

"Ok, you need to step away from the body suit and join us for breakfast." Mal said.

"Just as soon as I'm done." Evie said.

"Fine, but I'm gonna stay here to see that you keep your word." Mal said pulling up another chair and sitting next to Evie.

"I won't be long anyways." Evie said.

* * *

 **Dining Room**

The gang are just finishing up breakfast which was either cereal and toast, or waffles with bacon and eggs. Table sat with Beast at the head, with Ben on his left and Belle on his right. On Ben side was Mal, Herkie, Ally, Jane, Aziz, Freddie, and Carlos. On Belle's side sat Audrey, Lonnie, Jay, Evie, Doug, Jordan, and Chad. The end of the table was being sat by Quincy and Dude happens to be between him and Carlos.

"So what's on the agenda today, son?" Beast asks.

"Well, that's what I was gonna discuss with you all." Ben said.

"Oh, really?" Belle said. "Do tell."

"Yeah, don't hold out on us, B." Herkie said.

"Of course I wouldn't." Ben smiled.

"So what's the news?" Audrey asked.

"Well, I was wondering…"

Everyone leaned in, even Dude got on Carlos's lap, to hear really closely.

"What do you all say about a Beach Day?" Ben said.

"What?!" Jane said.

"Really?!" Audrey said.

"Awesome, bro!" Herkie said.

"I haven't been in so long!" Lonnie said.

"That's a great idea, honey." Belle said.

"Yeah, I can finally get a tan." Chad said.

"You need one, that's for sure." Freddie joked.

Ignoring that remark, Chad says to Quincy, "I can't wait, can you?"

"Well, to be honest…" Quincy starts to say. "I don't know how to feel about."

"What'd you mean?" Chad asks.

"Chad, there wasn't much beach back at home." Quincy said.

"Yeah, plus we never get that much sun." Carlos said.

"And sand? You can forget it." Mal said.

"So you guys never had a beach day before?" Jane asked.

All the VKs either shook their head or simply said "nope.".

Ben felt guilty then rests his hand on Mal's hand. "Well, today's the day you get to experience it." He said.

"And trust us, nothing feels better than having water run up your feet." Doug said to Evie.

"I'll have to take your word it." Evie said then smiled.

"Guess I'll find out what sand feels like under my feet." Jay said.

"Wait until you start building sandcastles." Lonnie said.

"And burying yourself in the sand." Herkie said.

"I think you're the only one who does that, Herk." Aziz said.

"It's still fun." Herkie said.

"So when are we heading out?" Chad asked.

"Soon as we pack up our beach gear." Ben said.

"I'm on it!" Herkie said before he ran off upstairs.

"Right behind you." Ally said getting up.

"Of course you are." Jordan laughed.

"Ooh, quiet, Jordan!" Ally said before running off.

"Y'all know I'm getting ready." Audrey said.

Soon, everyone left the table and getting suited up for the beach. Ben and Mal were the last ones to leave the dining room.

"Ben, not that I love the idea, but I can't swim." Mal said.

"You don't have to be in the ocean. I know how scared you are, but trust me, you're going to have a great time on a day like this. You'll just be on the sand, nothing more if you don't want to." Ben assured.

"Well, maybe this could be fun then." Mal smiled.

"I promise it will be." Ben then wrapped his arms around his Lady of the Court as they ascended up the stairs.

* * *

 **Seaside**

The sun was shining, the sand is white, the ocean is crystal clear and the people on the beach were having a wonderful time. A limo was pulling up the parking lot and the driver got out to open the left passenger door that was facing the beach. Out came Herkie, follow by Lonnie, Ally, Doug, Chad, Audrey, Ben, Aziz, Jane, Jordan, Belle and Beast. The VKs and Dude were the last ones to come out.

"Ahhh, smell that breeze." Ally said.

"You mean feel it?" Jordan said with the wind blowing her ponytail.

The AK girls were bathing suits of their colors, with Audrey's, Jordan and Lonnie's being two pieces. The AK boys were wearing tank tops or short sleeve shirts, and swimming trunks of their color. The VK girls were all wearing two pieces and the VK boys were wearing their shirts and swimming trunks of if their color with Jay wearing a black hat.

"It still feels amazing out here, don't it?" Lonnie said.

"Duh." Jordan smiled.

"Isn't it beautiful out here?" Audrey said to the VKs.

They all looked stunned as they kept looking at the sandy white beach before them, admiring its beauty.

"Woah." The VKs said.

"I've never seen anything so bright out here." Freddie said.

"I love how blue those waves are." Evie said.

"I could bury myself in that sand." Jay said.

"Told you so." Herkie said.

"Alright, enough talk, let's get this party started!" Jordan shouted.

"Yeah!" They all said and run towards the beach for some sandy fun.

* * *

 **20 minutes later**

The gang and Ben's parents spent what felt like eternity relaxing and playing on this wonderful sunny day. Some of the kids (Beast, Chad, Carlos, Jordan, Lonnie and Freddie) are playing volleyball. Jane, Evie, Ally and Aziz are building a sandcastle while Evie and Jane are taking selfies. Audrey is sunbathing on her beach chair along with Belle. Jay is being buried in the sand by Herkie and Quincy while sculpting it into a mermaid. Dude was playing Frisbee with Doug, and finally Ben and Mal decided to walk on the beach for some alone time.

"Wow, I can't believe how much fun this is." Quincy said.

"I told you so, bro." Herkie said.

"When did you first do this?" Quincy asked.

"Well, when I was a kid, my Dad would bring me here with a sand bucket and shovel. Asked me if I wanna be buried. I was confused at first, but once he started to dig, I was excited to get in. I even giggled when first shoved sand on my legs." Herkie said, smiling at the memory.

"Wow." Quincy said.

"After he took a picture of me, he wanted me to bury him next, I couldn't nod my head faster."

"Hercules buried in sand? Would've paid top dollar to see that, haha." Quincy laughed.

"By the way, you ever surfed?" Herkie asked.

"You're kidding, right?" Quincy said with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh right." Herkie smiles sheepishly. "Well, how about I teach you?"

"I don't know. What if I fall off and drown?" Quincy said.

"Don't worry, I got you, it'll be like when you taught me how to run faster."

"Well…I guess so." Quincy smiled.

"Awesome Bro, I brought some surfboards with me."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

Herkie and Quincy got up and went to go surfing, but forgot one thing.

"Hey! Let me outta here!" Jay said.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** And that's the end of Part One! Will Quincy learn how to surf? Will Jay get out of sand grave? Beach Day Part Two will be posted on Sunday night, also, a special guest makes an appearance that night, who will it be? Wait until the end of the weekend and y'all know what I'm gonna say…Have a Wicked Day!


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** Hey Descenders! Welcome to another chapter! This one has a special guest coming from _Rise of the Isle of the Lost._ Also, Herkie gives Quincy some surfing lessons, but it comes with an epic surprise. Also, Herkie confess to Quincy about his feelings.

 **P.S.,** There was an video message from Dove Cameron give out some behind-the-scenes look at Descendants 3 Saturday during the Disney Channel Fan Fest. And while she revealed new characters like Celia, Freddie's little sister and Dr. Facilier's Daughter, She also revealed Squeaky and Squirmy, the two twin sons of Smee and twin brothers of Sammy Smee. The actors playing the twins haven't been revealed, but it's still exciting to be getting these details, right? So until then, enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 7: Beach Day, Part Two

As the fun was continuing on, Evie, Ally, Jane and Aziz have finished their castle, which was almost 3 feet tall.

"Wow, This looks amazing." Ally said.

"It's all thanks to Evie." Jane said.

"Well, I always dreamed what my castle will be one day." Evie said.

"No kidding, you would wear a tiara nearly everyday." Aziz said.

"I'm not without my tiaras."

"That's for sure." Jane said.

"I can't wait until I'm sultan." Aziz said.

"Oh, I keep forget your heir to the throne." Evie said.

"It's ok, I forget sometimes." Aziz said.

"So what do we do next?" Jane asked.

"Not sure, what do you think Ally?" Evie asked Ally.

Evie hadn't noticed until a second later when she sees Ally eyes in a trace. She looks to see what she was staring at, then found out it was a who. Ally was staring at Herkie and Quincy by the ocean, but Herkie is what got her attention since Herkie decided to take his shirt off to reveal his god tan muscles and abs. Ally was practically drooling at the sight, she hadn't even noticed Evie trying to get her attention.

"Ally?! Hello, Earth to Ally!" Evie said.

"Who is she star…" Jane stops herself when she sees who Ally was staring at. "Ohhh…" then giggled.

Leaving her no choice, Evie snaps her fingers at Ally's face, which worked.

"What was that for?" Ally said.

"You seemed distracted just now." Evie said.

"Was I?" Ally said playing innocent.

"Sure looks like it." Aziz said. "And I think I already know by why." He points to Herkie.

Blushing like mad, Ally says, "That's preposterous! I don't like him."

"Woah-ho-ho. Never said you did." Aziz smirked.

"You tricked me into saying it." Ally said.

"He didn't have to, you're too easy to trick, haha." Evie giggled.

"Alright, I not hearing this no more. I'm gonna check out the volleyball game." Ally said standing up.

"Good idea, I think I wanna play." Jane said.

"Me too, it's bout time I knock a ball over a net." Aziz said.

"Better than nothing." Evie said.

"Can I join you guys?" A voice said.

This made Evie and the others turn around to see a familiar face that's a few feet from them. It was a girl in a two piece lavender swimsuit.

"Arabella?" Evie said.

"Hey Evie." Arabella said.

* * *

 **The Ocean**

Out on the sea, not too far from the beach, Herkie and Quincy were both sitting on surfboards that was coincidentally brown and blue, and red and black.

"Ready for my lessons, Q?" Herkie said.

"I'm not sure about this, Herk." Quincy said.

"Don't worry, by the end of the day, you'll be the next Lilo." Herkie said.

"What?" Quincy asked confused.

"You see, there's this woman from Hawaii, my and my folks took a vacation there, I happened to met and her…well, dog, funny looking guy, but a cool dude. She taught me how to surf, I was nervous, but she helped me get through it." Herkie said.

"Wait, funny looking dog?" Quincy said.

"Yeah, little furry blue thing, I think his name is Stitch." Herkie said.

"Umm, oh yeah!" Quincy remembered. "There's this big guy back on the Isle, Gantu, he's so grumpy, muttering something about '626' And a little girl. I think that must've been Lilo and Stitch he was talking about." Quincy said.

"No kidding?"

"Nope And by the way, you do know Stitch is an alien, right?" Quincy asked.

That's when Herkie looked Stunned, by shakes it off.

"Let's just get to the lessons, shall we?" Herkie said.

"Guess so." Quincy said, still feeling nervous.

* * *

 **Beach**

"Wow." Evie said, hugging Arabella said.

"I can't believe you're here." Arabella said.

"I can't believe you're here." Evie said.

"Well, we are near my Aunt's castle."

"Oh right, this beach is by Ariel's Place."

"So you came out here to relax?" Aziz asked.

"Sure am, I'm staying with my aunt for Spring Break, my mom thought I should spend some time with her." Arabella said.

"I sure love to stay by the beach." Jane said.

"Yeah, it's awesome, I get to come out here everyday, collecting seashells and stuff." Arabella said.

"Oh, I should get some before we leave, I'm having sea dress ideas." Evie said.

"By the way, we were gonna see our friends Volleyball game, probably gonna play next, wanna come with?" Jane said.

"Sure, sounds fun." Arabella said.

"Let's go then." Aziz said.

"Lead the way." Arabella said.

As Evie and the others takes Arabella with them, Ben and Mal came back at the same time with them.

* * *

 **The Ocean**

"So, you gotta make sure to clip your ankle bracelet on." Herkie said.

"What's this for again?" Quincy asked.

"In case you fall off, you'll still be attached to your board." Herkie said.

"I could fall off?" Quincy shouted a little.

"There's a possibility, it's ok to be a lil scared." Herkie assures.

"Scared? Who says I'm scared?" Quincy said with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh, no one." Herkie chuckled nervously.

"Ok, So what's the next step?" Quincy asked.

"Lie on your stomach like this." Herkie demonstrates. "And paddle with both arms going straight."

"Ok." And Quincy did just that, and was getting the hang of it.

"Doing good." Herkie said after stopping.

"That was easy." Quincy said after stopping.

"It's gonna get a bit hard as we go on." Herkie said.

"Great." Quincy said sarcastically.

"Next is standing up, but not how you would usually do." Herkie said.

"How so?"

"First, you use your arms to push your upper body up, like this." Herkie shows him as he stands his chest up.

"Like this?" Quincy tries, but he also raised his feet up.

"Well, like that, but less feet in the air."

"Oh, sorry." Quincy puts his feet down on the board but still kept his upper body up.

"Ok, good. Now you to push your body up with your arms and tuck your feet up and under you."

"Push my body? Like on this board?" Quincy asked.

"Yeah, But you can make it easier by bringing up your knees first and then put one foot in front while standing. As you go on, it'll be easier to stand in one swoop." Herkie said.

"Wow, Lilo's really been teaching you."

"I owe her for this." Herkie said. "Ok, So watch how I'm doing it."

Herkie pushes his body forward then stands with one foot in front of the other.

"Alright Q, let's see what you got." Herkie said.

Still in the position, Quincy tries his best to stand and it was almost perfect, except his right foot almost slipped at the end of his board.

"Woah!" Herkie caught Quincy by his body, while Quincy was catching his breath. "Are you Alright?"

"Yeah, Thanks." Quincy said the Herkie settled him down on his board.

"You gotta be more careful, bud." Herkie said.

"Yeah, or else I'm Monstro food." Quincy said.

"Hehe, still with the jokes?"

"It's who I am, The Prince of Fools." Quincy joked.

The two of them kept laughing for another 15 seconds until they caught their breath.

"So, you still wanna go on?" Herkie asked.

"I've been ready." Quincy said.

"Ok then."

* * *

 **The Beach**

On the sandy beach, The rest of the group was still playing by the volley ball net with Jane, Jordan and Lonnie on one side and Aziz, Chad and Ben on the other, and it looks like the girls are winning. Mal, Evie, Doug, Audrey, Ally, Carlos, Arabella and Freddie are on the sidelines, cheering. Beast went back to relax with his wife, drinking tropical punch they brought from home. Also Dude is the ref of the Court.

"Come on, Ben!" Mal said cheering for Ben.

"Knock em Dead, Jane!" Carlos said

Aziz serves the ball, but Jane hits the ball in time, only to be hit back by Ben.

"Come on, put some hustle into it!" Freddie shouted.

"Don't give up, Lonnie!" Ally said.

"Wow, I've never seen a volleyball game up close before." Arabella said.

"Exciting, isn't it?" Evie said.

"Yeah, maybe I oughta give it a try." Arabella said.

"Think you can handle it?" Evie said.

"I know I can." Arabella smiles.

"I guess we'll find out later." Evie smile.

Carlos looks around then taps Freddie's shoulder.

"You seen Jay?" Carlos asked Freddie.

"I ain't his babysitter, so no." Freddie said but then adds. "Kinda think of it, I haven't seen Quincy or Herkie seen almost an hour ago."

"Huh, That can't be good." Carlos said suspiciously.

As the volleyball game was still going on, Jay has been trying to screaming his lungs out from his sand-sculpted mermaid tomb with his head still out.

"Help! I'm stuck!" Jay said. "Man, how hard did Herkie put this sand on me?!"

* * *

 **The Ocean**

"See? There you go." Herkie said.

Quincy had perfected pushing his body forward and standing up. He had to try it five times to get it right.

"Wow, I can't believe I got that already." Quincy said.

"I knew you could do it." Herkie said.

"I knew you believe in me." Quincy said.

"Always, bro." Herkie said stretching his fist out.

"Always." Quincy said and pounds Herkie's fist.

"So, Quincy, can I ask you something?" Herkie said.

"Sure."

"You and Ally are close friends, right?

Seeing how this is going, Quincy kept himself from smiling and says, "Yeah?"

"Well, I was wondering….has she said anything about….seeing someone? Or liking someone?" Herkie blushed.

"Umm, no. Can't say she said anything about it." Quincy said.

"Oh."

"Why? What's going on?" Quincy said.

"Can you keep this between us?" Herkie said.

"You Like Ally, don't you?" Quincy guessed.

"What?!" Herkie blushed. "What gave you that idea?"

"I've seen it all over your face ever since you saved her from CJ's Monster." Quincy smirked. "It's no secret to me, I've seen the way you look at her."

Knew he was caught, Herkie now decides to come clean.

"Ok, So maybe I think she's cute, with that beautiful accent, blonde hair and the way she describes things, like I can't explain it." Herkie smiled.

"I get it, she's beautiful with those blue doe eyes and her personality." Quincy said. "Have you ever thought about telling her?"

"Well, Actually I was think it when I wear my costume." Herkie said.

"Your costume?" Quincy said confused.

"Remember when you and Chad hosted Marvel night? Ally liked one of the Inhumans from that Avengers episode, so I thought why not? Plus, he wasn't so bad, I thought of myself in his shoes. I'm kinda into his powers too." Herkie explained.

"Wow. So you decided to go all out."

"Yeah, But I'm kinda nervous. I'm not sure if she likes me." Herkie said.

" _Wow, poor guy."_ Quincy thought. He knows for a fact that Ally likes him so much. He's seen the way she looks at him and often thinks about him, even if she doesn't want to admit it. He thinks he should say something, but he's not sure if it's his place to say. But maybe he'll give him a little hint.

"So, What do you think?" Herkie said.

"Well, actually…" but then, a noise was made.

It was coming from further into the sea, making them both turn their heads to that direction. Small waves were made, trembling the water, but not enough to shake the boys off.

"Uh, Herkie?" Quincy said. "What's going on?"

"Their waves, but these feel different." Herkie said.

"Different how?" Quincy asked.

"Like….A big one."

"A big what? Wave?!" Quincy said.

"We've just moved to the hard part." Herkie said.

"Oh man." Quincy panicked. "I'm not ready."

"Quincy, calm down." Herkie said. "Listen, just follow my lead and we'll be alright."

Quincy took a deep breath and calms down a bit.

"Ok, I trust you, big guy." Quincy said.

"Good, now when I say paddle, you paddle with me."

"Got it."

The waves are getting bigger by the second, which doesn't leave much time before the big one's coming. Herkie keeps a good eye out until he see something emerge from the ocean, something that's getting huge. Something coming towards the boys, something big and wet.

"Paddle!" Herkie said and he starts paddling with his arms.

Quincy follow suit like his brute friend, and keeps close with him. The wave was coming closer and getting bigger.

"Get ready! We're bout to stand!" Herkie said.

"Ok!" Quincy said.

The waves was at least 9 feet tall and is currently inches away.

"Turn around and stop!" Herkie ordered.

And they both did just that, with the giant wave behind them.

"Oh boy." Quincy said.

"Now, when you're being lifted, that's when you stand and keep your knees bent for balance." Herkie instructed.

"Right!" Quincy said.

Just now, the wave finally made to them as they're prepared.

"Now!" Herkie said.

The boards were being lifted, making Herkie and Quincy push their bodies and lifting themselves up. Herkie was keeping his balance, but Quincy was struggling with the balance just a bit.

"Focus your balance!" Herkie said.

"Working on it." Quincy said.

The wave got to be almost 10 feet tall, but the boys are still riding the wave. Quincy was settling his knees until they were bent enough to keep Still and kept his arms midair.

"You're doing it!" Herkie said.

"I'm doing it?" Quincy looked at the nose of his board, noticing the way his body is angled. "I'm doing it! Woo-hoo!"

As they keep on riding the wave, Quincy admitted to himself he was having a lot of fun since being in the water. But there was still something that's been bothering him.

"Hey! What happens when we get to shore?" Quincy asked Herkie.

"What?!" Herkie asked.

"How do we get off the waves when we surf back to the beach?!" Quincy said.

"We Don't, the wave eventually collapses, and at the height of this wave, we're talking about total wipeout." Herkie said.

"What?!" Quincy shouted.

* * *

 **The Beach**

The volleyball was over, with the girls winning and the boys lost.

"And the game goes to the girls!" Dude said.

"Now that's what I'm talking about." Jordan said.

"Yeah!" Lonnie said.

"I can't believe we won." Jane said.

"Congrats." Ben said.

"We should've won." Chad muttered to himself.

"Nice job." Aziz said.

The rest of the group on the sidelines cheered on, but then, Mal notices something in the water, a big something.

"Hey." She said. "What's that out there?"

Everyone was looking at what Mal was talking about and sees the big wave coming to shore, with a looks like two people on it.

"It's a giant wave!" Lonnie said.

"And it's coming towards us!" Aziz said.

Upon closer inspection, Mal sees what looks like red hair.

"Is that…Quincy?" She said.

They all looked closer and see that she's right, but also sees someone else with him, someone with big muscles.

"I think I see Herkie too." Doug said.

"Are they surfing?" Audrey said.

"Yeah, to us!" Carlos said.

"Everyone, take cover!" Ben said.

Everyone went behind a big umbrella and shields themselves.

"But what about Quincy and Herkie?" Ally said.

"They're gonna crash!" Chad said.

"Oh no they're not." Mal said, then starts to say a spell. _"To stop them from being canned, let them be safe on dry land."_ Her hands are covered in green dust, meaning the spell is activated.

"Oh man, what do we do?" Quincy asked.

"Hold on." Herkie said grabbing Quincy's hand.

Suddenly, green dust has sparkled around them, then they disappeared along with their boards. Out of nowhere, green dust appeared near the gang and Herkie and Quincy came out of the dust before it disappeared.

"Guys, hurry! Get behind here!" Mal said.

And the boys ran to join their friends as the waves crashes down on the beach, making the water rise up to the kids and Ben holds down the umbrella as hard as he can, letting out a roar. But, the water was too much and the kids ended up drifting along with it. Eventually, Jay got swept up by the water, freeing him from the sand and joining with the rest of the group. The water is now leaving the beach, with the kids now having themselves on the ground, some chocking on seawater. Ben was the first to get up to check on everyone.

"Is everyone alright?" Ben said.

They all groaned yes and they try to stand up and dry themselves.

"What was up with that?" Jordan said squeezing the water out of her ponytail.

"That was a big wave, happens only a few times a year." Arabella said.

"You really do know your ocean." Evie said.

"I'm sorta an expert." Arabella said.

"Hey." Chad said checking on Quincy. "You Ok?"

"Yeah." Quincy said, letting Chad help him on his feet. "It's nothing but water."

"Herkie, are you alright?" Ally said checking in on Herkie, who was blushing looking up at her.

"Yeah, I am now." Herkie smiled.

"So, I guess this beach day is over." Jay said.

"Jay!" Audrey said. "Where have you been?"

"Buried by these two." Jay said pointing at Herkie and Quincy, who looked dumbstruck.

"Oh! We totally forgot!" Quincy said.

"Sorry, man." Herkie chuckled nervously.

"Least I'm free." Jay said.

"So what now?" Jane asked.

Then Quincy's stomach starts growling.

"We'll, I'm kinda hungry." Quincy laughs.

"Me too." Jordan said.

"Count me in." Freddie said.

"We did bring some lunch, my parents have it, what do you say." Ben said.

"Yeah!" Quincy said.

"Alright!" Evie said.

"Amazeballs." Dude said.

They all ran to the top end of the beach where it hasn't been wet and have themselves a nice lunch with Arabella included. Besides the wave, this is the best beach day the VKs will never forget.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Wow! Talk about epic wipeout! The VK's first beach day turned out to be a splash! And with Marvel Con coming soon, Evie will be back to make more of the costumes for her friends? Who's costumes will be made the next day? What costumes did Herkie want to wear to impress Ally? Will Herkie ever tell Ally how he feels? Find out on Chapter 8 and Have a Wicked Day!


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** Hey Guys, I'm back with another chapter. I know I should've posted last night, but I was having a conflict of how to do this chapter. But thanks to a certain guest star of this chapter, I was able to get this chapter done with no problems. In this chapter, Evie's sewing machine suddenly stops working, so she and some of the gang decides to go get professional help.

 **P.S.,** this guest start was mentioned in the book, _Return to the Isle of the Lost_ , and a little hint, his father wasn't always a real person.

* * *

Chapter 8: Say It Ain't Sew!

 **Monday Morning**

The gang decides to take a day off and relax around the house after their epic Beach Day. The boys (excluding Chad, Quincy and Herkie) are playing video games with Dude taking a nap, the girls (excluding Evie, Mal and Jordan) are at the swimming pool in the back of the castle. Evie is working double time on the costumes, already done with Freddie's, Herkie's last night and after breakfast she has done Audrey's, Aziz's and is now working on Ben's. The rest of the gang is in the living room, either on their phone or seeing what's on tv.

 **3 hours later**

Quincy, Mal, Jordan, Chad and Herkie were still watching a marathon of _Supergirl_ when Jordan decided to bring up what happened on the beach.

"Was yesterday crazy or what?" Jordan said.

"It was a splash no doubt." Mal said.

"I don't think I'll ever be in the water for a while." Quincy said.

"Q, I didn't know there gonna be a wave that big. I'm sorry that I put you in danger." Herkie said.

"Yeah, what happened? What were you guys doing all the way out there?" Chad asked the boys.

"He was teaching how to surf." Quincy said.

"Wait, Herkie?" Chad said surprisingly. "You surf?"

"Apparently, Lilo taught him how to when he was a kid." Quincy said.

"Like Lilo, the girl with the alien pet?" Mal said.

"Yeah." Herkie said.

"How come you didn't mentioned that before?" Chad asked.

"I thought I did." Herkie said.

"I should've gotten that whole thing for my webshow." Jordan said.

"You should've seen Herkie train me, he was awesome." Quincy said.

"Aw come on man." Herkie blushed. "I can't take all the credit."

"I didn't taught myself, Herk. It was all you." Quincy smiled.

"Get a room, you two." Jordan laughed.

They all laugh at Jordan's joke, but eventually, Evie came down stairs to the living room, plumping on the couch that Chad, Quincy and Herkie are currently on. She squeezed in between Quincy and Herkie and let out a big sigh.

"Something wrong, E?" Mal said.

"Oh M, I'm in a bit of a situation." Evie said.

"You ran out of yarn?" Jordan asked.

"Worse, my sewing machine broke." Evie said.

"What?!" They all said.

"How's that possible?" Mal asked.

"It was unexpected." Evie explains.

 **Flashback**

 _Evie was just finished with Ben's costume and got up from her chair to get pieces for her next costume for Ally. Just then, a red thread that was tangled to her finger from Ben's costume was also tangled to the needle on the sewing machine. Without looking, the machine moves until it came to the edge and fell on the floor, making Evie turn in panic._

" _No, No, No!" Evie shouted as she bend to check on the machine._

 _Everything looks fine she thought and set it right up on the table. But when she tries to turn it on, the needle won't move and when Evie tries for the tenth time, it still won't budge._

" _Oh no." Evie said._

 **Present**

"Ooh." Quincy said.

"Sorry to hear that." Jordan said.

"I can't believe this. I was always so careful." Evie said.

"Well, accidents happen, we can't always expect everything to go our way." Mal said.

"What am I gonna do?" Evie asked. "How am I supposed to fix it?"

"Maybe Mal can spell the machine fixed?" Herkie suggest.

"I can't do that, I promised I wouldn't do magic again." Mal said.

"But you did to save us." Quincy said.

"That was different, it was an emergency and thank Zeus Ben sees that. I know he wouldn't want you or Herkie hurt." Mal said.

"As much as I don't like, Mal's right. I can't depend on her fixing my problems magically. Didn't go great with the cupcakes." Evie says to Quincy and Herkie.

"So what then? I sure don't know how to fix it." Jordan said.

As they were coming up with suggestions, Herkie suddenly has an imaginary light bulb on the top of his head.

"That's it!" Herkie said.

"What is?" Evie asked.

I know someone who fixes things like a sewing machine. He's a bit of a tinkerer." Herkie said.

"And who would that be?" Jordan asked.

"Geppetto!" Herkie said.

"Geppetto?!" They all said.

"Pin's grandpa?" Chad said.

"Yep."

"What does he know about machines? I thought he does woodwork, like puppets." Mal assumed.

"Before Pin was born and after Ben's parents became King and Queen, Geppetto decided to get a little more tech advanced." Herkie explained.

"How do you know all this?" Quincy asked.

"One day, when I was hanging out with Pin, I dropped my phone in the fountain, that's when Pin took me to his grandpa's shop and just like magic, he fixed it right away."

"Who knew Geppetto was tech savvy?" Mal said.

"I can take you to him, he could help fix your machine." Herkie said to Evie.

"Really? Can you?" Evie said.

"Of course, he owes me one after I helped around the shop to show my gratitude." Herkie said.

"You helped out in his shop?" Chad asked.

"My Dad always told me that doing good deeds will make you feel good." Herkie said.

"How Noble of you." Jordan said.

"So you wanna go now?" Herkie asked.

"You bet my tiaras I would." Evie said. "I'll go get my sewing machine." And she ran upstairs with joy in her heart.

* * *

 **Geppetto's Workshop**

After what felt like 20 minutes, the six Auradon Prep students finally made it to Geppetto's workshop with no problem. They all got out one by one from the limo, with Evie coming out last.

"So this is it?" Quincy said.

"Sure is, I remember it like it was yesterday." Herkie said

"So let's go in then." Chad said as he leads the way into the shop.

When Chad opens the door, the bell on the top rings, letting someone know they have customers. So far, it looks like know one's here.

"Hello?" Herkie said.

"Anyone here?" Evie said.

Some footsteps were made, alerting the group and got shooked. As they stepping sounds got closer, the gang was coming face to face with an familiar face across the shop.

"Pin?" Chad said.

"Hey guys." Pin greeted.

"I didn't know you were here." Herkie said.

"Yeah, I'm visiting my grandpa for Spring Break since I asked my dad if I could. I'm even helping him out at the shop." Pin said.

"You wanted to work here?" Chad asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I love spending time with grandpa, he's fun to be around." Pin said.

"Don't you have fun with yours?" Quincy asked.

"When I was a kid, yeah." Chad answered.

"So What brings you guys here?" Pin asked.

"Pin, we were wondering Geppetto can help us fix something." Mal said.

"Oh, something broken?" Pin asked.

"My sewing machine." Evie said, showing him her device.

"What's wrong with it?"

"It fell and the needle won't move, no matter how many times I turn it on." Evie explains.

"A sewing machine's a piece of cake for my grandpa." Pin said. "Don't worry Evie, we'll help."

"Thank you so much, Pin." Evie said.

"Wait right here." Then Pin went to the back behind a door.

"It's gonna be ok, Evie." Mal said.

"I know it is now." Evie said.

I'm just a nick of time, Pin came back out with Geppetto, the father of Pinocchio and Pin's grandfather.

"Hello there." Geppetto greeted.

"Hey." They gang greeted.

"Herkie? Is that you I see?" Geppetto said.

"Sure is." Herkie said.

"Aw, come over here, you big lug." Geppetto said with open arms.

Herkie dives in and hugs Geppetto back for about 5 seconds and let's go.

"Break anymore doors since I've last seen you?" Geppetto joked.

"Not really, heh?" Herkie blushed and smiled sheepishly.

"Herkie broke you're door?" Quincy said while holding his chuckles.

"Without knowing his own strength, hehe." Geppetto laughed.

"I'm so sorry about that." Herkie said.

"Eh, it's no worries, I expect something like that from the son of Hercules." Geppetto said. "Unlike that brake-in, that I didn't expect."

"Break-in?" Jordan said.

"Yeah, some young lad broke in into my store one night, stole one of my puppets and tries to take over Auradon with multiple puppets he created with Jafar's staff." Geppetto explained.

"Zevon!" Mal, Evie and Quincy said.

"Yeah, that's what I heard his name is." Geppetto said.

"That's what you told me he did, right?" Quincy asks Mal and Evie.

"Exactly." Mal said.

"But enough about that, Pin tells me you have a defective sewing machine, is that right?" Geppetto asks.

"Yes." Evie shows him. "It hasn't been working right since almost an hour ago.

"Well, why don't you let me take a look at that?"

"Sure, Whatever you gotta do." Evie said.

"I'll be back in a jiffy." And Geppetto walks back to his office at the back and closes the door, leaving the group and and Pin at where he left them at.

 **5 minutes later**

The gang was still waiting around, even though to Evie it felt long.

"What's taking so long? Why isn't he done yet?" Evie said pacing back and forth.

"E, it's only been five minutes." Mal reminds her.

"It still feels too long." Evie panicked.

"Ok." Mal stops Evie in her tracks. "Breath."

She does what Mal says as Evie inhales as much as she can and exhales it all out.

"Better?" Mal asks.

"Much." Evie said.

"Try not to be so worried, I'm sure your sewing machine will be ok." Mal said.

"Ok, I trust you, M." Evie said.

Meanwhile, Pin and Quincy are having their own conversation.

"So you guys are going to Marvel Con?" Pin asked.

"Yeah And Evie's making our costumes." Quincy said.

"She is?" Pin said. "Man, you guys are lucky."

"I know, right?" Quincy said.

"So who are you guys gonna be?" Pin asked.

"It's a secret." Quincy said.

"Aw, come on. Just one little hint." Pin begged.

"I'll send you pictures." Quincy said with a wink.

"So is it just you guys going?" Pin asked about the six of them.

"Oh, it's all of us." Herkie said joining in the conversation. "Ben, Jay, Carlos, Ally…" Herkie smiled a bit more at the mention of Ally's name.

"Oh, Ally you say?" Pin grinned. "The same Ally you can't stop staring at?"

Herkie was shocked and blushing red at the same time.

"What do you mean by that?" Herkie said playing dumb.

"I know you like her." Pin smirked.

"What?" Herkie singed. "Come on, Man. That's crazy talk."

That made Quincy's eyes roll.

Just then, Geppetto's door opened back up, making the kids turn to him.

"How is it?" Evie said.

"Well, I gotta say…" Geppetto face looked a bit down, making Evie gasp.

"No." Evie said.

They all had their eyes wide open.

"It…..works like a charm, just like I thought it would!" Geppetto said.

"What? Really?!" Evie said.

"Yes ma'am." Geppetto said giving Evie her stuff back. "Just pulling you're leg before. Ha! Gotti!" Then Geppetto did the dab.

Chad and Quincy had their eyebrow raised with a sweat drop on a side of their face while the rest giggled, but Pin had his hand to his face.

"Grandpa, please stop that." Pin said.

"What? This how the kids do it nowadays." Geppetto said.

"Well I thought that was enjoyable." Jordan smirked at Pin.

"Why thank ya, kind missy." Geppetto said.

"So how much I owe ya?" Evie said, digging in her heart purse.

"It's on the house." Geppetto said.

"Is it?" Evie said.

"Any friend of Pin's is a friend of mine, also I owe Herkie a favor." Geppetto said.

"Told ya." Herkie said.

"Thank you so much." Evie said. "You have know idea how much this means to me."

"You're quite welcome." Geppetto said. "Guess this means you're going then?"

"Yeah, I gotta get back." Evie said.

"It was nice to meet you." Mal said.

"Likewise, Lady Mal." Geppetto bowed. "Now you be good to your king." He joked.

"Haha, I sure will." Mal said.

"Now y'all get out of here, enjoy the rest of the day." Geppetto said. "And Herkie, it was nice seeing you again."

"You too, sir." Herkie said.

"Bye." Quincy said.

"See ya." Jordan said.

Everyone said there goodbyes and goes their own separate ways. The kids got in the limo thanks to the driver and he got back in his seat and takes off on the road ahead of him.

* * *

 **Beast and Belle's Castle, 8 pm**

The rest of the day was good as Evie Can now be done with Ally's costume and made it just in time for dinner tonight. Chef Bouche made spaghetti with breadsticks, with some delicious meatballs.

"So, hows everyone's day been?" Beast asked the table.

"Nothing much happened to be honest." Ben said.

"I've been in the pool too long." Freddie said.

"I second that. My skins all wrinkly." Ally said.

"You don't look so bad." Herkie mentioned.

"Oh, you say the nicest things." Ally smiled and blushed.

"It's nothing really." Herkie smiled and blushed.

Quincy and Jordan looked at each other side to side and they know better with their knowingly looks and giggled to themselves.

"My sewing machine did brake, but we took care of that." Evie said.

"Oh, So how's the costumes coming along?" Belle asked.

"Great so far, I only have four more left to go." Evie said.

"Only four left?" Beast said. "Wow, you work fast."

"It's a gift." Evie said.

"And that's one of the reasons why I hired her." Ben said.

"Also because designing is in heart." Doug said smiling at Evie.

"It's one of the things in my heart." Evie said to Doug, laying her hand on his.

"So who's costumes Are left?" Audrey asks.

"Ours." Evie pointed to herself and Doug. "Chad's and Quincy's."

"Awesome." Chad said.

"Can't wait to see mine." Quincy said.

"Trust me, it'll be worth the wait." Evie said.

"Don't worry, I believe ya." Quincy said.

"Mmm, I believe I'll need seconds after I'm done with this spaghetti." Jay said.

"Me too." Carlos said.

"Me three!" Dude said.

"Bouche." Beast called out.

Out through the double doors came out Chef Bouche with a second helping of spaghetti.

"I thought I had this made just in case." Chef Bouche said.

"You're the best." Ben said.

"How about some more breadsticks?" Mal asked.

"Oh, that." Chef has one of his waiters come out with a second helping of breaksticks. "I've got covered, Lady Mal."

"I think I'm getting used to that title." Mal smiled.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Now that was some good dinner, don't you think? Maybe Bal, Devie or Jarlos should've done the Lady and the Tramp? So how would the rest of the costumes came out? Will they be enough to impress the judges? Will Herkie confess his feelings to Ally? Be on the lookout next week for Chapter 9, where Evie finally finishes the costumes and you'll get a good imagination of how they'll turn out! Don't forget to like, review and follow me! And forget, Have a Wicked Day!


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** Wassup, Fellow Decenders! I'm back with another one! This chapter is about the gang trying to keep cool, but thought of a delicious way to do it. Guest Starring in this is someone from a hit Disney movie from Late November 2013. Also, a new OC (Original Character) has come to their assistance. She is the daughter of this amazing character from the movie. Even a mention of the future new character that's coming soon as we go further into the story.

 **PS,** In case y'all didn't hear, They casted Hades in Descendants 3 and the twin sons of Smee, Squeaky and Squirmy. So now both Captain Hook and Smee have 3 kids each, crazy right? Also, Doug's cousin Gordon makes an appearance once again in this fanfic.

* * *

Chapter 9: Let it Cool

Evie was in the design room with her finger on her chin, staring at pictures of Mystique in different outfits when suddenly, she hears a knock on her door which made her turn. It was Doug, with a smile on his face that made Evie smile.

"Hey, Dougy." Evie said.

"Whatchu doin?" Doug asks while walking towards her.

"As of this moment, I can't make a decision."

"About what?"

"I was so busy making everyone's costumes the past four days I haven't decided what outfit I'm gonna wear with mine." Evie shows Doug the pictures of Mystique in several outfits from comic books to movies.

"I like the black outfit from Evolution." Doug said.

"Of course you would." Evie smirked.

"I'm just saying sweetie." Doug blushed.

"And what were you going as, Hulk?"

"Yep, I just felt a connection between me and Bruce Banner."

"Cause you're just as smart as he is?"

"And also the fact green's my color, haha." Doug laughed.

"I've never seen you lose you're temper before, your always like the quiet one." Evie said.

"It's always the quiet ones, bae." Doug said then winked.

Evie laughs then asks, "I bet you can't wait to see your costume, can you?"

"I'm always excited for whatever you make, especially for everyone you love." Doug said.

"Doing this is like taking the next level for Evie's 4 Hearts."

"Marvel Studios will be lucky to have you." Doug said putting his hand on Evie's hand.

"I'm lucky to have you by my side." Evie said then smiles.

They both leaned in and plants a kiss on each other's lips then giggles.

Just then, Lumière came in the door, who looked like he has some urgent news and cleared his thought to get their attention which worked.

"Everything alright, Lumière?" Evie asked.

"Actually, I was looking for you, Mr. Doug." Lumière said.

"Why? What's going on?" Doug said.

"You're cousin's here."

"Which one?" Doug groaned.

"Me, you dolt." A voice said.

From behind Lumière, out came the grumpiest of his family, well the son of the grumpiest.

"Gordon?" Doug said.

"That's Gordon?" Evie said.

"Yeah, you're not so good-looking yourself, princess." Gordon said.

"Hey! Don't talk to her like that!" Doug defended Evie.

"I honestly don't care what you want right now, we've got a family emergency." Gordon said.

"What kind of emergency?" Doug asked.

"It involves one of our cousins." Gordon said looking sideways.

Doug eyes pop out as he knew who Gordon was talking about.

"It's Happy's son, isn't it?" Doug guessed.

"You just struck a gold mine." Gordon said.

"What'd he do?" Doug said.

"It's better if you see for yourself." Gordon said.

"You mean…."

"Yeah, it requires all of us."

Doug sighs, then says, "Alright, just give me a sec."

"Hurry up, we got no time to lose." Then Gordon walks off out the room, giving Doug little time to say goodbye.

"Doug, what's happening?" Evie said.

"Honestly, I don't know, but with Happy's son, you don't what he's got going on in his mind." Doug said.

"So he's really that unpredictable?"

"The only thing that's predictable is that he's got dark stuff on his agenda."

"Do you need me to come with you? This sounds important." Evie said.

"Evie, me and my other cousins can handle him, you just worry about making the costumes." Doug said.

"Are you sure?" Evie asked.

Doug leans in and plants a kiss on her hand that he brought to his lips.

"I'm sure." Doug assures.

Evie grabs Doug's face and gives him a full-on kiss on his lips while Doug rest his hands on Evie's hips.

"That's for luck." Evie said when she let's go.

"I've been lucky since I've met you." Doug said and smiled.

Evie chuckled at his words and hugs him one more time before Gordon calls out for him.

"Doug, come on!" Gordon shouted.

"Sorry, gotta go." Doug said.

"It's ok, I get it." Evie said.

So Doug leaves as he walks out the door, Leaving Evie by herself in the room.

* * *

 **Backyard**

It's been almost two hours since Doug left and the rest of the gang just decides to chill by the pool. All while being a little burned by the sun that's over their heads. Even Herkie dips his head in the pool to cool himself off, but that was only temporarily.

"Man, I can't take this heat no more." Herkie said.

"Yeah, why did we have to be outside?" Dude asked.

"Something's wrong with the air conditioner." Ben answered. "My parents called for a repair man to come and fix it."

"And it's way hotter in there than it is out here." Jordan said.

"I second that." Audrey said.

"So either way, we're about to be barbecued?" Freddie said.

"I'm already too hot to move." Aziz said.

"Where's Evie? I thought she would've been out of that sauna." Jay said.

"Luckily, she brought a mini-fan so she can keep working." Mal said.

"Didn't you try to get her to come out here?" Lonnie asked.

"You think I haven't? I even said we have lemonade, but she said something about keeping her mind occupied to make herself less worried about Doug." Mal said.

"What?" Jane said looked around her to see that Doug isn't with them. "Where is he?"

"Family emergency apparently." Mal informed them.

"We got ourselves an emergency, like we don't have anymore lemonade." Chad said.

"Unfortunately, Chef Bouche tan out of lemons, so he went to get some more." Ben said.

All 13 teens, even Dude, groaned at the bad news.

"So we can't even drink to survive this heat?" Ally said.

"There's plenty of water here." Herkie said pointing at the pool.

The gang looked with shocked or disgusted looks, especially from Quincy.

"Um Herk.." Quincy said. "People have been in there."

"Yeah, it's chlorine water, someone might've peed in there." Chad said.

"Like a Dog?" Carlos said, looking at Dude.

"What?" Dude said. "I did it when everyone got out."

That's when Herkie was afraid to ask this question.

"When was this pool cleaned?" Herkie asked.

With quick searching, Mal was on her phone when she saw this on her maps app.

"Uh Hey, There's an ice cream shop near here." She said to everyone.

"Oh right." Ben remembered. "They just opened it up awhile ago."

"What?!" Everyone else said and some (Jordan, Audrey, Quincy and Carlos) went on their phones to see for themselves.

"They're right." Audrey said. "They even have Cotton Candy flavor."

"And Buttermint Supreme." Jordan said.

"They even have Double Chocolate Fudgy Chunk!" Carlos said all mouth-watery.

"Wow, they all sound so good." Quincy said.

Jane got on her phone to find out what's the name of the place.

"The place is called 'Creamy n Breezy'." Jane said.

"That's just what we need right now." Chad said in relief.

"I know, right? I'm sticking to this chair with all this heat." Audrey said.

"I can have the limo ready, anyone coming with?" Ben asked.

"Please take me!" Quincy said getting up fast.

"Me too!" Chad said.

"Me three!" Carlos said.

"Count me in." Lonnie said.

"Us too." Freddie and Ally said.

"I sure ain't sitting in this hot sun." Jordan said.

"Anyone else?" Ben asked.

"Man, I think I'll be more sweating moving around." Jay said.

"Yeah, I'm just sit under an umbrella." Aziz said.

"I'm gonna pass." Mal said.

"So are we." Jane and Audrey said.

Even Dude And Herkie decides to sit this one out.

"Ok, we'll bring back some for you guys then." Ben said and tells the rest, "Let's go."

"See y'all." Quincy said before leave with half the group.

"So, am I gonna to take a shower?" Herkie said.

* * *

 **Creamy n Breezy 1 pm**

As the limo arrives at their destination, the kids all came out, rushing a bit since they love the taste of ice cream. As Ben was the last to get out, he and the others took in the sight of the ice cream shop. It was at least 30 feet tall, white bricks on the outside, and a big sign on top that reads 'Creamy n Breezy, The Cold Doesn't Bother You Anyway'.

"Finally, we made it!" Quincy said.

"I can't wait to try some ice cream!" Carlos said.

"Then why are standing out here and not in there?" Chad asked.

"What makes you think I'm standing here?" Quincy said before jetting off.

"Oh no you don't!" Chad said before running off as well.

The two boys ran to the door before stopping to catch their breath from running in the hot weather.

"That's what you get, hahaha." Jordan laughed.

"Come on guys, that ice cream's not going anywhere." Ben said.

Eventually everyone made to the door before Ben opens the door and leads them inside. They all got in and they immediately felt a cool breezy of air from within the shop. And that's not all, they see that they're 10 tables with 5 chairs each around the place. And they see the different flavors of ice cream under a big glass cooler. They can see all types of colors, even Mal's color that Ben notices.

"Wow." Lonnie said. "This place is amazing."

"It feel so good in here, that sign was was on point." Ally said.

"I can hardly imagine this place isn't full of customers yet." Jordan said.

"They just recently open a few minutes ago, it'll probably be time before anyone comes here." Ben said.

"Ben, if this place just opened, then where are the employees?" Quincy said.

"Quincy's right, I don't even see a cashier." Chad agreed.

"That's funny." Ben said. "Hello! Is anyone here?!"

But everything was silent, too silent. It wasn't long until they heard a voices

"I'm here." It said.

"Ahh!" They all jumped at the voice.

"Who's there?" Chad asked while looking around.

"Aww, don't be frightened." The voice said.

They all turn to the direction where the cash register was at and they saw a little cloud that looks like it's snowing.

"H-How is that happening?" Quincy asked hiding behind Ben.

But Ben was smiling since he already knows about where that cloud came from.

"You can get from behind me, Quincy. There's nothing to be afraid." Ben said.

"There isn't?" Quincy said.

"Of course not, right Olaf?" Ben said, making the group go wide-eyed and turns to back at the cloud.

The cloud started to move and it came from behind the cash register to reveal someone (Or Something) under it. It was Olaf, the enchanted snowman friend of Elsa and Anna. He came out with a huge smile on his face.

"Oh, Ben! It didn't know that was you!" Olaf said.

"Good afternoon Olaf." Ben said.

"You know me better than that, you know I like warm hugs." Olaf said walking to Ben and wraps his stick arms around his legs.

The rest of the gang giggles (Chad, Carlos and Freddie) or smiles (Jordan, Lonnie and Ally). But Quincy was still surprised at the fact that it's a talking snowman. Though, he heard of Olaf from Hans back on the Isle, he wasn't buying it all that much until now.

"So you work here now?" Ben said.

"I'm more of a mascot, and boy, do I love being one." Olaf said.

"I'm not surprised, you always have spirit." Lonnie said.

"Oh, Lonnie. I haven't seen seen you in such a long time." Olaf said hugging Lonnie.

"I know, it's just I was so busy with the team and everything."

"Oh yeah, I heard you're Captain, congratulations!" Olaf said.

"Thanks, I honestly didn't think I get this far."

"I did, you're as brave as your mom was."

Lonnie secretly blushed at the comment. Then Olaf notices Quincy, who was still a bit starstruck.

"Hey, I know you." Olaf said to Quincy. "You're the Prince of Hearts!"

"Uh, Thanks." Quincy said. "But how'd you heard of me?"

"I watched Jordan's webshow and you were fantastic. So brave, So Noble, selfless even." Then Olaf got a bit closer to whisper. "Not to mention your anger issues." He said with the back of his hand by his lips.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Quincy said with an angry face, making Olaf scared and backed up.

"Nothing." Olaf quickly said. "You just looked…so good with red on your face when you scored the last hit."

"Oh, cool." Quincy said calmly.

"Whew." Olaf said.

"So, is it just you here?" Jordan asked.

"Yeah, ain't no mascot in charge of anything, except making himself look like a fool." Freddie said.

"Hey, that's not nice to say." A female voice said.

It got everyone's attention to the cash register, where they see a teenage girl with strawberry blonde hair that reaches to her shoulders. She wears a light blue button shirt and over it is a dark green buttoned vest with rosemaling and a lime-green jacket that has buttons. Also, she's wearing magenta skinny jeans with mini brown boots.

"Alana?" Jordan exclaimed.

"Jordan." Alana said.

"Girl, I haven't seen you since that Tourney game last spring." Jordan said.

"I've seen you on your web show, and let me tell ya, you're the Genie!" Alana then comes and gives Jordan a big hug.

"Woah." Jordan said as the hug got a bit harder but Alana lets go of her.

"Sorry, that's what happens when my mom lets Olaf babysit me. You get warm hugs!" Alana said with wide open arms.

"That scream was for how strong you've got." Jordan said.

"Oh That, I was always helping my dad with heavy-lifting."

"You know her, Jor?" Quincy asks Jordan.

"She looks kinda familiar." Carlos said.

"Can't put my shadows on it." Freddie said.

"Guys, this is Alana, her mom's Anna." Jordan says to the VKs.

"Uh…" The VKs we're still clueless, so Chad helps them out.

"Anna is Elsa's sister." Chad said.

"Oh!" Now they finally get it.

"You're Elsa's niece?!" Quincy asked.

"Guilty." Alana said.

"So does that mean…" Freddie starts to ask.

"No. I'm not like her." Alana answered.

"How did you know I was asking that?" Freddie asked.

"You ain't the first." Alana said.

"Oh." Carlos said. "Guess it's cause she's known for almost turning Arendelle into a frozen wasteland."

"Yeah, I'm glad she's never been sent to, well…where you came from." Alana said.

"Yeah, it gets ugly back home." Carlos said.

"Oh- I'm such an idiot!" Alana said. "I'm so sorry for bringing that up."

"No worries." Carlos said. "It's all good, and also, no one should just see you as Elsa's niece to be honest, I'm sure you're more than that."

At that moment, Alana was feeling proud that there's someone out there who sees her as more than just one thing, even thought they just met.

"No one's ever said that to me before." Alana said.

"I kinda learned that part for myself." Carlos said.

"Why'd you think I'm still here?" Freddie said.

"I didn't realize." Alana said.

"So is this like a family business or something?" Lonnie asked.

"Yeah, my mom's actually the owner, wanting to try something new. And what better way than with ice cream?" Alana said.

"I know that's right." Chad said.

"Speaking of ice cream, think you could give us some?" Ben asked.

"Well of course." Alana said. "Right this way."

Alana leads them to the glass cooler, where all the ice cream flavors are.

"They look so good." Quincy said having his face on the glass.

"I'm getting the chocolate for sure." Carlos said.

"Ooh, I like that birthday cake kind." Lonnie said.

"Think I can have a Minty Chocolate Chip?" Jordan asked.

"Whatever you like!" Alana said.

 **5 minutes later**

As the kids got their flavors and more for Mal and the others back home, Ben pays up for the the frozen treats with a tip.

"Thanks, Ben." Alana said.

"My pleasure. Hope you and your family have many successful days." Ben said.

"Always such a gentleman, you haven't changed since last time." Alana said.

"I don't see a reason why I have to." Ben said.

"And that's why you're king." Alana said.

"I can't wait to try my ice cream!" Quincy said.

"Be sure to keep them in that freezer bag until you get home." Alana informed them.

With some orders, Anna, Kristoff and Anna gives out special freezer bag to keep the ice cream cold from melting, even with ice cream cakes they also give out.

"Will do." Quincy said.

"Guess we better get going." Ben said.

"Thanks a lot, Alana." Jordan said. "Hope I see you again."

"Counting on it." Alana said.

"See ya." Ally said.

"Bye." Quincy said.

The group finally got what they need and head for the exit, except for one thing.

"Ben." Alana said. "Can you hang back for a second?"

"Uh yeah." Ben said then turns to his friends. "I'll catch up."

"Ok then, we'll see ya." Ally said then they all leave.

Alana comes face to face with Ben then sighs with a less happy look.

"Look, Ben. I know that you probably don't wanna hear from her, but she's been wanting to talk to you."

Shocked with wide eyes, Ben knows who Alana was talking about.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea." Ben said. "I haven't even spoken to her in so long."

"She said to me it's really important that you guys talk." Alana said.

"After all this time? Why now?" Ben said.

"I guess she's inspired by the second chances you gave to the VKs."

"I did say that." Ben admitted.

"So maybe there's a chance you could?"

"I'll think about it, but I gotta go."

"Oh, it's ok, I understand. I just wanted you to know that, that's all."

"See you later." And Ben walks out the door, with old memories rising back up to surface.

Alana and Olaf looks at each other and let's out a big sigh as they watched Ben walk out with the info Alana just shared.

"Well Eliza, I tried." Alana said to herself.

* * *

 **Beast and Belle's castle**

While they were gone, the repairman came by and fixed the air conditioning, Doug came back and Evie went down to the backyard to join everyone as they were all enjoying their ice creams.

"So how did it go with your family?" Evie said.

"You don't wanna know, but everything's fine now." Doug said. "And that's all it matters."

"Good." Then Evie lays her hand on Doug, who smiles back at her.

"Thanks for the strawberry flavor, Ben." Mal said.

"Good thing I remember your favorite flavor." Ben said.

"Lucky me." Mal smiles.

"So, What was that thing Alana wanted to talk to you about?" Jordan asked.

With quick thinking, Ben says, "Just that if I'm ever back around there to stop by anytime."

"Oh, that's cool." Jordan said.

"So, Evie, you almost done with our getups?" Chad asks her.

"Nearly done, so tomorrow is Fitting Day!" Evie announced.

"Yes!" Everyone said.

"I can't stop shaking!" Quincy said.

"This is gonna like totally gonna be wicked!" Jordan said.

"I still like the way your saying 'wicked'." Evie said.

"Can't wait for guys to see how cool I'll look." Herkie said.

"If anyone's gonna look cool, it's me." Jay said.

"Oh come on, Master Thief, we all know it's gonna be me."Quincy said.

"In your dreams." Jay said.

"Exactly, in my dreams, you still lose." Quincy said.

As Jay and Quincy continue argue, Mal notices something a bit off from Ben.

"Hey." Mal said. "You ok, Ben?"

"Um, yes, just thinking about tomorrow." Ben said.

"I'm sure you'll look great. Don't worry, everything's gonna be ok." Mal said.

But deep inside, Ben wasn't feeling alright as he remembers _**her**_.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Wow, what a chapter! How did y'all like Olaf and Alana in the story? Who's this girl that seems to bother Ben in a way? Will Evie's costume design be a success? Find out next week on Chapter 10 and remember, Have A Wicked Day!


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** Hey Guys, I know I'm late, but I was trying to celebrate my birthday and my brother and niece were graduating, so I apologize for the delay and I didn't had time to finish the whole chapter so I'm making this another two-parter. It's all about the VKs and the AKs Fitting into their costumes and there's some mention of Dizzy and the list Evie was making. So enjoy the chapter, and I'm sorry it's kinda short.

* * *

Chapter 10: Fitting Day Part 1

 **Wednesday Morning**

It's finally here, the day everyone's been waiting for, it's Fitting Day! After four days of blood, sweat and tears, Evie has done the measurements, the sewing, and whatever else she needs to do. During the four days, she took measurements of 4 friends each since she did the math and counted sixteen of them including her, so she decides to make 4 costumes each day for the past 4 days. She's gotten everything she needed thanks to Chad who has connections with the store his mom's mice friends runs and she couldn't be happier with the results of the finished costumes.

After breakfast, Evie had everyone form a line in the design room and one by one, they had to try on their costumes and see if they fit right. If not, Evie will just simply readjust and it shouldn't take too. Doug was up first and he couldn't be more happy with his choice of costume.

"Wow, this is really great, Evie." Doug said.

Doug was currently on a stool trying out his Hulk costume. That's right, the big green gamma-infused superhuman with the incredible strength. It's been his favorite hero since he was a little boy. He looks up to the big green brute, he rooted for him whenever he's angry. But he knows that's when he's the strongest.

"Thanks, I'm glad you're liking so far." Evie said, looking him up and down. "How do you feel? Everything ok?"

"So far, so good." Doug said. "I love how the feet feel."

"I try to make them feel as you're wearing shoes."

"You got that right, they even feel comfortable." Doug said taking two steps.

Evie smiles at the compliment, even for when she thought about adding support in the feet.

"So how's the rest of the look?" Evie said.

"I can move my arms if that's what you mean."

"Good, And you decided on the mask or the body paint?"

"Body paint, I get a bit claustrophobic in a mask, plus I sweat a lot." Doug lowered his voice at the last part, but Evie heard and giggled a bit.

"Body paint it is."

"So have you decided what outfit to pick for Mystique?" Doug said.

"Sure did." Evie smiles.

"The black one?" Doug said.

"You'll see." Evie winked.

 **Half An Hour Later**

Five people later, it was Freddie's turn and she was hesitated at first. Her costume needs a little adjusting and Evie was at her legs while Freddie was struggling.

"Try not to move so much." Evie said.

"Ugh, Try not to poke me then." Freddie said with gritted teeth.

"Sorry Freddie, but I have to make sure this feels right for you."

"I don't feel right right now, I feel like blood's leaving my body."

"And I thought I was the dramatic one." Evie smirk.

"Not funny, Blue Girl." Freddie said.

"It's a little funny."

"I can't wait until this is over."

"With the Fitting?" Evie asked.

"The whole thing with this convention happening. I'm gonna be in a place filled with geeks in costumes."

"Oh come on Freddie, you like being in this costume and you know it."

Freddie hated to admit, but Evie was right. She didn't know what costume to wear until she saw the one that spoke to her. She even secretly thought this might be fun to be someone else.

"I just thought 'why not?' and picked the costume, that's all." Freddie said.

"Is that all?" Evie smirked.

"Just hurry it up, I hate standing in one place." Freddie said.

"No prob." Evie said.

 **20 minutes later**

After Freddie, 3 people went for readjusting until it was Ben's turn and he was a little distracted at the moment.

"….So I think I need to just fix the shoelace." Evie tells Ben but see that he's staring at space. "Ben?"

But Ben was still staring at nothing.

"Ben!"

It got his attention and looks to Evie, who looks concerned for her friend.

"Oh, Sorry Evie, I just had something on my mind." Ben explains.

"Everything ok?" She asked.

"Yeah, I was just…thinking about tomorrow." Ben said.

"You sure?" Evie asks. "Because I noticed that look from yesterday, after you got back from getting ice cream."

"Oh, must've been the brain freeze, heh." Ben tried to chuckle:

"Well, I hope whatever it is isn't gonna stock for long." Evie said examining the sleeves of Ben's costume.

"You and me both." Ben said.

"Ok, so let's see you when you're holding you're shield." Evie said.

 **Another 30 minutes**

Mal was one of the last people after 4 people and she was feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Man, why did I pick this one?" Mal said.

"Because It looks great." Evie smiled.

"I'm not used to thigh high boots, or this unitard." Mal said.

"I'm sure it's just the nerves, you'll get use to it." Evie said.

"You think so?" Mal said.

"I know so, cause you don't back down from fear, you're Mom taught you that."

"Yeah, that's actually one of the few things that wasn't so horrible." Mal said.

"You did what you had to do to survive, we all did. You, Me, Jay, Carlos, Freddie, Quincy…"

"And Dizzy soon enough." Mal said.

"Yeah, I can't wait for her to be here." Evie said excitedly.

"And those other kids from your list." Mal said.

"I wanted them all to have a chance at this life." Evie said.

"And they're gonna get it soon." Mal said.

"I know they will." Evie said.

 **20 minutes later**

Quincy was the last one to be fitted before tomorrow and he was stoked.

"Feeling ok?" Evie asked.

"Yeah, I'm kinda psyched to be honest." Quincy said.

"I'm surprised you picked this costume." Evie said.

"So am I, But Chad and I made this deal." Quincy said.

"Oh, well that explains his choice." Evie remembers.

"He insisted on it when I asked him about it."

"Well, I'm happy for you anyways and also, maybe you look more confident with your hair in a ponytail?" Evie suggested.

"Hmm, never thought of that before."

"I think it'll look good." Evie said.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Well that's it's for now, and I know this is short but Part 2 is coming up this weekend so be prepared. What will the rest of the costumes be like? Will they look good enough for the contest? Find out this weekend on Chapter 11 and Have a Wicked Day.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** Hey Guys, I'm back and I'm so sorry about this long delay, but I had a problem during the weekend and it messed me up. I was planning on posting this chapter on Sunday, but then suddenly, my Microsoft App deleted my whole chapter! Can you believe that? All my hard work went off without a trace! I was on the sixth page before I even finished, it f***ed me up! I apologize for my language, but it was a real s***** thing that happened. Luckily, I remember most of the chapter, it's a little different from what I wrote before, but it's better than nothing, right? Lesson learned for next time, always save your work. Now because of this, I have to make this two-parter into a three parter. I wanted to be done with this part as soon as possible, even if it means losing some sleep. So here is part 2 of Fitting Day!

 **PS,** I heard that there might be a motorcycle race on Descendants 3

* * *

Chapter 11: Fitting Day Part 2

 **8:00 pm**

Night fell upon the castle of Ben and his family and the lights were turned on inside and out. Currently, Quincy, Chad, Mal and most of their friends are sitting in a few rows of chairs with Belle and Beast. Right now, they're all sitting in a huge ballroom with a big stage in front of them. Evie and Doug were missing from crowd since they're the reason why everyone's all here. Evie was planning doing a little show to showcase the costumes she's made over the past four days. She decides to call it 'Evie's Marvel Fashion Show'. Evie could never have done this without discovering this room.

 **Flashback**

 _It was the middle of the day on Monday and Evie decides to take a break. She was walking down the stairs hoping there's some lemonade in the kitchen, but then gets distracted when something on her right caught her attention and turns to see a double doors blocking some kind of room. Curious, Evie wanted a quick peek, but as soon as she opens the doors, she knew it wouldn't be a quick one. She slowing enters, gazing around this beautiful room she's never seen._

 _It looked like a ballroom as it was so wide that 60 people can fit in here. The floor was covered in Beast's symbol in a blue and yellow pattern. The walls have paintings on them with blue drapes being held by yellow ropes. Lastly at the end of the room, there was a huge stage with blue curtains, stairs on each side and yellow ropes. There was even a backstage that Evie hasn't know about yet._

" _Beautiful, isn't it?" A woman's voice said._

 _Evie gasped and turns to see that the voice belonged to Belle, who was behind her._

" _I'm so sorry, your majesty, I just wanted a quick peek and…"_

" _It's alright, Evie. No need to apologize. It's been a while since I've walked into this room." Belle said._

" _What is this place?" Evie asked._

" _This is the ballroom. We had it built when the castle was being made. We've held so many events and parties, some of those parties were Ben's birthdays. He had so much fun with his friends, eating cake and dancing to the bands that we hire. But with me and my husband not being the leaders of Auradon and Ben's duties as king, we haven't had any spare time to plan an event. Maybe if there was some kind of event we know of, we could host it." Belle said._

 _This got Evie thinking, maybe there can be some sort of event held here._

" _Belle, maybe there is something you can host." Evie suggested._

" _What do you mean?" Belle wonders._

" _Have you ever hosted a fashion show?"_

 **Present**

Belle was smiling as she was waiting to see what will unfold from this show, and everyone else can't wait for it to start.

"Man this is nerve-wreaking." Herkie said.

"Nervous will how you'll look?" Chad said.

"No, I know I'll look cool, it's the waiting." Herkie said.

"I'm the one who's gonna look cool." Quincy said.

"In your dreams, Red." Herkie said.

Eventually, everyone has the one question they've been asking themselves.

"Where's Evie?" Lonnie asked.

"Good question." Freddie said.

"I don't see Doug either." Aziz said.

Suddenly, the lights in the ballroom went dark, startling the audience. But then the light on stage turns on getting their attention. Someone was coming up the stage from the left and it was Doug, but not in his usual clothing.

"Woah." Chad said.

"Is that Doug?" Jane asked.

Doug is in his Hulk costume as he walked up to the microphone. He had on green body paint on his face and hands. He had on muscle padding on his arms, legs, his whole body even. His feet even had support like he was wearing shoes.

"He's the Hulk?" Herkie said.

"Not surprised by a bit." Quincy said.

"Hey guys, welcome to Evie's Marvel Fashion Show." Doug said I'm the microphone.

The audience cheers at the start of the show and Doug's new costume.

"I guess you guys already know who I'm gonna be." Doug said.

"No kidding, Gamma boy." Jordan said then everyone laughed along with her including Doug.

Doug clears his throat and begins speaking, "Before we get started, please put your hands together for the girl who made this all happened, the same girl who designed all your costumes, I present you, Evie!"

The curtains rolled up and outcomes Evie, but looks way different. She has blue skin cause of the blue body paint she has on and a straight red wig to cover her blue hair. She also has on a long sleeveless white dress with open sides from her hips to show off her legs. Arm-length white gloves can be seen on her arms, a belt made of skull heads, a skull head piece in front of her wig and Evie has on yellow contact lenses.

"Whoo!" Everyone shouts while clapping.

"She looks amazing!" Jane said.

"I know, right?!" Audrey said.

"Beautiful and so elegant." Ally said.

"Blue's definitely her color." Ben said.

"Thank you, I'm so glad you like it and you all will like everyone else's, I'm sure. Now to get things started, I'm pull out a name from this top hat I got from Ben." Evie said.

"It was from my magician days." Ben said.

"I've put all your names in there, so it's gonna be by random drawing and when you're name gets called out, you can head backstage to change into your costume and show yourself off." Doug said.

"So let's get this party started by the first drawing." Evie digs in and swishes her hand a bit until she pulls out a piece of paper with a name on it.

"First up is….Freddie!"

That got Freddie as she was called first.

"Seriously? How did I end up first?" Freddie said.

"Come on Freddie, no time like the present." Carlos said.

"Shut it, Dog Breath." Freddie said.

"Come on up, Freddie! You know you want to." Evie said.

"Ugh, Whatever." So Freddie gets up and walk to the backstage.

 **10 minutes later**

"Ok, So you've all known her as the Daughter of Dr. Facilier, now she's the Daughter of Magento. So give it up for….Scarlet Witch!" Evie announces.

Freddie comes out in her costume, looking more red than usual. Her hair wasn't in pigtails as it was flowing down and she was wearing a red crown that's shaped like an M. Freddie has on a red leather corset, red gloves, pink stockings, thigh-high red boots, and lastly a long red trench coat.

"Whoo! Yeah!" The audience shouted out cheers for Freddie costume.

"Stunning!" Ally said.

"Awesome!" Quincy said.

"So that's how she looks with her hair down." Herkie said.

"So as you can see, she's looks a bit different from both the comics and the movies, so I decided to mix both versions. Freddie didn't want to wear the cape, so I thought what's better than capes? Trench coats! And it's perfect because the leather would stand for the Isle where she comes from." Evie explained.

"I gotta admit, I do look kinda cool." Freddie admitted.

"You really do. Now Freddie, it's time to pick the next person." Evie said.

"Wait, I get to pick?" Freddie said.

"Oh, I didn't mention this before? Everyone gets to pick after one shows off their new look." Evie said.

"Oh, that's fine with me." Freddie then quickly picks a name out.

When she saw the name, she immediately smirks out to the crowd.

"Carlos." She said.

Carlos' eyes went wide as his name was called while he was getting 'Ooh's.

"Really?" Carlos asked.

"Now, now Carlos. No time like the present." Freddie repeated Carlos words.

"Carlos, Carlos, Carlos, Carlos…" Quincy starts to chant.

"Carlos, Carlos, Carlos, Carlos…" Everyone chants.

"Alright, I'm going!" Carlos said getting up while everyone cheers.

 **8 minutes later**

"Alright everyone, put your hands together for….Crossbones!" Doug said.

Carlos comes out in a mask that black with a skull on it with holes for eyes and mouth. His tank top had two bones in a X, black fingerless gloves, black pants, a gold utility belt, black combat boots and a big gun Carlos is holding. Cheers and claps can be heard from the audience as they witness Carlos' costume.

"For Carlos' costume, I used linen for the mask to make it more breathable, some knee pads on his pants, and painted the crossbones on the front as the final touch." Evie explained.

"That last Part was obvious why I picked Crossbones." Carlos said.

"No Kidding, Sherlock." Chad joked, making Quincy laughed.

"Any-who, let's move on. Carlos, pick the next model." Evie said handing him the hat.

Carlos rummaged through until he pulls out another piece of paper.

"Aziz." He said.

"That's my cue." Aziz said getting up from his seat and onto backstage.

 **5 minutes later**

"Ok, now it time to introduce one of the Inhumans from the Royal Family. Here's….Triton!" Evie said.

Aziz comes out looking a bit green on the gills. He was a full-Fledge Fish-Like Inhuman. Aziz's fave was covered in green makeup and wearing what looks like a fin on top of his head. He's also wearing a wetsuit starting from his neck, which is purple to the below his stomach. The sides are black staring from under his arms to his calves and purple from under the calves to the top of his feet. His arms have green body paint on them and black marks that looks like gills with purple cuffs and green gloves that looks real with sharp nails. Lastly, he's wearing green scaly feet that feels like shoes with comfortable support.

Hands clapping and cheering are once again heard from the audience.

"Awesome, Bro!" Herkie said.

"Wicked costume!" Jay said.

"Now there two green Marvel heroes!" Ally said.

"Thank you. Now, this was kinda tricky to do, especially with the scales, but with Aziz help, I made it work and made it look real enough to impress even Black Bolt." Evie said.

Everyone laughed at the joke, even Beast.

"He was always my favorite Inhuman since I was a kid, and I couldn't be him without Evie." Aziz said.

"That's so sweet, Aziz." Evie said hugging him with one arm. "But it's time to pick a name."

"Alright, let's do this!" Aziz said.

He starts rolling his hand in the hat Doug gave him and it was 5 seconds until he finally pick a name.

"Jordan." Aziz said.

"Cool, See y'all from up the stage!" Jordan said before walking off.

 **10 minutes later**

"Ladies And Gentlemen, I think you might know this awesome girl. Not only the most Dangerous Woman in the Galaxy, But also the Daughter of Thanos! Come on out, Gamora!" Evie said.

Jordan comes out from the curtains in her as another green hero. Her hair was under a wig that's black on top and magenta downward, her face, neck and arms were covered in green body paint. She's also wearing a jumpsuit with a thin plunging neckline and there's a navy tank top underneath. Blue zigzag patterns are on her left and right sides, two each on the top part and thigh parts. Black combat boots are seen on her feet and lastly, a sword is held in her right hand.

And that's when everyone in their seats congratulates her on a costume well done with the cheers and the whoo's.

"That makes three." Ally said.

"I made this outfit based on a jumpsuit and added a tank top instead of straps to make her feel comfortable. Even did the zigzag pattern by paint and added a little glitter to shine a bit." Evie said.

"Thanks a lot, Evie, now I know I can definitely rock green." Jordan said.

"My pleasure. So, ready to pick?" Evie said handing it the hat.

"No prob." And Jordan quickly picks out another name. "Jay."

"Alright!" And Jay runs to the backstage.

 **5 minutes later**

"And now, please give a welcome to Sabretooth!" Doug said.

Outcomes Jay in his new costume. His hair is spray-dyed blonde with a brown headband on his forehead. His body suit was brown from his chest to the inside of his thighs while it was yellow on the side from under his arms to his feet with the tips brown. The arms of the suit was yellow with brown of the top of his shoulders with brown gloves that has sharp nails. And his thighs have brown claw marks on them. Pale-yellowish fur was attached on his shoulders as a collar and on his wrists.

The audience claps at his outstanding costume.

"I had to use the fur perfectly to get the right angle and I thought it would be fun to use blonde dye spray since Jay has already got beautiful long hair to match Sabretooth's personality." Evie said.

" _No kidding."_ Audrey thought then smiled.

"So, you're really digging his new look, huh?" Mal teased.

Audrey blushed but tries to brush it off.

"Don't know what you mean." Audrey said with folded arms.

"Ok, Jay, time to pull out the next name!" Doug said with the hat.

Jay takes it and pulls out a name, a name that almost shocked him.

"Dude." Jay said.

"Finally, it's about time." Dude said from Carlos' lap.

"Go get em, Boy." Carlos said.

"I always do, buddy." Dude said walking on his four paws to backstage.

 **1 minute later**

"Folk, say hello the cutest Inhuman dog of the Royal Family…Lockjaw!" Evie said.

Dude come out with nothing much on but a red collar and little tuning fork.

"Aww." The Audience said.

"This was easy to do to be honest, but I also wanna thank Carlos for this plastic tuning fork he found." Evie said.

"Honestly, I didn't think I would find anything like that." Carlos said.

"But you did, and that's what counts." Dude said.

"It sure does." Evie said. "So, you ready to pick the next victim?"

"Sure thing." Dude said.

Since he doesn't have any hands, Evie set the hat down and let's Dude grab the next name with his teeth and sets it down to read.

"Lonnie." Dude said.

"Nice, get Ready Guys." Lonnie said walking up to the backstage.

 **7 minutes later**

"Folks, you're gonna be surprise by this one. I'm sure y'all already know the Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man?" Doug said.

"Wait What?" Everyone murmurs.

"Lonnie's Spider-Man?" Chad asked.

"Close, Actually, She's Spider-Gwen!" Doug said.

Lonnie comes out doing the cartwheel and flips to her feet then crouches down bending her knees and plants her right hand forward on the stage. Her costume is white on the top half with a white hood with the inside of it pink with turquoise web pattern. The arms and hands of her costume is white with pink color with turquoise web pattern under her arms and the same pink and turquoise color pattern is in a mark on her sides. The bottom half of her costume is black that goes from her chest to her feet. Her hips have a white mark on each hip and the bottom of her foot is turquoise. Lastly, she's wearing a white mask covering her while face with the eye line around each eye pink.

"Yeah!" The crowd cheers.

"Looking good, Lonnie!" Aziz said and he really means it.

"I'm really proud for the work I did, like the turquoise web patterns, I really needed the inspiration from Spider-Gwen as I was working on perfecting the colors. It helps because those colors really reminds me of Lonnie, expect the black and white I mean, hehe." Evie said.

"Thanks for thinking of me. It's such an honor dressing up as her, I think Gwen Stacy would be proud." Lonnie said.

"Trust me, she is. You ready to pull out the next name?" Evie said.

"You bet you're costume I am." Lonnie said.

She carefully picks out a name with making a mess of it and reads the paper immediately.

"Ben." Lonnie said.

"Alright, Ben." Beast said.

"I can't wait to see your costume." Belle said.

"Me too." Mal said smiling.

"You'll get your chance now." Ben said as he got up and walks backstage.

 **10 minutes later**

"Guys, hope you're ready, because you're about to meet the most golden heart hero the Marvel Universe has ever seen." Evie said.

"You know him from when he enlisted in the military." Doug said.

"The one man who went through the Super Solider Program." Evie said.

"And became the Earth's First Avenger." Doug said.

"Give the biggest hand to…..Captain America!" Evie said.

And here comes Ben in his three multi-color costume. He's wearing a blue helmet with a white wing painted on both sides with a brown strap under his chin and a A on his forehead. His outfit is blue around his chest and shoulders with a white star with a black outline on his chest. On his stomach is red and white stripes like the American flag. The arms is blue with two red stripes on each one, the first stripe near his shoulders while the other is near the wrists. There's even a big white stripe around the middle part of each arm. Ben's also wearing brown fingerless gloves, blue pants, brown utility belt, brown boots and the iconic Vibranium Shield with a star in the middle with a blue background and red, white and red rings around it. His costume even comes with a strap on his back that holds his shield.

"Whoo!" Everyone cheers.

"That's my man!" Mal said.

"Oh, doesn't he look so handsome, Honey?" Belle said, almost tearing up.

"He sure does, my little solider." Beast said holding Belle's hand.

"First, I have to say that his costume is one of my favorites to work on. I used some leather for the most part, and added shoulder knees padding for like with he needs to use his knees for support when taking a picture or throwing his shield." Evie said.

Everyone laughed at the joke.

"Second, I wanna thank Ben for the opportunity he gave me to do this amazing project." Evie said.

"Aww." The audience said and claps.

"You're welcome Evie, and I'm glad I picked you for this, I don't know anyone else with talent such as yourself." Ben said.

"Thanks you Ben." Evie said and hugs him as he hugs her.

"He looks really handsome, doesn't he, Mal?" Jordan said.

"Yeah, I'm the luckiest girl in the world." Mal said.

"Aw, Mal." Jane said. "I know how you're feeling." She looks to Carlos who looks to her with a smile.

After letting go, Evie announces, "Ok, So we're gonna stop here for an intermission and when we come back, we'll do something a bit different near the end, so stay tuned." Evie said.

The curtains closes down on the three kids as the crowds claps.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So, What did y'all think about those costumes so far? Again, sorry for the wait, but I promise on Friday or Saturday, maybe Sunday, I will posted Part 3 while trying to save my work. Btw, from that chapter when before Doug went to Help Gordon with a family issue, I didn't mean to reveal that Doug was Hulk early, but it happens and y'all probably already knew, lol. So wish me luck, give me and yourself positive thoughts and as always, Have A Wicked Day!


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:** Hey Guys, I'm back with another one. Took me a bit long, I'm currently out of town for a few days and I was trying to get this done, so here you are. Here's something you should know before reading this chapter, it was kinda hard for me to describe Herkie's and Audrey's costumes, so I did my best.

* * *

Chapter 12: Fitting Day Part 3

"Hi, and Welcome back to Evie's Marvel Fashion Show!" Evie said.

"We never even left." Quincy whispers to Chad.

"Now time to get things back on track with the rest of the designs. Last time was Ben as Captain America, but before he went off stage, he random pulls out a name for the next person to show off their costumes. Doug?" Evie said.

Doug pulls the name out of his purple shorts and looks closely at the name.

"Herkie!"

"Aw, Yeah! It's my turn!" Herkie said as he walks backstage.

 **5 minutes later**

"VKs And AKs, I'm here to help introduce another member of the Inhuman Royal Family, say hey to….Gorgon!" Evie said.

Stomping noises were coming out of the curtains and those noises belonged to Herkie. He was dressed with a black headband on his forehead with a silver symbol with two long pointy ends on the top right and left. His outfit consists of a tight brown tank top with a collar pointing up and two rows of black lines on both sides of his front shirt going from the end of his shoulders to his belt, which is silver with the same silver symbol from his headband. Herkie's also wearing tight brown pants that ends at his calves and from there, he has on something that looks like hooves.

The crowd was clapping and cheering, even Ally who couldn't take her eyes off him.

"I know, right? This is the best you've seen?" Herkie said.

"Don't get cocky, Big Guy!" Quincy joked and everyone chuckled, even Herkie.

"So, most of of Herkie's costume was mostly easy, even with the silver bracelets and headband Ben managed to get for me." Evie said.

Everyone clapped for Ben, who raised his hand in gratitude.

"Now for the hooves, I had to use some faux fur for his ankles and put in horseshoes in the soles of the shoes I special made for him." Evie explained.

"You did good, Fashion Queen." Herkie said.

"Aw, Thanks." Evie smiles. "So, you ready to pick out the next name?"

"Sure thing." Herkie said as he pulls out a piece of paper.

"Who's the winner?" Doug joked.

"Jane." Herkie said.

"Oh boy." Jane said.

"Don't worry Jane, you'll do great." Carlos said.

"He's right Jane, even Carlos was brave enough to ask you out to Cotillion." Ally said.

"Since He was scared to to do it the first time." Jordan said.

"We get it, Jordan, I was nervous." Carlos said.

Jane giggled then said, "You're right, and thanks." Jane gave Carlos a kiss on the cheek before she went on to the backstage.

 **5 minutes later**

As they were waiting, Freddie's been waiting to ask Ally something.

"So, I take it you really digging Herkie's costume?" She said.

Ally got flustered a bit, but tries to stay cool.

"Well, he does look alright, it's decent enough." She said.

"Decent? Please, You were practically drooling." Freddie said.

"I have no idea what you are talking about?" Ally folded her arms.

"Really? Cause I remember when we watched that Avengers episode, you were a huge fan of that Gorgon guy and now Herkie is dressed as Gorgon? I'm seeing a connection." Freddie smirked.

That's when Ally's cheeks turns red.

"That's preposterous. It's not what you think." Ally said.

"Ally come on, just admit that you like the big lug."

"Please, that's not a fact."

"It is And you know it. You should also ask yourself why did Herkie picked Gorgon in the first place?"

Ally puts her hand over Freddie mouth and shushes her.

"He'll hear you!" Ally whispered.

 **Meanwhile**

"So Herkie, was there a reason why you picked Gorgon for your costume?" Quincy said with a knowing look.

"Well not really…." Herkie said shyly.

"But…?" Quincy said.

"How did Ally look?" Herkie asked.

"I knew it! You did for-

But Quincy got cut off but Herkie's big strong hand covering his mouth.

"Dude, she'll hear you!" Herkie said.

Quincy laughs through his hand and says, "Mm Hmm Ht! (I knew it!)."

"Ok, So I maybe gotten the idea from that Inhumans episodes of Avengers Assemble. I saw how Ally was with Gorgon, so maybe if I dress up like him, maybe…she'll like me back." Herkie said.

Herkie was really crushing big time, and as much as he wants to tell him, he figures maybe it should come from Ally.

"Ladies and Gents, we're back!" Evie said.

Everyone got their attention to Doug and Evie on stage.

"Doug, why don't you do the honors?" Evie said.

"Ok." Doug said then clears his throat. "I want you guys to meet an X-Man, one whose not only a mutant but also a fairy. Please give a big hand to Pixie!"

Jane comes out from the curtains and stops between Evie and Doug. She was wearing a pink wig with bangs covering her whole forehead and long hair that reaches down to her back. Her eyes have on black eye contact lenses, and she even has on fake pointy ears. Her X-Men suit is black and yellow with the neck and arms and side of her body being black while the yellow part was in a shape of a swimsuit. Her belt is yellow with a red circle buckle with a black "X" on it. The pants part of the suit is black and has on yellow boots with kneepads attached. And for the final touch, behind Jane are a set of rainbow-colored wings on her back.

"Yeah!" The crowd cheers and claps for Jane in her costume.

"Looking good, bae!" Carlos said.

"Love the hair!" Jordan said.

"So this costume is another favorite of mine to work on, especially the wings. I used about seven color in them on some reflective material. The suit is the material as Aziz's, and I glued in kneepads on top of the boots to make it more like the one from the comics." Evie said.

"Also, I wanna thank Carlos for getting me the wig and ears, I really love them." Jane said.

"Aww." Some of the girls said while some of the boys tease him.

"Come on, guys." Carlos said sheepishly but blushed.

"I for one think you look really cute, Jane." Evie said.

"Thank you." Jane said.

"With that said, Jane it's now time to pick the next name." Doug said holding the hat to her.

Jane takes the hot and swirls her hand in there until she finally pulls out another piece of paper and reads it.

"Audrey."

"Yes! Finally!" Audrey said walking fast behind the stage.

 **10 minutes later**

"Alright guys, let's hear for it Songbird!" Evie said.

Audrey comes out from the curtains looking completely different. Her hair is currently under a wig that's white except for the two long pink streaks in the front on both sides of her face. From chest area to the end point of her belly button is white with a triangle dents around. Her arms are navy with golden cylinder bracelets, and the sides to the thighs are also navy. From the thighs to the feet are white with navy stripes on left side of her left leg and the right side of her right leg. She has a golden belt with a pink jewel on her buckle, shoulder armor also with a pink jewel. For the final piece, she has on a pair of pink wigs that looks sharp-edged.

The audience claps and cheer for the girl, even Jay was proud of her.

"For this look, I had to make sure to use a ruler when I was doing the feather patterns on the white parts, and used cardboard for the wings and cotton for the pink." Evie said.

"To be honest, I won't pick Songbird it wasn't for Jay." Audrey said.

"Ooh!" The crowd said, looking at Jay who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Not like that!" Audrey said and blushed. "I mean he saw this Avengers episode where Songbird appeared and he showed me in that Marvel book what she looks like and…I like how she looks."

"Well, I'm glad you a…friend to help." Evie said stopping herself from giggling. "Anyways, time to pick a name."

"Gladly." Audrey starts digging in the hat Evie gave her and finally pulls out a name.

"Ally."

"Ooh, yay! Time to shine like a teacup!" Ally said going backstage.

 **5 minutes later**

"Ok, say hello to a member of the Fantastic Four, the lover of Mr. Fantastic, The Invisible Woman!" Evie said.

Ally comes out in her new costumes from the curtains. Her outfit is a light blue unitard with the collar black and so is the ring around her waist. She's also wearing black gloves, black boots and white circle with a black ring around and a black "4" inside. She even let her hair down from her ponytail.

The audience cheers once again for the blonde haired girl. Even Herkie was admiring her costume.

"Woah." Herkie said.

"You're mouth's wide open, Herk." Quincy said.

"….So I just used the yarn to stitch the "4" with the same shade to blend in with the costume." Evie said.

"Well, she was my favorite member from the team and I used to read the comics, then watch her on tv growing up." Ally said.

"So it was a sentimental choice? I admire that." Evie said.

"Me too." Doug said. "So now time to pick the next name."

Ally rolls her hand in and picks out a piece of paper.

"Mal."

"Alright, come on, Mal. I wanna see what you'll like." Jay said.

"Yeah, Show us what you got." Jordan said.

"Ok, Ok. I'm still not sure about this, though." Mal said.

 **10 minutes later**

"Alright, everyone! Show some love to the purple haired psychic mutant, Psylocke!" Evie said.

Mal slowly walks out a bit shy as she emerged from the curtains. She's wearing a swimsuit-like outfit that's navy with a red sash tied around her waist. She even has on navy black gloves with two navy arm bracelets on each upper arms. She has the same two bands around her thighs and thigh-high navy boots. She's also holding a sword in her left hand.

Everyone claps for Mal in that iconic costume, Even Evie, Carlos, Jay and Ben who cheered the most.

"Well, I just wanna say I'm proud to do this. I made this from leather, even for the boots. The sash around her is made from the silk and the sword was something Ben found for me. Mal, how do you feel?" Evie asked.

"I feel like throwing up from stage fright, but overall, this isn't so bad. Good job, E." Mal said.

"You prob, M." Evie said.

They both hugged each other while the crowd goes, "Aww.".

"Your girlfriend looks great, don't you think?" Aziz asked Ben.

"She does." Ben said lovestruck.

"And now…" Evie says letting go of Mal. "There's only two more people who haven't gone yet, and it's almost 10 o'clock. So I figured why not those two get up on stage at the same time?"

"Hmm, huh." The crowd says.

"So Mal, who are those people?" Evie said raising the hat in front of Mal.

Mal just easily pulls out the last two pieces of paper.

"Chad and Quincy." Mal said.

"Wow, who would've thought?" Quincy said.

"I'll say." Chad said.

"Yeah, So why don't you guys shut up and get dressed already?" Freddie said.

"Ok, we're going." Chad said. "Come on, Quincy."

"Right behind ya." Quincy said.

They both went back as Mal was heading back to change.

* * *

 **Backstage, 5 minutes later**

The backstage was behind a blue door and it was a big room with at least 5 sets of mirrors, tables, set of makeup, chairs and more. Quincy and Chad were currently still dressing up in the stalls that was in the end of the room.

"So you ready to do this?" Chad asked.

"As soon as I get my foot through this thing!" Quincy struggles.

"Heh, so you like our deal so far?" Chad said.

"Yeah, even I didn't think of that." Quincy said.

"I'm glad I thought of it." Chad said.

"Me too." Quincy said.

* * *

 **Another 5 minutes later**

"Ok! The last models of the night are here on stage ready to show off! From the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, the son of Magento, give a big hand to Quicksilver!" Doug said.

Chad comes out into the light from the stage. His outfit is light blue with a white lighting strike across from his top right to his bottom left. There's also a white lighting strike around his waist, and wearing white gloves and white boots. Lastly, his hair is spray-dyed silver.

"And last but not least, an inhuman with the ability to control fire and turn into a monster, Inferno!" Evie said.

Quincy does the catwalk to be a show off. His outfit is covering his entire body expect his head with red around the top half of his body from his neck and shoulders to under his chest and a black circle on the chest area with three black line going to his left shoulder, his neck and his right shoulder. 6 silver part are seen on where pecs should be. Silver parts are also on his upper arms, close to his wrists and the bottom half of his costume is black with silver parts are also on his left side of his left leg and right side of his right leg around the thigh areas. Lastly, his hair was tied in a ponytail, leaving his bangs untouched.

The crowd was left stunned as they were shocked that Chad is dressed as a villain and Quincy as a hero.

"Awkward silence much?" Quincy said.

"Yeah, it's kinda weird." Chad said.

After awhile, Ben starts clap, then Herkie, now everyone in the audience.

"Totally unexpected." Audrey said.

"Nice, now Quincy's Team Inhumans." Herkie said.

"Chad? A Villain? Not the most surprising." Jordan said.

"So, both of there costumes are made out of the same material mostly, with Quincy's a little more added with the silver parts I've made. And for Chad's hair, he hair is spray-dyed silver for obvious reasons." Evie said.

"So made you guys decide to dress up like this?" Mal said.

"Well, I was trying to find a good villain's costume, but I don't think I can handle being Magento, girl, there was no way I'm gonna wear that helmet." Quincy said.

Mal shrugged in agreement.

"So I thought about Inferno when I saw that Avengers episode…" Quincy says.

"Man, everyone's seeing an episode from Avengers Assemble." Lonnie said.

"That's when I was struggling with wanting to be Inferno and be a villain."

"So that's where I come in and told him that maybe being a hero will reflect on how much he changed, so I made a deal with him that if he goes as Inferno, then I'll go as a villain of Quincy's choice." Chad said.

"And I happened to pick Quicksilver, seemed like a good fit." Quincy said.

"Yeah, I never would thought of that." Chad said.

"Or was it because you've been in that Marvel for a whole hour?" Quincy said.

"That was so many, man!" Chad said.

"Well of course, it's the Marvel Universe, it's never small." Quincy said.

The audience giggles.

"Well, we can clearly see the friendship before us and it is a beautiful thing." Evie said.

"Really?" Quincy said with a raised eyebrow.

"It's as clear as day." Evie said.

"She's got a point, even you can't drive me crazy enough to end us." Chad said putting an arm around his shoulders.

"And you can't be spoiled enough to make me run away." Quincy smiled.

"Aww, how sweet." Evie said.

"Thanks, And Evie?" Quincy said. "The ponytail works.

"I know." Evie grins.

"Well, that concludes the end of Evie's Marvel Fashion Show!" Doug said.

"And now here's Ben with an announcement." Evie said.

The crowd claps as Ben raises from his seat and joins the others on stage.

"Hey guys, I hoped you guys enjoyed the show and your costumes, because starting tomorrow morning, we leave for Marvel Con!" Ben said.

"Whoo!" Everyone said.

"So I suggest you guys get some sleep and be well rested before we go." Ben said.

"Will do, Cap." Quincy joked.

"I see what you did there." Ben smiled and laughed.

"Alright, that's the end of it, bid you all a good night!" Doug said.

The blue curtains slowly closes in on them while everyone cheers and the lights on stage turn off.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** And that's the end of the Fashion Show! Interesting costumes, which ones are your favorite? Comment on the review section and also, the next chapter will be them finally going to Marvel Con. What adventures lies ahead of them? What unexpected guest will appear? Find out next week, Descenders. And don't forget, Have A Wicked Day!


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:** Sup Guys, Sorry about the delay, just got home from Vacation and I really need that. Now it's time for another chapter, and in this one, will star a new AK and he's the one some of y'all were expecting if y'all read my behind the scenes info. So now without a doubt, let's get to it.

* * *

Chapter 13: Checking In And New Guest

 **Ben's Room, 7:30 am**

Knocking sounds were coming from outside the boys' room while all 8 boys are still sleeping.

"Your Majesty?" A man's voice. "Your Majesty?!"

Ben was slowly waking up, groaning while trying to open his eyes. He eventually gets up on his feet and like a zombie, he drags his feet to the door to open to stop the knocking. He opens it to find Cogsworth at the doorway.

"Morning, Cogsworth." Ben said.

"My word, you're not ready not." Cogsworth said.

"With what?" Ben asked.

"Oh no, don't tell me you forgot! Today's Thursday! You know, Marvel Con?" Cogsworth reminds him.

"I know, I was just messing with ya." Ben joked and laughs.

"Well young Benjamin, I'm glad you had your fun, but you and your friends are due for breakfast in half an hour and we have to check into the Corona Towers within 3 hours and 30 minutes and even though it's a bit far of a trip, I want you to be prepared for anything. You are the king now, you know?"

"I do and thanks for looking out for me." Ben says.

"Always do, Benjamin." Cogsworth said.

As Cogsworth went to wake the girls, Ben turns to his roommates and starts to wake them up.

"Carlos." Ben said, shaking Carlos. "Carlos wake up."

Carlos groans from the shaking.

"Aziz!" Ben next went to Aziz, who sleeps next to Carlos. "Come on, rise and shine."

Then Ben wakes up Herkie, Jay, Doug, and Chad before he went to wake Quincy.

"Don't bother." Quincy said. "I've been up half an hour ago."

"Oh, right." Ben remembers Quincy saying he wakes up early ever since back on the Isle when he wants to pull his pranks.

"Did my hair and everything, I'm just waiting for you guys, I'm hungry." Quincy said.

"We could all eat because we've got a day ahead of us." Ben said.

"And empty stomachs to take care of." Herkie said clutching his stomach.

"I remember something about _Belgium Waffles_ from Chef Bouche yesterday." Quincy smirks.

"Yes! Last one down's a rotten egg!" Herkie gets up and runs to the bathroom to freshen up.

"Haha, you did that on purpose, didn't you?" Chad asks smiling.

"Just wanna have some fun with him before we go." Quincy said smirking at Chad.

Chad laughs at Quincy. "You're bad."

"I know." Quincy laughs with him.

* * *

 **Dining Room, 8 am**

The table sat with Beast at the head, and on his left is Ben, Mal, Evie, Doug, Carlos, Jane, Audrey and Jay. On Beast's left is Belle, Quincy, Chad, Ally, Herkie, Freddie, Lonnie, and Aziz. The end of the table on the chair is Jordan, who's between Jay and Aziz. They are all currently chowing down on Belgium Waffles, bacon and some milk. Herkie was already asking for seconds, like it's the last food on earth.

"Herkie, slow down. You'll choke on yourself from eating too fast." Ally said, laughing to herself.

"But these are so good." Herkie said with his mouth full.

"She's right, it's not going anywhere other than your stomach." Quincy said grinning.

"Besides, they'll be plenty of food at the convention." Ben said.

"Really?" Herkie said.

"Why yes indeed, enough to feed the fans for days." Lumière said.

"Now I'm officially stoked!" Herkie said.

"So let's finish up then." Mal said.

"Liking that plan already, Mal." Herkie said finishing up his waffles.

Ally was giggling and keeps staring at the object of her affections as he chows down.

"Seeing something you like, Ally?" Quincy whispers while grinning.

"Butt out." Ally whispers back, making Quincy laugh a bit harder.

* * *

 **Front Entrance, 8:50 am**

The limo was parked out front with one of the servants loading the trunk with the kids' luggage. Some more of the staff were help him loading the truck carefully and with snacks and other supplies for emergencies. While they were at it, the kids are now walking down the stairs to the limo.

"Alright, Looking good, people." Cogsworth said.

"So how's everything going, Cogsworth?" Ben said.

"Nothing I can't handle." Cogsworth pulls out his tablet check his agenda. "The hotel's an hour ahead of us, I've called the front desk clerk and everything seems to be in order with the suite."

"Perfect, so when do we check in?" Ben asked.

"In about 2 and ten minutes, so we have to wait to the time we get there." Cogsworth said.

"That's fine, we can wait ten minutes, good job." Ben said.

"Thanks, your majesty." Cogsworth bowed.

"And thanks for coming with us." Ben said.

"Someone has to make sure everything goes according to plan, I am the family's Majordomo after all."

"The best one." Ben complimented.

"And you know it, sir." Cogsworth said while smiling.

"Don't forget about me." Lumière said with a bag in his hand.

"You're coming with us?" Mal asked.

"Well I am the one driving the limo. I told Ben's usual driver to take a vacation."

"Awesome." Mal said.

"Alright people." Lumière says to the other servants. "Hope that's all the luggage because we're about to head out."

The bags were loaded in so the servant steps back so that the kids, Lumière and Cogsworth can get inside the limo. Lumière got in the driver, Cogsworth got in the passenger seat and the kids got in the back. Ben was the last to get in, but before that, Belle and Beast came up to him to say their goodbyes.

"Have a good time." Belle said.

"We will, Mom." Ben said.

"Call us when you get there." Beast said.

"Will do." Ben hugs the both of them.

"We love you." Belle said after they all let go.

"Love you too." Ben said.

He got in the limo while Lumière still getting settled in.

"Everyone ready?" Lumière said.

"Ready!" They all said.

"Then let's hit the road!" Lumière said.

Lumière puts the limo in drive and starts to drive off slowly and that's when the kids starts to say goodbye.

"Bye Mom, Bye Dad!" Ben said.

"See ya!" Evie said.

"Later!" Quincy said.

"Thanks for the hospitality!" Ally said.

Beast and Belle looks on as the limo drives off to the street and they wave goodbye to everyone.

* * *

 **Road 9:15 am**

They were almost halfway there to Downtown and the kids were either on their phones like Audrey, Lonnie and Jane, watching the TV behind Lumière like Chad, Doug, Quincy and Herkie. The rest are just having conversations.

"So, The Invisible Woman?" Freddie asks Ally.

"Yeah, I've been a fan of her for so long and she really one of the few woman from Marvel I know, so why not?" Ally said.

"I gotta admit, it's a good look, but it doesn't top my costume." Freddie says.

"Oh yeah, I can't believe you're actually gonna be Scarlet Witch." Ally said.

"Well, Doug might have a point. We are kinda alike, plus red's my color." Freddie said.

"It sure is, you can definitely pull it off. But that doesn't mean you're gonna win the contest." Ally said.

"Oh, well See about that, miss Blondie Of Wonderland." Freddie said.

"So, you excited for the contest?" Carlos asks Jane.

"You bet I am, and thanks for the wig." Jane said.

"No prob, bae. Anything for you, but you never told me why Pixie? I mean I think I know, but how come?" Carlos asks.

"I used to read some X-Men comics when I was a kid and I stumbled across Pixie with her wings spread out. I imagined myself with some fairy wings, but I didn't think I would get some, not even my mom has wings before she gave up using her wand. So since then until Auradon Prep, I was buying comics that have Pixie in it and the rest was history." Jane explains.

"Wow. I didn't realize." Carlos said.

"That I'm a comic book geek?" Jane said.

"No, about how much you really wanted to be a fairy. I know that you mentioned that before, but what you said, you're really inspired." Carlos said.

"The pink hair and wings did caught my attention." Jane said then laughs along with Carlos.

"I'm guessing everyone had fun last night?" Evie says to everyone, getting their attention.

"You bet!" Ally said. "That was the best fashion show I've ever been in."

"Isn't it the only fashion show you've ever been in?" Audrey asks.

"No matter, it's still the best." Ally said.

"I liked how you introduced us, like we were really apart of the Marvel Universe." Aziz said.

"Also, the costumes is my favorite part of the show." Lonnie said.

"Yeah, I looked really beastly in mine." Jay smirks.

"It was my pleasure, Jay." Evie said.

"By the way, thanks for the ponytail advice. I actually looked heroic with it." Quincy said.

"I was just suggesting an opinion, that's all." Evie said.

"When it comes to fashion, all your opinions work out." Doug said.

"Doug's right, you've even gotten every detail right." Mal said.

"Aw, shucks." Evie blushes.

Everyone laughs.

"Don't you just love the sound of children laughing?" Lumière says.

"It has its moments." Cogsworth says.

"I'm so happy for Ben, being kind, having friends, a lovely girlfriend and now he's king. Doesn't that make you tear up a bit of how much he's growing up?" Lumière said.

"No." Cogsworth said but a tear was secretly slipping.

Lumière catches on and gives him a hankie for Cogsworth to take and he blows in it.

"I always knew you're a softy." Lumière says.

"Lumière." Ben said. "How much longer?"

"Just another hour away." Lumière said.

"Perfect." Ben said.

"So you guys wanna see the movie?" Herkie asked. "It's really funny."

"We do have at least hour." Aziz said.

"Yeah, why not, right?" Audrey said.

And they all huddled together with some candy and bags of popcorn with some cool drinks in the cooler and enjoy the rest of the ride.

* * *

 **Downtown, 10:15 pm**

It was a long time of getting there, but it was worth it. They've finally made it to Downtown Auradon. Everywhere you see has tall buildings, movie theaters, a mall or two, parks and hotels.

"Wow." Quincy said. "I've never seen anything so big before."

"Isn't great?" Ally said. "Downtown has everything."

"Movies, restaurants, the mall!" Audrey said excitedly.

"And don't forget Marvel Con!" Herkie said as he saw a poster of Marvel Con with Iron Man, Captain America, Hulk and Thor.

"I can't wait!" Quincy said.

"Me neither, but first we have to find the hotel we're staying at." Ben said.

"And we'll be there shortly, though we still have to wait for the time being until the suite is ready." Cogsworth said.

"That's cool with me, maybe we could do a little sight seeing until then, or eating at restaurant, I'm getting hungry." Quincy said.

"Me too, it was a long drive." Chad said.

"I do know of a good restaurant, but let's get to the hotel for that. It was an indoor one for the guests." Lumière said.

"Why didn't you say that before, let's hurry!" Quincy said.

"Calm down, Quincy." Chad said. "You're acting as hungry as Herkie here."

"What's wrong with that?" Herkie said.

Everyone laughs.

* * *

 **Corona Towers, 10:30 am**

It's been a little while, but they finally found the hotel. It's was so tall, it has 24 floors and has a game room, a ballroom, Fitness Center, and indoor pool and a restaurant Lumière mentioned. He pulls up to the front doors with a bellhop standing with a cart.

"It has all that?!" Quincy said.

"Without a doubt." Lumière said.

"I think I'm in heaven." Quincy sighed with his eyes closed.

"Me too." Audrey said with eyes closed.

"Well, let's go in then!" Freddie said being the first one to try to get out.

"Allow me." Lumière said getting out.

He went around the door to the door, letting Freddie out, then out comes Audrey, Herkie, Chad, Mal, Lonnie, Ally, Jane, Jay, Doug, Jordan, Carlos, Dude, Aziz, Evie, Quincy and Ben.

"King Ben." The bellhop said. "What an honor!" He bows down to Ben, who was feeling sheepish.

"Thank you, nice to see you." Ben said.

"And Lady Mal!" The bellhop said bowing to Mal. "So good to see you in person!"

"Oh, it's cool." Mal said, still getting used to being Lady of the Court.

"And they all must be your friends." The bellhop said.

"What was his first clue?" Freddie whispers to Jordan, who giggles.

"I'll be happy to take your suitcases." The bellhop said.

"Oh thanks…." Ben sees his name on the tag. "Greg."

"No problem." Greg said.

Greg went to the truck where Lumière unlocks it for him to take the bags. While doing that, Cogsworth decides to takes the gang inside to check in.

"You find a spot to park at while I take everyone to check in." Cogsworth says to Lumière..

"Got it." Lumière said.

Cogsworth leads the kids inside and after going through the sliding doors, they're were amazed at the place. The lobby was mostly purple with the sun sighs on the carpet. There was a coffee table with two couch, a front desk, a few hallways, an elevator and a staircase.

"Wow." Mal said.

"Kinda your scene, isn't it Ms. Purple Princess?" Quincy smirks.

"Shut up." Mal said while smiling.

"Glad you like it." Ben said.

"I love it." Mal said

"Alright, I'm off to the front desk, you guys just wait around the couch." Cogsworth said.

"Will do." Ben said.

The kids sat on the couches which felt so comfy while Cogsworth check with the clerk of the desk.

"Hello…Connie." Cogsworth reads the girl's tag.

"Hi, welcome to Corona Towers, how may I you?" Connie said.

"I have reservations under the name Cogsworth." Cogsworth explains.

"Of course, let me check." Connie types on the computer to find Cogsworth's name. "There you are! Hold on, let me give you your room keys."

In the waiting area, the kids were waiting for Cogsworth for the keys and was still feeling excited.

"So what do you thinks gonna happen while we're here?" Quincy asks.

"What do you mean?" Doug asks.

"Oh I don't know, I just figured something will happen here, that's all." Quincy said.

"Well, stuff does happen all time." Ben said.

"Sometimes, unexpected stuff." Jordan said.

Audrey looks around until she sees something or someone.

"Speaking of unexpected…" Audrey said looking behind Ben.

"I'm that unexpected." A boy's voice said.

That makes everyone turn around and sees someone, who the AKs remember.

"Trevor?" Ben said.

"Ben, long time, no see." Trevor said.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Trevor has finally arrived! The new AK is here in Corona Towers! I'm a little excited to introduce him as he's one of the new AKs to join and help our heroes in an epic fight that'll take place in future chapters so be on a lookout. Next chapter to be uploaded during the weekend, so see ya later and Have a Wicked Day!


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:** Hey Guys, welcome to another chapter. Before we begin, I just want to give a shoutout to scooter2 and ChordOverstreetFan for suggesting Ben to dress up as Captain America and scooter2 again for Freddie as Scarlet Witch. So even though this chapter isn't long, I hope you still enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 14: A Froggy Reunion

 **Before We Begin….**

For a more detailed description of the lobby, it was as wide as ever with a huge pond close to a stair case to the second floor, 4 sets of elevators at each corner, the walls are covered with purple drapes and sun symbols, 4 benches are around the pond and there's even a statue in the middle of the pond that's sculpted into Pascal with his tongue sticking out.

 **Onto the Story…..**

A boy has gotten the group's attention as he was standing behind them with a smile on his face. The boy is dark skinned with a taper fade haircut. He wearing a green cardigan and a pale yellow collared long sleeve shirt underneath. A blue and yellow striped tie can be seen wrapped loosely around his neck and the tie ends above his belly button. Trevor also has on khakis and is wearing green shoes with white soles and yellow shoes laces.

"Is that really you, Trevor?" Ben said, standing up and walking to him.

"The one and only, Ben." Trevor said smiling.

Ben and Trevor gave each other a hug and let's go with smiles on their faces.

"Man, it's been too long!" Trevor said.

"You could say that again." Ben said.

"Woah, Trev." Aziz said getting up.

"Wassup, man?" Herkie said.

Eventually, all the AKs got up to greet Trevor, while the VKs are confused at the moment.

Jay was the first to speak.

"So, you gonna introduce us?" He asked.

"Oh, right." Audrey said. "Guys, this is Trevor."

"We got that part." Quincy said.

"He used to go to school with us until he transferred, it was the year before you guys came along." Ben said.

"Oh, must've been a long time since you saw each other." Mal said.

"We kept in touch whenever we can, though not so much." Jordan said.

"Yeah, it's been hard since the transfer with me having new friends and being so far away." Trevor said.

"Oh, how awful." Evie said.

"It's all good, I found ways to coop myself." Trevor said.

"Trevor, I want you to meet…" Ben starts to say.

"The VKs." Trevor finishes for him. "Yeah, I saw them on the news, four of you at least, y'all are heroes."

"That's us." Mal said waving to herself, Jay, Carlos and Evie.

"So you must be Lady Mal, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." Trevor said offering a handshake.

Giggling, Mal says, "Thanks, likewise." Then she shakes his hand. "Though you can call me Mal."

"Glad you enjoy seeing us at the coronation by the way." Carlos said.

"It's been a while." Evie said.

"Good thing I wasn't there, I don't like being barbecued." Freddie said.

"Hehe, you're kinda funny." Trevor said.

"Excuse me, But I'm the funniest one in the group." Quincy said smirks.

"In who's dreams?" Freddie said.

"Don't start with me, Shadow Girl." Quincy said.

"Guys." Mal said. "Enough with the fighting."

"Shadow Girl?" Trevor said.

"Yeah, and it's just because my dad's the Voodoo Man." Freddie said.

"Voodoo Man." That's when Trevor puts two and two together. "You're dad's Dr. Facilier?"

"Yeah, whats it to ya?" Freddie asks.

The AKs then remembers something.

"Uh Oh." Ally said.

"Well I don't mean to alarm you, but you're dad kinda tried to kill my parents when they were frogs." Trevor explains.

Mal, Evie, Carlos, Quincy and Jay gasped at the words Trevor said as they know who his parents are.

"Oh boy." Carlos said.

"You said it." Dude said.

Freddie gasps as her eyes went wide at the realization.

"Tiana and Prince Naveen are you're parents." Freddie said. "Look, I'm sorry about that, I wasn't even born when all th…"

"Hey hey, relax." Trevor said. "It's all in the past, you had nothing to do with that. I don't blame you."

"Really?" Freddie said. "You not mad at me?"

"Your dad, but you're cool, unless you're gonna turn me into a frog." Trevor jokes and laughs.

"Oh, so you got jokes yourself?" Freddie grins.

"Don't be surprised." Trevor smiles.

"Ok, Cool your jets, this ain't 'Being Fly 101'." Freddie said.

"You think I'm fly?" Trevor smiles.

"Get over yourself, Frog Man." Freddie laughs.

"Hey, quit flirting over there, I haven't introduce myself." Quincy said making his way between Trevor and Freddie. "The name's Quincy, Queen of Hearts' son and you already know Freddie." Quincy points to Freddie with his thumb.

"It's nice to meet you." Trevor said. "I saw Jordan's show and man, that was killer!"

"Always nice to meet a fan." Quincy said.

"Did they ever catch that crazy pirate girl?" Trevor said.

"Unfortunately no, CJ's still on the loose, no one can find her." Quincy said.

"Knowing her, she's on the down low for the moment." Freddie said.

"I can't wait to get my hands on her after what she did." Quincy said.

"Oh, for almost killing you? Yeah, I would be mad too, glad to know Chad cares for someone other than himself." Trevor said looking at Chad.

"I care about others." Chad said jokingly.

"What about people who aren't in the mirrors?" Quincy said.

"Ooh, he got you there." Trevor laughs.

Everyone laughs.

"So what you doing here?" Lonnie said.

"Oh, I don't know if guys know this, but there's a convention in town and it's Marvel themed, so I got myself a costume and made it here today just before the opening." Trevor said

"You're going to Marvel Con?" Doug asked.

"Cause so are we."Herkie said.

"What?! Now isn't that a coincidence?" Trevor said.

"Maybe it's fate that brought us together." Jane said.

"Maybe, it has been a long time since I've seen you guys." Trevor said.

"And what better time to see each other than at Marvel Con?" Ben said.

"I just can't wait to show off in front of everyone." Audrey squeals.

"Wait, you Audrey? I thought Marvel wasn't your thing." Trevor said.

"A lot has changed since a couple years ago." Audrey said.

"I can tell, you're hanging out with Maleficent's daughter." Trevor said.

"No one saw this coming, not by a long shot." Quincy says then laughs.

"So what floor you're on?" Ben said.

"Top Floor, my parents hooked me up since my mom's restaurants extended to some of the hotels, including this one." Trevor said.

Everyone was like "What?", "No Way!", "Yeah", "Awesome!"

"So does that mean I get to have some beignets?" Quincy asks.

"You bet." Trevor said.

"You're my new best friend." Quincy hugs Trevor with embrace.

"Hey, I thought I was your best friend." Chad said.

"Give me some beignets and we'll talk." Quincy said.

"So what about you guys?" Trevor said.

"Top Floor." Cogsworth said.

"Cool, Thanks Cogsworth." Ben said.

"May I suggest you all get something to eat before you change into your costumes." Cogsworth said.

"Great, and what time is the sneak peek screening for _Infinity War_?" Ben said.

"At exactly 2 pm, sir." Cogsworth informs.

"Great, then we'll have plenty of time to check everything out." Ben said.

"Not to mention we get to meet Stan Lee." Quincy said excitedly.

"I know, right?" Trevor said.

"So where's the restaurant around here?" Quincy said.

"Follow me." Trevor said. "It's not far."

Trevor leads the group to one of the hallways by one of the hallways by one of the elevators. Ben notices Cogsworth isn't coming with them.

"Aren't you coming?" Ben said.

"I'm waiting for Lumière, we'll catch up with you later and I'll make sure your luggage is in the suite room." Cogsworth said.

"Ok, see you then." Ben said.

Ben walks off to join the others and they'll have themselves a nice warm meal from Trevor's mom's restaurant.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hope you guys like Trevor so far cause you're definitely gonna be seeing him a lot more. What costume will he be in? Is he really flirting with Freddie? Will the beignets taste so good? Find out next week and Have a Wicked Day!


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:** Hey Guys, I know some of you might be getting tired of waiting for my chapters, but I was going through something and I had to work more hours and I heard some devastating news. Steve Ditko, who was the creator of Spider-Man and Dr. Strange, is now dead. I was trying not to cry about it and I was reflecting on how those two Superheroes were becoming so much successful for all these years. So while I was doing this chapter, I thought about adding more to it and mentioning Spider-Man and Dr. Strange as a tribute to the late Steve Ditko. So again, I apologize for the delay, but now I'm back from mourning and went back to work. Also, I'm adding my last new AK to this chapter and boy I'll tell you, she's gonna cause some drama. So grab your popcorn and enjoy the chapter.

 **PS,** a certain reporter makes her appearance and meets Evie for the first time.

* * *

Chapter 15: Marvel Con, Day One!

 **Tiana's Palace**

One thing everyone can agree on is that food is one way through a man's heart. In this case, to a group of teenagers with growling stomachs. Mal, Ben, Quincy and their friends, plus Trevor, were currently in Trevor's mom's restaurant, which was part of a chain Tiana's doing. The servers in the restaurant pushed some tables close together so that everyone can be next to each other. The first table sat Herkie, Ben, Doug, Jordan, Trevor, Freddie, Chad and Quincy. And the second table sat Mal, Lonnie, Ally, Evie, Aziz, Audrey, Jane, Jay and Carlos. Their plates were covered with either steak, pasta, pizza or fried chicken. After a while, most of them finished and beignets were served, which excites Quincy as he's already chowed down on 8 of them.

"So good." Quincy said with a mouth full and a dreamy gaze.

"I second that emotion." Herkie said acting like Quincy.

"Ditto." Chad said.

"Hey, save some for me." Freddie said taking a bite from the plate in front of them.

"So How's your Mom and Dad been doing?" Ben asks Trevor.

"Great, my parents' holding a benefit concert back at home at the moment." Trevor answered.

"Oh, They're singing?" Ben said.

"That and Louis is leading the band. That gator sure knows how to play a trumpet." Trevor said.

"Even Snow White interview him more times than I can count." Jordan said.

"So you really can't tell us what your costume is?" Quincy said.

"Nope, lips are sealed." Trevor said with a smile.

"I bet I can charm it out of you." Freddie said with a smirk.

"Not even you can get it out of me." Trevor said.

"Is that a challenge?" Freddie said.

"Not saying I am." Trevor said.

"Tell you what, if you tell me what you're going as, then I'll tell you who I'm gonna be." Freddie said with her elbow on his shoulder.

Trevor feels like he sweated a bit, gulped once, and tries to keep his cool when Freddie walks her two fingers on his arm.

From another table from the group, Lumière and Cogsworth was watching from a distance.

"Ahh, young love, it takes me back." Lumière said.

"Or maybe Ms. Facilier is toying with the boy's feelings." Cogsworth said.

"Not everything's black and white, my dear friend. Remember when Belle and our master first met? Did you think they would be together and have a wonderful son?" Lumière asked.

"Not at first." Cogsworth admits.

"Now I'm not saying those two would be together, but I think there's some sort of spark between them."

"Because you're the expect of love?"

"Ask Fifi, she'll tell ya." Lumière smirks.

"Well.." Trevor starts to say.

"Wow, will you just look at him." Ally said.

"Yeah, it's obvious." Lonnie said giggling with Ally.

"You think maybe Freddie…" Evie said.

"No telling, but I'm feeling something." Mal said.

"I'm surprised, knowing who their parents are." Audrey said.

"Are you forgetting about Doug and me?" Evie said.

Suddenly, Cogsworth looks at the time and it was getting close to 11:15.

"Your Majesty, I think it's best if we get dressed." He said.

"Oh, Alright." Ben said. "Everyone done?"

"Yeah!" They all said.

"Let's get to it then." Ben said wiping his mouth with a napkin and getting up.

Everyone else does the same and dust the crumbs off their bodies.

"Well, I've gotta get going, my costumes in my suite." Trevor said.

"Ok, guess we'll meet you at the convention." Ben said.

"Bet, See y'all." Trevor walks away from the restaurant waving bye.

"We better follow his example." Mal said.

"Right, let's go." Ben said.

As everyone was leaving and Ben was the last one out to pay for the food, he turns around only to bump into someone he thought he never had to deal with.

"Ben." A girl said.

Ben breaths heavily, "Hello Eliza."

Eliza has icy blue hair with pale skin, a light blue blouse with a white blazer, white pants with light blue heels.

"I was wondering if we could talk." Eliza said.

"I really don't have time for this." Ben said trying to get away.

"But I really wanna to say I'm really…"

"Don't." Ben said. "Just don't. I have to meet with my girlfriend and my friends, friends who I can count on."

With that, Ben leaves not looking back.

Ben catches up with the others at the elevator, with Lumière pressing the top floor number when they all got in and they all watch through the glass door as they ascend.

"Wow, they all look like ants from up here." Herkie said.

"You would say that, since you're taller than most people." Jordan said.

"Can't Help that everyone's smaller than me." Herkie said.

"So what's it like in the suite?" Carlos said.

"More than you can imagine." Audrey said. "I remember the first time I was in a suite and I was in heaven."

"My parents took me out on vacation and we always get a suite. The room service was to die for." Chad said smiling.

"Ok, I'm convinced enough, let's hurry!" Quincy said.

"Ben." Mal said. "Are you Ok?"

"Yeah, just a little distracted that's all." Ben said.

"You know if there's anything wrong, you can tell me, right?" Mal said.

"I know and I love you for that." Ben said holding Mal's hand.

"So do I." Mal said.

* * *

 **Top Floor**

In a click of an unlocking door, Lumière opens the door and Everyone walked in with the VKs going in last. Mal, Freddie, Carlos, Evie, Jay and Quincy gazed upon the suite they just entered in. First thing they noitice is how big and wide the room is, the walls are all purple with the Corona sun symbol on it, there's a kitchen, a living room, three bedrooms and also a view of some buildings since their room is in the front of the hotel.

"Holy Moly!" Quincy said.

"Took the words out of my mouth." Jay said.

"What we tell ya?" Audrey said. "Isn't this magical?"

"When you're right, you're right." Mal said.

"Rapunzel's really gone out with this room." Evie said.

"Yeah, remind me to tell Ruby that her mom rocks." Carlos said.

"So where are we sleeping at?" Freddie said.

"Let's take the room on the left." Jordan said.

"And lets be quick about it, we have to get dressed." Ally said.

"She's right, we have to hurry." Ben said.

"Coming through." Herkie said going in the room on the right.

"Wait, Herkie!" Quincy said. "Your luggage." He picks up the brown duffel bag with the blue strap.

"Oh right." Herkie said taking it and going on the room.

"Let's go." Mal said to the girls.

The kids all went in their room gets ready to change in their costumes.

 **15 minutes later**

Everyone came out of their room and into their costumes, all while Lumière and Cogsworth admires the way they look.

"Marvelous." Lumière said.

"Thanks." Audrey said.

"You look all look absolutely wonderful." Cogsworth said.

"I appreciate that." Ben said.

Just then, Quincy notices someone missing.

"Hey, where's Ally?" Quincy said.

"She's still in…" Evie says.

"AAAHHHHHH!" Ally screams from the bathroom.

"Ally!" Jane said. "What's wrong?!"

When Ally walks out of the room looking worried and panicky, the kids gasps. Ally is wearing a completely different costume with a tight dark blue long sleeve shirt with a red S with a gold frame around it. She's also wearing a red skirt with a gold waistline and red boots to match with the red cape.

"Ally, why are you dressed like Supergirl?" Quincy asked.

"I don't know." Ally said. "I didn't even notice when I took it out because I was in such a hurry I didn't turn the lights on in the bathroom!"

"Evie, were you making last minute costumes before we left? Cause if there's a DC Con, then where's mine at?" Quincy said.

"I did not make that! That's not the costume I gave her!" Evie said.

"You think someone might've switch it by accident?" Doug wonders.

"Oh man, I can't show up like this! There's no Krypton in the Marvel Universe!" Ally said.

"Ally, Everyone knows Krypton doesn't exist no more anyways." Quincy said.

"Well, at least you'll get everyone attention." Freddie jokes.

"That's not funny, I'm still missing my costume!" Ally said.

"Where could it be?" Lonnie asked.

"Don't worry Ally, I won't rest until I find out." Herkie said.

"Oh that's sweet Herkie, but I don't think we'll have time to find it before that sneak preview." Ally said.

"Besides, it's not like anyone will come knocking on our door with it." Aziz said.

Suddenly, their door knocks three times.

"I'll get it." Cogsworth said.

He walks to the door to open and see that it was Connie holding a garment bag.

"Hey Connie, what can I do for you?" Cogsworth said.

"Someone name Trevor said he found this by a trash can somewhere and asks to give it to an 'Ally'." Connie reads the name tag on the bag.

"That's me!" Ally said walking to the doorway and taking the bag.

Ally unzips the garment bag and finds her Invisible Woman costume inside.

Ally gasps, "My costume!"

"Unbelievable." Aziz said but laughs.

"That's great, you said Trevor found it?" Ben asks Connie.

"Yeah, he said he saw your friend's name tag and knew she might be looking for it." Connie said.

"I need to thank him for this." Ally said.

"Think later, change now!" Jordan said.

"Right!" Ally said running to the bathroom in the girls' room.

"Well, I'm glad I can help. Have a good day!" Connie said.

"Thank you." Ben said.

And Ben closes the door behind them.

"Wow, there sure are some nice people here." Evie said.

"But I don't get why Ally's costume was by a trash can." Carlos said.

"Probably from the same person who switch it out with that Supergirl costume." Lonnie said.

"But who?" Mal asks.

"Who cares? We found the costume, everything's good now." Chad said.

"I have to agree with Chad, at least everything's in order for now." Jay said.

"Hmm…" Mal wonders.

* * *

 **Auradon Convention Center, 12:00 pm**

Long lines were seen in front of the Convention Center and everyone was excited to be part of the amazing event taking place. All the Marvel fans were in costume, whether it was Spider-Man, Dr. Strange and more. There was even posters of some Marvel heroes on the front of the building and some guys in uniform with masks of Iron Man, Thor, Hulk And Captain America scanning tickets by the four doorways. Even news reporter Snow White was reporting about the event.

"Well Ladies and Gentlemen, here we are at Marvel Con where you can see everyone in line waiting to be inside." Snow White said in her microphone in front of the cameraman with the camera. "You can see how much everyone loves Marvel as they are now wearing the costumes dedicated to the franchise. I can even see Ant-Man in the crowd. And also, I've got word that King Ben will be attending with Lady Mal and their friends, and I will be here getting the whole thing."

Just then, Ben's limo pulls up to the side right where Snow White and the camera crew are.

Snow White gasps, "And here's Ben's limo right now pulling up next to the sidewalk."

Lumière opens up the door on the side when he got out and out comes Ally, Lonnie, Audrey, Aziz, Herkie, Quincy, Chad, Evie, Doug, Jane, Freddie, Jay, Carlos, Dude and Jordan. Ben and Mal were the last ones to get out before Cogsworth.

"Wow, amazing!" Snow White then gets closer to the couple. "Your Majesty." She bows.

"Snow White, good morning." Ben said.

"I just love your Captain America costume, it's definitely you and not just because you're king, it's totally matches your personality." Snow White says.

"I get told that." Ben said.

"And Lady Mal, Who you're dressed as?" Snow White asked.

"Psylocke, I think she was in that last X-Men movie." Mal answers.

"Oh right, she's the one with the psychic knife." Snow White.

"Yes, and it's growing on me to be honest." Mal said.

"And all you're friends seems to be having great costumes too, even the dog." Snow White said.

The cameraman points his camera at the rest of the gang.

"Well, we could have these on without a designer of ours." Ben said.

"They're custom made?"

"Yes, by my best friend, Evie!" Mal said.

"Really?"

"She even has her own clothing line, Evie's 4 Hearts." Ben said.

"And I'm happy with the designs myself." Evie said walking to the couple and Snow White.

"Wow, So you're Mystique I'm assuming?" Snow White said.

"Indeed and it's nice to finally meet you." Evie said.

"Likewise and I know it must've been hard on the island, hasn't it?"

"Like you wouldn't believe." Evie said.

"I really love those costumes, you've got talent." Snow White said.

"I've been making clothes since I was a little girl." Evie said.

"And you have come so far, you even have your own business. Maybe you wanna make me a dress one day?" Snow White said.

"I can make you 10 dresses." Evie said smiling.

"I'll keep that in mind." Snow White said.

"Thanks for your time, but we've got to get inside." Ben said.

"No problem, my king. Have a good time." Snow White said.

And Ben and the others walked off.

"And there you have it, folks. What things will happen during these four days? I'm Snow White and will be here for updates!"

"Um Ben, I think it'll be a while before we get inside." Mal said.

"Yeah, from the looks of it, it'll take us an hour to get in." Quincy said.

"Well that's why we're going through that door to get our VIP passes." Cogsworth said.

"Wow, you guys really thought of everything." Herkie said.

"Yes we did, And it's so that we won't have to wait for so long and we can wait over there for a little bit." Lumière points to the door with less people, like at least 5 of them. A guy in a uniform with a Dr. Strange cape is checking out the passes the 5 people have.

"Nice!" Jay said.

"What are we waiting for?" Carlos said.

They start off walking to the VIP line with everyone looking at them while admiring their costumes.

"Wow." One person said.

"Check it out!" A girl said.

"Look, there's Inferno!" A boy said to his friend.

"People are already starting to notice me." Quincy said waving at the boy.

"Check out Crossbones, he's kinda cute." A teen girl said to her friends.

Carlos blushed a bit at the comment and Jane got a little suspicious with her so she wraps her arm around Carlos'.

"Getting a little jealous?" Carlos grins.

"I'm just letting them know you're not single." Jane said.

"Mommy, look! it's Songbird!" A little girl dressed like Polaris said to her mom.

"Wow." Audrey said waving. "I knew they would notice me."

"Aw, look at Lockjaw." A young woman dressed as America Chavez said.

"They always go for the dogs." Dude said.

They got to the line with only 2 people left in front of them and waited for there turn.

"Man, I can't wait to go inside." Quincy said. "I feel like a little kid waiting for my prank to happen."

"Calm down, Q." Chad said. "This isn't a Pranking Center."

"I know, but it's how I'm feeling." Quincy said.

"We'll be in soon enough." Ben said.

"Next!" The uniform guy said.

"Told ya." Ben said. "Hi, I'm…"

"King Ben, I've been expecting you." The guy said. "And how you do, Lady Mal?"

"Never better." Mal said.

"Are all these people with you?" He asks.

"Yes, all 19 of us, including Dude." Ben said.

"That's right." Dude said.

"That's interesting, a talking dog." The guy said.

"Yeah, he kinda surprised us." Mal said.

The guy, who's name tag reads 'Devin', looks at his tablet and sees Ben's Party on there.

"Alright, here you are." Devin said. "Here are you're passes, you'll need them for the Sneak preview and more. Enjoy the convention."

"Thank you." Ben said.

Ben leads everyone inside and when they got in, they feel the cool breeze that comes from within and looks to see what in store for them.

"Oh my God." Quincy said.

There were lots of booths, food stands, videos game demos, comic books signings and mascots. Even Marvel fans were walking everywhere enjoying the festivities.

"It's like a dream." Quincy said.

"Yeah, like we step into another world." Chad said.

"There's so much to do." Lonnie said.

"I know what I'm doing first." Quincy said. "Having me a Hulk-Shaped cookie."

"Count me in." Herkie said.

"Alright guys, we'll split up and have some fun, but we have to meet up later for the screening." Ben said.

"Yeah, 2 o'clock." Doug said.

"Right." Ben said.

"Come on, Lonnie, after I get that cookie, let's go to that _Marvel Rising_ booth." Quincy said.

"You took the words out of my mouth." Lonnie said.

They both walked with Herkie and Chad behind.

"I'm gonna get my comic book and have it signed." Doug said.

"If it's that new _Avengers_ comic, count me in." Aziz said.

"Me too." Carlos said.

"Me three." Dude said.

And then all four of them went off on there own.

"Ooh, look! There's Thor!" Jane said pointing.

There is a muscular man with long blonde hair having his pictures taken with fans who were mostly girls.

"Let's have our picture taken." Ally said.

"Oh yes, let's!" Audrey said.

The girls went but Ally says, "Come on Freddie."

"Don't have to tell me twice, I wanna feel one of his arms." Freddie said grinning as she follows them.

"Don't forget about me!" Jordan said taking off.

"That leaves us then." Jay said meaning himself, Evie, Mal, Ben, Lumière and Cogsworth.

"Well, I'm gonna get me a funnel cake." Cogsworth said.

"I'll join you." Lumière said. "I've been wanting something sweet all day."

And the two took off, leaving Ben and the three VKs.

"Wanna just walk around?" Evie suggested.

"I'm good with that." Ben said.

"Yeah." Mal said.

"Might as well." Jay said.

They all started to walk around to enjoy the scenery.

* * *

 **30 minutes later...**

After Ally, Jordan, Jane, Audrey and Freddie had gotten their picture taken with Thor and play a few games like 'Hit The Ant-Man', they'll all walk to see what else they can do.

"I'm feeling like cotton candy right now." Ally said.

"So do I." A boy's voice said.

The girls sees someone in a wearing a yellow mask with two long ends to cover from his head to his nose with two white eyeholes in the front, a tight green bodysuit with long sleeves and the pants part reached to his calves. It also comes with a yellow pop-up collar that's up to his top neck and a yellow dragon symbol on his chest.

"Do we know you?" Jordan said.

"Since your whole life."

The boy pulls his mask and reveals himself as Trevor.

"Oh Trevor, I didn't recognize you." Ally said.

"You're Iron Fist?" Jordan asked.

"Yep, been a fan of his since forever, so I thought I paid a tribute to him." Trevor said.

"I heard his show wasn't doing to good." Freddie said.

"You're not completely wrong, but it's still good to me and he's been a great fighter on tv before his very own show and I know the second season will be better." Trevor said.

"Spoken like a true fan." Freddie smirks.

"Right now I'm a fan of your costume." Trevor said pulling his mask back on. "Scarlet Witch, right?"

"Pretty and smart." Freddie said.

"You think I'm pretty?" Trevor said grinning.

"That was sarcastic tone." Freddie said with a grin.

"Didn't go with cape, huh?" Trevor said.

"I hate capes, it's not doing it for me." Freddie said.

"Still look good either way." Trevor said.

Jordan, Audrey, Ally and Jane all looked at each other and giggles at the two.

"So Trevor." Audrey said. "What you think of mine?" Audrey spins slow.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever seen anyone else come as Songbird." Trevor said. "You look good."

"Oh, you flatter me." Audrey said.

"In fact, you all look great." Trevor said to the rest.

"You can thank Evie for that." Jane said.

"Oh that's remind me." Ally says. "Thanks for finding my costume, or else I would've shown up as Supergirl."

"Oh, you do not wanna do that, the fans here will eat you alive." Trevor said. "And it was my pleasure."

"Connie said you found it by a trash can?" Jordan said.

"Yeah, Ally's lucky it's not inside it." Trevor said. "I didn't know if the bellhop lost it or something, so I just gave it to Connie on the way out."

"It's strange really, but lucky you saw my name on it. I learned that from when my mom was reading instructions on shrinking and growing." Ally said.

"With that said, why don't we check out that Black Panther virtual reality game?" Trevor said.

"Oh, I heard you can be an the same jet Shuri piloted in the movie." Jane said.

"That's the whole game, you gotta shoot as many jets down as you can." Trevor said.

"I bet I can beat your score." Jordan said.

"We'll just see about that." Trevor said.

"Less talk, more moving." Freddie said already walking.

"She's something else." Trevor said grinning.

"I'll say." Jane said.

They all eventually follow Freddie to the video game.

* * *

 **Elsewhere, 1:10 pm**

Ben, Mal, Evie and Jay were walking around to see what they should do first.

"I think realize how big this place is." Jay said.

"I figured since the Marvel Universe is bigger than you can imagine." Ben said.

"It's like there's an endless supply of Mutants." Jay said.

"And Inhumans." Evie said.

"Don't forget Spider-Mans." Mal said.

"Now that's a lot." Ben jokes.

"Man, I'm thristy." Jay said. "What's to drink around here?"

"I remember seeing a stand full of drinks not too far from here." Ben said.

"Which way?" Jay said.

"By the Test Your Hulk Strenth booth." Ben said.

"Cool, I'll be right back." Jay said then took off.

Jay looks and looks until he spotted the stand he was looking for and makes himself over there.

"One Iron Man Cola." Jay reads the list.

"Here you go." The man behind the stand hands Jay a soda can with Iron Man's picture on it.

"Thanks." But when he takes it, it slipped out of his hand.

Jay chases after until it was caught by someone's foot. The hand from that person picks up the can and hands it to Jay.

"Dropped this?" The girl said.

"Yeah, Thanks." Jay said then he gets a good look at her.

It was Eliza, the same girl Ben was trying to avoid, though Jay doesn't know. She wearing a white choker and a white corset with a white cape attached to it that has an red X buckle to hold the cape at the chest. She's also wearing white pants, long white gloves and white boots to complete the outfit.

"Wow, guess your name's Emma Frost, right?" Jay grins.

"That is who I'm wearing." Eliza said.

"Thanks for saving my drink, I'm…"

"Jay." Eliza said. "I saw you on the news before and I heard you're a great Tourney player and a swordsman for ROAR."

"That's me Alright." Jay smirks.

"I think it's great that you decide to be good, less evil in the world, am I right?" Eliza said.

"Yeah, you do not want my dad here." Jay said.

"So with that aside, I bet you're going to the _Infinity War_ screening?" Eliza said.

"How you guess?" Jay said.

"Cause of your VIP pass?" Eliza said then giggled.

"Oh right, yeah, Cogsworth got us these passes." Jay said.

"What if I told you it's a coincidence that I also happen to have a pass?" Eliza shows Jay the VIP Pass in her hand and puts it on around her neck.

"Wow, that's awesome, you're so lucky." Jay said.

"I thank my mom for this." Eliza said.

"Well, I've gotta find my friends, but I guess I'll see you at 2?" Jay said.

"You bet your claws you will." Eliza said. "See ya, Sabretooth." She winked at him and makes a graceful leave.

"Woah, and I never got her real name." Jay said.

* * *

 **Elsewhere, 1:30 pm**

Lonnie, Quincy, Herkie and Chad were having cookies and cotton candy, with Lonnie's mask half way off showing her mouth eating a blue cotton candy, when she decides to bring up something in a conversation.

"I can't believe our characters are gonna be in a movie together." Lonnie said to Quincy.

"Yeah, who wouldn't thought?" Quincy said biting his Hulk cookie.

"I'm more excited about the Avengers going up against Thanos, that guy is no joke." Chad said.

"Especially since he has that Infinity gauntlet." Herkie said.

"I heard Hawkeye and Ant-Man aren't gonna be in it." Quincy said.

"That's disappointing." Herkie said.

"At least Spider-Man's in it." Lonnie said.

"And with Dr. Strange, there's no way they can lose." Quincy said.

As Quincy was trying to take a bite out of Chad's cotton candy as a joke, he didn't see until he was bumped into that it was a girl who was dressed like Elektra. Quincy fell flat so hard on his stomach, he was wincing in pain.

"Quincy, are you ok?" Lonnie said bending down.

"Hey!" Chad calls out to the girl. "Watch it!"

But the girl was walking so fast that they lost her in the crowd.

"Man, some people are in a rush these days." Herkie said.

He helps Lonnie pick up Quincy to his feet and Quincy dusts himself off.

"Man, now my cookie's ruined." Quincy said.

"Don't worry, we'll get you another one." Lonnie said.

"I'm just lucky there's plenty more." Quincy said.

"You'll have to worry about that later, cause it's almost time for the sneak peek." Chad said.

"Oh fine, let's go then." Quincy sulked a bit.

As they were about to walk, Quincy was feeling his chest and then checks his pockets and on the floor. He was starting to panic as he frantically pats around his body.

"Something wrong, Q?" Herkie asked.

"My VIP pass, it's gone!" Quincy panics.

"What?!" Herkie and Chad said.

"Are you sure?" Lonnie said.

"It was around my neck, that I know much of." Quincy said.

"But how could it just disappear?" Lonnie said.

Then that's when Chad figures it out.

"It was that girl." Chad said. "The one dressed like Elektra."

"You think she could've stolen it?" Herkie said.

"I can believe that, I'm from the Isle and I grew up around thieves like that." Quincy said.

"We have to find her before the screening starts, or they won't let you in." Chad said.

"Then why the heck are we still standing here for? Let's get a move on!" Quincy said.

"Come on!" Lonnie said.

And the group of four runs quickly to search for the thief who's dresses as Elektra, and they're hoping she's the only Elektra in this convention.

* * *

 **Elsewhere, 10 minutes later**

Carlos, Aziz, Doug and Dude we're walking with signed comic books (Minus Dude since he's got paws) trying to see if they can do something else before the _Infinity War_ viewing.

"I can't believe we've got signed comic books by the writers." Doug said.

"I can't believe we've got five volumes each." Aziz said.

"And I can't believe they didn't have any doggy treats for me." Dude said.

"Dude, I said I was gonna get you something after that." Carlos said.

"I know, but I'm getting hungry, that line took too long." Dude said.

"Well, we're out of it now, so there shouldn't be anything else before we get snacks." Carlos said.

"Thank goodness." Dude said under his breath.

Suddenly, Dude smells something familiar and it was close. He looks to his left and sees a girl in a Elektra costume and there was something in her hand that seemed to smell familiar. Dude got closer and sees that it was an VIP pass and that Quincy's name on it. That's when Dude growled and in a quick second, he grabs the necklace part with his teeth and the girl was trying to pull it back.

"Hey!" The girl said with gritted teeth. "Let go, you stupid mutt!"

"You let go!" Dude said through his teeth.

As they continue the tug-o-war, Carlos notices the fight between the two.

"Dude?!" Carlos said. "What are you doing?!"

The girl notices Carlos running up to them.

"Oh forget this!" The girl makes a run for it, let's go of the pass and Dude tumbled to his side.

Carlos bends down to check on him.

"Dude, are you crazy?" Then Carlos sees what's in Dude's teeth. "Why did you take that girl's pass?"

Dude spits out the pass then says, "Because that's not her pass."

"What?" Carlos said.

"Look." Dude has one of his paws on the pass, showing Carlos Quincy's name.

"I don't understand." Carlos said.

Just then, Doug and Aziz joins up with them from their talk.

"Hey, what happened?" Aziz asked.

"We turned around and you guys were gone." Doug said.

"I'm not sure, but I think we need to find Quincy.

* * *

 **Door to the Preview Room, 1:54 pm**

Mal, Evie, Jay and Ben were waiting by the door to the room with some others, and hoping that the rest of their friends would get here on time.

"What's taking everyone so long?" Mal said.

"Maybe Herkie ate too many hotdogs." Jay joked.

"We still have some time before the showing, they'll be here." Ben said.

"For some reason, your optimism is one of the things why I love you." Mal said.

Ben chuckles at the compliment.

"Maybe I should send out a text." Evie said.

"You won't have to." Freddie said behind them.

The four turns to see her, Ally, Trevor, Audrey, Jane and Jordan.

"Y'all are cutting it close." Evie said.

"And we're still missing half the group." Mal said.

"Hey Trev, you seeing this with us?" Jay asked.

"Yep." Trevor shows his VIP pass.

"Awesome, the more the merrier." Ben said.

"Less if no one else is showing up." Mal said.

As that last statement, Lonnie, Chad, Quincy and Herkie came up to them, panting and catching their breath.

"About time, we were waiting for you." Jordan said.

"Guys, we've a situation!" Lonnie said.

"What happened to you?" Ally said.

"This girl came by and bumped me into the floor and when I got up, my VIP pass is gone!" Quincy said.

"It's gone?" Evie said.

"What do you mean it's gone?" Mal said.

"That girl took his pass!" Chad said.

"We've been looking for nearly 15 minutes but we couldn't find her or his pass." Herkie said.

"You mean this pass?" Carlos said holding out Quincy's pass.

They all turn to see him, Dude, Doug and Aziz behind them.

"My pass!" Quincy said happily and takes it from Carlos then he notices something. "Why are there teeth marks?"

"Because Dude was taking it back from some girl who had it." Aziz said.

"A girl?" Herkie said.

"What did she look like?" Quincy said.

"I think she was dressed like Elektra, but I couldn't tell who she was because she was wearing a face mask." Carlos said.

Then Quincy, Chad, Lonnie and Herkie realizes it has to be the same girl.

"That was who bumped into me." Quincy said.

"She saw me coming then ran off without the pass." Carlos said.

"She was probably trying not to let you identity her." Freddie said.

"I can't believe there's a thief in this convention." Trevor said.

"Well, thanks to Dude…" Quincy bends down to pet Dude. "She lost."

"But she might strike again, so be on a lookout from now on." Mal said.

"Is there anyway I can help?" A girl's voice said.

The gang turns to see Eliza standing with her VIP pass.

"Oh, Guys." Jay said. "This was the girl I was talking about before." He looks at Ben, Mal and Evie. "Her name is…I'm sorry, I didn't get your name."

"Eliza." Ben said, looking a bit upset.

"Oh, you know each other?" Jay said.

"Oh, we all know her alright, way before you guys showed up." Jordan said to the VKs, looking even more upset than Ben.

"She's Elsa's Daughter." Ally said looking mad.

The rest of the AKs had the looks of mixed feelings as well.

"Woah." Quincy said. "What did we miss?"

"Just the girl who we thought we'd thought never see again." Audrey said with her arms folded.

"This just got awkward." Evie whispers to Mal.

"Yeah, what's her story?" Mal whispers back.

"I don't know, but I think we're gonna find out." Freddie whispers.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** And there you have it! Lots of mystery going on and more drama for our favorite group of people. Why did Ally almost went as Supergirl? Who tries to steal Quincy's VIP Pass? What happened between the AKs and Eliza? Find out next week and to my fellow Descenders, Have a Wicked Day!


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note:** Hey Guys, sorry I've been AWOL, but I was busy being sick for the past 2 weeks or more. As you can tell, I'm feeling better, mostly. Now I'm back on track with this new chapter, so relax, have a cup of tea cause I'm about to spill mine when y'all see what going down with Eliza and why the AKs aren't so happy to see her again.

* * *

Chapter 16: An Icy Return

Shock is currently on the AKs' faces as they see the one nemesis they never thought they would see again. And that was Eliza, the daughter of Arendelle's Queen, Elsa. Yes, the same Elsa that has ice powers and nearly froze her whole kingdom. Eliza was the one person they thought they can count on, but she sure showed them they can't.

"Eliza." Ben said. "It's been a long time." He's trying to keep his cool with his arms crossed.

"You mean since Tiana's Palace?" Eliza said.

Mal looks at him then realizes why he had that look on his face back in the elevator.

"I don't believe this, you're here of all places." Jordan said with her arms crossed.

"Well, I thought I might pay a visit to you guys and what better place than Marvel Con?" Eliza said.

"How bout no where?" Jordan said.

"Yeah, we had enough of you from the last time." Audrey said.

"Guys." Eliza said. "I come in peace."

"Are you now?" Aziz said.

"Cause you sure didn't seem innocent before." Ally said.

"I was different back then, I've changed." Eliza said.

"And we're supposed to believe that?" Chad said.

"Oh please, look who's talking, Mr. To-Lazy-To-Do-Your-Own-Homework." Eliza said.

"Watch it, Ice Queen." Jordan said.

"Or what?" Eliza said.

"How do even know we're here?" Herkie asks.

"Alana told me." Eliza said.

When Ben, Quincy and some others were getting their ice cream, Ben might've mentioned that they're going to Marvel Con to Alana and she texted her about it after she asks if Ben could talk to her.

"I should've known you put Alana up to this." Audrey said.

"Well, she is my cousin, we tell each other everything and I figured y'all would want to hear it from her instead of me." Eliza said.

"With good reason." Lonnie said.

"Ben." Mal said. "Is that why you've been acting weird since then?"

"Mal, I…" Ben starts to say.

"Oh, So you don't tell your girlfriend everything? It's a shame." Eliza said.

"And what does that make you?" Jordan said.

While their AK friends continue to argue with Eliza, Mal, Evie and the rest of the VKs are confused from the sight before them.

"Any idea what's going on here?" Quincy whispers.

"No idea, but this just got interesting." Freddie said.

"All say, Audrey's more attractive when she's mad." Jay said while grinning.

"Are you kidding me right now?." Mal exclaims.

"Yeah, something happened between them." Carlos points to the AKs. "And her."

"Yeah, and do you notice the way Ben's staring at that girl?" Evie said.

Mal sees Ben's expression as conflicted, a little mad, confused.

"He was like that before." Mal said." I noticed since he brought back our ice cream."

"And when I was helping him with his costume." Evie said.

"And Before we got on the elevator, I saw his face when he left the restaurant like when Eliza mentioned at." Carlos said.

"But wait." Jay said. "If She's Elsa's Daughter, then why's everyone acting like she's a villain?"

"I don't know, but I better put a stop to this before it escalates." Mal said.

She walks up to the rest of the others to get between them and Eliza so she could try and calm things down.

"Hey!" Mal said with both arms out spread wide with her eyes glowing green.

That silenced everyone, even Eliza who was paying her close attention since Mal's Lady of the Court.

"Look, I don't what went down between you guys, but you're causing a scene here!" Mal said pointing out to the small crowd waiting for the doors to open and some others.

"Listen to your Lady, Ben. She the only one knows what she's talking about." Eliza said grins a bit.

Ben furrowed his eyebrows a bit.

"Ooh, you're gonna make turn you into shish kabobs with this." Jordan welds her fake sword over her head.

"Jordan, cool it, she's not worth it." Lonnie said setting her sword down.

"Look, I'm not here to cause trouble, I'm here to make amends." Eliza said.

"After all this time?" Ben said.

"Yes Ben, and also." Eliza raises her pass. "I'm seeing the preview."

"I ain't seating next to you, just so you know it." Jordan said with her hands on her hips.

"I second that emotion." Aziz said.

Confused, Quincy decides to ask Chad what the deal is.

"Hey, why's everyone so mad at her?" Quincy asks.

"She used to be our friend until we found out what she's been up to." Chad said.

"Oh, was it really that bad?" Quincy said.

"Even Ben wouldn't forgive her after that and I don't blame him." Chad said.

"So listen, I'm gonna be here for the whole event, so we're gonna be seeing more of each other, then hopefully, maybe we can put the past behind us." Eliza said.

Jordan was no getting tired of her words, "If you think that we…"

"Hello, Auradonians!" Snow White said at the cameraman in front of the group.

Snow White changed into a costume from Marvel. She wearing a body suit that's red from her neck to her shoulders with two lines of gold close to each other under it around her top shoulders with also a 8-point gold star with four big pointy ends and four small pointy ends on the chest. Under it was blue from shoulder to ankles. She's even got on red gloves that reaches to her forearms with four golden buttons from top to wrists with red boots and a red sash tied around her waist with a golden buckle to match.

"Captain Marvel here with the latest update! The Sneak Preview Of _Avengers: Infinity War_ is about to begin! And everyone who has an VIP pass gets to be the first to see the first 10 minutes of the movie!" Snow White says to the camera.

She looks behind her and sees Ben and the gang.

"Oh, your majesty!" Snow White walks up to Ben. "Are you as excited as ever to see the sneak peek?"

Ben calms himself from the situation and speaks clearly to the microphone and looks to the camera.

"As excited as I'll ever be. Can't wait to see what I'll look forward to." He says. "And by the way, I love your Captain Marvel costume, it suits you."

"Oh thank you, it's just something I put on, just wanna be part of the Marvel Universe like everyone here." Snow White said.

"I get the feeling." Quincy said coming up the the two.

"And who might you be?" Snow White said raising the microphone to Quincy.

"If you mean by costume, I'm Inferno, but my real name is Quincy." Quincy said.

"Wait…Aren't you the Queen of Hearts' son? The one who saved Auradon?" Snow White said.

"That's me!" Quincy smiled.

"Wow, it's such an honor to meet you." Snow White said.

"I do like feeling important, hehe." Quincy said.

"I'm already a fan of yours, and your Tourney abilities, I saw Jordan's web show that day."

"I think all of Auradon saw that video." Quincy said.

"So is there anything you want to say to Auradon?" Snow White points to the camera.

Quincy looks straight ahead and quotes, "Make it your choice to be who you are."

"You heard it, folks. Inspiring words from the former villain or her kid." Snow White said.

"No biggie, it's something I picked up." Quincy said.

"Well I can honestly say…." Then Snow White notices Eliza and was strucked in awe.

"No way!" Snow White said. "Is that Eliza with you?!"

"Huh?" Quincy said seeing Eliza making her way to them.

"Why yes, it's me Snow White." Eliza said.

"Folks, we're here right now seeing Eliza, daughter of Elsa, the famous supermodel!" Snow White said.

"Supermodel?!" The VKs said.

"Really?" Evie said to Jane.

"Yeah, after we had that falling out, she became the most successful model from her hometown." Jane said.

"Even got to be in magazines, commercials, guest appearances on tv, you name it." Lonnie said.

"Yeah, lucky her." Audrey said through gritted teeth.

Jay notices how angry she got with those last words, wondering what happened between them.

"So what brings you here?" Snow White asks Eliza.

"Well, I heard some old friends of mine were participating in this convention, so I thought I surprise them dressed as Emma Frost." Eliza said.

"I'm not surprised that you look gorgeous as always." Snow White said. "So you guys used to be friends?" She asks Ben.

"Well…" Ben hesitates. "We haven't seen each other in a long time, so we barely communicate with each other anyone."

"I can understand, with her having such a busy, successful life, she probably doesn't get much me time." Snow White says.

"You could say that." Trevor said through a fake smile.

"It's like we forgot she existed until now." Herkie said with a fake smile as well.

"It must be nice to be back together." Snow White says to Jordan.

"Like peas in a pod." Jordan said through gritted teeth.

"I'm just so happy to see friends together again." Snow White said.

"Yep." Eliza puts her arm around Ben's shoulders. "And we're first gonna celebrate by seeing _Infinity War._ "

"Now isn't that just just wonderful?" Snow White said. "Hope you have fun in there and…" she turns to the camera. "This is Snow White signing out for now, tune in for more updates as we are covering the event."

The camera shuts off by the cameraman.

"Great work team, let's take five." Snow White said.

Snow White and the camera crew walks off from the group while they settle with the problem at hand.

"What's your endgame this time, Ice Princess?" Audrey said with her hands on her hips.

"I meant what I said, Audrey. I've changed into a different person and I want to make amends." Eliza said.

"Well, you sure took your sweet time to be making any sort of amends." Audrey said.

"Are you sure you're not pulling our legs again?" Ally said with a suspicious look on her face.

"I swear, it won't be like last time." Eliza said.

"And we're supposed to just take your word for it?" Doug said.

"Doug's right, you messed with us more times than we can count." Herkie said.

"It wasn't all that bad." Eliza said playing it off as whatever.

"Wasn't all that bad?! You're the reason why Trevor transferred!" Aziz said pointing at Trevor, who was glaring at Eliza the whole time.

Freddie gasped at that statement as she sees Trevor's face looking angry.

"And I wanna make up for all those things, but can't wait we just act civilized just for today and enjoy the movie?" Eliza said.

As much as they can't stand her, they know she's right.

"For once, I agree." Ben said.

"What?!" The AKs said.

"We came here for good time this weekend and that's what we're gonna do. We won't let anything or anyone…" He looks to Eliza. "Let that spoil it for us."

The rest of the gang agrees.

"You're right as always, Ben." Jordan said with her green elbow on his shoulder.

"Of course he is, we can't let the past get to us." Mal said.

"Even if it was a horrible disaster." Ally said looking at Eliza.

"Look Eliza…" Ben walks to Eliza. "Me and my friends are trying to have a good weekend here and we don't want any trouble. We'll acknowledge you, but don't expect anyone to forgive or even talk to you at the first try."

"I figured, I have a lot to make up for." Eliza said.

"That's for sure." Jane said.

A man came from behind the doors to the screening room with an Avengers shirt with Hulk, Iron Man And Hawkeye.

"Alright VIPs! It's time for the Sneak Peek! Line up in a orderly fashion and single file!" He said.

"That's us." Ben said. "Let's get to it.

"Awesome." Mal said holding Ben's arm.

"Guess we'll see you inside." Dude said to Eliza, walking along with Carlos. "And hopefully not next to her." He whispers to himself.

Everyone in line walks through the doorway, only to be greeted with bags of warm popcorn handed to him by a man with sunglasses and a dark brown hat. The room with like an theater room with 5 rows of chairs with 20 chairs on each row. The big screen was in front of the chair with the projector hanging on the ceiling. The stairs was on each side of the rows, one staircase between the 20 chairs in half and the group went down on the left side while Eliza and the other VIP guests would be down on the right. The left side sat in the front row is Herkie, Ally, Lonnie, Audrey, Carlos, Jane, Evie, Mal, Ben and Aziz. Behind them is Chad, Quincy, Jay, Jordan, Doug, Freddie and Trevor.

On the right side is Eliza sitting in front by the middle stairs and the 15 other VIPs sit in random chairs. Eliza turns to looks at her former friends and the VKs. Ben sees her looking but doesn't pay her no mind. Aziz notices this and tries to cheer him up.

"Don't worry about her, dude." Aziz said to Ben. "She's not worth it."

"I'm not worried, I just don't have no words." Ben said.

"Well I still get it, she wasn't faithful with us, even you, but it's like you said, she's not gonna ruin our good time." Aziz said.

"Thanks Aziz." Ben said.

"Always here for you." Aziz said then winked.

"Mmm, I love movie popcorn." Freddie said throwing another piece in her mouth.

"Movie snacks are always good, one time, my parents got me a lot of candy, a slushee and a hot dog." Trevor said.

"Only movie I saw back home was some little kids rob this old man, and it was live." Freddie said.

"Sounds like a lot of things were live over there." Trevor said.

"Oh believe me, you do not wanna be that man, those kids were little monsters." Freddie said.

A man was walking to the front of the big screen and faces the audience. It was the same man who was handing out the popcorn.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Sneak Preview Of _Avengers: Infinity War._ Now I know some of you are getting a little impatient for the wait, but after you this…Oh who am I kidding? It's gonna make you want this movie to be out tomorrow." The man said.

The audience laughs at his joke.

"Yes, yes I know, but at least you'll get a point to what you're gonna be expecting. So without further ado, here's what you've been waiting for!" The man walking up the middle steps and sits behind the left chair rows behind Quincy and the others.

 **Spoiler Alert: Quicknote, if you haven't watched Avengers: Infinity War And you're planning on seeing it, I advised to not read what you're about to see and skip to where it says 'The End?'**

* * *

 **2 minutes later**

"Are you serious?" Freddie said.

"Woah, heavy." Jordan said.

"Guess Thor, Heimdall and Loki are the only Asgardians to live." Audrey said.

"Technically, Loki's an Ice Giant." Doug said.

"Details, Details, They're still alive." Audrey said.

 **Another 2 minutes later**

"Get him, Hulk!" Herkie said.

The audience roots for Hulk as he was facing off Thanos, but then lost. Then Heimdall sends off Hulk to Earth, making Thanos ending his life as well.

" _ **No!" Thor said on screen.**_

The audience gasps at Heimdall's execution as they watch his body go lifeless.

"Woah, he's no joke." Freddie said.

"Is he really gone?" Ally said to Herkie.

"I-I think so." Herkie said.

Seeing Ally looking tear-eyed, Herkie decides to make a move and puts his hand over hers and entangled their fingers together. He can feels Ally calm down a bit which made him smiled a bit.

 **Another 5 minutes later**

Thanos eventually kills Loki, making half the audience had their mouths covered like Audrey, Jane, Evie and even Trevor.

"Poor Loki." Doug said.

Thanos and his crew were leaving Thor and the late Loki to be blown up on the ship after getting the Space gem for his Infinity gauntlet with his Power gem. Next thing they know was that the ship carrying the dead Asgardians and Thor blow up in a purple explosion. The screen went purple then came with golden words saying, 'Stay Tuned For Avengers: Infinity War next month to see what else happens'.

* * *

 **The End?**

The audience claps after the lights turn back on.

"Man, can't wait til next month." Dude said sitting in front of Carlos.

"I'm in tears already." Jane said.

"This is gonna be epic." Aziz said.

The claps stops as they see that same man walking in front of the blank screen.

"Well I hope enjoyed a little taste of what's to come." The man said.

"You bet we did!" Quincy said.

The man laughs, "I see you're eager."

"For real, I'm so happy that this world has Stan Lee, I don't know what I'll do when I meet him." Quincy said.

"Well, you're gonna get your wish soon."

The man pulls off his hat and he reveals himself as the one and only Stan Lee. The audience were dead silent at the reveal, seeing Stan Lee in the room of all places, even Quincy's mouth was still wide open.

"No way!" Quincy said. "Am I dreaming?!"

"It's him!" Doug said breathlessly.

"Dude, I'm a huge fan." Herkie said.

"I'm a huge fan of your costume, Gorgon." Stan said.

"He knows who I am." Herkie whispers to to Chad.

"Of course he does, he's Stan Lee." Chad said.

"In fact, I'm liking all of your costumes from this side of the room." Stan said as he examines with his eyes on all of the 18 costume wearing kids and dog he sees.

"You can think our friend Evie for making them." Carlos said pointing to Evie.

"Amazing, you made all these?" Stan Lee said to Evie.

"It was a challenge, but I've pulled through." Evie said.

"Hmm, maybe I should recommend you as a costume designer for Marvel Studios." Stan Lee said.

"Wow, I'm embarrassed right now." Evie said blushing.

"Don't kid yourself, you're amazing." Doug said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Have you all entered the costume contest? You know I'm one of the judges." Stan Lee said.

"Oh right." Ben said. "We got so distracted, we forgot to sign up."

"That's ok, there's still time to sign up before Sunday at at 1 o'clock." Stan Lee said. "And that goes for everyone!" He says to the rest of the audience.

"Oh I'm signing up Alright." Eliza said.

Stan gasps at Eliza, "What a minute, aren't you Eliza, the supermodel?"

"Indeed I am." Eliza said.

"I gotta say that's a nice Emma Frost costume you have on there." Stan Lee said.

"It was designed by a more famous designer." Eliza said secretly looking at Evie with a smirk.

Evie immediately caught on and glared at her a bit.

"I say she did a wonderful job." Then Stan Lee turns to the other kids. "Looks like y'all got some competition."

"You don't say?" Evie said with a fake smile.

"Well I won't take much of your time, I'll let y'all go on with your business." Stan Lee said directing towards the door.

Eventually, almost everyone was out through the door, throwing away empty popcorn bag.

"See you soon, True Believers!" Stan Lee said.

* * *

 **Nightfall 8:00**

It was nighttime and Quincy and the gang were ready to head back to the hotel. Lumière and Cogsworth were already waiting by their limo.

"My limo's on the other side, I'll catch you later." Trevor said.

"Oh ok, see you back at the hotel." Ben said.

"And I'll see you later?" Trevor said to Freddie.

They both exchanged long looks before Trevor turns away while he smiles and walks off.

"Ooh, So you and Trevor, huh?" Ally said elbowing Freddie with a smile.

"Yeah, you two seem to be getting along." Lonnie said.

"Hold on, he was just being nice to me." Freddie said with her hand up.

"Sure." Jordan smirks.

"Can we just go back to the hotel? I'm tired as it is." Freddie said.

Some of the kids laugh before waking up to the limo.

"So, did everyone had a good time?" Lumière said.

"Besides the weird things and unexpected company, it went smooth." Quincy said.

"What you mean by that?" Lumière said.

"I'll tell you later." Ben said after he took his mask off.

"Right." Lumière opens the door for the kids. "As you were."

They all got in one by one with Ben being the last to go in, but suddenly…

"Ben." Eliza's voice said behind him.

It made him stop and turn around to see her standing behind him.

"I hope I wasn't too much trouble." Eliza said.

"Not as much as I would've thought." Ben said.

"See? We're getting somewhere." Eliza said.

"Look, I've gotta go, have another long day back here tomorrow." Ben said.

"That's fine, guess I'll see you tomorrow or back at the hotel since I'm staying there too." Eliza said.

"Sure, whichever comes first." Ben then finally gets in the limo and with Lumière and Cogsworth in the front, the limo starts to drive off.

"Who does she think she is, coming up to you like that and pretend nothing happened?" Jordan said.

"She didn't start anything, so we're good for now." Ben said.

"How long will that last?" Audrey said.

"Yeah, she could be cooking up something really rotten in that icy blue head of hers." Ally said.

"Let's just all calm down, maybe she's trying to change from whatever happened back then." Quincy said. "Don't y'all remember I wasn't exactly a good person before I came here? Aren't y'all all about second chances?"

"He does have a point." Jay said.

"I get what you're saying, but she was about as cunning as any villain comes." Aziz said.

"It's just that it's not easy to forgive her." Jane said.

"I can understand." Carlos said. "It might just take time before y'all can trust her again."

"Like never?" Jordan said.

"Can't we just talk about something else? All this stress about Eliza has gotten to my head." Audrey said.

"Yeah, like how was that Elektra chick?" Chad said.

"I don't know, but I've got a feeling it won't be the last time we'll see her." Mal said.

 **Auradon Convention Center**

* * *

As the place cleared out, one figure was still there watching the gang's limo drive off. It was the same Elektra costumed girl who swiped Quincy's VIP pass.

"I'll get you all just yet!" She said through her face mask.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Tense, am I Right? Looks like Eliza will be hard to trust around them. Will Eliza ever be forgiven? What does she had to do with Trevor's transfer? Who is Elektra and why does it seem like she's out for trouble? Find out next time on Chapter 17 and remember, Have A Wicked Day!


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note:** What up Descendants fans? Before you start reading, did y'all hear about the Descendants news from last week during Freaky Friday on Disney Channel? A special Descendants shirt titled "Under the Sea" will be premiering on September 28 at 8:50/7:50 central. Mal and Uma will have an underwater battle and Harry and Gil will be in it too, and Dizzy maybe? There's also singing and dancing, possibly the two songs "Poor Unfortunate Souls" And "Kiss the Girl" will be played in it. So mark you're calendars and wait for the epic fight to happen, until then, enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 17: Pizza-Swiped

 **Corona Towers**

It's been a long day for our heroes as they came back to the hotel and put on their PJs after enjoying their first day of Marvel Con. They remembered all the praise they've got for their costumes and Evie got a lot of thanks from her friends and some great fun words from the one and only Stan Lee. Right now, the gang (except Jay) are now sitting in front of the tv watching a movie based on Rapunzel's life story.

"So let me get this straight. We're staying in a hotel based on Rapunzel's kingdom and we're watching a movie based on her life?" Quincy said.

"I'm seeing the irony in this scenario." Jordan said.

"It's still a good movie, makes you think how lucky you are we didn't have to deal with that sorta stuff growing up." Ally said.

"Yeah, can you imagine me scrubbing the floor and washing dishes?" Chad said.

"Please." Freddie said.

"Or stealing food cause I get hungry." Aziz said.

"Or sleeping for a thousand years." Audrey said.

"Or turn into a frog." Trevor said.

Everyone laughs.

"I'm so glad you're here, Trevor." Herkie said.

"I know someone else is glad you're here too." Quincy whispers looking at Freddie.

"Knock it off." Freddie whispers back.

"When Ben said y'all are having pizza, I couldn't resist." Trevor said. "Though I thought it would've been here right now."

"Jay was supposed to bring it back a while ago." Carlos said.

"He needs to hurry up, I'm dying for those bacon bits on it." Dude said with his mouth drooling.

"I can't believe this hotel has its own pizza place." Quincy said.

"Which is at the bottom floor, and the guy was supposed to be here 5 minutes ago." Jordan said.

"I'm gonna see what's going on." Audrey said getting up from the floor and walking to the door.

"Maybe he's flirting with girls down there?" Quincy said giggling, knowing how Audrey would react.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Audrey said fuming and blushing.

"Who's ho ho, never said he was." Quincy smirks with his arms folded.

"Doh..you…ugh!" Audrey decides to walk out and slams the door behind her.

"Hahahahaha!" Quincy and the others laughed.

"So she and Jay are a thing?" Trevor asks Freddie.

"I know Jay's into her, but Audrey won't admit it." Freddie said.

"Like some people." Ally whispers but Freddie heard it.

"I can say the same thing." Freddie whispers to Ally while smirking.

"What's keeping him anyways?" Mal says.

* * *

 **1** **st** **Floor, Corona Pizzeria**

"What do you mean do you mean we already took our order?!" Jay said.

The pizza place is one of the restaurants that was inside the hotel and guests can dine inside, get delivery or carry out. Lumière placed the order since the delivery guy was done with his shift, so Jay volunteered to get the pizza. They order 2 pepperonis, 1 sausage, 1 with everything (Herkie's order), 1 bacon and 1 with mushrooms and black olives. But the strange thing is when Jay got down there, he was not expecting the next words that came out of the cashier's mouth.

"Someone from your room came here and carried your pizza out of here." The cashier named Ashley said.

"I can tell you now that I'm the only one that left our suite and everyone else is still there." Jay said.

"That's strange, she told me Ben send her down." Ashley said.

"It's a her?" Jay said.

"Yeah, though she was a little rude." Ashley said.

"What'd she look like?" Jay asks.

"Well, she was wearing this costume, it was red mostly, black tights and she was wearing a face mask so I didn't see much of her face."

Then that's when Jay remembers something Quincy and some of the others mentioned.

"That was not a friend of mine." Jay said to Ashley.

"You mean I gave The your order away to someone else? I'm so sorry!" Ashley said panicked a little.

"Can you just redo our order?" Jay said.

"Of course, just give us a few minutes." Then Ashely runs back into the kitchen.

Jay decides to sit at one of the booths at the window, sulking that he has to wait even more.

"That's just great." Jay said.

"Something got you down?" A female voice said.

Jay looks up to see Eliza, who was in her casual outfit.

"Oh." Jay said to her. "Um, not much, just got pizza-jacked, that's all." Jay said.

"Yeah, I heard about, since I did eat here just now." Eliza said smiling a bit.

"I didn't see you when I came in." Jay said.

"Probably cause your stomach was distracting you." Eliza joked pointing at Jay's stomach.

"Right about that, hehe." Jay said.

"By the way, I thought I did saw that girl the cashier described." Eliza said sitting down across from Jay.

"You did?" Jay said.

"Saw her walking towards the lobby and I think she went out the door not too long ago." Eliza said.

"So She's not a guest here?" Jay said.

"By unless there's an elevator outside." Eliza said.

"I can't believe, this has to be the same person from the convention." Jay said.

"The one who took your friend's VIP pass?" Eliza said.

"Yeah, it was lucky Dude got it back." Jay said.

"I did miss that dog, maybe more than the others." Eliza said.

"What did happened between you guys? They're all saying how much of a bad seed you are."

"I don't blame them, I did do a lot of bad things and gotten away with it."

"Sounds juicy, but I don't think they want me to talk to you."

"I get it, and also I hope one day they forgive me."

"That's what second chances are for, I was lucky to be giving that chance away from back home." Jay said.

"I doubt I'll ever get a second chance with them, not even Ben will let me talk without getting mad at me." Eliza was looking down at her iced tea she brought with her.

"You really hurt him, did you?" Jay tries to be sympathetic.

"More than you think." Eliza takes a sip of her drink and sticks out her tongue in disgust. "There's not enough ice in here."

"You want some more?" Jay offered.

"I'm good actually."

With the snap of her fingers, Eliza magically creates 6 ice cubes in her drink.

"Wow." Jay said.

"It's nothing really." Eliza said.

"Guess you got your mom's powers, I'm guessing?" Jay said.

"Since a couple months ago, I was busy fighting a cold one day and next thing I knew, I was sneezing out little snowmen." Eliza said. "Since then, I've been practicing my magic in secret.

"Ha, like mother, like daughter." Jay said.

"I was being an ice queen at Auradon Prep So I guess I would've gotten my powers eventually."

"So no one really knows about your…other talents?" Jay said.

"Magic was banned most of the time, so there was really no point in saying anything."

"Not even to your mother?" Jay said.

"Well, Alana knows and she even help my practice with my ice magic. Even agreed to keep my secret." Eliza said.

"That's one awesome cousin you got." Jay said.

"Yeah, she's like my best friend, even when I wasn't really the best person, still don't feel like I am. I have a lot of work to do I tell ya." Eliza said.

"Like with Evie?" Jay said.

"Oh, yeah, I was showing off back in the theater room. I was being jealous I guess." Eliza said.

"That's what it does to us, brings out our worst self." Jay said.

While the two are still having conversation, an elevator opens up and out comes Audrey with her hands on her hips. She's walking to the pizza when she gasps at what she's seeing at the window. Jay and Eliza sitting and talking to each other. She even sees them laugh at each other and it rubs Audrey the wrong way for some reason.

"No way you did that." Eliza said laughing.

"It was the Isle of the Lost, people steal and run all the time." Jay said smiling.

"I've done way worse." Eliza said.

"I'll take that bet." Jay said.

Suddenly, 5 boxes of pizza was placed between the two by Ashley.

"Here's your order, sorry about the mishap." Ashley said.

"As long as I got the pizza, we're cool." Jay said.

"Enjoy your night." Ashley said before waking back to the cash register.

"Well…Guess you'll be going now." Eliza said.

"Yeah and don't worry, your secret's safe with me." Jay said getting the pizza.

"Thank you Jay." Eliza stood up and places her hand on top of Jay's.

Audrey gasps at the sight and gets a little angry.

"I, Uh should be going then." Jay said. "And no problem."

Jay carries out the pizza in his hand while Eliza looks on. Jay turns a corner when he sees Audrey with her hands crossed with her finger tapping.

"Hey Audrey, didn't know you missed me that much." Jay smirks.

"So that's what takes you so long? You were with her?" Audrey said.

"Oh." Jay said. "Well, the thing is…"

"We were waiting on you and you're busy on a date?!" Audrey says then storms off to the elevator.

"Audrey, wait!" Jay catches up to her.

Jay got into the elevator with Audrey before it closes and it takes them up.

"It wasn't a date." Jay said.

"Sure looks like it, she had her hand on yours." Audrey said.

"It wasn't like that, she was thanking me." Jay said.

"For what?" Audrey asks.

"Nothing important." Jay said looking sideways.

"Well it doesn't matter, hope you had fun on your date." Audrey said.

"I was waiting on the pizza, someone stole ours." Jay said.

"A likely story." Audrey said.

"It's true." Jay said.

"I mean, what else is a good cover for a date?" Audrey said.

"Why do you keep saying it's a date? She was just there." Jay said.

"If what you're saying is true, then She was probably the one who stole our food so you had to wait." Audrey said.

"What?! Now you're talking crazy, princess." Jay said.

"I mean, who wouldn't keep you to themselves?" The Audrey gasps when she realizes what she said and covers her mouth hoping Jay didn't hear her, but he did.

"What you mean by that?" Jay said.

"Nothing." Audrey crosses her arms and blushes.

Then Jay gets why Audrey was really mad about.

"You're J-E-ALOUS." Jay smirks.

"What?! Now that's crazy talk." Audrey said.

"Come on princess, you know you're into me." Jay keeps smirking.

"Am not." Audrey said.

"You can't stand the thought of me with another girl." Jay said.

"No, I can't stand that you were talking to the enemy." Audrey said. "She's not to be trusted."

"That's what you used said about us, especially Mal." Jay said.

* * *

 **Top Floor**

The elevator opens up and the two walks out and head for the suite.

"That was different, you guys were after Eliza and I just can't stand the sight of her.

"I don't get why you're so mad, none of the other VKs get it either." Jay said

"She took the one opportunity I'm never gonna have again." Audrey said.

"What was that?" Jay said.

"It doesn't matter anymore, Eliza knew what I wanted and she took it for herself just to spite me and that's why I'll never, ever forgive her!" Audrey continues to storm off.

They eventually made it to the door and before they open the door, Audrey breaths in and out.

"This conversation didn't happened." Audrey tells Jay.

"Ok then." Jay said though he feels sorry for her.

Audrey opens the door with the ket card and opens the door for Jay to go through since he can't hold the door.

"About time!" Quincy said being the first to walk up to Jay.

"Give me a hand, will ya?" Jay said.

"Why else would I be talking to you?" Quincy said grabbing some boxes.

"You hurt me right here, Q." Jay said being fake hurt in his heart then laughs.

"Alright!" Quincy grabs a plate and gets 2 pepperonis.

"I'm next!" Herkie said with a plate in his hand.

"Calm down, Herk, no one's gonna take it from you." Quincy said. "Like for real, no ones ever gonna take it."

"Yeah, I love pizza, but one toppings enough." Jordan said getting a sausage.

"Or two." Doug said grabbing a mushroom with black olives.

"Aw, y'all don't know what you're missing." Herkie said.

"We're good!" They all say.

* * *

 **5 minutes later**

Eventually, everyone had at least a slice and some were full, but at least Quincy and Herkie still want more.

"So what took you so long before, Jay?" Chad asks.

"Apparently, someone from our suite already came and got our pizza." Jay said.

"What?!" Everyone except Jay and Audrey exclaimed.

"But you were the only one who left." Mal said.

"That's what I told them, but the one who took it said that Ben send her."

"I don't remember sending anyone." Ben said.

"I think I've got a pretty good idea who." Jay said.

"Don't tell me, she was dressed as Elektra?" Quincy said.

"You got it." Jay said.

"I knew it!" Quincy said with clenched fist. "What is with that girl?!"

"No clue, but we better keep our eyes peeled the next time." Carlos said.

"Carlos is right, whoever it is seems to be out to get us." Evie said.

"And we're not gonna let that happen." Ally said.

"No way." Jane said.

"She have to go against me first." Lonnie said raising her pizza then takes a bit.

"But until then, I'm gonna have another slice of pizza." Quincy said getting up from the couch and heads to the kitchen.

"Hey, by the way, we're gonna have VIP tour through the Avengers Museum." Ben said.

"Avengers Museum?" They all said.

"Yeah, they say they that there's gonna be Iron Man's suit, Thor's hammer and even Hulk's shorts." Ben said.

"Awesome." Aziz said.

"Sounds delightful." Ally said.

"Man, I'm a die hard fan of Hawkeye." Trevor said.

"You're gonna love it, I promise you." Ben said.

"I believe you." Mal said smiling at Ben.

"I can't wait, Black Widow And Hawkeye are my favorites." Quincy said coming back to the couch.

"Don't forget the strongest Avenger." Doug said.

"I know, he's big and green, fanboy." Quincy said.

"It starts at noon, so we have to get there early." Ben said.

"No prob, Benzo, I'll be up faster than Snow White." Dude said.

Everyone laughs.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Looks like trouble in paradise for Jay and Audrey. Why does Audrey hate Eliza so much? What did Eliza do to her? Will Audrey ever forgive her and will she admit her feeling for Jay? Find out next time on Chapter 18 and don't forget, Have a Wicked Day!


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note:** Hey Descenders, I'm back with another chapter. I would've posted this sooner, but I was helping my brother move into college and helping my niece get into community college, so I had a busy week. And also, this is gonna be another 2 parter, where something unexpected happens at the tour and it'll be part of how our heroes will get their powers, stop the bad guy and save the day. So without further ado, relax, get your popcorn and enjoy your reading.

 **P.S.,** If y'all didn't heard, there's a graphic novel version of _The Isle of the Lost_ coming out next Tuesday and I'm extremely excited for it. Melissa De La Cruz announced it on the same weekend _Black Panther_ came out and I've been waiting for this for over 6 months. We'll be able to see other VKs that haven't been in the movies or _Wicked World._ And who knows? We might get lucky and Melissa will release the same version for the other 2 books and the 4th novel that's coming out in May 21, so get ready for it. Also for Marvel fans on here, _Marvel Rising: Secret Warriors_ will be out on Sept. 30 and be sure to check out the shorts _Marvel Rising: Initiation,_ which leads up to the movie on Marvel HQ on Youtube.

* * *

Chapter 18: Strange Tour Part 1

 **Corona Towers, Boys' Room**

It was another beautiful day at Downtown Auradon and it was as lively as ever. People walking on the sidewalks, cars are beeping in traffic and certain hotel guests are waking up and getting dress, say for a convention taking place.

"Come on, Quincy! You've been in there forever!" Chad said.

"Even Audrey's the first person to be ready!" Carlos said.

"You can't rush perfection!" Quincy said.

Chad, Carlos, Jay, Aziz, Herkie, Ben and Doug were all waiting for Quincy to get out of their bathroom since he's been in there for at least 20 minutes. He's currently using his blow dryer to dry his hair completely.

"Y'all know I like getting up early, just hold on! 5 minutes tops!" Quincy said.

 **Girls' Room**

"Let's go, Evie!" Jordan said banging on their bathroom door.

Audrey, Jane, Ally and Freddie were already dressed while Jordan, Mal and Lonnie were waiting at the door.

"You know how long putting body paint on takes?" Evie said covering her cheek.

"Ugh." Jordan said. "Why couldn't she be Black Widow?"

* * *

 **Lobby**

The gang, Lumière and Cogsworth are now walking through the lobby, catching some stares and out the doors.

"I'll get the limo." Lumière said.

"Right behind you." Cogsworth said.

The two men went off to get the limo from the parking lot while the kids wait by the door.

"So, what's the museum gonna be like, Ben?" Quincy asked.

"It'll be just like the Avengers Mansion, even with Iron Man's lab." Ben said.

"I can already imagine Cap's shield when I see it." Quincy said with a dreamy stare.

"It's gonna be so epic, I can't w.." before Ally can finish her sentence, she trips walking backwards on her back.

"Ally!" Herkie rushes to help her up. "You ok?"

Ally looks up to Herkie and feels hot in her cheeks.

"I…I'm ok, Herkie." Ally said as Herkie pulls her up by her hand.

"What's that you tripped on?" Jordan asked.

Jay noticed a pizza box behind Ally and gets a closer look.

"It's a box of pizza." Jay said.

He opens it up and it was still full of 8 slices, but something was familiar about it.

"Hey wait a minute." Jay says. "This looks like Herkie's pizza!"

"Um, what you talking about, dude? At least half the pizza's went down the toilet if you know what I mean." Herkie said.

"And we've smelt it for too long, I thought I told you to pack air fresher!" Quincy said pinching his nose.

"This pizza has everything in it, that's what you ordered." Jay said.

"I'm sure it's just a coincidence. There's other people that wants that kind of pizza I don't know why." Mal said.

Just then, Jane looks to her right and see the dumpster filled with trash bags and pizza boxes on top with some of them opened, revealing bacon from one box and mushrooms with black olives in another. There's like a total of 6 boxes that got Jane thinking.

"Maybe it's not a coincidence." Jane said.

"What's you mean?" Carlos asks his girlfriend.

"Don't those boxes looked like they have black olives with mushrooms and bacon?" Jane said.

"What?" Jordan said getting a closer look. "It does."

Curious, Quincy went to the dumpster and reaches for the pizza.

"What are you doing?" Freddie said with a disgusted look.

"Investigating, what's it look like?"

Quincy is opening each box and they were all filled still, which can only me thing.

"Mystery solved." Quincy said.

"What you solve, Scooby-Doody?" Freddie said.

"These pizzas are the same ones we ordered last night." Quincy said.

"How can that be?" Aziz asked.

"Didn't you say someone came before you, Jay?" Mal asked.

Jay's eyes went wide, "It was that girl! She threw the pizza away!"

"What a waste." Quincy said. "And she didn't even take a bite."

"Sounds like what happened with my costume." Ally said.

"You almost went as Supergirl, I remember." Chad said.

"Who's keeping on doing this to us?!" Evie said.

"I don't know, but I hope it doesn't get any worse." Ben said.

Beeps were honking as the limo pulls up to the kids.

"Ready when you are, sir." Cogsworth said with his head out the passenger side.

"Right." Ben said. "Let's jet, everyone."

The gang goes in one by one and and after Quincy and Dude being the last ones in and closing the door, Lumière drives off to the convention.

* * *

 **Auradon Convention Center**

The gang was currently inside and was already being following a VIP tour guide, passing by a lot of the booths with a few other VIP guests. Lumière and Cogsworth went off to explore the convention.

"Alright kids." The tour guide named Sally said. "Are you ready for the Avenger's Museum?"

"You bet!" "Alright!" "Yeah!" They all said.

"Fun fact, the museum is modeled to replicated the Avengers' Mansion." Sally said.

"For real?" Quincy said.

"That's right, even a simulation room where you can fight off villains as the Avenger of your choosing." Sally said.

"Like Captain America?" Doug said.

"Captain Marvel?" Lonnie said.

"Even Ms. Marvel?" Jane said.

"Especially Ms. Marvel." Sally said.

"Nice! I'm gonna kicking Thanos' butt as Hulk!" Jay said.

"They'll be plenty of butt-kicking once we get to the Assembly Line." Sally said.

"Oh, like where the Avengers Have their meetings and stuff?" Quincy asked.

"That's correct, we'll be looking at the 3-D map of the museum so you'll get the idea of what's in store for you." Sally said.

"I love 3-D! Everything's so big and up in your face." Ally said.

"Like Audrey's ego." Jordan smirks.

"Hey, I resent that!" Audrey said with her finger pointing out to Jordan.

The group laughs at her, making Audrey blush.

"Ok, Guys, let's calm down the laughter and focus onward to a new adventure that awaits us."

* * *

 **Avengers Museum**

"What do you mean 'Closed due to Maintenance'?" Sally said to one of the workers.

When Sally and the tour group got to the museum, they seen yellow tap with black words "Caution" written on it and one of the workers of the museum was standing outside the tape.

"Something's wring with the wiring, the 3-D map's gone frizzing, the simulation's gone haywire…." He tells Sally.

"Even the Quinjets?" Sally said.

The worker nods at her.

"Wait, Quinjets?" Aziz said.

"That was a surprise, you were going to fly in the Quinjets and play a game." Sally said.

"Aw man!" Quincy and Chad said.

"No way!" Herkie said.

"This is unacceptable!" Doug said.

"I'm so sorry everyone, I didn't mean for this to happen." Sally says to everyone.

Just then, Trevor came to the scene looking confused to what's going on.

"Yo, what happened here?" Trevor said.

"The Avengers Museum's been cancelled." Ally said to him.

"What?! For real?! I've looking forward to this since last night." Trevor said.

"Yeah, it's a bummer." Ben said.

"So there's nothing we can do?" Carlos asks.

"Unfortunately not." Jordan said.

"So what now?" Mal said.

"I might have an idea." Eliza said coming up the gang.

"Oh, here we go." Audrey said with her arms crossed.

"We're not in the mood, Eliza." Jordan said.

"I'm serious, it's really worth it." Eliza said.

"Your time isn't worth us." Trevor said.

"Just give me a chance, please. I'm trying to make it up to you." Eliza said.

"Now guys, come on." Jay said walking up to Eliza.

Jay puts his arm around Eliza's shoulders, making most of the gang gasp, even Audrey, who looks like she's trying to burn a hole in Eliza's head.

"I don't know what went down, but she's really trying. She may not earn your forgiveness, but at least hear her out. Isn't having a second chance why Ben made that proclamation?" Jay said.

As much as Ben don't want to admit, Jay's right. Eliza's done more wrong to them then ever, but if they were going to be stuck with Eliza this whole weekend, then they are going to have to find a way to get along.

"He's right guys." Ben said

"What?!" The AKs said.

"Are you insane?!" Jordan said.

"There's no way!" Trevor said.

"That vile woman has been nothing but trouble!"

"Look, I know what she did was terrible, I'm never gonna forget it." Ben looks directly at Eliza, then at his friends. "But As long as we're gonna be seeing each other, we might as well try to get along."

The AKs hesitated, but one of them spoke.

"Fine." Jordan said.

"Whatever, But I still won't like." Audrey said.

"Glad to know you still got a big heart." Eliza says to Ben.

The rest of the AKs agrees, but still didn't like it the thought of having to hang out with their former friend.

"So what was your idea?" Jay asks Eliza.

"Well, I was thinki…" But then Eliza got interrupted.

"Hello, Auradon!" Snow White came bursting in front of the cameraman.

"Snow White!" Eliza said.

"Oh, hey Eliza! Look guys, it's our favorite supermodel." Snow White said as she got closer to Eliza.

"That's me! Looking good in that costume." Eliza said complimenting her Captain Marvel costume.

"Thank you, so do you, Emma Frost!" Snow White said. "So what's on the agenda today?"

"Well, I was going on a tour to the Avengers Museum with my dearest friends…" The AKs scoffed at that last word. "But sadly, it's closed due to faulty wiring."

"Oh no, that's terrible." Snow White said.

"But luckily, I have an idea that I think will work out." Eliza said.

"Do tell." Snow White said.

"I was thinking that we should instead go to the Sanctum Sanctorum." Eliza said.

Snow White gasps.

"What?!" The Auradon Prep crew said.

"The Sanctum Sanctorum? Really?" Snow White said.

"What's that?" Freddie asks.

"Doctor Strange's house." Quincy said. "It's like his lair where everything weird happens. He's actually one of my favorite heroes."

"I heard that it was prepped for a tour, even a special surprise at the end." Eliza said.

"Wow! That's a great idea!" Sally said coming up to Eliza. "We could go inside and check out the place out. It was supposed to be for tomorrow, but no time like the present, right?"

"Anything for a great time, Sally." Eliza said.

"Alright group, ready for some magic?" Sally said.

"Yeah!" The tour guide except the Auradon Prep gang said.

"Let's get to it then, True Believers!" Sally said and leads the group to the other side of the convention.

"You heard it here, folks. Strange things will come for our VIP guests. Stay tuned for our updates, Snow White out!" Snow White before the cameraman cuts his camera off.

"Good thing Eliza suggested it or else I would've eaten cotton candy all day." Freddie said.

"Yeah, I never would've thought Doctor Strange's Place would be here." Carlos said.

"I wonder if will see spooky things while we're in there." Evie said.

"Like a reflection of Freddie's face?" Quincy joked.

"You better hope it doesn't get dark in there, things happen in the dark." Freddie warned Quincy.

"Guys, chill. We don't need anymore drama than there already is." Mal said.

"Yeah, like what's up with you and Eliza, Jay?" Carlos asks.

"I just…understand what she's going through." Jay said.

"Do you really? Cause we sure haven't heard anything." Freddie said.

"I think is because Audrey's a little jealous how close you guys are." Evie teased to Jay while smirking.

"That's probably it, hahaha." Quincy laughs. "I saw the way she looked at y'all and she was fuming."

"Even if she is, she won't admit it." Jay said.

"Like some people." Quincy looks at Freddie.

"Don't get me started, Red." Freddie said.

"I swear, you two sound like a married couple." Mal said.

"As if!" Quincy and Freddie said.

"He's too high-pitched." Freddie said.

"So what if my voice isn't deep? At least I don't have to sound snotty to get what I want." Quincy said.

"Ooh, you know what, your highness…"

"Your highness? You're one to tal…"

The two kept bickering until someone spoke up.

"Hey! Stop before I bite your leg off!" Dude said to them, causing them to stop.

The VKs looked down at him with wide eyes.

"Oh, that really worked." Dude said.

"Now if you two are done, let's get back with the group and hopefully it goes smoothly." Mal said leading her friends.

"I wonder what happened with the museum?" Carlos said.

" _ **I bet I know what, or who."**_ Quincy thought.

While the VKs and the AKs continue to walk, they don't notice someone tiptoeing behind them.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Ooh, looks like things took a turn for the worst or the best. Was Quincy right about someone sabotaging the Avengers Museum? Will Eliza gain everyone's trust again? And will they notice someone is stalking them? Find out on Chapter 19 and Have a Wicked Day!


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note:** Hey Guys and welcome back to another chapter. Before you get stated reading, you should know if you seen any ghosts on here, they're not real, it's just part of the tour lol. And it took me a while with this chapter because I was doing research of Doctor Star and his Lair, the Sanctum Sanctorum. I've watch a few Marvel episodes featuring him and his house like the Spider-Man shows, along with a animated movie about Strange I've never seen before. Even used Wikia and other websites for the artifacts. Just trying my best to make everything accurate to the comics, shows and movie. So hope you enjoyed it.

 **P.S.,** I've also was reading the graphic novel of _The Isle of the Lost_ and it wasn't everything I thought it would be. I was disappointed because the other VKs like Anthony Tremaine and Harriet Hook weren't seen or mentioned in. Even some parts from the original novel were missing, I only gave it 3 stars, Barnes and Noble screwed up my rating to 2 stars btw.

* * *

Chapter 19: Strange Tour Part 2

"Wow!" The tour group said.

Quincy, his friends and the other VIP guest gaze upon the famous Sanctum Sanctorum. It was two-story and the walls looked like bricks, but really weren't. Two windows were seen at the second floor and a staircase leads up to the front door.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen, we're here at the Sanctum Sanctorum where Doctor Strange lives. Inside you'll find this place mystical and strangely magical, pun intended." Sally said then winked.

"Does it come with more puns?" Freddie whispers to Quincy who giggled.

"Let's Get this party started!" And Sally leads them inside.

The group got in and was immediately amazed by the inside.

"Woah." They all said.

The walls were dark red, there's two suits of armor on each side of the foyer. They entered the living room to see pictures on the walls of Doctor Strange and random people separately who looked like tourists. There are a couple of doorways and a kitchen is connected to the living room. The room also consists of two couches and a coffee table. On both sides are staircases that leads to the second floor. Also the carpet around the building is red like the walls.

"This looks like something my dad would be in." Freddie said.

"More like my mom." Evie said.

"The first floor consists of a library, living room, a dining room, a drawing room and a kitchen of Doctor Strange's assistant Wong, where someone will provide snacks after the tour." Sally said.

"Oh, good." Dude said.

"I hope it's cookies." Quincy said.

"You'll have to wait and see." Sally sang and stretched the last word.

"This is just the beginning, ladies and gentlemen. Now if you would follow me, we're headed to the second floor where you'll see Doctor Strange's And Wong's bedrooms, Strange's study and some other strange thing." Sally said.

Sally leads them up the left staircase.

"This is so exciting, isn't it?" Eliza said.

"Yeah, it's got creepy all over it." Jay said. "It reminds me of home."

"The only thing missing is ghosts." Freddie said.

Just then, a white ghost came flying around the tourists, scaring them.

"Ahhh!" They screamed.

Quincy hugs Chad tight, Ally cowers in Herkie's arms, and Eliza holds Jay's right arm while Audrey holds his left.

"You had to say it." Quincy says to Freddie.

"Not my fault, you scaredy cat." Freddie said.

"And that happens to be one of our ghosts of this mansion." Sally said.

"Was that one of the surprises?" Doug asks Sally.

"Sure was, And there's more surprises to come."

* * *

 **Second Floor**

In just a minute, Sally got them all up to the second floor.

"Over here on your left, you see Doctor Strange's bedroom behind a door with his name on it." Sally said.

"Can we go in?" Jordan asks.

"Of course." Sally said smiling.

Jordan opens the door and when she does, a floating scary mask pops out.

"AAAAAHHH!" Jordan screams.

Everyone else screams expects Sally who giggles a bit.

"Gotcha." Sally says.

"Man, I almost have a heart attack." Jordan said holding her chest.

"You sure did, Jordie, hahaha." Quincy laughs.

"Hold up. I wasn't the only with a girly scream." Jordan said.

"I thought I saw Freddie's face." Quincy said.

"Keep playing with me, Red." Freddie said with an angry look.

"Ok, Guys." Sally said quieting the bickering VKs. "Now it's time for the real surprise which is on the top floor."

She leads them down the hall passing the right staircase. Along the way, they've seen some more doors on each side of the hall.

"As you can see, these are the doors of the guest chambers. Doctor Strange would let guests like superheroes hide out in the manor or cause their place is being renovated." Sally joked at the last part.

The tour group laughs.

"Some of the rooms in this house are gateways to other dimensions, so I wouldn't open one of those doors if I were you." Sally playfully warns them.

"Hmm…" Chad looks at one of the doors and got curious.

"Didn't you hear what Sally said?" Quincy side grins.

"It's probably nothing."

Chad opens the door and sees a train track with a train coming up to him.

"AHH!" Chad screams.

He closes the door behind him before the train could hit him. He pants at the close call he near encountered.

"You were saying?" Quincy giggled.

"Shut up." Chad said.

"Come on, we gotta catch up with the others." Quincy said.

Quincy and Chad rushes up to the group before they become lost in the place.

* * *

 **Third Floor**

Soon as the tour group reaches the top floor, they all gaze upon the mediation center.

"Ooh!" The group said.

The room was big and wide with some mystical items around on a table and a bust stand. And there's a big window on the roof with light shining down on them.

"This is the meditation chamber where Doctor Strange does his best work at. He even keeps spell books in a mystical library which is in the next room on your left." Sally says l.

"I wanna look, Mommy." A boy dressed as Kid Arachnid said to his mom.

"Is it alright?" The boy's mom said.

"By all means." Sally said.

The boy, his mom and some of the others went into the library with Quincy, Mal, their friends, Sally and Eliza following behind them. The gang decides to look around the place and sees a lot of books on the shelves on each side. Quincy took notice of a strange looking book on his right near his shoulder. He pulls out and reads the front.

"Darkhold?" Quincy said.

"The Book Of Sins." Sally says behind him. "It contains every dark spell in the universe, it even created the first vampire."

"Wow." The group said.

"Though it is one of the most powerful magic items, it can also steal your soul." Sally informs.

"Creepy." Lonnie said.

"And it can even resurrect people back to life, but a magic powerful as that always comes at a price." Sally said.

"No surprise here." Mal said.

"And get this, you know what Lycanthropy is?" Sally asks.

Most of the group shakes their heads, but then Chad and Quincy spoke up.

"Werewolves?" They said.

"Right, it's related to them since the Darkhold caused the werewolve curse." Sally said.

"Whoa!" "No way!" "Killer." The group says amongs themselves.

Hearing all this, Jane wants to ask this question.

"With a book that powerful, shouldn't their be something to counter it?" Jane asks.

"That's a excellent question, Jane. And it brings us to another book." Sally leads the group down to the center of the library but not before Quincy sets down the Darkhold. Sally picks up a different book with the words _Book of Vishanti._

"This is the Book of Vishanti, you could say it the antidote of the Darkhold." Sally said.

"Ohhhh!" The group said.

"Although this book isn't used for offensive, it's defensive makes up for it. It has every spell to counter the ones in the Darkhold." Sally said.

"It sounds like it'll come in handy." Eliza said.

"It sure does." Sally said. "Now, it's time for one last stop and that's at the Storage room where they keep the mystical artifacts."

Sally leads the group out of the room with the Quincy feeling anxious about what he'll see.

* * *

 **Storage Room**

The room was dark until Sally flipped on the switch and everyone looks to see what is in front of them.

"Awesome." Quincy said.

The room was filled with different types of magic items and equipment on bust stands or hangars (Cloak of Levitation). It went from the Cloak of Levitation to the Eye of Agamotto and Quincy was so giddy at the sight.

"The Storage Room is really more like a mini museum, at least when they were done with this place. They thought, why not make this room more bigger and presentable?" Sally said.

"They made the right decision alright." Ben said.

"Oh my Zeus, this is like heaven." Quincy speed walks throughout and inspects every artifact in the room.

He looks up and down at the Cloak of Levitation more than he should.

"I can definitely pull this off, it'll go with my costume." Quincy said.

"I can totally see that, and with the Sash Doctor Strange wears around his waist." Evie said and points to the yellow sash next to the cloak.

"That's magic?" Quincy said.

"It comes in handy if you're falling off a cliff." Sally said.

"Huh, I always thought that was a fashion choice." Quincy said.

"The Wand Of Watoomb?" Jordan said.

"The Orb Of Agamotto?" Audrey said.

"Nice, the Eye Of Agamotto." Carlos said.

"What's next, The Book Of Agamotto?" Freddie joked.

"Don't be silly." Trevor said. "They haven't invented that yet." He jokes.

"Oh, So Prince Froggy has jokes now." Freddie said smirking at Trevor.

"You could say I picked them up recently." Trevor said smiling at Freddie.

"This is all so amazing, Sally." Ben said.

"It's my pleasure, Ben. I'm here to inform and make sure you all have a good time." Sally said.

"I gotta say I'm enjoying myself." Mal said when she walked next to Ben.

"I'm so happy to hear, Mal." Sally said.

While everyone was looking, Quincy then spots something interesting. It looked like a comic with Soctir Strange and Baron Mordo using magic on each other.

"Um, Chad?" Quincy says to Chad.

He came over to him as soon as heard his name.

"Sup?" Chad said.

"Have you ever seen this comic before?" Quincy said.

"Not that I could think of." Chad answers.

Doug came up behind them to see what their looking at.

"Huh, that's strange." Doug said.

"I know that's Strange, who's house do you think we're in?" Quincy said.

"No, I meant it's strange because I've seen of Doctor Strange's comics and I've never seen this one before." Doug said.

"Maybe it's new?" Chad said.

"It can't be, this looks like it was made in the 90s." Quincy said.

"Oh, I've seen you've found our lost Doctor Strange comic." Sally said behind them.

"Lost?" Quincy, Chad and Doug said.

This got everyone's attention and got closer to the four.

"You see, this is a special comic book of Doctor Strange that was supposed to be published back at least 20 years ago. But then after one copy was made, it was suddenly lost and the draft was destroyed before the copy went missing. There was a search going on and people gave up until last year it was found. The book is so rare that the Marvel company decided to honor Doctor Strange by making it an artifact. This book is worth $10 million." Sally said.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Quincy and Chad screamed.

"WHAAAAAT?!" The rest said.

"10 million dollars?!" Jay said. "Now that's a steal."

"It must be worth 5 years worth of bacon." Dude said mouth drooling.

"Probably more than that, Dude." Carlos said.

"I could buy a million dresses with that kind of cash." Audrey said.

"That's one rare comic, I wouldn't let it out of my sight for a minute." Eliza said.

"Of course you wouldn't." Audrey whispered through her teeth.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Eliza said.

"Nothing really." Audrey said with a fake smile.

"I think it's great that this comic was found after all these years." Ben said.

"I know, it's been such a hassle finding, even Stan Lee was ecstatic to find it." Sally said.

"I wish I could read it, though." Quincy said.

"Me too." Sally said then claps her hands together.

Suddenly, a knock or two was heard from the doorway, getting everyone's attention and it was a man dressed as Wong.

"Snacks are done." The man said.

"And that concludes our tour, everyone. Please follow Clarence down to the kitchen and help yourselves to his snacks, they taste like magic." Sally said.

"Alright." "Yeah." Some of the group said.

They all left the room and Sally was the last one to leave. Just then, a figure was at the doorway, looking at the comic book at the end of the room.

"You sure are worth quite a penny, aren't ya?" The figure said. "When tonight hits, you'll be all mine."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** $10 millions, can you believe it? And it looks like someone's planning a heist. Who is this person? What is the endgame? And how will this turn out? Find out next time on Chapter 20 and Have A Wicked Day!


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note:** Hey Guys, I'm back with another chapter and this one is really exciting! It's part of the night our favorite Auradonians finally get their super powers and also will be the night a Marvel Supervillain will come to live and rise to take over Auradon. This chapter will be a Three-Part Special where Quincy, Mal, Chad and their friends will find out who's been messing with their vacation and why. So enjoy reading this weekend cause it will go down, you better believe that.

* * *

Chapter 20: A Elektra-Thief in the Night

 **Auradon Convention Center**

After a tour through the iconic Sanctum Sanctorum, Quincy and the gang decides to use the rest of the time left in the Convention to try and win a few prizes, some of them anyways while the rest waits for them. Quincy ended winning a stuffed Hulk plush toy that was only 12 inches, Audrey won a Ms. Marvel fist glove, Jane won a Spider-Man glove that shoots webbing, and Herkie won a Infinity Gauntlet with all the stones on it. After a long day, they decided it's now time to go back to the hotel, but not empty-handed.

"Wow, I can't believe I actually won something instead of steal it." Quincy said.

"You'll get used to it." Freddie said.

"Did you see how I rang the bell with that mallet?" Herkie said to Ally trying to impress her.

"I most certainly did, I'm not surprised you gave that much strength." Ally said.

"Well, you can thank my dad for that." Herkie said.

"I bet you could even take on Thanos." Ally said blushing.

"Thanks Ally, I wouldn't let you down." Herkie said who was blushing too.

Quincy was noticing how adorable those two were being and giggles to himself. He then sees something on the ground walking next to him. Long red hair dragging with the ends going out of the entrance.

"Hey, Ruby." Quincy said facing above the hair.

Last night, Ruby called Quincy and asks him for he could help her dyed her hair for Marvel Con. She was going on the first day, but a family emergency kept For for the day since she is in her mother's hotel. Quincy had to get maybe nearly 20 red hair dyes to cover her whole hair. She was going as Medusa of the Royal Inhuman Family, Queen and Wife Of Black Bolt. Quincy asked the girls for help, even Chad since he guilt him with the "Because Best Friends help each other" card.

"I still can't believe you made me help with her hair." Chad said to Quincy.

"It wasn't that bad, what you got to complain about?" Quincy asks Chad.

"I still can't get that dye off my arm." Chad said.

"I said to get stain wipes, didn't I?" Quincy said.

"At least it's almost off anyway." Chad said.

"It was so cool that we got to see Sanctum Sanctorum, wasn't it?" Doug said.

"I didn't like the part where that mask came out of nowhere." Jordan said.

"But at least you still got some footage for your show." Ben said.

"You're right about that, your majesty." Jordan said smirking.

Since they left Auradon Prep, Jordan has been filming everything for the past five days. She's been getting great footage from front entrance of Ben's Castle to Evie's Fashion Show to their first day of Marvel Con to their tour of Doctor Strange's House.

"You've been getting a lot of views this past week." Lonnie said.

"And you narration's are top notch, how you sounded on camera I mean." Mal said.

"People are loving your videos so much, each of them has 10,000 views, at least." Audrey pointed out.

"Thanks you guys." Jordan said.

"I don't wanna ruin the moment, but since Eliza's been in your videos, they've been getting over 50,000 views." Quincy said.

That made Jordan frown a bit.

"Great, so I need a stuck up supermodel to help with my views?" Jordan said.

"Geez, what she did to you?" Quincy said.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Jordan said.

"None Of y'all wanna talk about it." Quincy said to the AKs.

"That's because she ain't worth it." Jordan said.

"If that's true, then you wouldn't be so mad about it." Freddie said.

"What do you know about it?!" Jordan yelled at Freddie.

"Jor, come on, she's just trying to help." Quincy said.

"When I need help, I'll ask for it." Jordan said to Quincy. "Just forget it, let's get back."

Jordan walks off faster, leaving her friends behind. Quincy got a little upset and it showed on his face.

"Don't worry about her." Chad said to Quincy comforting him. "She just needs to cool off."

"I guess, but still, you guys got a bit tense ever since Eliza came here." Quincy said.

"Quincy's right, you've never explain to us what happened between you guys." Mal said to the AKs, especially Ben.

"Even though she helped us today, you're still upset with her." Evie said.

"It's a coincidence if you asked me." Audrey said.

"What do you mean?" Carlos asked.

"That the Avengers Museum broke down and Eliza happens to point us to another place to look at." Audrey said.

"Audrey, don't tell me you're suggesting that Eliza had something to do with the hay-wiring." Mal said.

"Well it could be possible." Aziz said.

"See? Even Aziz agrees with me." Audrey said.

"Seriously, you guys are worst than when you blamed us for the Neon Lights Ball." Carlos said.

"Or when Audrey blamed Mal for all the things she did before the Jewel-Bilee." Evie said.

"How was I supposed to know her mom cursed her jewel?!" Audrey said.

"Maybe if you noticed her eyes glowing strange." Freddie said.

"What I'm noticing is you attacking me right now." Audrey said to Freddie.

"Don't be blaming her for your misjudgment." Quincy said.

"She has a right to make a mistake." Ally said.

"More than once?" Evie said.

The fighting between the AKs and the VKs were still going strong while Herkie, Chad, Jay, Lonnie, Dude and Ben were wondering what to do. Doug was trying to calm everyone down, but he can't even get through to Evie, and neither can Jane with Carlos. Even Mal couldn't get her friends to stop.

"Should we stop this?" Dude asked.

"Yeah, this is about to get personal." Herkie said.

"Agreed." Ben said.

"But how's we get them to stop?" Jay said.

"Like this." Ben said.

He got in between his friends and then does the unexpected.

"RRRAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHH!" Ben roared.

That got the VKs, Audrey, Ally, Aziz, Jane and Doug's attention.

"Guys, we're letting our opinions about Eliza get the best of us. We shouldn't even be fighting with each other like this." Ben said then turns to the VKs. "I know we're not being honest with our past, but it's just painful to look back at, I'm sure understand, don't you?"

The VKs began questioning themselves.

"I guess you're right." Evie said.

"Yeah, my past ain't so great to be remembered." Carlos said.

Then Ben turns to the AKs.

"Even though our feeling about Eliza haven't changed, we should try to at least give her the benefit of the doubt…for now." He said.

They all grumble at the thought, but reluctantly agrees.

"I guess so." Aziz said.

"It was a long time ago." Jane said.

"I still won't." Audrey said with her arms crossed and her eyes closed. "She knew what she did, and I've been sulking about it since then."

"I know, but we can't be so bitter or else it'll affect our future." Ben tells her.

"He's right." Lonnie agrees. "I know Eliza hurt you, but you've got to get over this."

Audrey sighs, "I still don't like this, but fine."

"So are we all good?" Ben said.

"Yeah." Freddie, Quincy, Evie, Carlos, Ally, Audrey, Aziz said toneless.

"Good, so let's meet with Jordan and get back to the hotel, she's probably cooled off by now." Ben said.

The gang walks back to the limo, but still feel awkward from what just happened a second ago. It was getting harder for the AKs to forget their past, but deep down, they know they have to face this eventually, some later than others. Ben wasn't sure if he was doing this right, not saying anything to his VK friends, or especially to his Lady. He's afraid it might put a strain on his relationship.

"Hey." Mal said stopping Ben.

"Wassup, Mal?" Ben said.

"You were awesome just now, I knew you were a good king." Mal said.

"I'm not so sure about that right now." Ben said.

"Because you won't talk about about Eliza?" Mal said.

"Are you psychic or something?" Ben joked.

They both laughed.

"Look, Whatever you're reason is, I don't mind waiting and I promise I won't be jealous if she was you're ex." Mal said. "But if she tries something, I can't promise anything, hehe."

"Trust me, she wasn't my girlfriend." Ben stated clearly.

"Ok, So She's safe for now." Mal smirked.

"For now." Ben smirks also.

As they laughed again, they walked together hand in hand to join their friends, Lumière and Cogsworth to the limo.

* * *

 **Corona Towers, Top Floor**

The gang exits out of the elevator feeling exhausted and ready to relax.

"I think I'm gonna give the hot tub a try." Freddie said.

"I'm gonna hit up the salad bar." Lonnie said. "I heard they have cherries as toppings."

"Count me in, I'm trying to watch my figure." Audrey said.

"The arcade's got the newest game that ever released since last month." Carlos said.

"Games I'm gonna bear you at, Squirt." Jay said ruffling Carlos' hair.

"We'll see about that." Carlos said almost regretting taking his mask off.

They got to their door and now waits while Lumière finds his card key. He checks one pocket then the next one on his pants. Then at his jacket coat pockets, making everyone else worried.

"What are you doing?" Cogsworth said to Lumière.

"I'm trying to find my key card." Lumière said.

"Well, it looks like you don't know where it is." Cogsworth said.

"Maybe you have it?" Lumière hopes.

"Oh, I have to do everything…" Cogsworth said and looks for it in his pockets.

The kids were waiting, hoping they find the key to get when suddenly, someone comes up to Freddie.

"Hey." The person said behind her.

Freddie quickly turns around and sees Trevor, still in his costume like everyone else is.

"Oh, it's you again." Freddie said.

"Didn't scare you, did I?" Trevor said.

"Not even the shadows my dad tells me about." Freddie said.

"Hehe, I can tell you not one that scares so easily." Trevor said.

"Can you also tell that we can't get in our suite?" Freddie said.

"Y'all stuck out here?" Trevor said.

"Yeah, I think they lost their key card." Freddie said.

"That sucks, but are you ok? You looked a little upset before you noticed me." Trevor said.

"A lot went down after you left, but we're good, mostly." Freddie admits.

"Hope everything with you guys." Trevor said.

"Me too." Freddie said.

"Aww, don't you guys look cute together?" Evie said.

"Seriously guys?" Freddie said.

"Come on, I think it's cute how adorable you guys are." Evie said.

"I agree, Trevor's a catch, why don't you snag him all up?" Ally said.

"I should get this for my web show." Jordan said reaching for her phone, but it wasn't in her usual pocket so she check her left one, but no luck.

She frantically feels everywhere on her body and breathes harder than before.

"What?!" Jordan said freaking out. "This can't be happening!"

"What's wrong?" Quincy said joining in on the conversation.

"My phone's gone!" Jordan said.

"What?" Quincy, Evie, Freddie said.

"Oh no." Ally said.

Immediately, everyone else turns to see what was happening behind them.

"Hey, what's going on?" Mal said.

"What's she freaking on about?" Jay said.

"Jordan lost her phone." Quincy said.

"You're kidding." Jane said.

"I wish I was! All the videos I have today are on that phone, I was supposed to put all those on my computer to transfer and edit them, but I can't now!" Jordan said.

"Ok, breath." Lonnie said going towards her and puts her hand on Jordan's shoulders. "Do you remember the last time you had you're phone?"

"Yeah, retrace your steps, that always work whenever I need to find my jersey." Herkie said.

Following Herkie's advice, Jordan looks up in the air then memories came flooding in her head.

 **Flashback**

 _Jordan was yelling at Freddie and Quincy and during that fight, she let her phone be thrown up in the air and it landed somewhere by one of the booths, which she didn't know about since she stormed off._

 **Present**

"I was so angry…I didn't even feel my phone left my hand." Jordan said. "It's still at the convention."

"See, there you go, now you know where it is." Herkie said.

"And now it's time for me to get it back!" Jordan said.

"But they're closed, no one is even gonna be there." Ben said.

"Except the security guards, they'll let us in if you come with me." Jordan said.

"She's a got point, Ben. No one can resist a king's request." Chad said.

"Hmm, well we do need to keep ourselves occupied while they find our key." Ben said pointing to Lumière and Cogsworth.

"Don't worry sir, we'll definitely find it." Lumière said.

"Wait! Do either of you have a license?" Cogsworth said.

"I do." Jordan said.

"I guess it's fine then, but be careful with the limo." Cogsworth said.

"Alright, let's go." Ben tells Jordan.

"We're coming too." Mal said speaking for everyone.

"Yeah, sneaking into a building sounds scandalous." Freddie said.

"We're not sneaking in, the guards will let us in." Ben reminds Freddie.

"You just take the fun out of everything." Freddie said.

"Come on, I have to get my phone!" Jordan said already starting running.

"Hey, wait up!" Quincy said trying to catch up with her.

"Let's go, little dude." Herkie said to Carlos while running.

"Why are we even running?" Carlos said putting his mask back on and starts to run too.

"Cause it's fun." Quincy said.

Eventually, everyone runs on the way to the elevator.

"Say Jordan, I thought you had a carpet driving license." Quincy said.

"Cogsworth didn't say anything about 'driving' license, didn't he?" Jordan said.

"Nice loophole." Quincy said and fist bumps Jordan.

* * *

 **Auradon Convention Center**

On a quiet night, the parking lot was empty, the lights were on and the guards were minding their own business when suddenly, they hear screeching noise coming their way. It was a black limo driving up to the sidewalk of the center.

"Woah!" Everyone in the back said.

"Jordan, slow down!" Audrey said.

"I'll do more than that!" Jordan said.

She presses on the brakes hard and turns the steering wheel left and the limo turns to its left and the right side of it stops at the sidewalk with the left side hanging up and slams down with the gang falling on the floor of the limo.

"Whoo!" Jordan said then turns back. "Everything cool down back there?"

Jane, Ally, Carlos and Herkie were on the floor first, Aziz, Jane, Ben, Doug and Freddie were on top, Audrey, Trevor, Quincy, Mal and Evie on top of them, and Chad, Lonnie, Jay and Dude were laid out on the seats.

"Does it look like we're cool?!" Mal said.

"Oops, Guess I'm better at carpet driving than car driving." Jordan said chuckling sheepishly.

"Nah, really? I haven't noticed that." Jay said with a fake smile.

"Ow, someone get off my back!" Carlos said.

"Someone Get off of mine!" Ally said.

After finally getting themselves situated, they manage to get out of the limo with no problems.

"Next time, I'm driving." Carlos said.

They begin to walk up to the guards ,who were wondering why they're here in the middle of the night.

"Hey!" One of the guards named Zack said. "What are you kids think you're doing here?"

"I need to get my phone out of there, it's really important." Jordan said.

"And I need a vacation, but I guess we're both out of luck tonight." The second guard named Mack said.

"Dang, we're being rejected by two people who's names rhyme, how lame is that?" Quincy said.

"Look, it'll still be there in the morning, it's Auradon, it's not like anyone's gonna steal it or anything." Zack said.

"You be surprised." Freddie said.

"Ben, do something." Mal said.

"Right." Ben said.

Ben walks in front of his friends and pulls off his mask to reveal himself as the King of Auradon.

"By my request, I insist you let us in so we can find my friend's phone, unless that's a problem." Ben said.

Shocked to see their king in the group, they immediately changed their tone.

"Oh, no problem, your majesty." Mack said.

"Yes, we'll open these for you right now." Zack said as he nervously pulls his keys out.

"Wow." Mal said grabbing Ben's arm. "I had no idea how hot you are sounding so authoritative."

Ben blushes at the comment.

"I try my best." Ben said.

Quincy, Jordan, Jane, Ally, Jay and Freddie giggle at their PDA.

Zack got the doors to unlock and opens them wide for Ben and the others.

"Here you are, sir. Take as much time as you need. We're here if you need our help." Zack said.

"Thank you for that. We'll be on our way now." Ben said.

Ben and Mal leads the others inside with the two guards going back to how they were and stands guard at the door. They got in and notice how dark it is going inside.

"Wow, I never notice how scaring it is when it's dark." Jane said.

"No worries, I've got it." Carlos said turning the flashlight form his phone on.

"Good idea, Carlos." Ben said doing the same.

Eventually everyone had their lights on, making it easier to see.

"Ok Jordan, do you remember where you tossed your phone at?" Ben said.

"Not really, I wasn't paying attention." Jordan said.

"Then we're gonna have to split up." Ben said. "Cover more ground, check each booth."

"Wow, this really is Scooby-Doo." Freddie said.

"Jordan, you check that side with Freddie, Quincy, Herkie, Chad, Ally, Jane, Carlos and Dude. I'll go this side with Mal, Evie, Jay, Audrey, Aziz, Lonnie, Doug and Trevor."

"Sounds good." Jordan said.

"Alright, spread out!" Ben said.

Both groups went on their separate ways to find the missing phone.

 **Left Side of the Booths**

Jordan leads her group to the booths that had mostly game in them.

"Alright, let's check each booths, Guys." Jordan said.

They all spread out and check each booth they come across. Carlos and Jane check out the "Spin The Whirlwind" where you spin the supervillain Whirlwind and lands on any number of tickets you'll win. Jordan, Quincy and Freddie checks out the "Whack-A-Moleman" where you hit as many Moleman as they pop up. Ally, Herkie And Chad checks around the "Hawkeye's Archery Knockout" where people can take a bow and arrow to shoot at multiple round targets with pictures of supervillain Bullseye. And Lastly, Dude is currently sniffing around for Jordan's scent from her phone.

While searching, Jordan figures this might be the right time to say something to Quincy and Freddie.

"Hey, about before, I just wanna say…" Jordan said.

"Sorry for being a jerk?" Quincy finishes.

"Yeah, hehe." Jordan said.

"It's cool, you were just mad and boy, were you mad." Freddie smiles.

"Yeah, just this Eliza stuff is getting to me." Jordan said.

"I'm not sure if I should ask this, but what has she ever done to you?" Quincy said.

"She betrayed my trust." Jordan said.

Freddie and Quincy looked at each other then back at Jordan, who's continuing her search, wondering how Eliza betray her.

 **Right Side of the Booths**

Ben's group are now looking at the food part of the booths. Trevor, Evie, and Doug are looking through the "Human Torch's Hot Hot Hot Dogs" stand. Audrey, Lonnie, Jay and Aziz are searching "Iceman's Ice Cream Palooza" at the ice cream cooler filled with ice cream barrels inside. And Ben and Mal looks at the "Spider-Gwen Cotton Candy Swirl" where people can make their own size of pink and blue cotton candy with black and white paper cones.

"See anything?" Ben asks Mal.

"Not a thing." Mal said.

"It has to be close, from where Jordan stood, it shouldn't of landed that far." Ben said.

"Maybe the others have some luck." Mal said and faces the others. "You guys find anything?"

"It's like finding an Ant-Man in a swarm." Lonnie said.

"No luck here." Jay said.

"No phone here either." Doug said.

"Man, we're never find it." Trevor said.

"Let's hope Jordan and them have better luck than we do." Ben said.

 **Center of the Booths**

Both groups meet back up to where they first entered at.

"Did you find it?" Evie said.

"No clue, Ugh!" Jordan said.

"This place is as clean as the floors from my mom's old house." Chad said.

"You guys haven't found it either?" Carlos asked.

"Nope, but we did find a lot of ice cream." Jay said.

"Like that's gonna help, Jay!" Jordan said.

"Woah, my bad." Jay said raising his hands in defense.

"This is crazy, we should've found your phone around here." Aziz said.

"Maybe someone found it and put it in the Lost and found?" Jane suggested.

"If someone did found it, they would've could've the last number I dialed, and it would've been Quincy." Jordan said.

"Well, why don't you call your phone then?" Ally said.

"Call my phone? How am I suppos-

Then that's when something hit Jordan, like an idea she should've that of before the search.

"Oh my Zeus, why didn't I think of this before?" Jordan said slapping her face once.

"Calling your phone?" Herkie said.

"Exactly!" Jordan said. "One of you calls my phone and we can hear it ring if it's close by."

That when everyone had a dumb moment realized with their eyes wide open along with their mouths.

"Are you kidding me?! I should've thought of that!" Chad said.

"Then why didn't you?" Audrey said.

"Yeah Chad, you had so many phones, you beat the Dalmatians by one." Quincy said.

Chad scoffs and blushes while some of the others laughs.

After she stops laughing, Mal pulls out her phone and scrolls down the contact list to find Jordan's name and presses the dial button. Her phone begins to ring and she waits to hear something. Another ringing was heard, but from deeper in the darkness.

"Hey, I hear Jordan's ringtone." Ally said.

"Call me crazy, but for some reason, it sounds like it's coming closer." Evie said.

But indeed it was and different sounds are being heard along with the ringing and they sound like footsteps.

"Uhh, What was that?" Aziz asks.

"Footsteps?" Carlos guesses.

"That cant footsteps, no one's supposed to be here." Lonnie said.

"Unlike us?" Herkie said.

Dude starts to sniff in the further direction, then growls at the darkness.

"Who…Who's there?" Jane said getting behind Carlos.

They all begin to feel tense with Herkie holding Ally with one arm, whom was feeling comfort. Quincy and Freddie both held one fist in front of them. And Mal's eyes start glowing green.

A hand came out of the darkness and a flashlight was held to shine a phone, Jordan's phone, in another hand.

"Looking for this?" A voice said.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Everyone screamed.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Now that's scary! A hand appearing out of nowhere with Jordan's phone in it? Who's hand is it? What is it doing there? Are our heroes in serious danger? Find out this weekend in Part 2 and remember, Have a Wicked Day!


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note:** Hey Guys, back with Part 2 of the special event. This is finally the part where everyone gets their powers, so be prepared to what's gonna happen now. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 21: A Elektra-Thief in the Night

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" Everyone screamed.

"Whoa, Whoa!" The voice said.

The flashlight which was from another phone shine upwards and shows a familiar face. After everyone stops screaming, they got a clear look at who has Jordan's phone.

"Eliza?!" They all say.

"Surprise." Eliza said with a nervous smile.

"What's the big idea scaring us like that?!" Jordan said walking up to her. "And what are you doing with my phone?!" She snatches it from her.

"Relax, I was just wondering around and then I saw it lying in The Hulk Statue's hand." Eliza said pointing to the one by the food booths.

"Well, that's convenient." Lonnie said.

"But that doesn't explain why you're still here, after closing." Ben said.

"Oh, well you probably won't believe me if I told you." Eliza said.

"Try us." Ben said.

"If you insist." Eliza said.

"This should be good." Jordan said with her arms crossed.

Eliza begins to explain herself. "I was having my favorite ice cream, SnowBerry Mountain, when I was planning on leaving, and then suddenly…"

 **Flashback**

 _Eliza was walking to the entrance while eating her ice cream cone, enjoying the taste of it._

" _Mmm, I just love Snowberry." Eliza said._

" _ **I had my eyes for one second and I notice this strange girl." Eliza said**_

 _Eliza opens her eyes from eating the ice cream and sees this person hiding behind a Captain American cutboard cutout. She was looking left to right at least three times before ducking as more people were passing through._

" _ **She was looking like she was waiting for everyone to clear out. Being suspicious, I decided to check her out and ducked behind the same Hulk statue where I found your phone." Eliza said.**_

 _After she ducked behind the statue, she then notices Jordan's phone, recognizing it from when she first saw her recording the Avengers Museum._

" _She's got to be freaking by now." Eliza whispered. "Maybe I should call the last number."_

 **Present**

"So why didn't you?" Jordan said still looking angry.

"I'm getting to it, chill." Eliza said with her hands up. "I was about to call someone on it when I saw this girl pull out something."

 **Flashback**

 _The girl pulls out some keys that's attached to a round chain._

" _What's with the keys?" Eliza said to herself._

 _The last of the Marvel fans left the Convention Center, which meant it was time to close and the security guards, Zack and Mack, made sure no one was left. They did a round check around the place before deciding it's clear. Mack was ready to lock up, but when he checks his pockets, he notices they're empty._

" _Anytime, Mack." Zack said._

" _This is the strange thing, I think I misplaced my keys." Mack said._

" _You probably left them in our office again." Zack said._

" _Oh yeah, I always do that." Mack said then laughed._

 _Eliza gasps as she realized what those keys the girl got are for._

" _ **That's when it hit me that those keys she got out are the same ones that guard lost." Eliza said.**_

" _At least I'm responsible enough to keep mines on my belt at all times." Zack said taking out his keys._

" _Oh sure, cause you're employee of the year." Mack said with a sarcastic tone._

" _I've got the plates to prove it." Zack smirked. "Now let's lock this place up and start our night duties."_

" _Did you bring snacks this time?" Mack said._

" _Protein bars." Zack said turning the main light switch off._

" _Again?" Mack said in a bored tone._

" _A healthy body for a healthy life." Zack said leaving the doors first._

" _Yeah yeah, I heard it before." Mack said leaving last._

 _Zack closes the door and locks all the doors with his keys, trapping Eliza and the girl inside for good, with the girl having a way out thanks to the keys she stole from Mack. She then makes her way and leaves her spot._

" _Finally, I thought they never leave." The girl said. "Now time to get what I came for."_

 _And the girl runs off to the back, making Eliza want to follow her and that she did._

" _ **As soon as she walked off, I had to follow her. I need to know why she stuck around, what it is she needed to get. I think she might be planting a heist." Eliza said.**_

 _Eliza has been following her for nearly five minutes and thinks she might be close to figuring out where she's going._

" _ **I was close to catching her in the act when I heard doors opening and I thought it was the guards, so I hid somewhere and I think that girl made a run for it. I was looking ahead and I seen like more than 10 people by the entrance." Eliza said.**_

 _About 18 shadow-like figures were by the center of the Convention. There was some talking, but Eliza could barely make it out of it. Then the figures splited up in two groups._

 **Present**

"That was us." Quincy said. "You saw us."

"So you saw us and didn't say anything?" Audrey said.

"I didn't know, I could barely hear you the first time." Eliza said. "But the second time when you came back after searching, I recognize Ben's voice. I figured Jordan wanted her phone back and that's when I decided to reveal myself."

"Ok, so let's say we believe and that you were following this girl around. What do you think she was trying to steal?" Trevor said.

"That's what I was trying to find out, and I also figured you be interested in that girl." Eliza said.

"Why would we?" Mal asked.

"Because that girl was dressed as Elektra." Eliza said.

The group gasps with their eyes and mouth opened.

"Are you serious?" Jane said.

"As a blizzard." Eliza said.

"No way you're telling the truth." Audrey said.

"Yeah, why should we believe you?" Jordan said.

"You probably saying it's her because we were talking about it the other day." Chad said.

"I knew you would say." Eliza digs in her back pocket and pulls out something black.

"What is that?" Ally said.

"It's the face mask Elektra was wearing." Eliza said handing it out in front of her. "It fell off when she ran after hearing you come in."

Mal and the others got a closer look at the mask.

"I don't know, what do you guys think." Aziz said.

"It does look like it." Herkie said.

"Yeah, I remember seeing this on her face when she pushed down Quincy." Lonnie said.

"I remember how hard I fell that day too." Quincy said rubbing his arm.

"I think this is a setup." Chad said.

"Yeah, she could be working with Ice Princess over here." Audrey said.

"Or maybe it's Eliza's mask the whole time and she's been pranking us." Jordan said.

"I'm not Elektra." Eliza said. "I'm telling the truth."

"I'm not convinced." Doug said.

"Me neither." Trevor said.

"Well.." Even Lonnie was skeptical.

"Guys, come on." Jay said. "We have to give the benefit of the doubt, Ben said so himself."

"That I did." Ben said.

Eliza smiled a bit knowing Ben's sorta on her side.

"I want to believe her, but how are we gonna convince everyone else it's not her mask?" Carlos said.

"What if Dude can find out?" Quincy suggested.

"Quincy's right, if Dude smells the mask and picks up the scent, he'll know if it's Eliza's or not." Mal said.

"It's worth a shot." Ben said.

"Allow me." Carlos said handing out his hand.

Eliza gives the mask to Carlos then he lowers himself bending his knees and holds out the mask to Dude.

"Alright Dude, give it a whiff." Carlos said.

"If I have to." Dude said.

He starts sniffing the mask and then, "Blech, that's ripe. It's like it hasn't been washed in a week."

Just then, Dude's nose begins picking up a scent. He moves toward Eliza and gets a whiff of her feet.

"That's not it." Dude said.

This has most of the AKs eyes wide open at the diagnosis.

"So it's not Eliza's mask?" Audrey said.

"Clean as my fur." Dude said.

"I try." Carlos said.

"Ok, so she's innocent, this time." Audrey said looking directly at Eliza.

"Told you so." Eliza said.

"Guys." Dude said. "I'm smelling the scent and it's coming from somewhere at the back."

"Lead the way." Carlos said.

"On it, buddy." Dude said then begins to follow the scent.

"Let's follow him." Ben said.

He and the group follows Dude nearly all the way at the back, passing a lot of booths on each side.

"Why does it get creepier with every step I'm taking?" Quincy said.

"The great Quincy is scared of the dark?" Chad teases.

"I'm just afraid of something popping out in the dark, like from that movie we saw last mouth." Quincy said.

"Q, 'Creepy Stalkers' was just that, a movie." Chad said.

"I can protect you no doubt." Herkie said.

"Never a doubt, Herk." Quincy said.

"Hey, I'm tough enough." Chad said.

"Oh yeah, heh." Quincy said.

Nervous as he is, Ben isn't sure how to talk to the one person who he once called a friend, someone who he thought could trust, one who he can talk to about everything, but he almost doesn't have words. Except for one thing that was bothering him.

"So.." Ben says to Eliza who turns her head to him.

"Yes?" Eliza said.

"Why did you even follow her around? Why not just tell the guards you saw her running around with the stolen keys?" Ben said.

"Redemption I guess." Eliza said.

"Really?" Ben said.

"Yeah, after everything I've done to everyone, even you, I felt something I haven't feel before." Eliza said.

"What's that?" Ben said.

"Guilt." Eliza said. "When Alana first heard about everything, she was so disappointed. She even stopped talking to me for a while, which turned longer. That's when I was feeling guilty and felt alone, even when I'm doing my modeling, being around other people, I still feel lonely. It wasn't until I got sick that we started talking again and that's when I started to change."

"Wow, I had no idea." Ben said.

"Its ok." Eliza said. "I'm just glad I got the chance to make up for it, though I'm not sure if it will."

"It's a start for sure." Ben said. "And it's going good so far."

"Thanks." Eliza said.

Dude's nose was still plugged to the floor until it hit something. He looked up and sees something unexpected.

"I think I hit a jackpot." Dude said.

The gang looks up and sees that the scent is coming from Sanctum Sanctorum.

"Doctor Strange's House?" Audrey said.

"Why would she go in there for?" Ally said.

"There might be something valuable in there." Doug said.

"Like what?" Herkie asked.

That's when Quincy remembers something of the tour from earlier.

"The comic book!" He said.

"Oh yeah, Sally mentioned it's worth 10 million dollars." Trevor said.

"It's a steal that's worth breaking and entering." Jay said.

"And it's a steal we're gonna stop. Come on." Mal said going on the house.

The others follow as well with Jane still being where she stands now. She begin feeling something from that house and it's the same feeling she had when she went on that tour. She only remembers this feeling the most when she was in that artifact room. Carlos was the one to notice and checks on her.

"You ok?" He asks her.

"Yeah, I'm just getting this feeling, and I haven't told you or anyone else this, but I've felt it since we first went in there." Jane said.

"Do you know what it is?" Carlos said.

"I don't know, but I got the feeling that I might know the answer when we get to that room." Jane said.

She and Carlos both went inside the house, hoping everything will go smoothly.

* * *

 **Sanctum Sanctorum**

Dude leads them upstairs to the top floor and uses his nose to point to where he got the most scent and just as expected, it's in the Basement turned Artifact Museum.

"Just as I thought." Quincy whispered.

"Someone's in there." Dude said.

"Perfect, let's get her." Mal said.

The gang all run towards the door and stands by the doorway. Jane was feeling something again, but this time it was stronger. Carlos can see that on her face.

"You feeling it again?" Carlos asked her.

"Yeah, I don't know why, but it feels familiar." Jane said.

"You want to stay out here?"

"I'm good, I'm ready even." Jane assures Carlos.

"Ok then." He says.

 **Basement Room**

The girl was in there staring at the comic book in the glass case that almost fits around it.

"I'll be filthy rich, hahahahaha." The girl laughed

Quincy and the rest all went in then Doug switches on the lights.

"Hold it right right there!" Ben said pointing at Elektra with his shield.

What was like a dramatic turn happens when the girl turns around and reveals her true face since her mask was off. In the light, they can see her outfit was consistent of a red bandana covering her forehead, long tight leather black gloves with 4 red bands around each arm. She's also wearing a tight red leather dress that has a loose turtleneck, a black part on each shoulder, two black bands around her waist that holds her two kais, both sides of the dress is open and it reaches to her thighs. She even has on black leather tights with 3 red bands around each thigh and red boots. But what shocked everyone the most, except Eliza and Trevor, that they know who this person is.

"CJ?!" Everyone Except Eliza and Trevor said.

"Just super, the good guys." CJ said in a sarcastic tone.

"I knew that push was personal." Quincy said.

"You bet your dungbie it was personal! After you foiled my plans for my takeover, I decided to get even and ruin your vacation." CJ said.

Ally gasps, "My costume!"

"My VIP Pass!" Quincy said.

"Our Pizza!" Jay said.

"And I bet you ruined the Avengers Museum." Jordan said.

"All it took was a pair of scissors." CJ said.

Jane was having that feeling and this time, she can feel it coming from where CJ stands.

"Carlos." Jane calls for him.

"What's up?" Carlos said.

"This aura, I think it might coming from behind CJ." Jane said.

"But there's nothing but that comic book." Carlos said.

"Yeah, But what if it is coming from it?" Jane said.

Carlos is now wondering what else might be going on.

"And let me guess, you heard about how much that comic is worth, so you decided to wait around until the coast was clear for you to steal it." Mal said.

"You always were the smart one, Malsy." CJ said.

"You're never gonna get away with this." Evie said.

"Oh Evie, I already have." CJ said as she pulls out a smoke bomb.

"Look out!" Ben said holding his shield in front of him.

CJ launches the smoke bomb on the ground and gray smoke fills the room, blinding everyone except CJ, who has on a gas mask. She took the comic book and makes a run for it.

"Someone stop her." Evie shouted feeling her way around.

"I will if I can see." Quincy said.

"Me too!" Freddie said.

Eventually the smoke clears and some of the teens (Herkie, Jordan, Trevor, Carlos and Chad) tumbled on each other. They noticed CJ wasn't around anymore.

"She's gone." Jane said.

"She's escaped, we gotta catch her!" Mal said. "Guys, come on!"

"You heard my Lady, let's get moving!" Ben said.

They all run to chase after CJ, whose already fled the Sanctum Sanctorum and just steps down.

"Hahahahaha, time to make my escape." CJ said as she runs.

The Auradon Prep gang still runs to catch up with her, which was almost easy as they see her in front of them.

"So Who's She again?" Trevor said.

"CJ, my ex best friend and daughter of Captain Hook." Freddie tells him.

"I never would've noticed." He said.

"That's her thing." Freddie said.

"Wasn't she the one who conjured up that monster?" Eliza asked.

"The one and only." Freddie said.

CJ made it to the entrance, lucky for her since the guards aren't by the door and was in their car eating snacks. She quickly unlocks the door and runs off without even locking the door back. This was good for the gang as they ran to the door without stopping. CJ runs to her red electric scooter which she stole and looked like Mal's purple one.

"Catch me if you can, not! Hahahahaha!" CJ drives off with the comic in her basket.

The gang all stopped as they see her go off to the road.

"Quick, everyone in the limo!" Ben said.

They all ran in the limo with Ben behind the wheel and puts it in gear. The limo goes off fast and away from the parking and onto the road. Ben was catching up to CJ by 24 inches, even closer. It irritates CJ how close they are.

"Oh yeah? well take this!" CJ throws ninja stars at the ground.

The stars fly towards the tires, but Ben makes a big switch to other lane, causing everyone to almost fell off their seats.

"Have some more!" CJ throws more stars at the windshield.

"Oh no you don't!" Mal said.

Mal uses her magic to reflect the stars away, almost hitting CJ.

"Thanks Mal." Ben said.

"No prob, bae." Mal said.

"Rrrrggh." CJ growls.

She puts her scooter in full speed ahead.

"Ugh, she's going too fast, we'll never catch her!" Jordan said.

Then Jay has an idea.

"Eliza, we need your help." Jay said.

"What can I do?" Eliza said.

"I think you and I both now you're a lot more capable than just modeling clothes." Jay said.

Eliza gasps at the realization.

"But I've never tried that when anything else beside my drinks." Eliza said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Lonnie asked.

"Eliza, if you want to prove you've changed, this is another opportunity you can't miss." Jay said.

With a second thought, Eliza nods her head and gives Jay a smile.

"Ok." Eliza said.

She rolls down a window and sticks her arm out, aiming for her target.

"What's she doing?" Jordan said.

"Watch this." Jay said.

After concentrating, Eliza blasts a powerful ice ray at CJ tires, making them freeze and unable to move to much.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa!" CJ shouted.

CJ ended up crashing in a nearby alley, with her front side smashed and she's lying forward. The limo stopped in front of the alley. Everyone in the limo was too shocked for words as for what they saw a second earlier.

"Like Mother, Like Daughter." Freddie said.

"That's the saying alright." Eliza said.

"Since when can you do that?" Audrey said.

"For a while now." Eliza said.

"Nice work, Eliza." Jay said.

"Thanks Jay." Eliza said smiling at him.

"Hmm." Audrey said with an angry look at Eliza smiling at Jay. "So can we get of here or what?"

"Oh right, let's go!" Jay said.

Jane was the first one to get out with the others behind her. CJ was able to get off of the scooter and is still ok, except she's cornered by her enemies.

"Give it up, CJ. It's over." Mal said.

"Never! It's not over until I say it's over!" CJ said.

"Wow CJ, delusional is not a good look on you." Quincy said.

"You won't look so good when I get my hands on you, Redhead!" CJ said.

Jane was feeling that aura stronger the more she gets close to it and it was so familiar she can't place her finger on it.

"Give it back to us, now!" Jane runs to CJ and tries to pull the book away.

"Not on you're life, Fairy!" CJ said.

"Jane!" Carlos shouted.

"She needs help." Mal said.

Mal runs to Jane and helps her pulls the book away from CJ.

"Give it up!" Mal said.

"No!" CJ said.

"You won't win!" Jane struggles.

"Try me!" CJ said.

Something was about to happen as Mal's eyes were glowing green and Jane's hands start to sparkle blue dust. And the strangest thing is that it looks like the comic was glowing green and the glass case it's in was glowing blue like Jane's magic.

"Hey, what's happening?!" Quincy said.

"Something big." Doug said.

The glowing case was cracking and eventually breaks, leaving the glowing comic book floating in midair.

Everyone gasps.

"Do comics usually float?" Quincy said.

"They never do." Chad said.

As CJ was still amazed, she snaps out of it and with an evil grin, tries to take it once again.

"No!" Mal said and jumps towards it.

CJ grabs it first, but in a blink of an eye, a green magic power surge blasts from the comic book and hits everyone around it. Mal got hit first and landed on the ground.

"Mal!" Ben said and runs to her.

But the green blast hits him and Jane too.

"Oh no!" Jay said.

"Jane!" Carlos said.

The blast carries on and hits everyone else in sight, knocking them all down. The blast reaches until in the sky and it just disappears.

Feeling groggy, Mal was the first to get up. She looks around and see all her friends and her boyfriend on the ground.

"Hey!" Mal shouted. "Wake up!"

She runs to Ben and starts to shake him up. His eyes were opening and was able to regain consciousness.

"Mal?" Ben said.

"Yeah, it's me." Mal said.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, it was flashy and the next thing I know we got caught in a blast." Mal said.

"Ugh." Jane said getting up. "It was crazy."

"Sure was." Chad said getting next.

Everyone else started to wake up and tries standing up. Mal helps Ben do the same and by now, Everyone was on their feet.

"What just happened?" Carlos asked.

"No clue, but what happened to CJ?" Trevor asked.

They looked to see she's gone.

"She's…She disappeared." Ally said.

"How could that of happened?" Aziz said.

"It was that comic book. It has magic, I could feel it from my fingertips." Mal said.

"I even felt some magic from that glass case it was in, it almost feels like it was my magic." Jane said.

"That's insane, this whole this is insane." Jay said.

"Jay's right, Something's definitely going on here." Jordan said.

"But what?" Ben said.

Chad was looking on until he sees something wrong with Quincy, he was looking dizzy.

"Quincy? Are you ok?" Chad asked.

"I don't know, I don't feel so good." Quincy said.

"Ugh!" Herkie groaned.

"Herkie?" Ally said.

Herkie was holding his stomach in pain. Aziz was doing the same thing as well.

"Something wrong, Aziz?" Lonnie said.

"What's going on?" Aziz groans.

"Carlos." Dude pants. "I'm not feeling so hot."

"Dude, you ok, buddy?" Carlos said coming to his aid.

Quincy, Herkie, Aziz And Dude were all feeing some type of pain, until something strange happens. Their bodies were turning stone from the feet up.

"Aaaahhhh!" They all screamed.

The rest were shocked and gaps as they watch their friends turning into stone before their eyes.

"Quincy!" Chad shouted trying to pull Quincy from his shoulders.

"Chad!" Quincy cries.

The stone reaches to his chest and slowing up his neck.

"Herkie!" Ally runs to Herkie to reach his arm.

"Ally!" Herkie said reaching for her arm but the stone made him froze and covers him.

"Aziz, no!" Lonnie said.

"Lonnie, what's happening?!" Aziz said before his mouth got covered in stone.

"No, Dude, No!" Carlos cries.

"Carlos, please help me!" Dude said and he was completely turned into stone.

Tears were rolling down faces, mouths covered by hands and sobs were heard as everyone saw their friends frozen in complete stone as where they stand.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Wow, did that last part brought tears out of you're eyes? Seems like the comic book did something more than make itself disappear along with CJ. What has happened to Quincy and the others? Will they be back to life? What other mysteries are at play here? Find out on Part 3 soon and Have a Wicked Day!


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note:** Hey Guys, Part Three is Here! Would've posted this Monday morning, but work got me wiped out. Our heroes will be getting their powers and uses them to stop someone who's out of control, most of them will use their powers anyways. And this is also the chapter where one of Marvel's greatest villain will be revealed and be an ally of CJ. Enjoy the chapter!

 **P.S.,** Don't forget to watch _Under The Sea_ this Friday on Disney Channel at 7:40 pm/6:40 pm central and for Marvel fans, _Marvel Rising Secret Warriors_ will be on Disney Channel and Disney XD At 10 pm/ 9 pm central.

* * *

Chapter 22: A Elektra-Thief in the Night Part 3

"This isn't happening." Ally said tears rolling down her face.

She and the others looked on as they helplessly see some of their friends, Quincy, Herkie, Aziz and Dude turned into stone, at least it looks like stone. The line of the petrified are Dude from the left, Herkie, Quincy and Aziz to the right. Carlos was on his knees with his mask off with tears down his face in front of Dude, Ally was standing in front of Herkie, Chad in front of Quincy and Lonnie was covering her mouth while crying with her mask off in front of Aziz.

"Are they…" Jordan said choking on her sobs.

"I don't know." Ben said knowing what Jordan was about to ask.

Ben walks up to Herkie and Ally then feels Herkie's face with his hand to his chest.

"It doesn't feel like stone." Ben said.

They all look at Ben with confusion.

"What?" Mal said.

Wanting to know himself, Chad touches Quincy's left arm, confirming Ben's observation.

"He's right, it feels like dried up goo." Chad said.

That's when Doug got suspicious. Something about this reminds him of something, he think he might know what it is. He's just not sure of what this reminds him of.

"I don't understand any of this!" Jordan said. "How come they turns into statue and we're not?!"

"It doesn't make any sense." Freddie said.

"Well, maybe…" Trevor starts to say.

Just now, cracking noises was made, the kids don't know where it's coming from until Lonnie notices it.

"Hey guys, look!" Lonnie said.

She pointing at Aziz, who was looking a little cracked at the face.

"What's happening to him?!" Lonnie freaked.

"He's gonna break!" Audrey shouted.

Doug was calm unlike everyone else as he looks closer at Aziz's cracked face. A piece of the statue broke off of his cheek and Doug can see his skin on it. Another piece snapped off his nose and his nose looks fine.

"What a minute." Doug whispered.

The cracks went down to his body at his arm, stomach, legs until all the rubble breaks off and Aziz emerges from his pose and he pants in panic upon his hatching.

"Aziz!" Lonnie said before hugging him.

"Lonnie." Aziz said losing breath. "I can't breathe."

"Oh, sorry." Lonnie let's go of him.

"Oh my Zeus!" Evie said.

"No way!" Jane said.

"We thought you were a goner." Ben said.

"I thought I was too, I was like this black goo came out of nowhere, I was frozen solid. It was like I was sleeping for a minute or two, then I can feel myself move a bit when these stone pieces finally started to come off." Aziz said.

"Wow, you almost sounded like you were in a…." Eliza said.

"Cocoon!" Doug said.

Everyone looks to Doug when he said it.

"What did you say?" Jay said.

Hearing grunting sounds, the gang all looks at Herkie, who was about to hatch next. Cracks were going from his hands to his chest.

Ally gasps, "Herkie?"

"Ally?" Herkie grunted.

Then all of a sudden, Herkie breaks out of that stone and flexes his arms up. This made Ally happy as she wraps her hands around Herkie while he does the same and picks her up and spins her around once.

"I'm so glad you're ok." Ally said through her teary smile.

"Me too." Herkie said.

Seeing this made Audrey, Lonnie, Jane, and Evie held their hand to their hearts and say, "Aww."

"Herkie, man." Aziz said then puts his hand on Herkie's shoulder. "Good to see you alive and kicking."

"I know, it was like everything around me gone dark for a while. Guess hearing my name called out did the trick." Herkie said.

"Or maybe cause hearing Ally was the cure." Freddie whispers to the girls while smirking.

"You're right about that." Mal said smiling.

"So you guys all right?" Ben said.

"I think so." Herkie said.

Until he takes a step and notices something different down below. He looks at his legs and was so shocked, he didn't even screamed.

"Whoa!" Herkie shouted. "Dude, look at my legs!"

Herkie's legs were more horse like than human like.

"AAAHHHH!" Everyone screamed.

"Herkie! What happened to you?!" Trevor said.

"I'm not sure, I know my legs didn't look like this before I was a statue!" Herkie panicked.

This got Aziz thinking, "Wait a second." He then feels his arms and inside his hands and it wasn't until he touched the gills that he started to freak out.

"AAAHHH!" He screamed.

"What's wrong?" Lonnie said.

"My gills are real." Aziz said.

"WHAT?!" They all said.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" Aziz said looking at his hands.

As everyone was still freaking out, it was Dude's turn as his cracks were showing. Carlos was the first to notice.

"Guys!" Carlos said getting everyone's attention. "Dude's coming next!"

They all look to see Carlos is right. Cracks are coming out of everywhere at the same time and what happens next was unexpected. When Dude's stone pieces exploded away from him, he begin to grow big, like almost as big as Carlos, he ended growing 5 feet tall. The gang stares at Dude with the their eyes so wide, they're running out of room to open.

"Wha…Wha…" Jordan stutters.

"Wow." Dude says. "That was freaky."

"Dude? Is that you?" Carlos manages to say.

"Of course it's me, buddy." Dude said. "Why are looking at me like that?"

He then sees everyone looking at him the same way Carlos does.

"Why are you all looking at me like that? And how come you look so small?" He added.

"Uh Dude, we didn't get small." Carlos said. "You got big."

"What?" Dude asks.

"He said you got big, didn't you listen?!" Mal shouted.

"For real?" Dude then looks at himself and on the ground at his paws. "Woah, this is weird."

"You're telling me, how do you feel?" Carlos said petting his dog on his nose.

"Now that I'm noticing, I'm apparently a giant." Dude said.

"Anything bother you at all besides that?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, that antenna on your head looks kinda real." Jane said.

"Nope, still feel the same, though I can't see for those two." Dude said pointing his nose at Herkie and Aziz.

"Even the dog notices my gills." Aziz said.

"Yeah, how come my legs turned into real horse legs?" Herkie said.

"It's like we're butterflies, we've changed as soon as we well, hatched." Aziz said.

"That's it!" Doug said.

"What's it?" Carlos asked.

Everyone looks to Doug for an explanation.

"The cocoons, the changes, it all makes sense. You guys are Inhumans!" Doug explains.

"What are you talking about?" Chad said.

"It didn't hit me until Aziz said his gills are real and Herkie's legs turn into actual hooves. It made me remember that episode from _Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D_ when Daisy got hit with the Terrigen Mist and she got incased into a cocoon. She then hatched from it and got her powers and got the name Quake in the process. That's what happening to them now, they now got powers, with some added features on their bodies." Doug explained again.

"But how's that possible?" Ally said.

"They don't even have Inhuman DNA." Chad said.

"Yeah, and we weren't anywhere new a Terrigen Mist." Jay said.

"Or were we?" Doug said with his finger on his chin.

Evie gasps when she realizes something.

"I think Doug's right." She said. "We were a mist, or at least a huge burst of magic energy."

"You mean…" Mal says.

"That comic book must've did something to them, it might've given Herkie and the others Inhuman DNA and the energy must've also made them gone through Terrigenesis." Doug said.

"But we didn't get into cocoons." Lonnie said.

"That's because we didn't dress up as inhumans, except Aziz, Dude, Herkie And Quincy." Doug said.

"Wait, are you saying they got the powers of the characters they dressed up as?" Eliza asked.

"Precisely." Doug said.

"Wait, doesn't that mean that whoever we're wearing, we also get…" Ben starts to ask.

"It's a huge possibility." Doug confirms.

Everyone gasps.

Then Chad thought of something.

"So then, that means…." Chad slowly turns around to look at Quincy, who was still in his cocoon.

"Quincy's gonna get his powers when he hatches?" Mal said.

"Yep." Doug said.

Audrey was afraid to ask this, but does anyway.

"What are his powers gonna be exactly?" She said.

"Fire and lots of it." Chad said.

Freddie remembers something

"Wait, like from that Avengers episode when we watched before?" Freddie said.

"Uh Huh." Chad said.

"Didn't Inferno get big and fiery when he first hatched?" Herkie asked.

"Mmm-Hmm." Jordan, Freddie and Ally said.

"He got what now?!" Evie said.

"Oh this is bad." Mal said.

"Yeah, this alley ain't big enough for him to hatch." Ben said.

"What are we gonna do when he does hatch?" Lonnie said.

Like right on cue, Quincy's cocoon state begins to crack on top of his head.

Chad saw this first and begins to panic.

"I don't know, but we better think of something fast." Chad said.

"Why?" Jane asks with a worried tone.

"Look!" Chad said pointing at Quincy.

The gang sees cracks coming down from his head to chest.

"OH NO!" They all said.

"Quincy's cocoon starting to crack!" Jordan said.

"He's gonna hatch any second!" Aziz said.

"We have to do something or this block will burn down along with rest of us." Ben said.

In a nick of time, Carlos thought of an idea. If Dude got the powers of Lockjaw, then that means Dude could….

"Dude!" Carlos says to him. "Get us to the ocean!"

"What?!" Dude said.

"You can teleport now, just think of the beach we went to and get all of us there!" Carlos said.

"I don't know if I can do it." Dude said.

"You have to, it's the only way that no one will get hurt!" Carlos said. "You're the only one who can do this!"

"Oh no!" Audrey said.

"What's wrong?" Trevor said.

"I think I'm seeing lava!" Audrey points to Quincy.

Everyone looks and sees that lava is indeed coming out through the cracks of Quincy's cocoon.

"We don't have a lot time. Please Dude, I know you can do it!" Carlos said. "I believe in you buddy."

With encouraging words from his human best friend, Dude nods at Carlos and closes his eyes. Suddenly, light from the antenna on his head begins to glow light blue and in a second, a light blue vortex appears around them and in a blink of an eye, they all disappeared.

* * *

 **Seaside**

The beach was quiet in the night, no one to be seen or heard. That is until a light blue vortex appears out of nowhere and it vanished but not before showing the kids and Dude on the beach, meaning Dude was able to get himself and everyone away from Downtown and onto the beach.

"You did it, Dude! I knew you could do it." Carlos said petting Dude's nose.

"I didn't think I could, but I did it!" Dude said.

"That was another great idea, Carlos." Ben said.

"Yeah, you've been really smart tonight." Jane said to Carlos and holds his hand.

"Guess I have." Carlos smiles.

"Umm, I hate to spoil the moment, but we've got bigger issues here!" Chad said.

Carlos, Jane, Dude and everyone looks to where Chad's pointing at and Quincy's cocoon became even more cracked and more lava comes out.

"He's gonna exploded!" Evie said.

"Everyone duck!" Ben said.

"Duck where?!" Audrey said.

"I don't any rocks!" Lonnie said.

"Just hit the deck!" Ben said and falls to his knees with his shield in front of him.

Everyone follows his example and ducks on the ground. Dude got in front everyone, hoping his body is enough to defend them.

"Dude, you'll get burned!" Carlos said.

"I don't care, I'm not letting anything happen to you!" Dude said.

Meanwhile, Ally was thinking, and figures if Quincy is getting his powers, then it's possible she also might have some gifts too. Without hesitation, she gets in front of Dude, took her position and stands her ground. The others are peaking from Dude's body to see her standing there.

"Ally, what are doing over there?! Get back here!" Herkie said.

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing!" Ally said spread her arms up.

"What is she talking about?!" Mal said.

"I wonder…" Doug says.

"Come on, Come on." Ally said with her hands still up, hoping something will happen.

And just like that, Quincy's cocoon finally cracks and fire comes out in a huge ball of flames. The flames extended all around Quincy and the flames went to the ground and reaches for the gang, Ally especially as she's still standing with her eyes closed and teeth showing.

"Ally, no!" Herkie said running towards her.

"Herkie!" Ben said.

As Herkie was running to Ally, something appeared in front of her and it was growing over her head, and Herkie's and everyone else behind them. It was an invisible force field and before the flames could hit them, the force fired blocks the fire and it went around it, not touch anyone inside.

"Woah." Everyone said then comes from behind Dude.

"Ally, are you doing this?" Herkie said.

"Well, I thought that if you got powers, then I should have the powers of the Invisible Woman." Ally said smiling.

Amazed, Herkie says, "That's awesome."

Ally blushes at the compliment. "Thanks."

"We're not out of the woods yet." Doug said.

They all look to see Quincy growing way bigger than Dude ever did. He grew as tall as between 20 and 30 feet with molten rock covering him and lava can be seen in between the inside of the cracks of this huge fiery form. He also has pointing ends on top of his head and he appears to be muscular with bigger muscles, chest and legs.

"Oh my gosh." Jay said.

"Wow, I knew he was a hot-head, but this is ridiculous." Freddie said.

"He's gotta be as tall as a skyscraper." Jordan said.

"I wonder if he's ok." Lonnie said.

Quincy roars as he raises his fist and plows on the ground, creating a fissure with lava coming heading towards the group. Ally still has her force field up as it hit her and she's still holding it up, but she doesn't think she can last much longer. Quincy then releases a flamethrower from his mouth and keeps on hitting Ally's force field.

"You good, Ally?" Herkie asks.

"Yes, but not for long, I can't keep this up." Ally said.

"Why is he attacking us? Did Quincy forget we're his friends?" Evie wonders.

"I heard that sometimes new Inhumans are often confused and scared." Doug said.

"So out of the four of us, Quincy's the one scared and confused?" Aziz said.

"Exactly." Doug said.

"And lucky us, his powers had to be more dangerous." Trevor said in a sarcastic tone.

"This is worse than when he got mad at me for ruining one of his pranks." Jay said.

"Except his anger comes from being overwhelmed with those powers." Ben said.

"We've gotta help him." Mal said. "It's the only way we can stop him before anyone gets hurt."

"But how are we gonna that, Mal? He's so big and on fire and we're just…puny compared to him." Ally said.

Mal looks at the ocean and then thought of a plan.

"Maybe we need to cool him off." Mal said.

Evie now thinks what Mal's thinking.

"That's it, Mal. All we need is a way to get him into the ocean." She said.

"And that's why we're best friends." Mal said.

She and Evie high five each other.

"So we're really gonna stop? By ourselves?" Audrey said.

"Yes, Quincy needs us and also, we've got powers now, that means you too." Mal said.

"But I don't even know what I can do." Audrey said.

"Your powers are sound-based. Just think of like you're singing and you even fly." Jay said.

"Really? I can fly?" Audrey said.

"Well you ain't called Songbird for nothing." Jay said.

"But my wings are plastic and…"

And just like that, Audrey wings came out of her back, look non-plastic.

"Hey, my wings look different." She said looking at them.

"It's like Doug said, that energy burst gave us powers of out costumes, so you got Songbird's powers which you could use to slow Quincy down." Jay said.

"You think I could do it?" Audrey was unsure.

"I know you can." Jay said.

Audrey smiles at Jay's encouragement and decides to give it a try and save her friend.

"Ok." Audrey said.

"Ally, get ready to let down the field!" Ben said.

"Right!" Ally said.

"After Quincy's last flamethrower." Mal said.

"Got it." Ally said.

After Quincy's last flamethrower, Ally let's up the force field, freeing everyone.

"Y'all ready to show him what we got?" Mal said to everyone.

"Yeah!" They all said.

Carlos and Lonnie puts their masks back on.

"Let's do this then!" Ben said.

Everyone got into position and gets ready for Quincy's next attack. Quincy hits the ground and lava spews towards them.

"Go, Go, Go!" Ben said.

Everyone scatters in different directions like Trevor, Herkie, Jordan, and Carlos jumps right, Mal, Evie, Aziz, and Lonnie jumps right, Audrey, Jane, and Freddie are flying up and Dude teleports himself, Jay, Ben, Doug, Chad, Eliza and Ally behind Quincy.

"Wow, I can fly too." Jane said noticing her wings are real as well.

"Me too, my hands started glowing and now I'm sky high, haha." Freddie said.

"I think I should try to subdue him first." Audrey said flying closer to Quincy.

"AAAAHHHH!" Audrey screeches.

Pink sonic waves comes out and hits Quincy from his head, making him feel a headache.

"AAARRGGGHH!" Quincy roars.

"Nice work." Jay said giving Audrey a thumbs up.

"My turn." Freddie said.

Freddie flies closer and shoots red rays from her hands and hits Quincy's head.

"RRRAAAHHH!" Quincy roars.

"I've always wanted to do that." Freddie said.

"Using your powers?" Jane asked.

"Something like that." Freddie grins.

Jay begins to attack next as he charges at Quincy and jumps up to tackle him at his leg. Ben now realizing his shield is made of real vibranium, he tosses it and it hits Quincy's head befor returning back to him. Getting angry, Quincy turns around and launches another flamethrower at Chad, but suddenly, he ran really fast and missed the attack.

"How you like me now?!" Chad said.

"Oh right, Quicksilver." Jay said.

Another flamethrower comes at them and Ally uses force field to make the flames turn back into Quincy, who gets hit in the face, but he almost seemed unfazed.

Jordan charges at Quincy on his left side with her sword, which is real too.

"Sorry Q, but this for your own good." Jordan said.

She jumps up and hits Quincy's hip, which caused him pain and got him on his right knee, which makes him lean toward the ocean just a bit.

"Great, Jordan!" Trevor said.

"Thanks, now it's your turn!" Jordan said.

"Hmm." Trevor closes his eyes and makes a fist.

In just a second, his fist begins to glow and hardens. He charges at Quincy with all his might.

"Kee-ya!" Trevor shouted then jumps up and hits Quincy's side.

"AAAAGGGRRRGHH!" Quincy shouts.

"That's it, hes almost there. Keep giving everything you got." Ben said. "Aziz, get in the water so you could be ready to hold him down."

"Ok!" Aziz said and runs to the ocean and prepares for his part.

Mal's Head was covered in a pink butterfly aura and a big pink beam was coming out and hitting him on his back, making on his knees. Mad at being attacked, Quincy use his hand to strike at Mal, Evie and Lonnie. Lonnie manages to escape by shooting a web trend at its stomach and dodges it while swinging underneath him. Mal jumps while holding her legs and spins forward avoiding the hit. Evie tried to run but got it at her leg.

"Ugh!" Evie grunted then fell on the ground.

Everyone gasps.

"Evie!" Mal said after landing.

Quincy gets closer to Evie, who tries to get up but knew she was trapped. Seeing Evie in trouble unleashes something inside him, like something snapped. It was then Doug started to get angry, really angry. Ben starts to notice it when he hears growling behind him.

"Doug?" Ben said.

"He can't hurt her." Doug said.

His body looks as if it's merging with his costume and starts to get bigger like his biceps, chest and calves. Eventually, everyone watches Doug changes and fears that they might need to step back. Even Evie was amazed.

"AND NO ONE EVER WILL!" Doug said in his complete transformation.

Doug was now the Hulk, the strongest Avenger to ever live. He's now enraged as Quincy was close to grabbing Evie, but he wasn't gonna let that happen. He charges at him like it was nothing and does a full-body take down after he jumps to his head and delivers a sucker punch after the body slam.

"RRRAAAAGHHHHHH!" Quincy roars.

He was beginning to fall and loses his blance, so he ended up in the water, making a big splash.

"Aziz, Now!" Ben said.

Aziz dives down in the water and swims towards Quincy, who's ready to swim back up. But when he does, Aziz begins punching his face with his newfound strength and they were quite powerful underwater. Quincy tries to fight him, but Aziz was too fast for him and he was swimming to different body parts and punches him there and there on his arm, back, knees and even his butt. It became too much for Quincy and was knocked out. His lava inside him cooled off and he was beginning to shrink. The molten rock around eventually crumbles into nothing and Quincy was back to his original size. But currently, he's out cold so he couldn't swim. Seeing this, Aziz dives down even further to catch him in arms and begins to swim up.

Back on the surface, the gang starts wondering what's taking so long. Even Audrey and the other two landed on the beach to see. Evie got Doug to calm down with the touch of her hand on his face and turns back in Doug.

"What's taking them so long." Lonnie said.

"I hope Aziz and Quincy are alright." Ally said.

"I'm sure they will be." Trevor said.

Chad was worried the most out of everyone. The fear of losing his best friend is escalating high and was panicking so much. He didn't even know if he's going to be back to normal.

"Come on, Quincy. You just gotta be fine. I can't lose you, man." Chad said.

Jordan decides to comfort Chad with her hand on his shoulder.

"Please." Jordan said at the ocean.

They keep on looking and looking until eventually, Aziz swims up with Quincy in his arms. That has everyone sigh in relieve and cheers for their aquatic friend.

"Way to go, Aziz!" Lonnie said.

"You did it!" Ben said.

Aziz keeps swimming until he can walk on the beach. Everyone got close to them while Aziz sets Quincy down on his back. Chad bends down to him and tries to wake him up.

"Quincy? Quincy wake up!" Chad said putting pressure on his chest repeatedly.

Eventually, Quincy comes to as he coughs up some water and slowly opens his eyes. Quincy starts seeing Chad and everyone on top of him all around him, wondering was going on.

"What happened?" Quincy asked then looks around. "What are we doing at the beach and how come I'm wet?" He looks at himself soaked.

"Wait, So you don't remember?" Audrey asked.

"Remember what?" Quincy said.

"It's gonna be tough to explain, it's a long story." Ben said.

"A very long story." Dude said besides Quincy.

Quincy looks at him and screams, "AAAHHHH!"

Quincy cowers in Chad's arms and stares at Dude with scared wide eyes and panting.

"Does this very long story includes why Dude is a giant?!" Quincy freaks.

"You shouldn't be talking." Dude said.

"What do you mean by that?!" Quincy asked.

"We'll tell back at the hotel." Ben said. "Dude, get us out of here."

"How's he gonna get us…" Quincy says.

Dude's antenna glows light blue and creates a vortex around them again.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Quincy screams before they disappeared.

* * *

 **Corona Towers, Suite Room**

After 5 minutes of explanation, Quincy tries to repeat everything they say.

"So let me see if I get this right, that comic book blasted us, I was in a cocoon, got my powers based on the costume I'm wearing and I almost destroyed you?" Quincy said.

"Yeah." Chad said.

"Basically." Doug said.

"Wow, I can't believe this, I didn't even remember anything after I was cocooned. I felt like I was somewhere all alone, no one was there, it was just me. It was like a nightmare." Quincy said.

"But your not alone, you've got us." Evie said.

"That's right and with these powers, we can find and stop CJ from doing any harm." Mal said.

"But how are we gonna find her? She's hard to find and she definitely does not want to be found unless she want you to." Quincy said.

"We'll figure it out, together." Ben said.

"I'm just worried about what else that comic unleashed." Quincy said.

* * *

 **Old Abandoned Warehouse**

Unconscious on the floor, CJ was knocked out from the blast of that comic book. She started to get up and in now in a sitting position rubbing her head.

"Ow, What was up with that?" CJ said. "Next time, I'm stealing something that doesn't cause me a headache."

"Maybe I can be of such help." A deep voice said.

Scared of it, CJ jumps up to her feet and tries to find the source of the voice.

"Who said that?" She calls out.

"Someone who wants to thank you for freeing me." The voice said.

"Freeing you? What are you talking about?" CJ said.

"I was trapped in that God-forsaken comic book for over 20 years and was to be imprisoned for all eternity until you showed up and somehow freed me from my prison." The voice said.

"Wow, sounds like my old prison." CJ said.

"You were imprisoned as well?" The voice said.

"Since before I was born, and now that I'm out, ill I want to revenge for everyone to know my name." CJ said.

"It sounds like we have something in common, something we both want indeed. And I think we could help each other out." The voice said.

"Hmm, well I am in the market for a new partner, my last one didn't work out so well." CJ said.

"I'll have you know I'm much for capable of being a partner of sorts." The voice said.

"All I Can is that I hope you're bark matches your bite, matey." CJ said.

Just beside her, a man appears floating on her right side and CJ faces him. He has long black hair down to his neck, a thin mustache and beard. He's wearing a long green trench coat, dark green shirt, dark green pants and black combat boots.

"Please, call me Baron Mordo."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Baron Mordo?! Here?! Oh boy, it looks like CJ May have found herself a powerful ally. What will their teamwork be like? What are his plans for Auradon? Will Quincy learn to control his powers? Find out next week on Chapter 23 and don't forget, Have a Wicked Day!


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note:** Hey Guys, I'm back with another chapter and it deals with everyone getting used to the new features of themselves like their powers. I would've posted this weekend, but I had a cold and I was sick. But I'm a 100%, 95 at least, and I'm releasing this chapter as of my way of saying I'm cured. Enjoy the reading.

 **PS,** I was also watching _Marvel Rising: Secret Warriors_ at least 10 times cause I could t get enough of it. Disappointed that Ghost Spider wasn't in it, but it was still a good movie. But at excited she's coming back in two new specials. I just love her especially since Dove Cameron is voicing her and She made me love this other franchise she's been working on, so you should give it a try or if you have, then you know what I'm talking about, lol.

* * *

Chapter 23: Breakfast Briefing

 **Corona Towers**

The sun was rising over the city meaning its morning, which also means it's time for everyone to wake up. Certain guests in a suite hotel were waking up, with a certain red-head being the first one up. Quincy was still freaking out about last night, he couldn't remember anything from before and it was freaking him out more. He didn't even shower or do his hair because he didn't wanna wake anyone up, he just wanted to be alone for a moment to think and went out to the balcony. He sat on one of the two chairs in front of the glass door and looks out to the sky.

"What's going on with me?" Quincy said.

A breeze came through and blew his hair in the wind, which for some reason Quincy finds it calming a bit. Chad was the second person to get up and walks out the room stretch his body out. He then spots the doors to the balcony open, with Quincy sitting outside alone. Chad thought about checking on him, but he then got another idea when he has that smirk on his face. With his new powers, he ran fast to the balcony in front of Quincy.

"Boo!" Chad said.

"Aah!" Quincy screamed almost falling off.

"Hahahahaha." Chad said.

"That's not funny!" Quincy shouted.

"Oh, So you don't like it when someone pranks you?" Chad grins.

"Not one bit!" Quincy said.

"Well too bad, hahaha." Chad said.

"Plus, you're new thing." Quincy said.

"You mean my super speed? It's awesome, right?" Chad said.

"I guess, I'm just…trying to adjust to it." Quincy said.

"Oh." Chad pulls up the other chair and sits down next to him. "Are you freaking out about last night?"

"Well, it's certain not because I'm apparently a monster now." Quincy said.

"You're not a monster, you just…grew big." Chad said with a nervous smile.

"With lava and rock covering me." Quincy added.

"Look, It wasn't a big deal, you're back to normal and everyone's fine." Chad said.

"Chad, I tired to burn you all before that, I nearly hurt Evie! Who knows what else I would've done if Aziz didn't held me in the water?" Quincy said.

"Trust me, if it wasn't for Dude, more people would've been hurt, but thank god that wasn't the case." Chad said.

"And another thing, how does a comic book gave us all super powers?" Quincy said.

"I'm not sure, but I can tell you that this dye won't come off my hair." Chad pointed to his hair.

"Guess the comic must've made your costume more realistic than I thought." Quincy said.

"Yeah, guess I'm a natural silver head now, just like how Jordan's, Audrey's, Evie's, and Jane's wigs became real." Chad said.

Something about it made Quincy giggle a bit.

"They tried nearly ten minutes to get them off." Quincy was now full on laughing.

Chad joins in too as he was hollering in laughter along with his best friend. Eventually they calm down and relaxed their stomachs.

"See? Now you're laughing, feeling better now?" Chad said.

"A little, but I'm still not used to my powers." Quincy said.

"Me neither, but I think I'm getting the hang of it." Chad said.

"At least you can handle it, I'm not even sure how mines work." Quincy said.

"Maybe I can help you control them or something." Chad said.

"Like what, a power dampener?" Quincy said.

"If only, but we'll figure it out eventually." Chad said.

"I hope so, cause I'm not in any mood for surprises." Quincy said.

Suddenly, Chad was looking freaked when he looked up from Quincy to someone behind him.

"What's wrong?" Quincy asked him.

"Q- Q- Qu—Queen…" Chad stutters.

"You're speaking gibberish, Chad." Quincy said.

"Well I believe he was going to say Queen of Hearts." A woman's voice said.

That voice was so familiar, it made the hairs on Quincy's head stood up and he quickly turns around to see the source of the voice. The voice belong to none other than the Queen of Hearts!

"Mom?!" Quincy said.

He stood up quick, shaking in his PJs with Chad next to next.

"What are you doing here?"

"I've been looking all over for you." Queen of Hearts said. "I wanted to take you home."

"Screw that, I'm not going anywhere with you!" Quincy said.

"You don't have a choice, son. You belong to me now and forever." Queen of Hearts said.

Wanting to save his friend, Chad steps in front of him, blocking his mother.

"He's not going anywhere with you." Chad said.

Just then, Quincy's hands started to turn fire at his fingertips.

"Oh yeah?!" Queen of Hearts said. "Well, I've just got one thing to say about that."

"What's that?" Chad said.

"Gotcha!" She said then laughed.

"What?" Chad and Quincy said while the fire disappears.

Quincy's Mom was laughing so hard that she was starting to turn smalls then her skin was becoming blue. Her hair became red and she even got skinny until she revealed herself as Evie (or Mystique since the comic made her skin actual blue and she couldn't wash it off, like Jordan couldn't wash off her green body paint).

"Dah! Evie?!" They both said.

After calming down, she catches her breath so she could talk.

"You should've seen the look on your faces." Evie said while trying to stop giggling.

"That was not funny!" Quincy said then his eyes begin turning bright yellow with little orange flames around them.

"Woah, calm down there." Evie said almost stop giggling.

"Yeah, you nearly scared us to death." Chad said.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to try out my "special gifts" if you know what I'm talking about." Evie said.

"We get it, you can turn even into someone's mother who I can't stand." Quincy said.

"I should've turn into Snow White." Evie said.

"You should've turn into Gus, then that would be something to laugh at." Quincy said.

"Wow, the amazing Quincy doesn't like pranks being pulled on him, what a surprise." Evie said sarcastically.

"I figured that five minutes ago." Chad said.

"Ok, we get it, it's 'National Prank Quincy' Day." Quincy said.

"What's up with you?" Evie said.

"He's still freaking out about his powers." Chad said.

"I'm not freaking out, I'm just…still getting use to the fact that I'm now Inhuman." Quincy said.

"How do you I feel about being a mutant?" Evie said. "It's still new to me too."

"Huh, Guess I should be glad I'm not the only one." Quincy said.

"Of course your not, do you remember when Herkie was kicking Aziz in his sleep?" Chad grins.

Evie and Quincy laughs.

"Jane had to sleep on her side since her wings wouldn't be damaged." Evie said.

"What about when Dude had to teleport in our room since he couldn't fit through the door anymore?" Chad said.

All three of them laugh at the memory.

"I still can't believe how big he got." Quincy laughed.

"Not as big as you did." Chad said.

"Too soon, Chad." Quincy said.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Evie said.

"Guess we'll hear from Ben, he's holding a meeting during breakfast." Quincy said.

"Like a superhero meeting?" Chad said.

"If you could call it that." Quincy said.

"Well, I guess I should get myself ready then." Evie said leaving the balcony.

"Me too, I need to get my hair looking shiny and new." Quincy said.

"If you can beat me there that is." Chad said with a smirk.

"Huh?" Quincy said.

Suddenly, Chad runs really fast inside the suite and Quincy hears a door slam from inside their room. That's when Quincy realizes something with his eyes wide open.

"Hey! I'm always first!" Quincy runs inside. "Chad!"

* * *

 **Breakfast**

Eventually, everyone was up and ready for breakfast. Ben ordered room service from Tiana's Place, with orders of pancakes, bacon, biscuits, sausages, eggs, you name it. They all ate around the table or on the couches by the coffee table. Trevor and Eliza slept over and was of course staying for breakfast and the special meeting that was to come. Ben who was at the table with Mal, Evie, Doug, Aziz, Herkie, Chad and Quincy, gets ready to call for the meeting and clears his throat to get everyone's attention. Audrey, Jay, Lonnie, Trevor, Carlos, Ally, Eliza, Jordan, Jane, Freddie and Dude were called to the table and they all gathered around the others.

"Thanks for being here everyone, and I believe now it's the time to talk about the Dumbo in the room." Ben said.

"You mean the Dude in the room?" Quincy whispers to Chad who laughs.

"I heard that." Dude said.

"Guys, let's focus." Mal said to the boys.

"We should first recap the events of last night." Ben said.

"Well, it all started when I lost my phone at the Convention Center." Jordan said.

"Then we found it along with a certain ice princess." Audrey said directly at Eliza.

"Whom was following that Elektra-costumed thief into the Sanctum Sanctorum along with everyone else." Eliza said directly at Audrey said.

Trying to avoid awkwardness, Jay steps into the conversations

"Who was unmasked as none other than CJ." Jay said.

"We chases her into an alley." Ally said.

"And fought to get the comic she stole back…" Freddie added.

"Until a big burst of magic energy blasted us and made CJ disappeared." Mal said.

"And that's when got cocooned." Aziz said pointing to him, Herkie, Dude and Quincy.

"And I was on fire." Quincy said holding himself. "Nearly ended everyone's lives."

"But we're still alive, remember that." Ally said putting her hand on Quincy's shoulder.

"If It wasn't for you guys, especially Aziz, who knows what would've happened?" Quincy said.

"I would've froze you, but you'd probably melt the ice away." Eliza said.

"Which reminds me, since when can you do ice magic?" Audrey said.

"Since the day I got sick, Alana was the only person who knew and Jay after that." Eliza said.

"Jay?!" Audrey said then looked at him.

"When I went to get the pizza." Jay said.

"I made him promise not to tell anyone." Eliza said.

Audrey gasps

 **Flashback**

" _Don't worry, your secret's safe with me." Jay said getting the pizza._

 _"Thank you Jay." Eliza stood up and places her hand on top of Jay's._

 **Present**

"That's why." Audrey said to herself.

"What's that?" Evie asked.

"Nothing, just remembering something." Audrey said.

"So what do we do next? Pick out a name for us or something?" Jordan said.

"Actually, I think we should keep our powers under wraps for now, we don't wanna draw attention to ourselves." Ben said.

"But what about that comic book? Shouldn't we try to find it, along with CJ?" Carlos asked.

"You're right, there's a mystery behind that book since we weren't told everything about it beside how much it's worth." Ben said.

"What we were told that it was the only copy and it went missing for a long time." Doug said.

"So who found it? And how does it have magic?" Mal said.

"Remember when I said something was familiar about the magic from the glass case? That it feels like my magic?" Jane said.

"Yeah, you mentioned that, But how's that even possible?" Mal said.

"I don't know, but I didn't even know the case was magic until I touched it." Jane said.

"And I feel the same thing with the comic." Mal said. "Like it was my own."

"Something about this smells awfully fishy to me." Ally said.

"Man, this thing has my head spinning." Jay said.

"Mine too, this whole thing's confusing and I have horse legs." Herkie said lifting g up his left leg.

"And I need to wet myself every once in a while." Aziz said pouring a glass of water on the top of his head.

"And I'm over 5 feet." Dude said.

"Which reminds me, Did we drive back here or did we teleport here?" Quincy said.

That's when they all realize something with their eyes wide open.

"Oh no, we left the limo back at the alley." Jane said.

"Dude, you got to get it back here, and by that, I mean the parking lot, not in the suite." Carlos said.

"Here I go again." Dude said.

His antenna glows and he disappears in a light blue vortex.

"I'm never gonna get used to that." Chad said.

"So back to the agenda at hand, what's our next move?" Ben said.

"Maybe we should…investigate?" Lonnie suggested.

"Good idea Lonnie, Let's start at Marvel Con, maybe ask around if they know anything more about the comic." Ben said.

"Sounds like a best option we got so far." Eliza said.

"Man, we really are a Scooby Gang." Freddie said.

"Guess so." Quincy said smiling a bit.

As they were still talking, a door opened from Lumière and Cogsworth's room and they both got out all dressed up.

"Good morning, Everyone. Did you all sleep well? I didn't hear you get in." Lumière said.

"Uh Oh." Quincy said.

"Did you find your phone, Jordan?" Lumière said.

"Uh, yes." Jordan said.

"Well, that's wonderf-"

Lumière stopped when he spots Eliza sitting next to Jay.

"I didn't know we were having guests over." Lumière said with a low tone.

Lumière and Cogsworth were surprised to see Eliza of all people in their suite, sitting next to Ben and everyone else.

"It's ok, she was the one who found Jordan's phone." Ben said.

"Did she now?" Lumière said.

"Yeah, So I invited her to stay for breakfast as a thank you." Ben said.

"It was the least we could do." Jordan said with a sarcastic tone.

"Alrighty then, well then…I guess I shall have some tea then." Lumière starts to walk to the kitchen.

He then notices Aziz's appearance.

"You Alright there? You're looking a little…gilly if that's a word." He said.

Cogsworth just looked at Herkie's legs.

"My my, were your legs always this hairy and life-like?" Cogsworth said. "I know Evie did a good job, but not this good."

"Uh…." The kids all say.

"Actually, there's something you should know." Ben said.

"Speaking Of Evie…" Lumière said looking close at Evie. "That body paint almost look realistic."

"Say, you too, Jordan." Cogsworth said.

"I can't put my finger on this, but something's different about you guys." Lumière said.

"Yes, I see it too, but I'm not sure why." Cogsworth said.

Everyone started to look at each other then looks to Ben for a decision. He nodded to them and clear his throat before answering to the two men.

"Lumière, Cogsworth, something happened last night and it kinda changed us." Ben said.

"Changed?" Cogsworth said.

"Like how?" Lumière said.

Suddenly, a light blue vortex appears and It disappears with Dude appearing at the same spot by everyone.

"Job's done with, now can I have some more bacon?" Dude said.

Lumière and Cogsworth couldn't believe what they saw, a giant sized Dude. Eyes and mouths were open so wide they couldn't reached out further.

"A…A…A…" They both said.

Eventually, they both fainted with their legs up in the air and down. Everyone looked down at the fallen men as they were unconscious.

"Was it my breath?" Dude said.

"That could've gone better." Quincy said.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Shocking for them, wasn't it? Looks like the meeting went well and they'll be looking into this mystery more. What things they'll uncover? Why does the magic seem so familiar with Mal and Jane? Will the gang be able to stop CJ and her mystery new partner? Find out on Chapter 24 and don't forget, Have a Wicked Day.


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note:** Hey Guys, I know I've been on hiatus for awhile, but that was because I was getting ready for Halloween this year and I was also thinking of new ideas I have in mind after this story. If I go through with them, you'll be the first to hear my announcement. But for now, enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 24: Recon 101?

It was an awkward drive, at least for Lumière and Cogsworth. The teens are in the back of the limo listening to the silence that's been going on since they rode. They can't blamed them, they did see a 5'9 dog popped up in the living room so Ben told them everything, even about their powers. It was a process that they're gonna have to get use to, but overall, it changes nothing.

"So let me get this straight." Cogsworth said. "You kids were chasing CJ who stolen the 10 million dollar comic book and it gave you powers?"

"Yes, which is why we need to ask around if anyone knows anything about that book." Ben said.

"Well, If I wasn't still shocked from seeing Dude, I would say start with that tour guide from yesterday." Lumière said.

"Luckily, Dude can teleport to meet us at the convention or else he would've had to walk all the way there." Mal said.

"I hope he remembers to wait for ten minutes after we left or else someone's gonna see him before we do." Carlos said.

"We'll just say he's a costume two people in it." Ally said.

"Sounds logically enough." Trevor said.

"And less complicated." Freddie said.

"Hope no one questions my legs." Herkie said.

"Or my skin." Aziz said.

"People are parading in costumes, I think you'll be fine." Quincy said.

"But are you fine?" Jordan asks Quincy.

"You mean the fact that I can control myself? Yeah, peachy." Quincy said sarcastically.

"Just try to have fun with it, I know I am." Evie said.

"Easy for you to say, you can turn into Rapunzel with long hair and back whenever you want, I'm still gonna be on fire." Quincy said.

"Then I help out you out." Aziz said with a smile.

"And I thought I was the funny one in the group." Quincy said.

"Ok, let's focus. We need to find out more about that comic." Mal said.

"Right, so let's see if any tour guides or people in general know anything." Ben said.

"Right!" Everyone said.

* * *

 **Auradon Convention Center**

The gang arrived at the convention and all got out one by one, stretching themselves out before Carlos went to find Dude. He came back with Dude, letting other people stare in shock of the big dog in front of their eyes.

"Mommy, look! It's Lockjaw!" A little boy in Hawkeye's costume said to his mother.

"Look how huge it is." A girl dressed as Rogue said to her two female friends.

"That has gotta be the best costume I've seen." A man in a Iron Man costume said.

Carlos smiled nervously at the crowd in front of the building as he and Dude passed by.

"Wow, Guess I'm The life of the party." Dude said.

"That's amazing how they got the mouth to move." A teen boy in a Falcon costume said.

"How many people do you think are in there?" A guy in a Red Hulk costume said to Falcon.

"Obviously 2." Falcon said.

"More like 4." Red Hull said.

"Don't say anything." Carlos whispers to Dude.

Carlos and Dude made it back to the gang and they walk along with them inside.

"Man, we got more attention then the first day." Jay said.

"That's what happened when you have a giant pet." Jordan said.

"Come on, we need to find Sally." Mal tells them.

"Make sense, she seems to know a lot about the comic." Eliza said.

"Or maybe not, she might be just saying what someone tells her to say, duh." Audrey said.

"It's still a good hunch." Jay said. "We might as well take it."

"I knew you see it my way." Eliza said.

"I know you see it my way." Audrey whispers in a mocking tone.

The hot inside to see where they would find Sally and it took nearly five minutes but they finally found her and walls up to her.

"Hey guys." Sally said.

"Hey Sally, we were wondering if you know something more about the comic." Ben said.

"What I Right now is that it's missing, they're a crowd around the Sanctum Sanctorum, it's like a crime scene there." Sally said.

They all look at each other, knowing why it's missing.

"That's horrible." Ben said.

"Yeah, they cancelled the whole tour today until they can find the comic." Sally said. "So that means I'm on break until further notice."

That's when Sally left the group.

"But wait." Ben said but she didn't hear.

"Great, now what?" Mal said.

"We should check out the house." Ben said.

The gang with Lumière and Cogsworth were walking towards the Sanctum Sanctorum when they saw yellow tape crossed over the doors. Security was by the door with one taking notes. Ben decides to be the one to speak to them.

"Excuse me." Ben says to them.

They heard him and one of them walks up to him.

"What can I help you with, your majesty?" He said.

"We were wondering what's going on in there." Ben said.

"That comic book in there? It went missing." The guard said.

"Is that so? Oh my." Freddie mocked making Trevor laugh.

"Any clues?" Ben said.

"Not really, I swear first the Avengers Museum, now this?" The guard said. "It's like someone's trying to sabotage Marvel Con."

"You're telling me." Quincy whispered.

"That's just terrible, I'm so sorry about this." Ben said.

"Don't be sorry, it wasn't your fault." The guard said.

" _ **If only I stopped her, it wouldn't be.**_ _"_ Ben thought.

"So anyways…" Mal said walking up besides Ben. "Have you guys heard anything more about that comic before it was stolen."

"All we heard was someone found it in the middle of nowhere and brought it to the head of the convention center. He contacted Stan Lee and got permission to display it. That's all I pretty much know." The guard named Tomas said.

"I bet Stan Lee wasn't too happy that his comic book went missing again." Doug said.

"You bet." The other guard taking notes named Issac said. "I heard he spent half his half searching for that book."

"Wow, So where is he now?" Lonnie said.

"Hadn't seen him since he left the scene five minutes ago." Tomas said.

"He might be sulking somewhere." Issac said.

"Maybe we can find him and cheer him up." Jane suggested.

"I don't see why not." Tomas said.

"Well thanks anyways." Ben said then turns to his friends. "Let's go guys, we got a legend to find."

The gang goes off in search of Stan Lee who must be upset that one of his great creations has gone missing again. Thinking of any easier way to search, Ben decides to have the group split up.

"Alright, we should cover more ground and split up." Ben said. "Lumière, you and Cogsworth search the West side of the building."

"Right, your majesty." Lumière said.

"Quincy, you, Jane, Mal, Doug, Lonnie and Jordan take the east."

"Gotcha, Ben." Quincy said.

"Jay, take Freddie, Eliza, Audrey and Trevor to the north."

"Ok." Jay said.

" _ **Seriously?! I'm paired with her?!"**_ Audrey thought.

"Herkie, you, Aziz, Ally, Carlos, Dude, Evie, Chad and I will go south."

"You got it, buddy." Herkie said.

"Everyone clear?" Ben said.

"Clear." Everyone said.

"Let's move." Ben said.

Everyone went with their team and separate into four group spreading out.

* * *

 **Nearly 10 minutes later**

Quincy, Mal and their group have searched their side so far, but all they've seen is costumed Marvel fan, a hotdog stand and a Captain America statue.

"I don't see him anywhere." Quincy said.

"Me neither." Mal said.

"He could be anywhere." Doug said.

"Blowing his nasty stuff in his hanker chief." Jordan said.

"Maybe the others have better luck." Lonnie said.

Quincy and Jordan pulls out their phones and begin to call Chad and Jay.

"Any luck on your side?" Quincy says to Chad.

" _Zilch, we haven't found a single pair of shades anywhere."_ Chad said.

"So I'm guessing the search didn't went all that well so far." Jordan said to Jay.

" _Not unless you trying to find Virtual Reality giggles."_ Jay said.

"Rrr, this is hopeless, we'll never find in this crowd!" Quincy said still on the phone.

"Each side we looked, they're people in costumes everywhere." Doug said.

Jane was thinking until an imaginary lightbulb lit up on the top of her head.

"Cover me." Jane said to the group.

They all looked at her.

"What you mean?" Lonnie said.

"I have an idea." Jane said.

Jordan and Quincy ended their calls to see what's up.

"What idea?" Quincy said.

"Just trust me, make sure no ones looking." Jane said.

They looked around and people in front of them were to busy looking at them.

"You're good." Mal said.

"Perfect." Jane said.

With her new wings, Jane flaps them slow at first until she flaps them faster and takes off above her 20 feet, leaving her friends shocked.

"Well, I guess if you can't search from the ground….." Quincy said.

Jane searches with her right hand above her eyes and looks left, right and so on, until she see someone old with a yellow jacket and a pair of black shades sitting alone by the Hulk statue. Jane picks up her phone and dials for Mal.

"Do you have any idea the risk you're putting yourself in?" Mal said.

"I know, but we didn't have much of a choice, and also, I think I find him." Jane said.

"Great, now come down before someone sees you." Mal said.

And just like that, Jane descends to the ground to join the others.

"Follow me." Jane said.

She now leads them to the Hulk statue by the Game walkway. Stan Lee was just sitting, looking a little money until he hears someone clear their throat. He turns to see Mal with the others behind her.

"Mr. Lee?" Mal said.

"Hey, aren't you those kids that were at the preview?" Stan Lee said.

"Yeah That was us." Mal said.

"You guys look so good in your costumes, more realistic now than last time." Stan Lee said.

"Uh…" Everyone said.

"Well, we'll get to that part later, but we wanted to talk to you about something." Mal said.

"Oh, be my guest, what can I help you with?" Stan Lee asked.

"We heard about your comic." Jane said.

"Oh." Stan Lee went from smiling to frowning. "Yeah, it's disappointing."

"We wanted to say we're sorry about that." Lonnie said.

"It must be awful that your work has gone missing again after all these years." Jane said.

"Thank you, kids. It's been upsetting alright." Stan Lee said.

"And also, we were hoping you would get to tell us more about it." Mal said.

"I'm sure you've heard about it from the tour guides." Stan Lee said.

"Yeah, some of it, but we just think they're might be more to it than that." Jane said.

"What do you mean by that?" Stan Lee asked suspiciously.

"I meant like…" Jane was getting closer to him and sits down next to him. "When I got close to it, I felt something from it, at least from the glass case."

This is when Stan Lee was looking a bit nervous, and he was looking another direction.

"For some reason, it had an aura that was similar to me, like the glass case was magic and it feels like it's my magic, like I did something to it." Jane added.

Stan Lee was pulling his collar like he was getting a little hot and exhales from his mouth.

"I don't know what you mean." Stan Lee said.

"It's just…I'm curious, you know? I just want to what's going on." Jane said.

Mal was carefully examining Stan Lee and was noticing the way he was shifting, meaning that he was nervous.

"What's the deal with it?" Mal asked with a raised eyebrow.

But before Stan said anything else, an announcer was speaking throughout the Convention Center.

" _Hey Marvel Fans, I hope you're enjoying the festivities we have in store for you, don't forget that the tournament is coming soon with the Stan Lee as your host for the event!"_

"Well, that's my cue, gotta get ready for it." Stan Lee said as he got up and walks away from the kids. "Don't forget to sign up for the costume contest tomorrow!"

"Hmm, That was weird." Mal said.

"Yeah, he didn't even say what kind of tournament it was." Quincy said.

"Not that, I mean he was acting strange when Jane was asking him about that comic." Mal said.

"Oh that, I've been noticing that." Quincy said.

"Looks like he's not gonna be easy to crack." Jordan said.

"Maybe we will after we win the tournament." Mal said.

"Yeah." Then Quincy realized something. "Wait, What?"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Well, I hope you enjoyed that, Cause next time, there's a event that'll test everyone's powers, especially Quincy's, who can barely control his. Who will there opponents be? Will they win? Will they finally get some answers? Find on Chapter 25 and Have a Wicked Day!


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note:** Hey Guys, hope you had a great Halloween, I know I did. Went out with Zombie makeup while my niece went as Ghost Spider and my nephew as Spongebob. So without further ado, let's get to the chapter you've been waiting for.

* * *

Chapter 25: Wicked Strategizing

 **Cafe Area**

"You want us to what?!" Audrey said.

"It's all here." Mal said.

After the gang regrouped at a cafe area, Mal was explaining to everyone on how they can get some more info out of Stan Lee and Mal had an idea before everyone met up again. She took a flyer on the way and it's the rules and the prize of the "Marvel Challenges: Can Or Won't".

"All we have to is complete these courses, try to win best 3 out of 5 and we'll win the prize to hang out with Stan Lee." Mal said with confidence.

"I don't know, Mal, some of these look hard." Evie said taking to glee and seeing it for herself. "Jumping Through Fire Rings, Climbing a Mountain, Fight a Sumo Wrestler?"

"Did you say Fire Rings?" Carlos said.

"Relax, They won't use real fire." Mal said.

"Are you sure?" Carlos said whimpering through his mask.

"Why, you scared or something?" Quincy grins.

"No, I just think it's dangerous." Carlos said.

"I agree, no way I would ever climb a mountain." Ally said.

"Well we've gotta do something, Stan isn't talking and he knows something." Mal said.

"I hate to agree, but she has a point." Ben said.

"What?!" Audrey, Ally, and Carlos said.

"We need answers and if this competition's the only way to force his attention on us, I say we do it." Ben said.

"Besides, not all of us are gonna do it, we just need a team of 5 to compete." Mal said.

"Well, good luck to you all." Ally said with a nervous smile.

"I don't need luck when I got these." Herkie said flexing his biceps which Ally was noticing a little too long.

"And these, bro." Aziz said pointing at his hooves.

"I'm getting used to these." Herkie said.

"No need to show off, Herk." Quincy said with a side grin.

"If I don't, how will anyone know I'm as tough as nails?" Herkie said one arm hugging Quincy.

"I think I'm rubbing off on you." Quincy said.

"Guys, focus." Mal said.

"My bad." Quincy, Aziz and Herkie said.

"We need to figure out who's going to do which obstacle." Mal said.

Mal lays down the flyer on the table next to them and slides her finger on it.

"Hey, maybe I can do the climbing challenge." Lonnie said. "I mean, since now I can climb." She raises her right hand and waves her fingers.

"Right, Spider Powers. Ok, Lonnie, you're in." Mal said.

"Next, there's the Race Track, 3 laps around." Ben said.

"I'll do it!" Chad and Herkie said together.

Confused, the two school athletes stares at each other.

"Umm, Herkie, thanks for volunteering, but I got this." Chad said.

"Umm, Chad, don't be so modest, I can take care of this no problem." Herkie said.

"Did you forget I'm the one with Super Speed?" Chad said.

"Did you forget we're supposed to keep our powers on the down low?" Herkie said.

They were closing in on each other and the other feared it would get worse from this point on. Quincy and Ally took it upon themselves to separate them by pushing them from their front sides.

"Guys!" Quincy said.

"Get ahold of yourselves, for goodness sake." Ally said.

"He started it!" Chad said.

"Quit fooling yourself." Herkie said.

"Quincy, tell him I'm doing it." Chad said to Quincy while looking at Herkie.

"Ally, you know I can do it." Herkie said to Ally but still looks at Chad.

"Hold it." Mal said.

Her eyes turned purple and in her right hand, she creates a psychic sword and swings it from up to down on the ground and it makes a sound and a dent to the ground, forcing the two boys to stop in their tracks with fear. Chad and Herkie has their eyes wide open at the angry fairy turned mutant who looks dead serious right now. Even Quincy, Ally and everyone else was quiet around her.

"Now can you two stop acting like idiots?" Mal said.

"Uh-huh." Chad and Herkie nervously agrees.

The sword disappears from her hands and her eyes were back to normal.

" _That was kinda cool."_ Mal said in her head.

She clears her throat and walks up to the four friends who's still a little scared of her.

"At this moment, I'll be deciding which you Neanderthals will do the race track, got it?" Mal said.

"O-o-Ok." Herkie said.

"Whatever you say." Chad said.

"Chad, do you think you can run without the speed?" Mal said.

"Yeah?" Chad said.

"Then it's settled. Herkie, I need you to do the One Man Tug-Of-War." Mal said.

"Cool." Herkie said.

"Hey, I thought we weren't supposed to use our powers." Chad said.

"With those biceps, he'll fool anyone with his strength." Mal said.

"But—

Mal's eyes glows purple at Chad, letting him know it's time to be quiet.

"Right, Shutting up now." Chad said.

"Alright." Mal picks the flyer. "Who's jumping the fire rings?"

"Guess I will." Quincy said. "I mean I'm literally made of fire."

"Ok then." Mal said. "Lastly, there's the sumo wrestler, who's it gonna be?"

The rest of the group looks at each other, hoping the other next to them volunteers. Ben and Mal looks a little nervous as they noticed not one of them wants to do it. So it looks like Ben is left with no other choice.

"Come on, guys, someone has to do it." Mal said.

"I can't do it, he'll break more than my nail." Audrey said.

"He might break me into pieces if I go diamond form." Eliza said.

"Mmm-mmm, can't do it." Freddie said.

"I'm not sure if I have the strength to do it." Jay said.

"Yeah, why can't Herkie do it?" Jordan said.

"Wow, I did not of th…" But then Mal was interrupted.

"I'll do it." Ben said.

They all looks with surprise in their eyes at their Avenger dressed friend.

"Ben, are you sure?" Mal said.

"I mean what's the point of being Captain America if I don't act like one?" Ben said.

"Just be careful, no one likes a braised king." Mal joked.

"I'll try my best." Ben said.

"Well, with that being said, let's go sign up." Mal said before leaving.

The gang follows after her, but unknowingly, someone was spying on them from a table far away to be spotted.

"It's mischief time." CJ said.

* * *

 **Ballroom**

The group, with Lumière and Cogsworth joining them, find themselves in one of the ballrooms of the building where big events happens, like the costume contest that's coming soon tomorrow. Mal looks around until she sees what she's looking for, a sign up booth. She walks up to a woman in black shirt with the Marvel logo on and hair that's been dyed purple.

"Nice hair." Mal complimented her.

"Right back at ya." The woman said.

"I need a sign up sheet up sheet for my friends." Mal said.

"Of course." The woman handed her a sheet to Mal. "They're competing?"

"Yeah, they really wanted to meet with Stan Lee." Mal said.

"No kidding." The woman said.

"Brb." Mal said.

She left and begins writing down names on the paper. She walks to the booth and hands her the sheet before returning to her friends.

"All set, so you guys get ready." Mal tells the ones competing.

"Good luck." Carlos said.

"You're gonna need it." Trevor said.

"Please try not to harm yourself." Lumière said.

"Don't worry, Lumière, I'm all over that." Ben said.

* * *

 **Minutes Later…**

The woman from the sign in booth carries the forms on the way when suddenly, someone bumps into her and the forms fall to the floor.

"Oops, I'm so clumsy." CJ said. "Let me help with that."

CJ bends on her knees and scraps up the papers with the woman while secretly finds the form Mal signed and switches it with another form and puts Mal's in her pocket. She gives the papers she collected to the woman who was grateful.

"Thank you so much. Are you competing as well?" She asked.

"Nah, I'm just gonna watch." CJ said.

"Well, Have a great time. Now off I go." She leaves CJ by herself.

"Oh believe me, I will." CJ grins evilly ear to ear.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Oh boy, what's CJ up to now? Where did she come from? Is this part of her plan? And Will our heroes be able to win the competition? Stay tuned this weekend for Chapter 26 and Have a Wicked Day!


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note:** Hey Guys, I know I said it would be during the weekend, but I had to tweak this chapter a bit and I had a long day of work, so I was pooped out last night. But now I'm here with a new chapter you've all been waiting for and here it is. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter as much as I did, I've put in a lot of work into it and I hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter 26: Switch What?

 **Ballroom**

The ballroom was one of the biggest rooms in the Convention Center, big enough to have a stadium inside. Not as big as a regular stadium, but it's enough for many people nonetheless. The center was like a multi sport event with a mountain in the middle, a race track, and a wrestling box. Almost all the seats were filled up with Marvel fans, even Mal and most of her friends were seated. Quincy, Chad, Herkie, Lonnie and Ben were down on the floor by the sidelines with the other teams, who are eager to win while Dude sits by the sidelines with Quincy and the other four for obvious reasons.

"This sure is a big crowd." Jane said.

"Which means I have to suffer all the noise they'll make." Freddie said next to her.

"It's called cheering, you never done it before?" Trevor said next to Freddie.

"I've only ever cheered when it's time to eat." Freddie said.

"You should be a comedian one day." Trevor said while smiling.

"Glad to know someone has a sense of humor." Freddie said.

"With you, that'll be everyday." Trevor keeps smiling.

"Oooh." Jane, Ally, Audrey, Evie and Jordan said, even Mal smirks.

"Knock it off." Freddie gritted.

"Man, I can't wait for this to start." Jay said.

"Even I'm pumped up for this event." Doug said.

"Bet you wished you were down there hulking it out, huh?" Aziz smirks.

"I'm not that pumped." Doug quickly said.

"And we don't need him that pumped either, we're keeping a low pro around everyone." Carlos said.

"I know, just saying." Aziz said.

"Bro, I think you been spending way too much time with Quincy." Jay said.

"What makes you say that, Snake Boy?" Aziz jokes.

"Exactly." Jay said.

In the middle of the stadium above, four giant screens made a circle facing the audience. The screens were on showing the field in the center then shows the competitors which are consisting of 5 teams, including Quincy's team.

"There they are." Evie said.

"Hope they're doing ok." Audrey said.

"Don't worry, Lonnie's not going down so easily." Jay said.

"Neither will Quincy." Jordan said.

"Or my king." Mal said blushing a bit.

"I know Herkie can do it." Ally said.

"We all know you think Herkie can." Freddie smirks.

"Hey…" Ally said in a warning tone.

"Guys, zip it, the announcer's gonna start the show." Mal said.

The PA Announcer is in the broadcast booth with a microphone by his mouth and a keyboard of sound effects. He's ready to go so he turns on his microphone and gets the event started.

"Hello Marvel Fans!" He said.

The crowd cheers at his voice.

"Good afternoon and welcome to our annual _Marvel Challenges: Can't Or Won't!_ I'm your host, Booker Nelson and we're about to have some fun today." Booker said. "Today, we are going to see what these contestants are made of and that's to see if they…"

"CAN OR WON'T!" The audience says except Mal and the others.

"That's right, folks, and to see if they can't or won't, they'll have to pass these little tests to prove they're courage." Booker said.

"Little?" Dude said sitting by Quincy's team at the sidelines. "I'm over 5 feet tall and I know nothing's little out there."

"Dude's right, this is no joke." Herkie said.

"Well, I can say I have no worries." Lonnie said.

"At least you're so confident." Quincy said.

"Hey, don't worry, we're right with you." Chad said.

"You're right, I keep forgetting how much of a parasite you are, you just won't go away." Quincy said then laughs.

"Now look who's back to himself." Chad smiles.

"And now to introduce the team's that will partake in this contest." Booker said. "First team is the Spider Friends."

The crowd cheers as five people in costumes raises they're hands and they all dressed like Spider-Man, Kid Arachnid, Silk, Iron Spider, and Scarlett Spider.

"Next is the Women of The Avengers!" Booker said.

The audience clapped once again as the second team steps out and feels praised at the applause. The team consists of She-Hulk, Firestar, Ms. Marvel, Wasp and Squirrel Girl.

"Third is Mutant Nation!" Booker said.

The third team comes out and takes in the applause the crowd gives them. The team has Cyclops, Wolverine, Rogue, Beast and Storm.

"Number Four is Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.!" Booker said.

The team comes running from the sidelines and they crowd cheers as they see the team dressed as Mockingbird, Hawkeye, Falcon, Quake and Black Widow.

"And finally, the team that features the King of Auradon, the True Believers!" Booker said.

Quincy thought he was crazy, but the cheering sounded even louder than before. They all seeing everyone single person in the stadium, including their friends at the first row, cheering, clapping and hollering. Quincy waved at them shamelessly while they others wave back with him.

"The rules to this are simple. Each member of the team gets to do one challenge each. For example, one team has to complete the challenge they signed up for, which means no substitutions or the whole team's disqualified. But also, each challenge completed earns a team one point. Whoever's team has the most points wins the competition and the ones who has less points….Well, at least you tried." Booker said.

The crowd laughs at the last line.

"Also, I want to point out that if one person backs out of the challenge, you won't earn a pint for your team and you have to move on to the next, just be sure not to back out on all of them, or else what's the point?" Booker said. "And if you can't complete your challenge, you won't score your point."

"Wow, that's a lot of rules." Evie said.

"And they can't substitute or else they're done?" Freddie said.

"That's what he says." Mal said.

"Man, I'm glad I got the easiest challenge." Quincy said.

From afar by the door way, CJ has her head poking out, looking evilly at Quincy and she heard what he said.

"We'll see about that." CJ said in a evil tone.

"Now that the rules are explained, let's get this show on the road!" Booker said.

A referee in red shirt and black pants guides the team to the center and walks them to the mountain with grips all over.

"First challenge is Mountain Climbing, and I've got the list right here so listen for your names, well, your code names that is." Booker said. "Spider-Man, Squirrel Girl, Wolverine, Black Widow, Spider-Gwen, step on out!"

The ones being called took steps toward the mountain and steps on the soft landing that surrounds it in case someone falls.

"Alright, what they gotta do here is to climb to the top and ring the bell at the center. If one or more people can't do it, they now have the chance to speak now or forever hold their peace. Any quitters I need to know before we get started?" Booker said.

No one spoke from the five awaiting people.

"Cool, let's get started then and oh, if you happen to fall off while climbing, you'll crash onto soft landing and you won't score a point for your team." Booker said.

"You got this, Lonnie." Ben said.

"Yeah, we're with you all the way." Herkie said.

"We're counting on you." Quincy said.

"Don't look down whole climbing." Chad said.

Ben, Quincy and Herkie stares at Chad with lowered eyelids and an raised eyebrow from Quincy. Even Lonnie had her head down.

"Really?" Quincy said to Chad.

"On your mark! Get Set!" Booker said.

He pushes the big red button on the keyboard and a horn blows, signaling Lonnie and the others to start climbing. Lonnie was already having a head start and she was barely using the grip since she's using her spider climbing ability. The other weren't too far under her with Black Widow in second, Wolverine in third, Squirrel Girl in fourth and Spider-Man dead last.

"Go, Lonnie, Go!" Aziz screamed.

"Come on, Lonnie!" Mal screamed.

"You can do it!" Doug shouted.

"Woah, Yeah, Lonnie!" Ally, Jane and Freddie said.

"Let's go Lonnie!" Chad said.

"Your halfway there!" Quincy said.

Lonnie was not gonna let anything stop her, not after with everything that's happened since they first came out here. The determination was so great in her, that in one second, she rushed on her feet and starts to run up the mountain. This left the audience in shocked with surprise and confusion, but also amazed as they cheered loud for Lonnie. In less than ten seconds, Lonnie made it to the top and rings the bell in the center, making her the first climber to get her point and the crowd goes wild.

"Unbelievable! Spider-Gwen was climbing on the wall, but she then ran up the mountain like she's a ninja! This event is really starting to kick off!" Booker said.

Everyone keeps on clapping and cheering, even Dude claps with his paws. Lonnie eventually climbs down and uses her webbing to get down more easily. And when she lands, she got a big hug from Quincy.

"You did it!" Quincy said.

"Told y'all you didn't have nothing to worry about." Lonnie said.

"Well, You did prove us wrong." Ben said.

"Some more than others." Quincy said looking at Chad.

"What? I knew could do it." Chad said then whispers, "Even though I didn't think she be captain of R.O.A.R."

* * *

 **5 mins later**

On the race track, five more people from their teams wee in position.

"Ok, first off, I wanna say congratulations to the Mountain Climbers who scored a point for their teams, even though a certain spider got won first." Booker said.

Lonnie blushed at the comment.

"Now onto the next challenge with is a race around on the running track." Booker said. "And we've got Scarlett Spider, Ms. Marvel, Cyclops, Falcon and Quicksilver."

The audience cheers at the names.

"The rules to this race is about have to run a mile. The track is a half mile long, so the contestants have to do two laps in order to get a point. But if you do less than 2 laps, you won't get the point." Booker said.

"Sounds easy." Chad said.

"Good luck, Chad." Quincy said.

"I won't need luck when I'm done with this." Chad said.

"Alright, on your make, Get set…" Then Booker presses the red button once again releasing the horn sound and the racers are off.

Chad is now in first place, but it didn't last long since Falcon passed him up. Chad tries to keep up but before he could even a quarter mile, Ms. Marvel passes him up as well.

"Come on, Chad, hurry up!" Jay said.

"You're coming in third already, man!" Aziz said.

"What is he doing?!" Jordan shouted.

Chad focuses on the track and the two people in front of him so he picks up the speed and gets to second place, beating Ms. Marvel.

"Keep running!" Quincy shouts at Chad.

"Go faster!" Lonnie shouted.

Chad runs as fast as he could. But ends up in third place again and he made it pass the 1st lap.

"One lap down, one more to go." Booker said.

After all five runners made the 1st checkpoint, Scarlett Spider was breathing heavily and then not too long, he passes out flat on the ground.

The audience gasps.

"Ooh, looks like Spider Friends aren't getting two points after all." Booker said. "Scarlett Spider, you're out, literally."

Scarlett Spider's team runs up to him and carries him off. The remaining runners are still running like their lives depended on it. Everything seems all good until Chad was looking a little dizzy himself.

"Oh no." Quincy said.

Being his best friend, Quincy can tell when Chad's facial expressions and dizzy is what he notices.

"What is it, buddy?" Herkie said.

"Chad's gonna pass out." Quincy said.

"What?!" Ben, Herkie and Lonnie said.

"Chad, don't give up!" Quincy said.

"Come on, Chad, keep your head in the game!" Ben said.

The four friends keep yelling at Chad, hoping to get through to him. He was coming up last as Cyclops passed him. Ms. Marvel was the first one to complete her run, earring her team a point, then Falcon, and Cyclops, who are all catching their breathes and the audience cheers on their success.

"Amazing, one point goes to Women of The Avengers, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. and Mutant Nation!" Booker said. "Let's hope True Believers can get their point!"

Chad almost made it to the finish line, but he looks as he's ready to give up.

"Just a little more!" Mal said. "Come on!"

"Chad, you better not pass out on us!" Jordan said.

Jordan and the others at the stands keeps yelling at Chad to make it. Quincy and his teammates does the same from their end. Chad knee he couldn't make it all by himself so he has a choice to make. He could either let his friends down, or goes to Plan B. He chose the latter and uses his speed power, but not too much to let anyone be suspicious and he made it to the finish line in 8 seconds. Everyone roared at Chad's sudden victory, even his friends who knew he used his powers, but they don't think anyone noticed.

"Folks, That was a close call indeed! Luckily for True Believers, Quicksilver found what energy he has left and used it. Now that's what I call lucky, am I right?!" Booker said.

The audience agrees.

"Two points are now within all teams except for Spider Friends! Sorry fellas, better luck next time." Booker said.

Chad comes up to his team and he's met with suspicious looks.

"Ok, I know I said I wouldn't use my speed, but-

"Save it." Quincy said. "You did use your powers, but not so much that everyone wouldn't notice."

"Really?" Chad said.

"Yeah, you did good, solider." Ben said putting his hand on Chad's shoulder.

"Thanks, Cap." Chad jokes.

* * *

 **Five minutes later**

Iron Spider, She-Hulk, Beast, Hawkeye And Herkie were all currently pulling a rope from five other referees.

"Now remember, you have to keep pulling the rope until the yellow ribbon tied at the middle is over the white line on your side and then you earn a point. If you happen to be too tired or give up, you risk not earning it." Booker said.

"Come on Herkie!" Ally said.

"Pull harder!" Quincy said.

"Show em who's boss!" Ben said.

"Don't let up, bro!" Aziz said.

Quincy and others keeps cheering for Herkie as he's still acting like he's struggling when he's really just doing it for show. His opponent was the one struggling and it's like he couldn't even pull a inch towards him or a centimeter. Most of the other contestant were doing great except Hawkeye was about to lose his grip. His opponent did one final pull and Hawkeye fell face down on the ground.

A buzzing sound is made.

"Sorry, Hawkeye, but you're out!" Booker said.

Tired of waiting, Herkie finally decides to tug for once and pulls only once for the other guy to fall face flat down and the yellow ribbon crosses over to him.

"And True Believers scores first yet again!" Booker said.

The crowd cheers as Herkie throws his hands up at his praise.

"Oooh, he did it, he did it!" Ally shrieks.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Mal said.

"I know, but I'm still so happy he won." Ally says while blushing.

Eventually, She-Hulk and Beast pulls their rope until the ribbon was on their side and won a point each, but Iron Spider takes a fall two, not earning his point.

"Ok, three of the teams manages to earn their points, which now tallies up to 3 points per team while Spider Friends And Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. have less." Booker said. "With that being said, before we can continue, we're gonna take a 10 or 15 minute break to get the fourth challenge started, so now you have time to get some more snacks or use the restroom."

And that's what happened, some of the audience cleared, nearly half and the teams went back to the sidelines to rest.

"You guys were amazing!" Jane said.

"Yeah, Lonnie, I didn't know you had it in you." Jordan said.

"Me neither." Lonnie smiles.

"Chad, we saw you at the end, and honestly, it's lucky you did what you did cause you were about to pass out, haha." Trevor said.

"I try my best." Chad said while smiling.

"So Ally, What you think of me?" Herkie said.

"I…I wasn't thinking about you!" Ally said quickly.

"What?" Herkie said.

"I mean…you were amazing with that rope." Ally said rubbing her arm and smiling.

"Oh thanks, glad you noticed." Herkie smiles while blushing.

"Ok, so I'm doing the Fire Rings, right?" Quincy said. "If The Fire is real, then maybe…I could just jump through them with getting burnt at all."

"That's the spirit!" Ben said.

"But that means you have to deal with the sumo wrestler, lucky me." Quincy said.

"Hey, I can hold my own." Ben laughs.

"I'll believe it when I see it." Quincy said.

* * *

 **15 minutes later**

The teams were back on the field and are now ready more than ever.

"Alright, now it's time for the Hoops of Fire challenge." Booker said. "When I call your name, step onto the running track."

"You got this, Quincy." Lonnie said.

"Don't let fear cloud your mind." Herkie said.

"We'll be cheering for ya." Ben said.

"Thanks guys." Quincy said with Chad's arm around his shoulders.

"Just don't be all monstery like last time." Chad said.

"Thank you Chad, I completely forgot about it." Quincy said in his sarcastic tone.

"Alright, come on up Silk, Firestar, Storm, Mockingbird and Captain America!" Booker said.

The audience cheers.

"What?!" Quincy, Chad, Lonnie, Herkie and Ben shouted.

"What?!" Mal and the others at the seats said.

"What?!" Dude said.

"Why did he said Captain America? Why didn't he say Inferno?!" Quincy said.

"I don't know!" Lonnie said.

If Quincy was right, then if Ben does this challenge, then he'll have to face the sumo wrestler, and that's his biggest fear of the moment and it's causing his fingers to blaze.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Talk about a screw up, now Ben's going to run through the Fire Rings? What's up with that? Maybe he called out the wrong name by mistake? Find out later this week on Chapter 27 and Have a Wicked Day!


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's Note:** Hey Guys, So sorry it took me long to upload and the reason for that is I was too upset with Stan Lee recent death. I know it was two weeks ago, but it still hits me hard. I've been a Marvel fan at heart and Stan Lee was the heart of Marvel, but now he's gone and this world will never be the same without him. Some people thought of him as a meal ticket to make money of his death, but he's more than that, he's creative, imaginative and an inspiration to every Marvel fan in the world who's ever liked all the superheroes he's ever created. I'm still a fan of Avengers, X-Men, even Spider-Man to this day. This chapter is a dedication to him, to pay him a tribute. It might not be much but it's his favorite motto and I hope I'm using it the right way. I'll never forget how much his creation meant to my childhood and adulthood, I just wish he was still here to see X-Men and Fantastic Four coming home next year. Now, without further ado, here's Chapter 27, this is for you, True Believer.

* * *

Chapter 27: Burning Geyser

 **Ballroom**

"There has to be a mistake!" Quincy tells the referee. "I'm not supposed to be wrestling the sumo wrestler."

"Uh oh folks, looks like there's some conflict for the True Believers." Booker said.

"Golly, does this mean Quincy will have to fight that Sumo Wrestler?" Ally said.

"He's doomed." Freddie said with the "Oh, Boy" tone in her voice.

"Well, according to this list…." She pulls out a clipboard with paper and some writing on it. "Your name is listed for the 5th challenge."

"But I saw my friend wrote my name and it was not anywhere near number 5." Quincy said.

"He's right, I was supposed to do that challenge." Ben said vouching for him.

"I'm sorry, but you names are already registered and rules state that you cannot substitute or else your team is disqualified from the rest of the games." The referee said.

"Aw man." Quincy said.

"Bummer, Dude." Herkie said.

"So what's it gonna be?" The referee said.

Quincy knew he would regret this, but he can't let his whole team and he knows it.

"Go." Quincy tells Ben.

"Are you sure about this? We don't have to go through with this." Ben said.

"Yeah, we don't mind, we'll find another way to talk with Stan." Lonnie said.

"No, if we quit because of me, I'll never forgive myself." Quincy said. "Besides, who am I to back off from a challenge? Even though I might get squished."

"Quincy…." Ben said with amaze in his voice.

"Ben, I'll be fine. Just win this for us, ok?" Quincy said.

"Alright, then. Wish me luck." Ben said.

He took off to join his competitors, taking his place on the running track. The track was different this time since it has about ten giant hoops with a little fire around them on each lane. The fire wasn't as much as anyone thought, just safe enough for anyone to jump over.

"I knew the fire would be real." Carlos said.

"Ok, So I was wrong." Mal said.

"This would've been easier if Quincy was doing this." Jordan said.

"But how could they messed up the line-up? We all saw Mal give the list to that woman." Aziz said.

"Maybe something happened on the way?" Jay suggested.

"Or maybe a certain someone." Evie said with an arched eyebrow.

Then everyone guessed the same people.

"CJ!" They all said, even Dude.

"Then that means she's here somewhere." Doug said.

"We need to find her before she does something else." Mal said.

"So all of us are going?" Audrey asked.

"No, some of us needs to stay here in case she pops out on the field." Mal said. "I'll take Jordan, Jay, Jane, Trevor and Ally."

"And I guess that means the rest of us will remain here." Freddie said.

"What else?" Mal said. "Alright guys, let's do this."

"Don't miss me too much." Trevor smirks at Freddie.

"Oh, be still my heart." Freddie smirks.

Mal, Jay, Jordan, Trevor, Jane and Ally walks off to the stairs heading down, leaving Audrey, Freddie, Carlos, Doug, Evie, Eliza, Aziz and Dude to watch the rest of the games.

"Alright, Marvel fans, now it's time to get on with the competition!" Booker said. "Last time we left off, the teams with the leading 3 points are Women of The Avengers, Mutant Nation, And True Believers. Spider Friends and Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. have a lot of catching up to do."

The crowd cheers for the winning teams.

"For this challenge, it's the same as running, only the difference is they can't be burnt while crossing to the finish line. The rules are that they have to jump through 10 flaming hoops while running and if they complete the challenge, they'll each receive a point and if they caught themselves on fire, they won't earn a point but our trained fireman is next to the track with an fire extinguisher to put out any flames they see on the running track." Booker said.

The firefighter raises his hand when he was being called.

"With that being said, let the challenge begin!" Booker then presses the big red button, making the loud horn sound.

The runners started to run, heading for the first ring. Ben was going faster than the others and made his first jump like 2 feet up at least. The others follow through and made their first jumps.

"One down, 9 more to go!" Booker said.

The crowd roars with excitement.

Ben continues to perform for jumps, even front flips, all while carry his shield.

"Wow, Ben's really good out there." Eliza said.

"What do you expect from the Captain of the Fighting Knights?" Audrey said in a low tone.

"I'm just saying…" Eliza said.

"The obvious? Yeah, I got it." Audrey sneered.

Feeling offended, Eliza says, "What did I do to you?"

"You know exactly what you did!" Audrey shouted.

Feeling a fight going to take place, Evie decides to break it up.

"Ladies, let's not be hasty now." Evie said.

"Whatever." Audrey said folding her arms.

"Fine." Eliza said.

* * *

 **Meanwhile….**

Mal, Jay, Trevor, Ally, Jordan and Jane were searching through the stadium at the ground level where the snack booths are at, but so far, no luck in finding CJ.

"She has to be here somewhere, I can feel it." Mal said.

"How do we even know this CJ? Last time we saw her, she disappeared the night we got our powers." Jordan said.

"Call it woman's intuition." Mal said. "Plus, she's really the only one who's ever been causing trouble ever since we got here."

"I don't know, Mal. Maybe it couldn't be…you know." Jay said.

Mal was getting what Jay said, but Uma hasn't made another appearance since she swam off at the sea. No one's been able to find her for months.

"I would know if it was Uma, Jay." Mal said. "And if it was her, I'll deal with her like I did every time we'd cross paths."

"Just saying." Jay said holding his hands up.

"So what exactly are we gonna be once we find her?" Ally asks.

"Knowing that she won't surrender, we take her down, hard." Mal said.

"Oh, Malsy!" A familiar voice said. "How cute is it that you think you can beat me."

They were all in high alert, looking around to her the source of her voice.

"Show yourself, CJ! We know you're here!" Mal said.

Footsteps were heard and a figure was coming out from an entrance to the stadium. CJ was out from the corner and still in her Elektra costume with an evil grin.

* * *

 **Back at the Games…**

Ben was in the lead with Storm in second, Mockingbird in third, follow by Firestar and lastly, Silk. Ben had one more fire hoop to go and he was confident he'll win. Just as he was gonna make his last jump, he stepped on something springy and Ben ends up thrown midair aimed towards of the bottom of the fire hoop and about to hit the bottom of it with his face.

The crowd gasps at the site, including Ben's friends. Even Booker was too shocked to speak a word.

"Oh no!" Evie said.

"Ben!" Lonnie, Chad, Quincy and Herkie shouted.

With quick thinking, he holds his shield in front of him and the shield hits the ring. Thanks to the shield, Ben's entire body flipped over the ring and he lands on his feet at the finish line. Everyone was in relived that their king is unharmed. Everyone jumps up and cheers for Ben, and also the other running competitors made it towards the finish line.

"Well, that was a close one for King Ben, ain't it ladies and gentlemen?!" Booker said. "Not even fire can take him down!"

Lonnie and the other ran to Ben and hugs him in embrace.

"Are you Ok?" Quincy said.

"What happened out there?" Chad said.

"I don't know, it was like something sprung me across." Ben said.

"Maybe that's because of that thing." Herkie pointed out.

His finger lead to the spring that has a square board attached at the top.

"Who could've put it there?" Lonnie said.

"And why?" Quincy asks.

* * *

 **Outside the Stadium….**

Mal and the others can hear the audience cheered from where they at, even that Ben made first place.

"Well, sounds Benny survived my sabotage after all." CJ said.

"Wait, What do you mean?" Mal said getting angry. "CJ, What did you do to Ben?!"

"Nothing apparently. He somehow manage to overcome the spring I attached on his lane while everyone was on their little break." CJ said.

"Excuse me?!" Mal said.

"Well, no one was looking, so it was the perfect time." CJ said.

"And I'm guessing you had something to do with the signup sheets." Jay said.

"You bet your duffle I did, Jay." CJ said.

"But why? I thought you were trying to make big bucks off that comic book." Jordan said.

"That was then and this is now. And it was thanks to that comic book that I'm on a new agenda." CJ said.

"And what would that be?" Jane said.

CJ pulls out her sais from her thighs and spins them before her she makes a pose bending her right knee and straightens out her left legs in front with her sais pointing at Mal and them.

"How about less talk and more fight?" CJ said.

Knowing where this was going, Everyone in their fighting poses with Trevor's right fist glowing yellow, Jordan holding her sword in front of her, Jane floating with her wings and even Mal's hand conjures up a psychic knife and a butterfly aura was surrounding her face.

"Let's dance." Mal said.

Everyone does a battle cry and charges at CJ, who does the same as her enemies.

* * *

 **Inside the Stadium**

"And now, it's time for the final challenge of the event." Booker said. "That's right, it's time to face off the Sumo Wrestler!"

The crowd cheers at this challenge they have been waiting for all this time. Large steps we're making noise as the competitors, include True Believers, turn to see who some will be up against. The man was big, like nearly 7 foot big. He's got belly folds under belly folds, he's wearing a tight black tank top and tight black shorts. Also, he's looking pretty angry and has his hair in a bun.

"I have to fight him?" Quincy said with a shocked expression.

"Alright, when I call your names, you'll step up to the fighting rings at the center of the stadium, where your opponent will be waiting." Booker said.

The wrestler cracks his knuckles in both hands.

"I think I threw up a bit." Quincy said.

"I don't know about this, Quincy. Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Lonnie asks. "He doesn't look friendly."

"The rules to this contest are simple. Whoever can pin him down for 3 seconds wins, and if Carl, that's his name by the way, pins you down, that means your out as in disqualified. This is an all-out fight, so bring you're A-Game!" Booker said.

"All-out, Huh? All this guy needs is one hit and he wins." Quincy said.

"You're gonna have to dodge every single one of his hits." Chad said.

"Chad's right." Ben said.

"I am?" Chad said.

"If Quincy can dodge as much as possible, he'll tire himself out and that's when Quincy will strike." Ben said.

"Tire him out, got it." Quincy said. "And I thought I'm the man with the plan." He grins at Ben.

"Hey, I come up with ideas, I just try not to show off." Ben smirks.

"Oh, now just cause your king means you can act cocky." Quincy laughs.

"Contestants, hear your names!" Booker said. "Kid Arachnid, Wasp, Rogue, Quake And Inferno!"

The ones called out began walking towards the wrestling box. As they got there, Carl begins smirking at the fighters, chuckling under his breath.

"Also, I want to point out that since I'm a nice guy, the ones who has less than 3 points will have the opportunity to win this whole event, call it a Winner Takes All!" Booker said.

"Oh, now He says it when they're about to meet their maker." Freddie said.

"Oh, I hope Quincy will be alright." Eliza said.

"Me too." Evie said.

"First up, Kid Arachnid!" Booker said.

Kid Arachnid slips under the ropes and stands inside the ring in front of Carl.

"Nice to see you stand while you last, Kid." Carl said.

"Ready, set, Fight!" Booker hits the red button, making the horn sound.

Kid Arachnid charges at Carl, but in doing so, Carl extends his arm and stop him then tosses him at the rope, which sends him back to Carl who headbutts him. Kid Arachnid was know knocked unconscious and Carl just falls on him with only Kid Arachnid's head showing.

The crowd gasps then cheers for Carl, while the competing teams were in shocked, even Quincy with his eyes bugging out.

"1, 2, 3!" Booker said. "Kid Arachnid is out, so Spider Friends are disqualified." Booker said.

"I don't believe this." Carlos said.

"Did you what he just did to that poor boy?" Evie said.

"He just took him out like it was nothing." Aziz said.

"Oh man, poor Quincy! He's gonna to fight that man!" Eliza said.

"That ain't a man, that's a beast!" Freddie said.

"Now that that's settled with, let's continue!" Booker said.

* * *

 **Outside the Stadium**

Mal strikes with her psychic knife, but CJ block it with her X formation of her sais and pushes her back and entendres her arms down her sides. Jane was flying towards her and uses her wings to release her pixie dust, but CJ jumps towards the wall on her right and jumps off and strike at Jane with her sai, but Jane flys away to dodge. Jordan gains speed from her running and jumps to hit CJ with her sword, but CJ defends with her sai on her left. Jordan's attack was too great that it send CJ towards the ground and Jay with his super strength punches her to the wall. After her back hits the wall, CJ looks up to Trevor with his glowing fist charges at her. She ducks down before Trevor could hit her and instead hits the wall, making a dent. She thought she was good until suddenly she felt a punch on her face and her arm next then her stomach. CJ crouches to her knees and sees Ally appearing out of nowhere in front of her.

"Who you like that, scurvy dog?" Ally said then giggled.

"Hey, only I do the pirate talk, Blondie!" CJ said.

"That's still gonna help your situation." Mal said.

All six of the heroes surrounded her with Mal, then Jordan, Ally, Jane, Trevor and Jay in that order.

* * *

 **Inside the Stadium**

"1, 2, 3!" Booker said. "Quake is out, and the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. are disqualified!"

Quake is dragging herself away from the wrestling ring, with her team coming to her and help her off the field.

"Well folks, you see that not only Kid Arachnid was beaten, but Wasp, Rogue and Quake also lost. Now it's time to see if Inferno can win this whole thing for his team!" Booker said.

"Oh my Zeus, this is worst than I thought!" Quincy said.

"Quincy, no one will blame you if you back out, I don't wanna see you get hurt." Lonnie said.

"I'm with her on this, Q. This guy is no joke, for reals." Chad said.

"I'll take him for you." Herkie said.

"As nice as that sounds, we'll be disqualified either way." Quincy said.

"I don't care, I won't let him hurt you." Herkie said.

"Herkie, as long as I stick to the plan, nothing can go wrong." Quincy said.

"Are you sure you got this?" Ben said.

"I do, I'm too fast for this guy anyways." Quincy said.

Quincy then went through the ropes and stands tall and acts like he's not afraid.

"Hmph, you should just turn around and call it a day. I've already defeated four people before you, so what makes you so different?" Carl said.

"Because it's me you'll be facing this time." Quincy said.

"You don't scare me one bit, I'll wipe the floor with you!" Carl said.

"We'll see about that." Quincy said.

"Ready, set…" Booker hits the button making the horn sound. "Fight!"

Quincy charges at Carl when Carl was ready to grab his face. But then, Quincy slides down under him and Carl, confused, turns around to see Quincy still in one piece and standing with a smirk on his face.

The crowd gasps while Evie and the other in the stands sigh in relief along with Dude. Ben and the other did the same thing.

"Unbelievable, Inferno just dodge Carl's attack!" Booker said. "This is a first in history! Let's give this fine man a applause!"

The audience does what he says and claps furiously, even Quincy's friends.

"What's the matter? Can't catch what you can't touch?" Quincy said.

"Grrr!" Carl growls. "I'll wipe that smirk off your face."

It was Carl's turn to charge at Quincy, but then Quincy jumps doing front flips over him until he lands. Carl host himself at the ropes which pushes him backwards and Quincy gets on his knees and bends over while Carl flies over him. Carl lands on his back and Quincy stands up, but so did Carl, who was heaving.

"Getting tired, Big Guy?" Quincy smirks.

"No, I'm just getting started!" Carl said.

He comes at Quincy and tries to punch him, but he bends to his right. Getting angry, Carl keeps throwing punches, but Quincy miraculously dodges every single one by bending left or right, ducking or jumping, all while backing up.

"Look at Inferno go! With every punch thrown at him, he avoids getting hit, now that's strategy!" Booker said. "The other teams could learn a thing or two from this guy!"

The crowd cheers once again.

While backing up, Quincy was planning something of his own. Quincy backs up to one of the corners of the ring and when Carl, looking nearly wiped, was about to do a final punch, Quincy jump while doing a backflip and Carl ends up punch the pole connected to the ropes. It hurt so bad that he started to yell.

"YOOOWWW!" Carl screamed.

Quincy lands on top of the pole with his arms spread out.

"Looks like Quincy's got the advance now." Ben said.

"I can't believe he planned this part." Herkie said.

"I can." Chad said. "He is my best friend and all, I can always tell when he's up to something."

"Just like a true friend." Lonnie said to him.

* * *

 **Outside the Stadium**

CJ looks around her to see she was indeed surrounded.

"You might as well give up, CJ, cause there's no where else to go and you're not gonna win." Mal said.

" _ **That's what you think!"**_ CJ thought in her head.

CJ jumps up and throws her sais at everyone, but they all moved away and Ally uses her force field when a sai hit her, but then Jay got hit in his face with the other one.

"Ahh!" Jay screamed.

The sai hits the floor, making dents inside it.

"Jay!" Mal said.

Jay feels the pain across his cheek as he tries to touch it, but the bleeding scar was now disappearing and it felt as it was never there to begin with.

"Hey, it's gone." Jay said.

"Did you just heal yourself?" Mal asked.

"You didn't know? Healing factor is one of Sabretooth's powers." Trevor said.

"Nice!" Jay said.

"So what?" CJ said.

She flips on her hands and feet until she got both of her sai with the second one she pulls from the floor.

"It's still won't make a difference for what's to come." CJ said.

"Huh?" They asked.

* * *

 **Inside the Stadium**

Quincy bends to his knees and tackles Carl to the ground and holds him down with his arm around neck. Carl was too tired from all the punching and charging that he could barely move his arms.

"Yeah!" Quincy's team shouted.

"Alright, Quincy!" Carlos said.

"Woohoo! Yeah!" The others with Carlos said.

Even the crowd cheers.

"Amazing!" Booker said. "Inferno's pinned Carl down! And nows time for the countdown!"

Booker gets ready to count to 3.

"1…2…" Booker says.

"Not Today!" A man in green hood in the stands says.

He extends his left arm and his hand starts to glow green. Suddenly, Carl's eyes were glowing green and so did his whole body. Quincy was staring to notice and it was starting to get freaky.

"Huh?" Quincy said.

Ben and the others started to notice Carl too.

"What's going on?" Lonnie said.

"Why's he glowing like that?" Chad said.

Evie and the others saw what was happening from their seats.

"Is he…glowing green?" Freddie asked.

"But how?" Audrey said.

As Booker was about to say three, he starts to see Carl glowing and stops.

"Folks, I do t know how, but it appears Carl has started to glow right before us." Booker said.

The glowing sumo wrestler started to chuckle evilly more than usual.

"Uhh, you alright? Carl?" Quincy asks.

Just then, Carl got out from Quincy embrace by grabbing him and throws him back with his left hand. Quincy flew then lands near the ropes on his stomach.

Everyone gasps at the site.

Quincy, struggling to get up, raises his head and sees that Carl was getting up like he was fine. He turns his head to see Quincy staring at him and grins. Carl starts to walk towards him while Quincy gets up slowly. Carl slaps him down on his face and body.

"Ah!" Everyone screams.

Carl then grabs him his shoulders and squeezes him with both hands.

"Quincy!" Chad screams.

"No!" Lonnie shouts.

Quincy kicks and tries to move his arms but that just made Carl squeeze him even more.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Quincy shouts.

"That's it, scream for me, it gives me pleasure." Carl laughs.

His eyes starts to glow fiery orange and his whole body starts to burn on fire.

"Oh my, he's on fire!" A load from the audience says.

"Oh no." Ben said.

Pretty soon, Quincy releases fire from his body and it shoots towards the ceiling. Everyone was panicking and started to run away from their seats, all expect Evie, Carlos and the others. The disqualified team made a run for it too. But Ben, Chad, Lonnie and Herkie were still staying where they are.

* * *

 **Outside the Stadium**

"I said, what do you mean but 'What's to come'?" Mal asks CJ for what it seems like the millionth time.

As she was interrogating her, a huge fire shoots up from the the stadium and hits the building.

"That's what's to come, a storm coming from within." CJ said. "So you guys better prepare for war, cause this is only the beginning and my new partner in crime has started the beginning of everything!"

CJ pulls out smoke bombs and throws them down to the ground, creating a huge smokescreen. Everyone was coughing from the smoke and Jane began flapping her wings to clear the smoke away. But as soon as it was clear, CJ has gone away.

"She's gone again!" Jordan said angrily.

"Jordan, I think we have more important issues to deal with." Jay points to the fire.

"Where's that coming from?" Jane said.

"Quincy." Mal said.

The other five stared at her as she already knew. Just then, people started to run out of the stadium.

* * *

 **Inside the Stadium**

As everyone was evacuating, there was one person who refused to run away for the impending danger.

"Excelsior." Stan Lee said.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Woah, how crazy is this? A sumo wrestler suddenly have more strength than usual? Glowing body and a burning geyser? How Quincy control himself? Will his friends help him out? Find out this weekend on Chapter 28 and Have a Wicked Day And Excelsior!


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's Note:** Hey Descenders and welcome back to another chapter. I should've said I would post this in the late weekend, but I was busy typing away to make the deadline. Get ready cause this chapter is hot, really hot if you get the point. Without further ado, enjoy the reading.

* * *

Chapter 28: Out with the Inferno!

 **Ballroom**

Things are getting hot right now, so hot it's putting a hold through a ceiling. Currently, Quincy's dealing with being squeeze the life out of him by a glowing giant man who's giving even Ben the chills. He, his team and his friends are still in shock of what's happening to their friend.

"Let go of him!" Chad shouted at Carl.

"We have to do something!" Lonnie said.

"Oh, someone's gonna do something alright!" Herkie said.

He ran to the wrestling ring and front flips into it. He kick his right hoove backwards and prepares to charge.

"Yahhh!" Herkie said as he runs towards Carl.

He was about to tackle him until Carl stops him with his right hand to grab his face. Without looking back, Carl lifts Herkie over his head and throws him forward to the near the other side of the stadium at the sidelines.

"Herkie!" Aziz shouted.

"That does it!" Lonnie said.

She uses her web shooters and her threads wraps around Carl's arm. She pulls herself up and tries to land a punch to his face. But immediately, she gets slapped away back at Chad and Ben. Chad growls at the site and speeds his way to Carl and speed punches him multiple times. Though he did feel something, he grabs both of Chad's wrists and slam dunks him to the ground. Leaping into action, Ben jumps into the ring and throws his shield at Carl's head and got his attention.

"Carl, that's enough!" Ben said. "I don't know you that much, but I know you don't wanna do this! Something happening and I wanna help, but I can't do that if you keep hurting people, my friend included! So please stop this and let my friend go!"

Carl looks like he was thinking this through, but eventually, he stomps his right foot on the ground and it shakes Ben and an unconscious Chad off the ring and back on the field.

"Come on, we gotta help them!" Evie said running to the edge of the front seats and jumping off to the field and runs.

"Yeah, I'm not just gonna sit here!" Carlos said joining Evie.

"Count me in!" Aziz said following after Carlos.

"Me too!" Freddie said with her hands glowing and flying after them.

Eliza, Doug, Audrey and Dude were the last to follow.

"We gotta free Quincy and stop him from turning this place into barbecue!" Carlos said.

"Let me try something." Audrey said flying along side Freddie.

Audrey's jewel glows as she screams and let's out a power Sonicwave.

"Aaaaahhh!" Audrey screams.

The pink sonic waves made it to Carl, who's ears were starting to hurt. He was covering his ear with only his one hand, still not letting Quincy go.

"Keep at it, Audrey!" Freddie said.

Freddie forms an open circle with her hands and a glowing red orb appears and she blasts Carl at his head, making him lean a bit.

"It's still not enough!" Evie said then turns to Carlos. "Carlos, use your gun!"

"My gun?" Carlos said then pulls his gun from behind him.

"All the weapons some of us have became real, like with Ben's shield and Jordan's sword. Try to shoot him down!" Evie said.

"Uh, Ok!" Carlos said.

He aims at Carl and pulls the trigger and what came out was like a orange blast, which hits Carl enough to knock him off the ring and let's Quincy go. But Quincy was not stopping with his fire, in fact, it looked like he was not throwing flames around him.

"Aaahhh!" Quincy shouted.

He was shooting at the ground, the equipment, and even his friends. He even tries to shoot Audrey and Freddie down before they dodged his attack. He aims at Carlos and Evie who both jumped out of the way. Quincy also tries to shoot his flames at Aziz and Doug, which Doug did get hit.

"Yow!" Doug said.

He got his at his back, and it kinda burns. Something then happened with Doug as he breaths heavily. He then started to change shape and got bigger. It wasn't until he transformed completely that he became the Hulk once again.

"Doug no like being burnt!" Doug screams.

"He's back." Eliza sings.

"Good, we'll need all the help we can get." Carlos said.

Quincy blasts at Doug, who powers through and tackles into him midair, but Quincy overpowers him by blasting fire from around his body. As Quincy landed on his feet, Doug fell hard on his body.

"Woah, even Doug isn't that strong enough to beat him alone!" Carlos said.

"I don't get, what's wrong with him? Why is he like this?" Evie said.

"It's like his emotions are controlling his powers." Carlos said.

"That must be it then. Quincy never learned how to control his powers before, so they're basically gone crazy." Aziz said.

"Then let's calm him down." Eliza said.

"How? We can't even get close to him!" Dude said.

"Not alone anyways." Audrey said.

"She's right!" A voice said.

They all turned around and sees Mal, Jay, Ally, Jordan, Jane and Trevor running up to them.

"But together, we're unstoppable." Mal said.

"And that's the true power." Ally said.

She uses a force field flying disk under Trevor and lifts him in the air and towards Quincy. Trevor gets ready to deliver an iron fist at Quincy.

"Ke-yah!" Trevor said and punches Quincy, who was standing on the pole of the wrestling ring, and fells down on the ground.

"That's what I'm talking about." Jay said.

Quincy got up and his eyes were still glowing with a fiery rage. His feet started to lit on fire and lifts him up into the air, making him fly.

"He can fly now?! Now that's just one to many." Freddie said.

He stretches his body forward and aims at Mal and the others with his flaming fist forward and his feet giving him an extra boost. As he was coming in, Mal and the ones who couldn't fly hits the deck and bends down before Quincy could hit them. As they got up, Mal conjures a psychic whip in her hand and aims at Quincy's ankles. She tries to pull him down, but got herself pulled up instead.

"Whoa!" Mal said.

Quincy flies in different angle to trick and shake Mal off, but she wouldn't budge. Ben, Chad, Lonnie and Herkie finally got up and regains their conscious back.

"Woah, how long have I been out?" Lonnie said.

"Man, I feel like I've been hit by ten 100 lbs weights." Herkie said joining the group.

"What just happened?" Ben said.

"Well, Quincy's powers are taking him over and Mal's dangling from his ankles?" Evie said to Ben.

"What?" Ben said then he and the other three looks up.

"Wahhh! Quincy! Stop shaking me!" Mal said screaming at Quincy.

Quincy went in circles midair in hopes of getting rid of Mal.

"Since when can he fly?" Chad said.

"Does that really matter now? We've gotta stop him now!" Lonnie said.

"I'm on it!" Ally said.

She creates a force field in a square as an attempt to block Quincy and it worked when his face hit it. Then Ally creates another square force field on top to bring him down. Before he crash, he escaped from it and Mal eventually let's go and was gonna fall but Ally creates an force field to catch her and bring her down safely.

"Thanks, Ally!" Mal said as she landed and the force field was gone.

"But now what?" Audrey said as she and Freddie landed.

"Maybe I can get into his mind with my telepathy." Eliza said.

"Yeah, then he would have to calm down, but how can we even get close to him?" Chad said.

Carlos then snaps his fingers.

"The next time he attacks, Doug can thunderclap his flames away, Freddie can use her powers to bring him down and you Chad, just in case, create vortex tornadoes with your arms." Carlos said.

"To stop him from attacking again?" Chad asks.

"Exactly." Carlos said.

"Ok, are we ready?" Ben said.

"Ready!" Everyone said.

Quincy flies over continuously shooting flies everywhere he looks and Doug got up in front for Quincy to spot. He puts his palms out together and shoots flames right at him. Doug waited until it got close and claps his hand together, making a shockwave breaking apart the fire. Quincy was about to shoot another pair of flames from both his hands separately.

"Now, Chad!" Carlos said.

Chad stretched his arms out and circles his arms clockwise on his left and counter clockwise on his right. Suddenly, tornadoes were coming out from each arm and made their way to Quincy's arms. He tries to uses his fire powers again, but the wind from the tornadoes were too much and he eventually gave up and the fire from his feet were going out too. So because there's no fire, he falls from high above.

"Hurry, catch him!" Mal said.

Freddie stretches her arms and a red aura caught Quincy and she slowly him brings him to Doug, who holds him tightly. Freddie was still having her hold on him just in case and Eliza begins to walk up to him. Quincy is struggling to get lose and tries to burst into flames again, but Freddie was t letting that happen.

"Don't worry, this won't hurt for long." Eliza said.

Eliza touches her head with fingertips from both hands and she reaches in Quincy's mind with hers.

* * *

 **Inside Quincy's Mind**

It was dark, very dark and Eliza appeared in the middle of it. She opens her eyes and examines the darkness surround herself and the silence, that is until she hears a girlish screaming sound. She turns around and sees fire, like in a form of candle fire, but the same size as Eliza. She hears the screaming from inside and she immediately knew who was in there.

" _Quincy!"_ Eliza says in Quincy's head. _"Quincy! Listen to me! It's Eliza, im trying to communicate! You're angry, confused, you feel like you're out of control, well, I'm trying to help, so listen to my voice!"_

" _E-E-Eliza? Eliza, is that you?! What's going on?!"_ Quincy said from inside the fire.

" _You're powers have control over your emotions, don't let them control you. Fight it, You're strong and I know you can do it." Eliza extends her right hand at the fire. "Take my hand, let's go together."_

" _I can't do it!" Quincy says crying._

" _Yes you can, remember what I said, you're strong, and you'll keep on being stronger with Chad and all your friends beside you." Eliza said._

 _He thought about it for a second, then his hand reaches out from the fire and takes Eliza's hand. Just like that, the fire disappears and Quincy came out of it with no injuries._

" _So, ready to get out of here?" Eliza said._

" _Whenever you are." Quincy said._

Suddenly, they both faded from the darkness and out of Quincy's mind.

* * *

 **Outside Quincy's Mind**

Eliza opens her eyes and she was back in the real world and Quincy's eyes were back to normal and was not acting crazy anymore. Freddie and Doug releases Quincy once they see he was back to normal. Everyone got a little close to him, but not to close just in case.

"Quincy, you Ok?" Chad said.

"I…I think so." Quincy said.

Everyone sighed in relief at the good news.

"Do you remember anything?" Ben asked.

"I remember until up to when I was grabbed and then like, I was in so much pain, I think I let that pain took over and it was like I was somewhere else." Quincy said.

"I don't blame you." Jay said looking at Carl, who's still unconscious. "This Guy was something else, what could've made him like that?"

"I don't know, but I'm feeling something faint from him, like it was familiar somehow." Mal said.

"I'm thinking that someone did this to him." Carlos said.

"I was thinking it had something to do with CJ's newest partner." Ally said.

"I was thinking that he squeezed me so hard, I could barely remember what happened next." Quincy said.

"So you don't remember anything after you were grabbed?" Lonnie asked.

"Bits and pieces, I think I remember shooting fire at you guys, but I couldn't stop myself, and then I…I'm not sure, but I was off the ground like…like I was flying?" Quincy said.

"You were. You did fly, it was like you're a rocket or something." Jordan said.

"Wow." Quincy said.

"Anything else?" Eliza said.

"Yeah, I saw you, at least I think I saw you." Quincy said to Eliza. "You were trying to calm me down and it worked, it felt like I was coming out of a dream."

"That's cause I really was in your mind." Eliza said.

"Oh wait, right, you're a telepath now, I forgot." Quincy said. "Eliza, I don't know what would I have done if it wasn't for you."

"You mean what more you would've done." Freddie said.

"Freddie!" Mal said.

"What?" Quincy looks around him and sees all the scorches and burn marks around him. "I did this?"

"You were yourself, remember that." Ben said.

"But I nearly burned down this place, more people would've been hurt, I could've destroyed you." Quincy said.

"Hey, Hey." Chad puts his hands on Quincy's shoulders. "Calm down, you don't wanna do round three, do you?"

Quincy sighs, "You're right, there's no telling what else could've gone wrong."

"Or how much more powerful you'd become?" A voice said.

The gang turns around and sees Stan Lee with Lumière and Cogsworth behind him.

"Stan Lee?!" The gang said.

"Yes, we've finally managed to get to him." Lumière said.

"After so many tries." Cogsworth said.

"We've been tailing him since you've said you need to talk to him and we were begging non-stop and we decided to watch the competition, trying to come up with a new plan until we saw you kids winning the entire event and then with that last challenge…" Lumière said.

"Yeah, we ran like little girls until we saw him watching the whole thing by himself." Cogsworth said.

"He got him out of there and instead of us asking him, he wanted to talk to you." Lumière said.

"To us? How come you had a change of heart all of a sudden?" Mal asked with her hand on her left hip.

"During the event, I've noticed something with your boyfriend and your friends and what confirmed my suspicions was your hot headed friend there." Stan said.

"So you do know what's happening to us?" Jane said.

"Yes, I will tell you everything, but first we need to be soemwhere secure." Stan said.

"How about our hotel room?" Ben said.

"But how are we gonna get there without people noticing? I'm kinda famous around these parts." Stan said.

"I think I've got a pretty good idea." Carlos said looking at Dude.

Dude takes that look as a cue.

"Oh yeah, now I get it. Everyone hold on." Dude said.

Dude's antenna glows a light blue glow and a vortex appears and just at that moment, they all disappeared in thin air. Just then, the same person in the green hood came out out the shadows from the entrance and pulls off his hood, revealing himself as Baron Mordo.

"The boy's far more powerful then I thought." Mordo said.

"He's not that powerful, is he?" CJ said.

"More than I can imagine, and I'm glad my little experiment showed me that." Mordo said.

"I thought you were doing this as part of your conquest to rule Auradon." CJ said.

"Indeed That is my main objective, but I'm also in search for weapons to help with that and I think I just found one of them, one I can't wait to control and who'll serve us along the way." Mordo said.

"Sounds dark, I like it." CJ said.

"As I hope you would. Now let's leave this place to plan our next attack." Mordo said.

Mordo raises his left hand and green magic was surrounding it and it travels to Mordo and CJ until they disappeared.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Finally, it looks like, the crew will finally get there answers from the comic book legend himself. What secrets will be revealed? How did this all began? Find out next weekend on Chapter 29 and Have a Wicked Day!


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's Note:** Hey Descenders, I'm back with another chapter and it's mostly about the past with Stan Lee, So notice during the flashbacks you see bold words, that's Stan talking during it, just something I thought and try. So enjoy the reading.

* * *

Chapter 29: Curse of Mordo

The gang were all here in their lovely suite having drink like Jordan, Jane, Ally, Herkie, Audrey, Aziz and Lonnie, sitting around Mal, Ben, Eliza, Quincy, Chad, Freddie, Trevor, Carlos, Doug, Evie, Lumière and Cogsworth. They all patiently await for the legendary Stan Lee, who agrees to go with the kids, Dude, Lumière and Cogsworth so that they can discuss with what's been happening since last night. Stan was currently watching the news about a fire happening at the convention center with Snow White broadcasting live in her Captain Marvel costume.

"So…do we wait?" Herkie asks Quincy.

"I'm not sure, he's been sitting in that couch for a while now." Quincy said.

"He should've been ready to talk." Freddie said. "I mean we invited him in, let him have a drink, and he's just gonna watch the news on how much of a hot mess you created."

"Too soon." Quincy says to Freddie.

"Guys, he's seen a lot, I just think he needs time to process this whole thing." Mal said.

"A wise choice, Lady Mal." Stan Lee said without looking away from the screen.

"Huh?!" Everyone said.

"I didn't wanna believe this at first, but after what I saw today, I fear that the worst has yet to come." Stan said.

"Whatever you mean, Mr. Lee?" Lumière said.

"Please, call me Stan." Stan said.

"Oh, Ok." Lumière said smiling.

"And what I mean is that something from my past has finally come to haunt me." Stan said.

"It's about the comic book, isn't it?" Jane said.

"Mmm-Hmm." Stan said. "It's where my troubles begin."

"Tell us." Quincy said.

He, his friends, Lumière and Cogsworth all have a seat either in chairs or on the floor.

"It was over 20 years ago…."

* * *

 **Nearly 21 years ago….**

 _A building over 20 feet high was seen by Corana, the kingdom where Rapunzel was taken back to by her one true, Flynn Rider._

" _ **Marvel was our successful company, with lots ideas for our comics like heroes and villains."**_ **Stan Lee said.** _ **"We've come up with Fanstastic Four, Avengers, X-Men even, Until one day, me and my old partner, Steve Ditko, came up with an entire new story."**_

 _Stan Lee and Steve Ditko were younger and writing on lots of paper, Stan mostly._

" _ **I was writing the story while Steve is the artist. That was same year we've created Dr. Strange."**_ **Stan Lee said.**

" _ **Love that guy." Quincy said.**_

" _ **Anyways, one day, Steve went on a lunch break and on his way back from it, he spots a pen. Not just any pen, he says, a special kind of pen." Stan said. "At first, I thought he was just saying that, but when he starts working on his art with it, it felt like…it had a hold to him."**_

As days go by, Steve was sketching a page per day without much of a break, barely talks to anyone. Basically, he was acting like a different type of person.

* * *

 **Present**

"Steve was working non-stop on each page of the comic, nearly never taking his eyes off of it as he continues to draws. When someone says hi, he either murmurs or doesn't say anything at it. He barely eats and even when in the same room with me, we barely had a conversation." Stan says.

"What did this pen look like?" Mal asked.

"Dark, Black really, And something more which I thought I never knew myself." Stan Lee said.

* * *

 **Flashback**

" _ **It was the final draft for our first Doctor Strange comic and it was the craziest day ever."**_ **Stan said.**

 _Steve was bring the comic over to Stan to show him all the work they've put into it._

" _Come on, Stan."_ Steve said. " _Have a Look."_

" _Steve still had that pen wherever he goes and it's been weeks since he found it. He almost growls at me for when I wanted to see it, saying it was his precious."_ Stan said.

" _So it's done? The coloring and everything?" Stan Lee said._

" _Yes, with your writing and my art skills, this could be the next best thing since Spider-Man!" Steve said excitedly._

" _Ok, someone's drinking to much coffee." Stan Lee said._

" _ **As I was about to open the pages and then suddenly, I noticed something different, even with Steve's personality." Stan said.**_

" _Where's your pen at?" Stan said._

" _Oh, It fell out of my hand, then suddenly, I felt as if I was coming back to normal, like it's was all rushed outta there, you know?" Steve said._

" _Oh, well good to have you back then." Stan joked._

" _ **When I opened that comic, I never knew the next thing to happen." Stan said.**_

 _Stan opens the the comic a few pages ahead and then suddenly, it turns bright green and flashes at Stan's face, who then drops it in panic and the light shines the whole office, leading Stan and Steve to close their eyes. Then what happens next was that a person was coming out of the comic and it was a man, a man who's heart is darker then the Evil Queen's. He comes out wearing mostly green, including a long green trench coat. He landed on the floor in front of the book and the book closes, making the light disappear. His head was down since he came out and slowly, he raises it up with his head staring at the two quivering comic lovers. His lips starts to grin evilly at them before he starts to speak._

" _Well, well, well." He says. "If it isn't my two creators."_

" _I-It can't be!" Stan said._

" _That's impossible!" Steve said._

" _Oh, it is indeed." The guy says._

" _Baron Mordo!" Stan and Steve said._

* * *

 **Present**

"BARON MORDO?!" Everyone expect Lumière and Cogsworth said.

"Wait a minute, you're saying the archenemy of Doctor Strange is real?!" Aziz said.

"How's that even possible?!" Chad asked.

"Patience, I'm getting to it." Stan said.

* * *

 **Flashback**

" _But you're just a character from a comic book." Steve said._

" _Or at least supposed to be just that." Stan said._

" _I was just in that comic book, waiting for you to finish it. Thanks to you, I now have all the power of the dark arts, awaiting to fulfill my destiny!" Mordo said._

" _And what would that be?" Stan said._

" _To take over Auradon!" Mordo said._

" _No, you can't do that!" Stan said._

" _Oh, But I can And I will." Mordo said._

 _Mordo creates a green portal with his hand and walks towards it, but not before he turns back at Stan and Steve._

" _After I conquer Auradon, I'll be sure to keep you two around as my thanks for making this possible." Mordo said before disappearing._

 _Stan and Steve were shocked as Mordo vanished into thin air, still processing of the events just now._

" _What have we done?" Stan said._

" _I don't know." Steve said._

 _Then, a woman came in wearing periwinkle clothes and a large pink bow._

" _Oh, Thanks goodness I've found you." The woman said. "There's no time to explain, I'm looking for a black pen with a green tip, do you know where it is?"_

" _Black pen? You mean my pen?" Steve said._

" _That's no ordinary pen, Mr. Ditko. It's dangerous if you write or even draw with it. Please tell my you didn't use it." She said._

" _Oh, then I have some bad news unfortunately." Steve said. "And its all my fault."_

" _Oh dear, then this is not good, tell me everything that happened." She said._

* * *

 **Present**

"We told her everything we know and did, what we'd seen and heard, everything for her to know, without skipping a detail." Stan said.

"Wait, this woman, you said she wears a pink bow?" Jane said.

"Yes Jane, that woman is your mother." Stan said.

Jane gasps.

"Fairy Godmother was in on this?" Mal asked.

"She was tracking that pen because it was cursed, by your mother." Stan says to Mal.

Everyone gasps at that, especially Mal, whom Ben holds hands with.

"I knew I felt something familiar with that comic book." Mal said.

"While she was collecting all the magical items that belongs to the villains and putting them in the museum, she lost the pen during the process and has been trying to find ever since." Stan said.

"Wow, your mom really gets around even as a geeko." Ally said to Mal.

"It's a gift." Mal said.

"When Fairy Godmother decides to find Baron Mordo, we decided to go with her since it was our doing in the first place, and she made sure to put that in a special glass case she created with her magic, so that nothing else can happen." Stan said.

"So that aura I felt from that case was from my mother." Jane said. "I felt it cause my magic felt that, just like with Mal."

"This is crazy, man." Herkie said.

"It gets even crazier when we all finally found Mordo at the top of Beast Castle." Stan said.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _Screaming and crying was heard when Fairy Godmother, Stan and Steve all went around the castle and everyone was running away from the roaring, winds blowing and rain dropping everywhere around the castle and the weather is so tough even Beast and Belle can't get out. The three got close and saw Mordo doing his blasting at the ground, creating holes and does his evil laugh._

" _You two distract him and I'll put him in the comic book." Fairy Godmother said._

" _Ok." They both said._

" _ **As we did Fairy Godmother's Plan, it was working like a charm, a little too much charm." Stan said.**_

 _Baron Mordo held Steve down with his magic and holds Stan in his right hand._

" _Your lame tactics aren't enough to stop me. And just when I was gonna let you live and experience my rule!" Mordo said. "Any last words?"_

" _Yes." Stan said. "Bye Bye."_

" _What?" Mordo said._

 _Mordo turns back to see Fairy Godmother with the glass case open at her feet and her wand out in her hand._

" _Send him back from wince he came, Bibbidi Bobbodi Boo!" Fairy Godmother said waving her wand._

 _Mordo felt as if he was being pulled back and was struggling to get free._

" _No, No! This is not how it's supposed to end!" Mordo said._

" _Oh Baron Mordo, you're a villain, of course you'll lose." Fairy Godmother said._

 _Mordo drops Stan down and tries to claw his way away from the comic book as it was pulling him back into it, but fails miserably._

" _NOOOOOOO!" Mordo said._

 _The comic book has him twirling in swirls before it pulls him in completely and the comic closes along with the case. And just when Fairy Godmother was about to pick it up, the wind picks up strong making her lose her balance and the glass case blow away along with the wind._

" _No!" She said._

 _She tries to her wand to bring it back, but it was no use as she couldn't concentrate get it back until the case was gone and not too long, the weather finally calms down and the sky was blue and sunny again. Stan and Steve got themselves up and looks to Fairy Godmother, who was starting to worry about what could've happened to the comic book._

" _ **She stopped him for good, locked away in that comic book, which was lost. We didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. She tries to search for it, but no luck and after 3 months of searching, she finally decides to give it up and hopefully one day it'll show up." Stan said.**_

* * *

 **Present**

"Wow." Quincy said.

"I can't believe it." Trevor said.

"My Mom stopped a super villain." Jane said. "And I thought she couldn't be more interesting."

"This whole thing with the comic been just missing was a cover story?" Carlos said.

"And it was good one too since no one even saw Mordo that day. After the whole thing, it took us a while to see if we can continue doing Doctor Strange until we decided that it was because we used a pen with dark magic and it shouldn't be part of the reason why we shouldn't do it. We still wanna give our fans something good to read and boy, did we deliver. It became a huge success with all the magic lovers around Auradon for specific reasons." Stan said.

"I hear you, you shouldn't stop what you love because of a tragic event." Quincy said. "The only way you can get anything done is to not give up."

"I like your spunk, True Believer, and you should take the same advice from me." Stan said.

"Oh, I get what you doing. And you're right, I shouldn't let my powers scare me into quitting, that's not how I roll." Quincy said.

Stan chuckles.

"Speaking of our powers, how did we get ours?" Eliza asks.

"Well, Jane's mother mentioned that the pen's magic was able to make the characters from written story or a picture book that belongs to a universe from where that book originates into reality and since all of you were dressed from the Marvel Universe, that comic book was able to give you the powers and or abilities of what you wear, even made your costumes, weapons and body parts real.

"We kinda figured that part on our own." Audrey said. "My wig became so real that I can see my scalp."

"And I guess that if my costume was real, then that means it's fireproof like in the comics, which I didn't figure out until a minute ago."Quincy said.

"I think CJ and Mordo must've knew that which was why they switch yours and Ben's challenges." Doug said.

"She said this was just the beginning, which means this is far from over." Mal said.

"We need to prepare before they strike again." Jay said.

"I agree, cause if Mordo and CJ are working together, then there's no telling what they'll do next." Ben said.

"You're all going to try and beat them?" Lumière said.

"It sounds dangerous, maybe someone else should handle it?" Cogsworth said.

"There's no one else to stop them and we've got the power to stop them." Ben said. "I just don't want any else to get hurt, you know that, right?"

Lumière and Cogsworth breath deeply and sigh in defeat.

"I know, and we're not gonna try to stop you." Lumière said.

"Even if there's danger involve, you are the king." Cogsworth said.

"Thanks, I won't let you down." Ben said then turns to everyone. "Who's with me?"

"All day everyday." Mal said putting her hand on top of Ben's.

"Me too." Jay said with his hand.

"Count me in." Herkie said.

"Us against the world." Jordan said.

Pretty soon, almost everyone had their hands in, except for Quincy.

"Quincy? What do you say?" Chad said.

Quincy looks both both ways before raises his shoulders for a second.

"I need training, both of course I'm not gonna let this opportunity go to waste." He said then puts his hand along with everyone else, including Dude's.

"Yeah!" They all raise their hands together in agreement.

Stan watches the kids as they vowed to save Auradon from impending doom. It made him tear a bit behind his shades.

"True Believers, all of them." Stan said.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Awesome, right? The True Believers Are now official! What training will Quincy Get? What more adventures lie awaiting for our heroes? Find out next week on Chapter 30 and Have a Wicked Day!


	30. Chapter 30

**Author's Note:** Hey Descenders, I'm back, late. I was busy with Christmas stuff, you know, shopping for presents, decorating the house, putting up the tree, like we do every year. I'm gonna try to post another chapter before Christmas, so be on the lookout, and this chapter will focus on Quincy controlling his powers and he'll be trained by Herkie in the process. Also, Quincy will also be giving Herkie some personal advice about a certain someone if you've been paying attention. So without further ado, here's Chapter 30.

* * *

Chapter 30: From The Fire Within

"Come on, Q, hit it again." Herkie said.

It was almost 2:30, Everyone one was in a private gym inside the hotel which was included in the package deal of the suite and the gym was at the end of the hall where the guests of the suite can work out at. Mal, Evie, Carlos, Jay and everyone else is currently watching Herkie train Quincy to control his powers. Rubber Dummies of Mother Gothel were displayed as target practice to focus on Quincy's aim. So far, it took him four tries to try and hit the first dummy and the fire just didn't come out of his hand when he extends it.

"Ugh, it's not working." Quincy said.

"Try to feel the fire inside you, like from your stomach." Herkie said.

"Herkie, now I know you did not just quote from DragonBall Z." Quincy said looking at Herkie with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, Uh, it worked for Videl." Herkie said sheepishly.

"So how come Herkie's training Quincy again?" Chad wonders.

"I guess it's Herkie's way of repaying a favor for Quincy's training him to run faster." Aziz said.

"Oh right." Chad said.

"Wait, didn't you get jealous of all the time they spent together?" Aziz smirks.

"Isn't there a pool for you to drown in?" Chad said.

"Insecure much?" Aziz said.

"Guys, shhh. He's trying to concentrate." Jordan said.

"Herkie, if this works, then I own you dinner." Quincy said.

"Bet." Herkie said.

Quincy closes his eyes, then feels the energy like fire burning inside his body. It was like it's coursing through his vein, but it was mostly coming up to his right arm where it's still aiming at the dummy. Just like magic, some Fire was showing around his fingertips, which amazes everyone. Eventually, the fire shoots out full power at the dummy and burns right at it. Quincy opens his eyes and sees his process was a success. He stops shoots immediately and sees his friends clapping.

"See, I knew you could it." Herkie said.

Herkie arm hugs Quincy around his shoulders while Quincy does the same behind Herkie's back.

"Guess I owe you that dinner then." Quincy smiles.

"Try to hit the other dummies." Herkie said letting go.

"Ok." Quincy said.

Quincy takes aim at the other dummy and does the same process like before. He uses his left arm this time and shoots at the dummy with the same success as before. He then does the same with Dummies 3 and 4. He even uses both arms and let's out a stronger fire blast and knocks out the fifth dummy.

"You seem to be getting the hang of this." Herkie said.

"I know." Quincy said cockily.

"Now, let's practice on your flying." Herkie said.

"Flying? You were serious? I was actually flying?" Quincy said.

"Yeah, why do you think we set up those rings on the ceiling?" Herkie said pointing up.

White rings were hanging from the ceiling by rope, 5 rings to be exact. They were big and are in a U formation.

"You want me to fly in U-turn?" Quincy said.

"Yeah, just do what you did before, but this time, feel the fire coming from your feet." Herkie said.

"Now this is definitely from DragonBall Z." Quincy said.

"And it worked, didn't it?" Herkie assures him.

"Ok, fine, just give me some room, I don't wanna burn you." Quincy said.

Herkie does as Quincy said and backs up a few feet. Quincy stood still and begins to feel the fire coming out of his feet and the fire lifts him up off the ground.

"Wow!" Quincy said. "I can fly, I can fly!"

"Told you so." Herkie said.

Quincy was happy at the results that he almost forgets why he's flying in the first place. He immediately focuses at the task at hand. He flys up to the first ring and wants right to it, then gets through the second.

"So far, so good, Q!" Herkie said.

Quincy smiles at Herkie and looks forward and tries to makes a turn at the third ring, but misses but a few inches And was coming to a wall.

"Quincy, look out!" Ally said.

Realizing this, Herkie puts his feet up in front of him and uses them as brakes before he hits the wall and hurts himself. Luckily, it worked and he lands on the ground, powering down his fire feet.

"Are you Ok?" Chad said running to Quincy.

"I'm good, just a little turned around." Quincy said.

"I'm guessing you didn't turn all the way around." Herkie said.

"Honestly, it was my first time flying, I didn't even know I was suppose to turn, Or I forgot to." Quincy said.

"You're gonna need to try to move your body while your in the air, like maybe move your hip to your right to turn left." Herkie said.

"Got it." Quincy said.

Quincy got back to his position, ready for round 2 to start.

"On your mark, Get set, fly!" Herkie said.

Quincy's feet power up with fire and lifts himself in the air and flys through the first ring, then the second ring.

" _Ok, this is it!"_ Quincy thoughts.

After he gets passed at the second ring, he turns his hip to the right, making his whole body turn left and he made through the third ring.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Herkie said.

Quincy keeps at it when made through the fourth ring and fifth, making his friends applaud at his another successful test.

"I'm gonna go around again!" Quincy said still flying.

Quincy does the same thing but he held his hands in front of him to get more control and in some way, it did. He went another round, but this time, he uses his hands to aim fire behind him and gains more speed. After the third time, he turns around and goes backwards from the fifth ring to the first.

"Quincy's sure getting use to his powers, isn't he?" Jay said.

"It's like he's getting to know them and how to use them." Eliza said.

"This reminds me in the comics when Gorgon was training Inferno to control his powers." Stan Lee said.

"What a coincidence." Doug said.

"I think I saw this while reading _Inhumans_ series." Carlos said.

"I say, it looks like Quincy's getting hotter." Cogsworth said.

Everyone looks at Quincy and Cogsworth was right. Every second, Quincy has fire covering his body from feet to head and his body begins turning into molten rock.

"Woah, this is like….when he first turned inhuman." Jane said.

Quincy was enjoying his flying without a care in the world and he was smiling the whole time.

"This is awesome!" Quincy said.

"I think that's enough flying for now, you're starting to turn this whole gym into a oven!" Herkie said.

"Ok!" Quincy said.

He stop after another round of U-turn and lands on his feet. He also powers down his flames and dissolves the molten rock from his body, returning Quincy to his normal self.

"Coolest thing ever!" Quincy said. "Did you see how fast I was flying?!"

"Yeah, you also went even faster than usual." Herkie said.

"And your body was covered in rock too." Ally said.

"I didn't notice, though I did feel harden a little during my flight." Quincy said.

"You looked liked a small version of that monster you turned into last night." Freddie said.

"Really?" Quincy said with worry in his voice.

"But you're aware this time, that's saying something." Mal said.

"Quincy, you were getting to know your powers, that means you won't lose control all the time." Evie said.

"I hope so, I don't wanna hurt you again." Quincy said to Evie.

"Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself." Evie said. "Besides, if that were to happen, I'll just turn into you so we'll be evenly matched." She smirks.

"Oh, you trying to be funny now? That spots already taken, Blueberry." Quincy said.

"Speaking of shapeshifting, you don't use it so often when you wanna turn back into before the incident." Mal said.

"Guess I just went with it, and also everyone will thought I'm still in costume anyways, so why not?" Evie said.

"Good point." Mal said.

"So, do you think I'm ready for this battle to come?" Quincy said.

"With a little more training, you'll be ready to take on Thanos." Herkie jokes.

"Wow, I ain't that ready." Quincy laughs.

"Mordo will still be a tough opponent, so you all need to be prepared." Stan said.

"Don't worry, Stan, we will." Ben said.

"As I always believe, your majesty." Stan said.

"So, I think that's enough training for now, I say we go for lunch." Quincy said.

"Excellent idea, Quincy. Plus, I need to get back to the convention, everyone's probably worried about me." Stan said.

"No problem, Dude?" Carlos said to Dude.

"I'm on it." Dude said.

Dude gets close to Stan and touches him with his paw. The antenna mark on his head come to life and turns hard and steel, making it turn light blue and a vortex appears around them and then disappears right before everyone's eyes.

"So, Tiana's Or Room Service?" Ben said.

"I'm feeling like room service at the moment, Ben." Mal said.

"Yeah, after what we've been through, I rather stay inside then have people look at me." Quincy said. "They're talking about what I did today on the news."

"You're right, also, they never really announced the winner of the tournament." Ben said.

"It's obvious I did." Quincy said. "Well, _we_ did I mean. Stan was the prize, he told us what we need to know, and now were preparing ourselves for battle against a petty pirate and an older, bitter, evil wizard."

"I'm sure Stan will make that official." Lonnie said.

"Right, and while that's happening, we can grab us some grub." Chad said.

"Alright, let's go then." Ben said.

Ben leads everyone out of the gym and at the last second, Quincy pulls Herkie back without anyone noticing and closes the door.

"What's up, Quincy?" Herkie said.

"Listen, I was thinking, maybe you ask Ally out on a date before tomorrow." Quincy said.

Herkie's eyes busted wide open at his words.

"Are you serious, man?" Herkie whispered loud. "I can't ask her out, I get too nervous whenever I think about her, she's so beautiful and I have hooves on top of that."

"Herkie, what if something happens and it'll be too late? You don't wanna regret not taking her out anywhere, do you?" Quincy said.

"But what if she says no?" Herkie said.

"But isn't it worth a shot? It's better to know now than later, and plus, trust me, you won't get rejected." Quincy said.

"Wait, how could you know that?" Herkie said.

Quincy looks down in guilt since he knows Ally likes him.

"Hold on, does she dig me?" Herkie said with hope in his voice.

"Just ask her to the movies or something. Or dinner at Tiana's, or a late night swim. Just anything really." Quincy said.

"Quincy, come on, does she?" Herkie said.

"I can't say more than I just told." Quincy said being secretive.

"Why you gotta leave me hanging?" Herkie said smiling. "Come on, tell me."

"Nope." Quincy said smirking.

"Q." Herkie said in a warning playful tone.

"No." Quincy said.

"That's it." Herkie said.

Herkie gets him in a headlock and roughly messes his hair.

"Tell me." Herkie said laughing.

"Stop messing with my hair!" Quincy shrieks.

"Then tell me!" Herkie said.

"I won't!" Quincy laughs.

"I'll mess up your hair even more if you don't." Herkie said.

"You'll have to catch me first." Quincy said.

His head turned to flames and Herkie let's go when it burns him. Quincy eventually runs out the gym while laughing.

"Hey, no fair!" Herkie said but still smiling. "I'm gonna Get you for that!" He starts chasing after him.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Sounds like today's training paid off, and Quincy gains confidence in himself. Will he be able to save the day? Will he keep his powers in check? Will Herkie finally have the guts to ask out the object of his affections? Find out this weekend on Chapter 31 and Have a Wicked Day!


	31. Chapter 31

**Author's Note:** Hey Guys, I know I'm late again, but my Microsoft app has been messing with me since yesterday. Plus, Last Minute Christmas shopping and making cookies and cupcakes for my family, which they love. Anyways, this chapter talks about CJ and Baron Mordo's Time together since everyone got their powers until before the Marvel Competition. So let's get to it, and don't forget to light up your tree, hang your stockings and leave out cookies and milk for Santa and sent out letters to him.

* * *

Chapter 31: Power Hungry Duo

 **Abandoned Warehouse**

It was only nearly an hour since they left the Convention Center and Baron Mordo was already planning another attack. CJ was sharping her knives with each other then does her battle poses with them.

"Hmm…" Mordo hummed while floating in midair.

"Something on your mind, BM?" CJ asks.

"I'm in the middle of plotting my revenge and there's so much to do with my dark magic." Mordo said.

"Well, I say that our first attack was a success. We manage to torn apart that stadium and we don't have to lift a finger to do it, It was all Quincy." CJ said twirling one of her knives.

"Yes, the redheaded pryo boy. He's quite promising indeed." Mordo said.

"You're really planning on turning him to the dark side?" CJ asks.

"Why not? Auradon won't burn without a lighter to ignite." Mordo said.

"True." CJ said.

"And I'll also point out that I wouldn't have come so close without your help." Mordo said.

"Thanks for the compliment, I could believe we wouldn't be here now if I haven't stole that comic." CJ said pointing at the floating comic book next to Mordo.

"Yes, And I remember it like it was yesterday." Mordo said.

"It was yesterday." CJ said.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _It was late at night, most of the people were sleeping and an old abandoned warehouse had some lights on and occupied inside is two people, one who's a mystery to the other person._

" _You said your name's Mordo?" CJ said._

" _Baron Mordo to be exact." Mordo said._

" _Well, I'm not sure what Baron is, but how about I just call you Mordo?" CJ said._

" _As long as I know what to call you." Mordo said._

" _CJ, Daughter of Captain Hook." CJ introduces herself._

" _Captain Hook you say?" Mordo said. "Yes, I might've heard about him back when I was free before I was put in that cursed book."_

" _You read about him?" CJ said._

" _No, I heard his name from a passerby on the way to Beast Castle." Mordo said._

" _Oh, well he's the most fiercest pirate across the oceans, and I'm trying to live up to that." CJ said._

" _Well, I for one am after the same goal, I want everyone to know the name of their next king." Mordo said._

" _I love the sound of evil talk." CJ said. "So, how did you became trapped in that comic book in the first place."_

" _Well, I'll tell you how it all begin." Baron Mordo said._

" _Guess since there's nothing to do here…" CJ sits down on the floor._

 _Mordo does the same with his legs crossed like CJ's._

" _At first, I didn't exist, but my luck has changed when a writer got hold of this magic pen, which was cursed by someone more powerful." Mordo said. "As him and an artist were working on a comic book and they used that pen, that's when I started to feel myself coming alive bit by bit as weeks gone by. Finally, as they finished, I emerged myself with my dark magic and make my way around this land. I was getting used to my surroundings, listening to people's conversation, did some speed reading on villains…"_

" _Wait, you sped read on villains? I thought u didn't know much on my dad." CJ said._

" _I just remembered about it. Before I heard your father's name from someone else, I read on some of the most dangerous villains and Captain Hook was one of them, including someone named Maleficent, who is famous for cursing with her spells, which would explain how thenpen was cursed in the first place. As I was touring around, I came to find out about the King and Queen who rules this place and I thought they were weak! I knew it was destiny for me to take the crown and make people bow before me. These people needed a ruthless leader, which is why I started to attack from above the King's castle. And before I could do anymore damage, that goody-two shoes Fairy Godmother got in the way and ruined my plans by putting my in that comic and that ridiculous glass case!"_

" _Fairy Godmother you say? What a coincidence since I happen to know her daughter." CJ said._

" _Her daughter, eh?" Mordo said._

" _Yeah, but she's not much to worry about, though I can't say the same thing for this one person who really gets under my kelp." CJ said._

" _Enemy of yours?" Mordo said._

" _His name is Quincy. He caused so much grieve against me and I wanna shiv that red head of head for good!" CJ said._

" _Red Head you say?" Mordo said._

" _Yeah, So what?" CJ said._

" _I remember something when I was out of that comic and seeing someone with that description. You may not know it now, but I feel great power and he has the potential for limitless power." Mordo said._

" _Great power? If by that, you mean so annoying, then yeah I agree."_

" _No, you see, there's much for of that comic then you realize."_

" _You mean other than have a 40 Something year old man trapped inside?"_

" _I want to demonstrate something with you."_

 _Mordo conjures up some magic ninjas with his glowing hand. There was three of them and they all wear navy bodysuits with red belts._

" _Attack!" Mordo said to the ninjas._

 _They got into a fighting pose then runs towards CJ, who's confused and getting a little freaked out._

" _Hey, what is this? Stop!" CJ said._

 _But when one of the running ninjas ups in the air and tries to launch a karate chop to her head, it was like instinct, but CJ blocked his attack with her left arm, though she had her eyes closed. She opened her left eye and sees what she did and gasped. Then as the ninja was to attack by a kick, she grabs his leg and throws him at the other two._

" _Wha-Did I just do that?" CJ said._

" _Just as I thought, when that magic energy wave blasted you, you received abilities from that costume you wear." Mordo said._

" _Are you serious?" CJ said. "I can fight like a ninja now?"_

" _Exactly, you're the new Elektra." Mordo said._

" _This night just can't get any better." CJ grins._

" _Oh, But it can, Because you just helped me realize that this boy, Quincy you mentioned, has the powers of the costume he wears upon himself. And if I'm right about who, then he's going to help us start our takeover." Mordo said._

" _Quincy's gonna help us? Maybe if your were here months ago, he would've help, but he's a goody goody now, so I don't see that happening anytime soon." CJ said._

" _Who said he'd help us willingly?" Mordo grins._

 _CJ's eyes open at the realization._

" _Oh, I get it now, haha." CJ said._

" _Yes, and now we need a plan to start our conquest." Mordo says._

" _I say we spy on Quincy and his friends tomorrow, then we might get an idea." CJ said._

" _I knew you were a smart girl." Mordo said._

 _Mordo begins to do his evil laugh and CJ follows through with her own laugh._

* * *

 _ **The Next Day**_

 _CJ and Baron Mordo we're walking around the Convention Center When CJ spots Quincy and the others in a café not too far from where they are._

" _Good guys at 3 o'clock." CJ said._

" _Let's get a closer look then." Mordo said._

 _They creep to the café but Mordo to the outside of the window where they couldn't be spotted and and CJ tiptoed inside to get to a table where she wouldn't get any looks. Mordo conjures up a speaker to listen in and another inside but it was attached to the ceiling. They listened in for the last couple minutes and that when Mordo's already forming a plan._

 _"Ben, are you sure?" Mal said._

 _"I mean what's the point of being Captain America if I don't act like one?" Ben said._

 _"Just be careful, no one likes a braised king." Mal joked._

 _"I'll try my best." Ben said._

 _"Well, with that being said, let's go sign up." Mal said before leaving._

 _The gang leaves the place, but had not noticed being spied on._

" _CJ, you thinking what I'm thinking? Mordo said in CJ head._

" _It's mischief time." CJ said._

 _ **Ballroom, 5 mins later**_

 _Mordo and CJ were waiting by the entrance for the woman at the sign up table to come her way with the forms so that way CJ can implant the fake form with Quincy's and Ben's names switch on the challenges that Mordo conjured up. As they see her on the way, CJ takes the form and makes her move to "accidentally" knock into her. The plan worked as she hit her not so hard, but enough to knock the forms out of her hands._

 _"Oops, I'm so clumsy." CJ said. "Let me help with that."_

 _CJ bends on her knees and scraps up the papers with the woman while secretly finds the form Mal signed and switches it with another form and puts Mal's in her pocket. She gives the papers she collected to the woman who was grateful._

 _"Thank you so much. Are you competing as well?" She asked._

 _"Nah, I'm just gonna watch." CJ said._

 _"Well, Have a great time. Now off I go." She leaves CJ by herself._

 _"Oh believe me, I will." CJ grins evilly ear to ear._

 _She makes her way to Mordo mission accomplished._

" _It's done." CJ said._

" _And now we wait." Mordo said with an evil smile._

* * *

 **Present**

"So, what's our next move?" CJ asks.

"You'll know soon enough and we'll be needing this." Mordo said.

He snaps his fingers and the glowing green comic book appears floating by his face.

"What's it for?" CJ said.

"I'm going to get something and let's just say it's going to need a charge." Mordo said.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** That's all folks, for this chapter anyways. Mordo's got big plans for whatever he needs to get his hands on. What is this something? Why's it important? Will Mordo and CJ succeed in their conquest for power? Find out next time on Chapter 32, Merry Christmas and Have a Happy Wicked Year.


	32. Chapter 32

**Author's** **Note:** Hey Guys, hope you had a good New Years because I'm back with another chapter. And also, they release the title of the 4th Isle of the Lost book, Escape from the Isle of the Lost. And I also heard about a new manga book from Tokyopop called Dizzy's New Fortune and I saw the cover and it was unexpected. Dizzy was on it along with Gil and Harry and the new VK, Celia, Freddie's sister. And while that was exciting, this chapter talks about if Herkie will have the courage to finally ask out Ally. Get out your popcorn and enjoy your reading.

* * *

Chapter 32: The More, The Merrier

In the suite, the super powered guests have lunch with different choices. Hamburgers with cheese, French fries, tacos, nachos, chicken nuggets, colas, diet colas, and even cookies. They ordered room service as they never got to eat in a while since they dealt with contests, fire, and super villains. Ally was eating with Freddie away from everyone else on the couch when Freddie brings up a topic in their conversation.

"So, when are you gonna go out with him?" Freddie asked.

"What do you mean?" Ally said.

"You know who I mean." Freddie said.

"Oh, come on, Freddie, I'm.."

"Look. We're about to fight some big bad evil guy who wants to take over the world and we might not win this fight, so if this was the last day to do anything, why not take the chance to be with someone you obvious fall head over hills for?" Freddie said then sips her drink through a straw.

Ally thought long and hard about what Freddie says. She thinks about Herkie a lot even though she'd never admits it, but he was always on her mind every since he rescued her from CJ months ago, maybe even before that time. She would be seen talking with him more often and they would be nervous around each other. Every time she's near him, her heart would flutter and she forgets to breath. Maybe Freddie was right, she thought, that if there was any a time to confess her feelings to Herkie, then now would be the time.

"Guess I can't keep anything from you, can't I?" Ally said.

"I knew it since the beginning." Freddie said.

"I don't know when these feelings came up, maybe when he saved me during playoffs? Or before when I first met him? He was such a goofball, an adorable goofball, he'd always have such a funny personality."

"Haha, well all I know is that you definitely have the feels for the big guy and you shouldn't be ashamed of it."

"Kinda like you and Trevor?" Ally smirked.

"Girl, I'm trying to help you, don't make me regret it." Freddie said.

"Sorry, hehe." Ally said.

Just then, Herkie and Quincy came in through the door, a little winded from chasing one of the other. And when Herkie lays his eyes on Ally, he forgot how to breath. Quincy took that as an excuse to leave him alone.

"I'm gonna change, you know what to do." Quincy said before leaving to the boys room.

Herkie took a big breath and exhales it all out before taking his next steps towards Ally and Freddie. The girls sees him coming and Freddie knew she had to leave.

"Well, I'm gonna get some more fries." Freddie said before getting up.

"Freddie!" Ally whispers to her.

"Don't punk out, you know you want this, now's your chance." Freddie then leaves before Herkie finally came face to face with the white highlight blonde teen.

"Hey." Herkie said.

"Hey." Ally said.

"Can we talk somewhere private?" Herkie said.

"Uh, uh…" Ally gets nervous.

She looks to Freddie, who mouths 'Yes' to her.

"Sure." Ally said nervously.

She got up and walks with Herkie to the front door and he opens it to be outside with her. Ally closes the door behind with Freddie looking and Quincy just came out the door in his regular clothes. He notices Herkie's gone but so is Ally.

"What I miss?" Quincy said.

"Herkie just took Ally out to the hallway." Freddie said.

"That so?" Quincy said smirking.

"If only we can see." Freddie said.

"Maybe we can." Quincy said.

"What you mean?" Freddie asked.

Quincy gets near Freddie's ear and whispers into it. Freddie's eyes went wide and gets that mischievous look on her face.

"Oh." Freddie said. "Ok, let me try."

Freddie's hands glow red and gets her fingers together and pulls apart a circular portal out of nowhere. What she and Quincy can see is the top of Herkie's and Ally's heads.

"It worked." Freddie said.

"Shhh!" Quincy said.

"So…" Herkie said.

"Yes?" Ally said.

"Ally, you ever felt like you wanna do something if you found out that today is your last day?" Herkie said.

"Yes, exactly what I was thinking." Ally said.

"Good, we're on the same page." Herkie thought. "Because there's something that's been on my mind for a long time and It's something I want, need to tell you." He said out loud.

"Yes?" Ally said with her heart beating a little fast.

"You see, I was always nervous to tell you because I didn't know if you feel the same way." Herkie said. "And there's never a good time to tell you, but now I'm deciding that today's that day."

"Oh my Zeus!" Ally thought.

"About time." Quincy whispers.

"Quiet!" Freddie whispers back.

"Ally…" Herkie said.

Ally continues to stare intensively.

"Do you wanna go out with me…!" Herkie said while blushing.

Quincy smiles widely with his mouth open.

"And Quincy?" Herkie said.

"What?!" Quincy, Freddie and Ally screamed in their heads.

"Y-yeah, we were gonna try out this new Italian place and today's the grand opening, so I didn't know if you liked any Italian food, which was why it was so hard for me to ask because…I know you like food, but I didn't know if you liked Italian." Herkie chuckles nervously.

"Oh." Ally said still stunned. "Uh, I do like Italian." She smiles nervously.

"Great." Herkie smiles nervously.

"So is it alright if I bring along Freddie?" Ally said.

"The more, the merrier." Herkie said.

"No!" Freddie whispers loud.

That got Herkie's and Ally's attention.

"What was that?" Ally ask.

"Eek." Quincy and Freddie whispered.

Freddie closed the portal before they were caught.

"Unbelievable!" Quincy said.

"You're telling me, I thought the Son of the all mighty God had the guts to ask her out!" Freddie said.

"So did I, but I guessed he chickened out." Quincy said.

"And I know she did not get me involved in a group date." Freddie said.

"I don't think this is a date at all." Quincy said.

"What are we gonna do about this, Quin?" Freddie said.

"Go along with it?" Quincy suggested.

"For real?" Freddie said.

"What choice do we have?" Quincy said.

And just like that, Herkie and Ally comes back in.

"Ok, they're coming, act normal." Quincy said.

Herkie and Ally comes up to them with something to say.

"Guys, we're going out to eat tonight, wanna come with?" Ally said.

"Yeah, you remember that place we were talking about, right Q?" Herkie said.

"Uh, yeah, that place that just opened." Quincy said.

"So, what do say, Freddie?" Ally said with her eyes begging.

"Everyone's gotta eat, right?" Freddie said.

"Thank you." Ally whispered to her.

Freddie smiles at her.

"Excuse us." Quincy said and pulls Herkie into the room.

Quincy closes the door behind him and turns to Herkie with a look on his face.

"Before you say anything, I know what this is about." Herkie said.

"Gee, do I? Herkie, what happened out there?" Quincy said.

"I panicked and basically asked out out as a friend and made this a group thing." Herkie said.

"Oh, Herkie." Quincy said.

"But at least I asked her out." Herkie said.

"Not how you planned it." Quincy said.

"I know, I'm sorry, Q." Herkie said.

"Well, we're here now, so let's make the best of it." Quincy said.

"Agreed." Herkie said.

"So, What is this place you're talking about?" Quincy said.

* * *

 **Later** **that** **night…**

"Ready to go?" Quincy asks.

"Can't wait to try that pasta." Ally said.

"Me neither, I hear the breadsticks are really soft at the touch." Freddie said.

Ally, Herkie, Freddie and Quincy we're heading out to dinner and let everyone know where they're going. Jordan of course knew what was supposed to happen by Quincy and gives him some good luck. So did Chad and laughs at how sacred Herkie was but gives him his best.

"See y'all later." Quincy said.

"Don't wait up." Freddie said.

Quincy held the door open for Freddie.

"After you." Quincy said.

"What a gentleman you are." Freddie said sarcastically before walking out.

"Bye, everyone." Ally said.

Herkie closes the door behind them, leaving everyone to do their own thing. Trevor came out of the bathroom and notice the living room was missing a few people.

"Looks like we're short a few people." He said.

"Herkie and Quincy went out with Ally and Freddie." Chad said.

"Went out?" Trevor said.

"Yeah, out to eat." Chad said.

"Like a date?" Trevor said.

"More like a group thing." Chad said.

"Oh." Trevor said.

Trevor was confused at why Freddie would go out with Quincy to eat. Maybe because they like each other? But Trevor was picking up some vibes from Freddie and assumes she felt something for him. Maybe he was mistaken? What he knows is that he was feeling a little hurt. He got his jacket and went straight for the door.

"Where you going?" Chad said.

"I'm, Uh, going to my suite, I left something in there." Trevor said.

"What did you left?" Chad said.

"My…glasses. Yeah, my glasses." Trevor said.

"Your glasses?" Chad said.

"Yeah, I'll be back." Trevor said.

Trevor opens the door and closes it behind him.

"Hmm…" Chad wonders.

* * *

 **Author's** **Note:** Now what was that about? Trevor needs glasses? Do you think Chad buys that? Find out on the next chapter and Have a Wicked Day.


	33. Chapter 33

**Author's Note:** Hey, guys, I'm back with another one and this is all about the group date that should never happened, but it did. Will it be a disaster or a success? Read and find out. Also, I know it's small chapter, but it's still fun to read.

* * *

Chapter 33: A Crowd of Four, Please!

Tonight was the night, the night where Herkie takes out the girl of his dreams, is what he thought would happen. Just a few hours ago, Herkie was about to ask Ally out, but ended up turning it into a group outing because he got nervous. Who would've thought the son of Hercules would have cold feet? Not him apparently. Right now, he, Ally, Freddie and Quincy we're standing in line waiting to be seated. The place was called Italy's Garden and it was nearly packed.

"Wow, this place sure is booming." Ally said.

"Herkie, how did you find this place again?" Quincy asks Herkie quietly.

"I was going through Ben's magazines and found _Places to Eat in Auradon!_ " Herkie said.

"Figures." Quincy said.

"I just happened to stumble upon it when I was thinking about Ally." Herkie said. "But now I screwed that up."

"It happens, I mean this isn't all that bad, I get to come along and try out those breadsticks I keep hearing about." Quincy said.

"And thank you again, Q, for this. I know this isn't how you imagine tonight will be." Herkie said.

"I didn't have plans anyways and neither did Freddie, I'll bet you." Quincy said.

"How'd you know I don't have nothing planned?" Freddie said hearing their conversation.

"Do you?" Quincy has his eyebrow raised.

"Ju-shut up!" Freddie said.

The couple in front of the group of four made there way inside, which means their next in line so Herkie got in front of the host at the podium.

"Welcome to the grand opening of Italy's Garden, where tonight only we have our special discounts and special offers for our _magnifique_ food." The host said in a French accent.

"Table for four, please." Herkie said.

"Of course.." But then, the host, whose name is Joshua, notice his hooves below him.

"Uh…" Herkie tries to explain his situation.

"Horse boots, it's very fashion forward." Ally said to Joshua. "Inspired by Cinderella's horse from where she grew up at."

"But of course." Joshua said. "Right this way."

Joshua leads the group throughout the restaurant, where it was filled with a lot of people, at least half were on dates. Joshua finally stopped at a table with four chairs and menus with silverware.

"Wow, great spot." Herkie said.

The table was near the left side of the restaurant and just a table away from the booth by the window. Herkie and Quincy took one side while Ally sat in front of Herkie and Freddie in front of Quincy.

"Would you _les jeunes_ (young people) care for some refreshments?" Joshua said.

"Well, I'll just have some water." Ally said.

"Cola for me." Quincy said.

"Y'all got iced tea?" Freddie said.

"I'll have orange soda." Herkie said.

"Coming right up." Joshua said before departing.

"This place's really nice here." Ally said.

"Sure, if you like crowded places with a lot of noise cause people love to talk so dang loud!" Freddie shouted to make a point.

"At least we'll get to eat, I'm starving." Quincy said.

"I know how you feel, I haven't eaten nothing since an hour ago." Herkie said.

"Why did you have to eat another burger before we've come here?" Ally said.

"I'm an athlete, gotta bulk up." Herkie said flexing his left muscle.

"Heeheeheehee." Ally giggles. "Or you just using that as an excuse to eat more."

"Or maybe I'm just watching my body." Herkie smiles.

"Herkie, You love food more than people." Ally said.

"I wish I can marry food." Herkie said.

"You're not wrong there." Ally said.

Herkie and Ally keeps on laughing while Quincy and Freddie looks on, intrigued of how well there getting along.

"Hey, this doesn't turn out to be a bad thing at all." Quincy whispers.

"I'll say, they're acting like they're on a date." Freddie whispers back.

"Only Herkie can make her laugh like that." Quincy said.

"Oh, that's her flirty laugh, I can tell." Freddie said.

"So what should we do?" Quincy said.

"Nothing, we just let these two crazy kids get along and let the magic happen." Freddie said.

"And I thought you're just pretty, SW." Quincy said.

"Do not call me that, Flamehead, I'm not even in costume." Freddie said.

"Flamehead? How original. What's next, matchstick?" Quincy said.

"How about I just freeze you?" Freddie said.

"Chill, Fredster, Don't go all witch on me now." Quincy said. "I was just saying it's a good plan, no need for that."

"Whatever, now where are those breadsticks at?" Freddie said.

* * *

 **Corona Towers, Indoor Pool Area**

The gang decided to take a dip in the pool as they all got in their bathing suits. Ben, Mal, Jordan, Lonnie, Carlos and Jane were in the hot tub. Doug, Aziz, Jay, Audrey, Evie and Eliza are at the edge of the pool, with the boys swimming in the pool and the girls having their feet in it.

"Now this is what I call relaxing." Mal said.

"Yeah, just let these bubbles soak your problems away." Jordan said.

"Why haven't we done this before?" Ben said.

"I forgot." Mal said dreamily.

"I forgot how we got here." Jordan said.

"Just because Quincy and the others are out having fun doesn't mean we can't." Carlos said.

"Where did they say they were going again?" Jane asked.

"Italy's Garden or something, I don't know, I'm too busy getting soaked." Jordan said.

"I heard their breadsticks are outstanding ." Lonnie said.

"And the food's out of this world." Jordan said.

"Ok, seriously, stop because you're gonna make me hungry and I'm too relaxed to get out of this tub." Mal said.

"So, anyone wanna play Chicken Fight?"Eliza said.

"I'm in." Jay said.

"So am I." Aziz said.

"Hard pass." Audrey said.

"Suit yourself. Jay, wanna hold me?" Eliza said.

Audrey looked up when she heard that question and looks at Jay who's about to answer.

"Sure." Jay said.

Audrey watches as Eliza gets in the pool and walks across to Jay who helps her up on his shoulders. Something she felt about this wasn't normal and she doesn't like it.

"Evie, wanna go up against me?" Eliza asked.

"On second thought, count me in." Audrey said.

Evie already knew what was up and looks the other way. Audrey walks across to Aziz and he helps her up to Eliza's height.

"Evie, referee us!" Audrey said.

"Uh, begin?" Evie said.

Eliza and Audrey have a good start, but with more feeling, Audrey aggressively swishes Eliza left and right until she lost her balance and falls the pool behind her.

"Oops, was that too rough?" Audrey says innocently.

"Oh boy." Evie said.

"I'll say." Doug said. "What do you think, Trevor?"

Doug looks around and he doesn't see Trevor around.

"Trevor?" He said then talks to Evie. "Have you seen Trevor?"

"Huh, not recently. Kinda think of it, I haven't seen Chad since a while ago." Evie said.

"Ugh, that can't be good." Doug said.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Well, that's strange, Trevor's been gone for a while now, and now Chad's missing too? What could those boys be up to? Find out next time on Chapter 34 and Have a Wicked Day!


	34. Chapter 34

**Author's Note:** Hey Decenders, now I know it's been a few weeks since my last post, but I've been busy trying to find another job, then had to have a birthday lunch with my grandpa, work's got me going and as for Netflix, well there's not many words for Netflix. But now after Friday, I was feeling inspired to do this chapter. If y'all seen the Kim Possible movie from Friday, then y'all know what happened during the movie. The Descendants 3 Teaser that we've all been waiting for. We needed that, I needed that! Seeing the sword fighting, Ben turning into a beast and Dr. Faciler owning a video arcade, I feel so rejuvenated like I've been cleansed and born again. With that being said, enjoy this chapter as it focuses on Freddie's and Trevor's ever growing romance.

* * *

Chapter 34: Jealousy, Thy Name is Trevor!

 **Italy's Garden**

One by one, Quincy's stuffing his mouth full of breadsticks and he gets more than Herkie and the girls, who looks with wide eyes. He'd eaten about five breadsticks at least and he can't wait for more.

"Woah, and I thought I was the hungriest of them all." Herkie said.

"Quincy, maybe you should slow down on the breadsticks." Ally said.

"I can't help it, it's so delicious!" Quincy said with his mouth full.

"You're about as attractive as a troll eating that." Freddie said.

"Don't judge me!" Quincy said while eating his sixth breadstick.

Freddie keeps staring at Quincy with her eyebrow raised and eyelids halfway down, but what she doesn't realize is that at a table by the window she was being watch by someone from behind a menu that the person has wide open and covering the face. Who's head that popped out of the side was none other than Trevor. A while ago, Trevor was few people behind of Freddie and the others as he was not trying to get caught. He then asked the host if he can be seated by the window and that he did as Joshua lead him.

"What does she see in him? I don't even eat like that." Trevor said.

"You sure about that?" A voice said.

Trevor jumped at the voice and looks up and sees Chad sitting in front of him.

"Chad?!" Trevor said but not so loud for anyone else to hear. "What you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Trev." Chad said.

"I ask first and How did even you know I was here?" Trevor asked.

"One, it doesn't matter and two, I knew you were lying from the moment before you left. Plus, you have a 20/20 vision, which didn't make since so the only other explain is you went to spy on a certain someone." Chad smirks looking at the pigtailed shadow girl.

Trevor was now looking away trying to hide his blush.

"Man, I knew it!" Chad whispered loudly. "You wanna get down with her." He chuckles.

"What makes you say that?" Trevor denies.

"I see the way you looked at her, you had those hearts in your eyes and birds were flying around your head." Chad keeps on smirking.

"Shut up. Chad!" Trevor said. "I just enjoy her company."

"Yeah, sure and I'm not the most handsome man of them all, but we both know those things aren't true." Chad said.

"Except being most conceited." Trevor said under his breath. "By the way, how did you even get inside so fast?"

Then he thought about it for only a second.

"Never mind." He said.

"I ran so fast, I was like a gust of wind. No one even noticed me coming in." Chad said.

"Guess that's one thing that comes in hand with super speed." Trevor said.

"Among other things." Chad said smirking. "By the way, I should advice you that spying on a girl you like is not a way to ask her out."

Trevor looked flabbergasted at Chad's accusation.

"Spying?! I'm not spying on her." Trevor said looking both ways.

Chad then looks at the group's table then when he looks at Quincy, he puts two and two together.

"Maybe not on Freddie, but maybe in Quincy?" Chad said.

That's when Trevor's eyes got a little bigger.

"You think they're out on a date, do you?" Chad side grins.

"Well…" Trevor said.

"You're jealous, hahaha!" Chad laughs.

"Am not, and what Freddie even see in him?" Trevor said.

"Cause he's funny, smart, charming…." Chad jokes.

"That's not funny." Trevor said.

"Ok, no need to be Grumpy." Chad jokes once again.

"Chad!" Trevor said.

"Alright, I'll stop." Chad said assuring him.

"So why him?" Trevor said.

"It's not what you think, Quincy doesn't even like her that way. They're more like brother and sister." Chad said.

"How you know that?" Trevor said.

"I'm his best friend, we tell each other everything." Chad said.

"Seriously? He's your best friend? The great Chad has a pea to his pod?!" Trevor jokes.

"Come on, I have other friends." Chad said.

"Besides Ben?" Trevor said with a raised eyebrow.

"Ok, so Quincy's the one person who handle me." Chad said in defeat.

"So for real, he said that?" Trevor said.

"Yeah, he even mentioned Freddie told him that she would never go out with anyone with a voice like his." Chad said.

"Huh." Trevor said. "I mean, that does make sense. I try not to bring it up around him cause I'm a little scared of him."

"You should be and that's before he can burn down a building." Chad said.

"Ugh." Trevor shivered a bit. "So then, there's hope?"

"Why not ask her yourself? I mean she is a few feet away." Chad points to Freddie's table.

"Uh, maybe not at this moment." Trevor said.

* * *

 **Meanwhile….**

"Hahaha, you actually busted an ice sculptor?" Ally giggles.

"I was trying to squash a fly." Herkie said.

"With your fist?" Ally said.

"Not what I had pictured turning four that day." Herkie laughs.

For like five minutes, Herkie and Ally were really getting to know each other. They acted as though there's no one around them, like they were the only people on earth. Freddie and Quincy we're just sitting by them, staring at the two lovebirds.

"Wow, it's like they forgot we're here." Quincy said.

"I would be offended by that, but not in this case." Freddie said.

"I guess this isn't a total fail after all." Quincy said.

"Maybe, But we'll see." Freddie said.

As Freddie was reaching for her drink, she accidentally knocked over her fork.

"Oops."

She bent down to pick it up, but as she was about to sit up, she notices behind Quincy we're two familiar boys trying to hide behind their menus. Freddie almost gasps, but didn't want them them to hear, so when she sat right back up, she talks to Quincy.

"Don't look behind you but we've got company." Freddie said.

"CJ?" Quincy asks.

"Worse, your BFF." Freddie said.

"What?!" Quincy said.

"Shhh!" Freddie shushes Quincy. "Don't let them hear you."

Quincy looks back and sees Chad's hair show and Trevor's jacket sleeve showing.

"Trevor too?!" He whispers. "Why?!"

"Not sure, but we're gonna find out." Freddie said.

Freddie decides to excuse themselves.

"Uh, we'll be right back." Freddie said.

"Yeah…" Quincy goes along with it.

"Sure." Herkie said.

"Take your time." Ally said.

Freddie grabs Quincy by his wrist and drags him throughout the restaurant.

"Where are they going?" Trevor said. "And why's she holding his hand?"

"It looked more like grabbing his wrist." Chad said.

"I'm not taking any chances." Trevor said.

He got up and follows them.

"Trevor, wait!" Chad said.

He sighs and follows him too.

"What are you doing? Where are we going?" Quincy said.

"Somewhere quiet. You see them behind you?" Freddie said.

Quincy quickly looks behind him and sees Trevor and Chad a few feet away, but turns back before he's spotted.

"Guess were the target." Quincy said.

"Exactly." Freddie said.

"But what made you think they were spying on us?" Quincy asked points to him and her.

But Freddie said nothing as they reached to the outside of the bathroom doors.

"This is crazy, We're being tailed by two princes and still don't know…."

"Not both of them, Trevor." Freddie said.

Quincy give it some more thought and then a light bulb lit up.

"Ohhhh…" Quincy said then smirks. "He's checking up on you."

"No duh, Sherlock. I figured that the second I saw him." Freddie said.

"You don't think he thinks we're…" Quincy motions both himself and Freddie.

Freddie gasps, "Eww, I cant believe he'd think that. I don't want him to think I'm in love with you!"

"Why's that?" Quincy smirks.

"Cause…cause…" Freddie stutters.

"Just day the three magic words, Freddie." Quincy said.

"Put a head in it, Quincy." Freddie said irritated.

"Be more like Happy instead of Grumpy, Shadow Witch." Quincy said.

"I feel more like Punchy, the long lost brother." Freddie said making a fist.

"Relax, so what are we gonna do?" Quincy said.

"Payback." Freddie said.

"How?"

"Follow my lead."

Trevor and Chad are closing in on the duo as they tiptoed their way.

"Trevor, maybe we should just go." Chad said.

"I have to know how they feel about each other for myself." Trevor said.

"You have any idea what they would do if they knew we're spying on them?" Chad said.

"Shh!" Trevor said. "They're talking."

"Why Quincy, I didn't notice how soft your skin is." Freddie said a little loud for the boys to hear while touching Quincy's hand.

Picking up on what Freddie's doing, Quincy says, "Yes, I use my good lotion, Cherry Blossom."

"Mmm, I can definitely smell the cherries." Freddie said sniffling.

"I wear it on special occasions, like right now." Quincy said.

As he was listening, Trevor was clenching his fist and his teeth.

"I'm so glad you talked me into this date!" Freddie said.

"Date?!" Trevor said with wide eyes.

"What? That doesn't make any since!" Chad said confused. "He told me…"

"A lie!" Trevor hissed.

"He never lied to me before, something's up." Chad said.

"I can see that, now he's about to move in on my girl." Trevor said.

"Your girl? Dang, you are jealous." Chad said.

But what the boys didn't know was that Freddie can hear them even though they try to whisper.

"Listen, Quincy. I've been thinking about…us lately." Freddie said.

"Yeah?" Quincy said in an unsure tone.

"You just look different to me now, and I've see you as a whole other person." Freddie said.

"Wh-What does that mean?" Quincy said.

"Close you eyes." Freddie said.

Freddie leans forward a little towards Quincy's face and puckers her lips a bit. Quincy's eyes popped out at what she's trying to pull.

"Uh…Uh." Quincy stutters.

Freddie's lips were getting closer and Trevor, with this burning rage inside him, sees this peeking at the corner of the wall and was clenching his fist harder and growls while his teeth was showing and a yellow glow was covering his fist.

"Oh boy. Trev, calm down." Chad said with wide eyes.

Trevor wasn't hearing it and pulls his back before making a dent in the wall. That made Freddie and Quincy turn their heads around. Trevor was back to normal when he realizes what he's done.

"Was that…" Quincy asks Freddie.

"Come on out, Trevor!" Freddie said.

"Chad, you too!" Quincy called out.

The guilty duo slowly comes out of hiding, with their hands back their backs and guilt on their faces. Freddie and Quincy stare at them with their arms folded in front of them.

"I'm not sure what to ask." Quincy said.

"I do!" Freddie said. "Why were you following us? Spying on us even?"

To be honest, Freddie was a little steamed that the boy whom she had secret feelings is spying on her.

"Well, we thought…" Trevor starts to say.

"Whoa, not we, he. I was following him to see what he's up to." Chad said.

"Ok, _**I**_ thought that…well, you guys were on a date." Trevor said.

"What?! Us?!" Freddie and Quincy said then looked at each other. "Eww!"

"Ew? But I saw you two were about to kiss." Trevor said.

"We did that to mess with you, I saw you two idiots before we even left our table." Freddie said.

"Oh." Trevor said feeling embarrassed.

Chad sighs in relief. "Now that makes sense."

"So, you really thought we're on a date?" Quincy said still repulsed.

"Why did that bother you?" Freddie said.

"It didn't." Trevor lies.

"Then why did you punch the wall? I saw the glow when I was making kissy faces." Freddie said.

"Uh-duh, well, I mean…" Trevor stutters once more.

Quincy already knows the deal and was smirking on the inside. Freddie was also having thoughts about why, but chooses to stay in denial.

"I…"

But suddenly, a crash, follow by a woman screaming, came from the other side of the restaurant and they all turn their heads around.

"What was that?!" Chad said.

"It came from our table." Freddie said.

"Come on!" Quincy said.

The four of them ran as fast as they can while pushing through the crowd.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Jealously, Romance, isnt this a wonderful part of this romantic comedy? Will Trevor confess his feelings? Will Freddie do the same? What's the deal with that chaos that's happening? Find out on Chapter 35 and Have a Wicked Day!


	35. Chapter 35

**Author's Note:** Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter and this talks about when Freddie and Quincy left Herkie and Ally alone at the table to deal with Trevor and Chad. Two old enemies appeared that nearly ruined everyone's night. Read it and Weep!

* * *

Chapter 35: Grand Rumble Night!

Herkie and Ally have been having such a good talk that they forgot Freddie and Quincy we're sitting next to them. They were so nervous before coming to this restaurant that they couldn't even admit they like each other. But that pressure was lifted when their friends came with them and as they sat down, they feel more comfortable with each other.

"So how goes it with the team?" Ally said.

"We're in pretty good shape since Lonnie took over as captain. It took Chad some getting use to, but he came around, I think." Herkie said.

"That Chad, he thinks he's all that. He breaks the rules, but follows them when it applies to him." Ally said.

"Quincy told me he helped him "understand" that times are changing." Herkie said using air quotes.

"What does that mean?" Ally said.

"You don't wanna know." Herkie said.

Then they both laugh with Quincy and Freddie grinning ear to ear.

"But enough about me, how are things with the café?" Herkie said.

"Good, the place is like home to me." Ally said.

"I always enjoy those crumpets you always make." Herkie said.

"They're my mum's recipe. I always do it the right way and make it just like she does." Ally said.

"I'm surprise the place isn't booming enough." Herkie said.

"I do have customers come by up to ten, the place isn't even that huge." Ally said.

"Still, if everyone knew how good they taste, they come crawling back." Herkie said.

Ally blushes at that.

"No ones really ever complimented about my crumpets like that before." She says.

"I've been eating those since I was a kid, even before I broke this ice sculpture." Herkie said.

"Hahaha, you actually busted an ice sculptor?" Ally giggles.

"I was trying to squash a fly." Herkie said.

"With your fist?" Ally said.

"Not what I had pictured turning four that day." Herkie laughs.

Then that's when Freddie and Quincy told them they have to go to the bathroom as they left, while not also noticing Trevor and Chad following them.

"It's been crazy how our lives have been since Ben invited Mal and the others over," Herkie said.

"I do admit, we've had more adventures with them then we ever did before they got here." Ally said.

"And now we're friends with them." Herkie said.

"To be honest, I never would've pictured one of my closest friends to be the daughter of the Shadow Man." Ally said.

"Or the son of the Queen of Hearts." Herkie said.

"Though they're have been obstacles along the way." Ally said.

"Like Mal's mom at the Coronation?" Herkie said.

"Or CJ and Zevon?" Ally said.

"Don't forget Uma." Herkie said.

"Yeah." Ally said.

"But then again, if it wasn't for CJ back at the playoffs, then we…wouldn't of been really good friends." Herkie said.

"Oh, yes." Ally smiles nervously. "Very good friends."

"I also never would've known how small and petite you are." Herkie said blushing.

"And I'd never noticed how big and tall you are." Ally said also blushing.

"Or how blue your eyes are." Herkie said.

"Or how you're more than just brawn." Ally said,

"Really?" Herkie said.

"Why, of course. I see how much you care about your friends and how you would do anything for them, like how you saved me that day." Ally said.

"Yeah, I wasn't gonna let anything happen to you." Herkie said. "You're amazing, Ally."

"Wow, I just remembered when I looked up at you, it's like I'm seeing you as a different person." Ally said.

Now Herkie was getting nervous again.

"Is that good?" He asked.

"Very good." Ally said.

They both stared at each other for like a minute before Herkie thought this was the perfect opportunity to say how he feels.

"Ally, there's something I have to-

But then, a breadstick was tossed at the back of Herkie's head. He turned to see where it came from along with Ally, but they couldn't make out who with everyone eating.

"That was weird." Herkie said.

"Where did it came from?" Ally said.

"No clue." Herkie said.

Just as they were about to have their drinks that were given to them a while, another breadstick was thrown at Herkie's head. He turned right quick to see, but he still can't tell who did it.

"Something hit you again?" Ally said.

"Yeah, but it felt harder this time." Herkie said.

"You know what? Just pretend it didn't bother you, cause I've got an idea." Ally said.

"What you mean?" Herkie said.

"Just drink." Ally said.

Herkie does what Ally said and drinks while Ally does the same, but beware of their surroundings. Ally leans her head down but keeps her eyes up. As she drinks, she notices another breadstick coming at Herkie's way, so she raised her hand and an invisible force field shows up midair and she uses it to push the breadstick back to where it came from and hits the thrower.

"Hey!" A voice said.

That got Herkie's and Ally's attention as they turn their heads around to see who yelled.

"Ah-ha!" Ally said.

They see two boys around their age, one has short brown hair wearing a tight black polo shirt and black jeans, the other one has short black hair wearing a red Henley shirt with a green and white letterman jacket and blue jeans. The one in the jacket was rubbing his forehead, meaning the breadstick hit him.

"What was that for?" The jacket guy said.

"Yeah, we're just sitting here eating our food." The black shirt guy said.

"Pish posh, I saw you threw those at him." Ally said with an angry face.

"And you don't even have any food." Herkie said.

"And before you say it, breadsticks are appetizers, ones you threw at his head." Ally said.

"We ain't threw no breadsticks at you. You're imaging things." The black shirt guy said.

"Then why are there two of them on the floor next to me?" Herkie asked.

"Don't try to fool us, I saw you throw that last one." Ally said.

"Why would you do that?" Herkie said.

Feeling like they got caught, the jacket guy had no choice but to answer them.

"That was pay back for seven months ago." He said.

"What are you talking about?" Herkie asked.

"When you and that red-headed freak beat us during the playoffs." He explained.

Herkie's eyes went wide as he looks closely at the guy's jacket. His name "Mitch" was sowed on his left sleeve and at the both, the word "Falcon" was also displayed.

"You're some of the Falcons." Herkie said.

"That's right, and me and my buddy Jeff here have a bone to pick with you." Mitch said.

"You guys are still this upset all because you lost?" Ally said.

"And you've got our leader suspended." Jeff said.

"Right, so how's Reggie doing these days? Catching rodents in his mouth recently?" Ally said.

"Shut up! Because of that villain of yours, we were banned from competing in R.O.A.R. this year." Mitch said.

"Hey!" Herkie said standing up from his chair. "Don't tell her to shut up."

Herkie was beyond mad, especially since someone just told the girl of his dreams to shut up.

"Aww, you mad because I told your girlfriend to shut up?" Mitch said in his baby voice.

"What are you and…those dumb hooves gonna do about?" Jeff said.

"Ahh, What are those?! I should've known you were part horse this whole time. Here I thought you were just some god, but instead, you're a huge freak just like that villain!" Mitch said.

"Alright, that's enough!" Ally said now standing up. "You two nincompoops are being disruptive and I want you to leave us alone!"

"Herkie, you're really gonna let your girl fight your battles? That's not how real men acts." Mitch said.

"You heard her, either go on about your business or just leave." Herkie said.

"Leave? We're not going anywhere, but you're all welcome to leave." Jeff said.

"We're not intimidated by you bullies." Ally said.

"Have it your way." Mitch said.

He grabbed his water and tries to splash it on Ally, but Herkie got in the way and grabs the glass before tossing on the ground.

"Do not start with me." Herkie warned them.

"I'm just getting started, horse legs." Mitch said.

Mitch throws a punch at him, but Herkie blocks it with his left hand and pick him up over his head then throws him against the wall on his back and falls on his side. It shock the other customers, even one of them screamed.

"That does it, freak!" Jeff said before lounging at Herkie.

Herkie grabs Jeff's face and pushes him into his table, knocking it down with him. Ally gasps at the two Falcons who were beaten by the boy who saved her once again. And that's when Quincy, Freddie, Trevor and Chad came onto the scene. They saw what everyone was now seeing, a dent in the wall and a busted down table with the two boys trying to get up.

"What happened here?" Freddie said.

"Herkie?" Quincy said walking towards him and Ally.

Herkie was still breathing hard from the fosses he gave them. Ally was still astounded from all that happened until she snapped out of it.

"He…saved me." Ally said.

Quincy was confused until he sees the boys finally getting up looking angry.

"This is all your fault!" Mitch said.

"My fault?! What did I do now?!" Quincy said.

"Nothing, they're just being sore losers." Herkie huffed out.

"These guys are from the Falcons, they've been bugging us and wouldn't leave us alone and talking mess about you." Ally said.

"Oh, the Falcons." Quincy said. "I remember beating them and their evil leader."

"You cost us our careers as sportsmen and now we're gonna finish you." Jeff said.

"Bring it." Quincy said as his eyes started to glow bright orange.

"That's enough!" The manager said.

They all turn to him and Quincy's eyes went back to normal.

"I want you all out of here, this is no place for fighting!" The manager said.

"But he was just…" Ally said.

"Wait, Mr. Johnson!" Joshua said. "Those two boys started the fight, that's what I was telling you about. This young man here was just defending his pretty friend."

Mr. Johnson listens to his employee and takes it to consideration.

"He's lying." Mitch said. "We were just having a discussion."

"No I think you're the ones who're lying." Mr. Johnson said. "And I'm gonna have to ask ask you two to leave. You've cost enough damage to my restaurant."

"Grrr." Mitch growls.

"Let's go." Jeff said.

"Fine, But this isn't over!" Mitch said to Herkie and the others.

They both left as everyone watches them leave angry.

"So, when's our dinner gonna be ready?" Quincy said to Joshua.

* * *

 **25 minutes later….**

The group of six teens were walking out, some with to go boxes to eat later and all who are laughing. Trevor and Freddie are in front, Chad and Quincy in the middle and Herkie and Ally begins them.

"I can't believe how good that food was." Trevor said.

"You're telling me, that spaghetti was to die for." Freddie said.

"Glad despite everything that went down, you forgave me." Trevor said.

"I didn't say all that, but it's a start." Freddie smirks.

"One day at a time, I see." Trevor said with his arm around her shoulders.

"At least." Freddie said.

"So you were just following him?" Quincy asked Chad.

"Yeah, I figured he wasn't where he said he was, so I had to investigate." Chad said.

"Was he jealous?" Quincy smirks.

"You know he was." Chad said laughing along with Quincy.

"He should know she's not my type." Quincy said.

"I've been knowing that, my friend." Chad said with his arm around Quincy's shoulders.

Herkie and Ally were walking behind them in silence until Ally broke it.

"That was really brave back there." Ally said.

"Huh?" Herkie said.

"When you stopped Mitch from getting me wet. That's the second time you saved me." Ally said.

"Of course I did, like I said before, I wasn't gonna anything happen to you, no matter what." Herkie said.

"You sure proved me right tonight." Ally said.

"And I'll keep doing that forever." Herkie said with his arm around her shoulders.

Ally blushed at his strong arm.

"Alrighty then, I believe you." Ally said placing her left hand on his and wrapping her fingers around his.

They continue to walk down the sidewalk on this beautiful night while gazing at the stars and remembering this night as one of their crazy memories.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Crazy, right? Herkie saving Ally again, more sparks flying between them and the hand thing with each other at the end? Just cute! Will they finally become the couple we've been hoping for? Will they finally tell each other of their live for one another? Will they finally kiss? Find out next time on Chapter 36 and Have a Wicked Day!


	36. Chapter 36

**Author's Note:** Hey Guys, here is the next chapter which shows that Mitch and Jeff meant when they say that "This isn't over!". I know the chapters short, but I promise that big things are coming soon, and you all are gonna be excited to see.

Update: For all those who saw the chapter from my Prince Of Hearts story, that was my bad, i wasnt looking right the other night. But now that I've fixed it, lets pretend this didnt happened, ok? lol

* * *

Chapter 36: Ambush of the Night

The six teens are now on their way back to the hotel from Italy's Garden with full stomachs and to go boxes, but what they don't know is that something is about to pop up as a surprise that they didn't see coming.

"Guys, I'm not sure if I can walk anymore." Herkie sAid holding his stomach.

"Maybe you shouldn't of eaten 3 plates of lasagna then." Chad said.

"But it was so good!" Herkie cried out.

"Especially that Chicken Alfredo." Trevor said.

"I haven't been that full since that last dinner at Ben's place." Freddie said.

"Speaking of Ben, how long until we're back at the hotel?" Ally said.

Quincy pulls out his phone and checks his Maps app and sees how long the walking distance is.

"Another 10 minutes." Quincy said.

Ugh!" Everyone else groaned.

"But they're a shortcut pass the park, cutting 4 minutes off." Quincy added.

"Perfect, lead the way." Chad said.

Quincy leads Chad, Ally, Herkie, Freddie and Trevor the way back and took a left at a corner of the intersection and at the next corner, they got off the sidewalk and crossover towards the park that's on the northeast direction and pass a couple of benches and are about to walk through some trees when suddenly something, or someone, came out from behind one of the trees and it was Mitch.

"You again?" Ally said.

"I told you this wasn't over." Mitch said.

"We get it, you lost, you're angry and your ego has left the building. Have you ever thought about having a hobby?" Quincy said.

"You know what? You're right. I should have a hobby and I'm starting one right now." Mitch said then whistles through his index finger and thumb in his mouth.

Jeff was coming up behind the group and 4 more guys are beside him.

"What is this, an ambush?" Trevor said.

"Are you for real, Mitch?" Chad said. "You gonna jump us?"

"Wow, you're really stooping to Reggie's level." Freddie said.

"At least he did what it takes to win." Mitch said.

"Look, we don't want any trouble." Herkie said.

"Coming from you? That's a laugh." Mitch said.

"What do you want?" Herkie asked.

"You, that's who I want! Also Red Boy there!" Mitch said.

"Of course." Quincy said under his breath with lowered eyelids and an imaginary sweat drop.

"The rest of you can go, even you, Shadow Witch." Mitch said.

"Oh no he didn't." Freddie said.

"Screw that, anyone messes with them, they deal with me." Chad said.

"How noble, Prince Spoiling." Mitch said.

"Watch you mouth or I'll do it for you." Quincy said.

"Thems fighting words which you'll regret saying." Mitch said.

Mitch and his crew got closer inch by inch and Quincy and the others got closer together with their backs against each other.

"I don't wanna hurt you girls, but I will hold you down if you don't get out of our way." Jeff said.

"Did you hear that, Ally? He's calling us weak." Freddie said.

"That he did." Ally said with anger on her face.

"What you gonna do, throw tea pots at me?" Jeff said then laughs along with other boys.

Ally growls at that.

"Enough of this." Mitch said.

Mitch charges at Herkie, but gets punched towards the tree on his back and lands on his butt.

"Get them!" Jeff orders his crew.

They all came running at them, but that wasn't going to scare the heroes off. They begin charging at the Falcons and a rumble begins.

Trevor's fist glows and punches back one Falcon, Chad dodges pinches from another one with his super speed, tiring him out and punches him repeatedly before blowing the final punch, making him land on his back a few feet. A bigger Falcon tries to body slam Ally, but puts up a force field before he hits it, injuring his face. Freddie raises her hand and red aura lights around it making the other Falcon punch himself in his face repeatedly. Quincy slides under Jeff, uses his hands for support and lands a flaming kick at his back. And Mitch was trying to tackle Herkie, who creates a small fissure with a stomp to the ground and Mitch trips on it, falling on his face.

"What is this?!" Mitch said getting up.

The other Falcons we're regrouping back to Mitch, who were struggling to walk.

"You're all freaks!" Jeff shouted.

"Freaks?!" Quincy said. "I'll show you who're the freaks here is!"

Quincy's whole body was up in flames from head to toe and his body was also covering in molten rock while he was still on fire.

"Aaahhhh!" The Falcons screamed.

Quincy pulls his right arm over his head and extends it, shooting out flames from his hand and hits it the grass in front of their feet, making them jump back in panic.

"Get out of here, now!" Quincy said with his eyes burning even hotter.

The Falcons turn around and ran towards the left and keeps run and screaming until Quincy and the others couldn't hear or see them anymore. After that, Quincy powers down, turning him back to normal.

"You guys ok?" Quincy said.

"I'll live." Freddie said.

"Can you believe we were about to be ambushed by those guys?" Trevor said.

"Yeah, I can't believe they're that sore for losing." Chad said.

"And that another example of being a bad sport." Ally said.

"Speaking of sport, we just handed their butts to them." Quincy said.

"Did you see how far I punched Mitch?" Herkie said.

"You almost made him broke the tree in half, hahahaha" Quincy laughed.

"Guess I don't know my own strength, hehe." Herkie said.

"You say that every time." Chad said.

"But it's different, my strength gotten super." Herkie said.

"Really super." Ally whispered while smiling at him.

"Heard that." Freddie whispered back while smirking.

"So, wanna get out of here? I'm really getting wiped." Quincy said.

"Yeah, lead the way, Inferno." Chad said.

"Actually, I think I've got a better idea." Quincy said. "Dude!"

Next to them, a huge glow light blue portal appears and disappear when Dude showed up.

"What? Why didn't thank of that before?!" Freddie said.

"Sorry, it just came to me." Quincy said. "Mind giving a ride back?"

"No problem, Flame Head." Dude said.

Dude's antenna light up and the portal surrounded them before it disappears with them.

 **Corona Towers, Suite**

* * *

"You guys really scared them off?" Jordan said.

"We had no choice, they ambushed us." Quincy said.

Everyone was back together in their suite, including Trevor and Eliza. Quincy and the other five told them what happened on their night off.

"Those jerks." Evie said.

"You weren't hurt, aren't you?" Jane asked.

"Not even a bit, I even keep my powers in check." Quincy said.

"Thanks to Herkie for training you." Ben said.

"Ben's right, Herk." Quincy says to Herkie. "If you didn't train me, I wouldn't be able to control myself."

"I do what I can, but it was really you for having control." Herkie said.

"Y'all should've seen him when he scared off those bullies." Freddie said then laughed.

"I'm glad your all still ok, just wish things could've been different for them." Ben said.

"I know you still see the best in people, guess they just couldn't see it themselves." Mal said placing her hand on Ben's.

"Hope we don't see those fools again." Quincy said.

"You can say that again." Chad said.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** It's always good to defend yourselves, and that's what happened to our heroes. Will they face Mitch and Jeff again? What will become of the True Believers the next day? Find out of Chapter 37 and Have a Wicked Day!


	37. Chapter 37

**Author's Note:** Hey Guys, I've been MIA for a while now, but that was because I was writing new chapters which are gonna be posted this week, and those chapter are gonna be another 3 parter, maybe 4, still working on the titles. And since today is the second anniversary since I've posted my first chapter on , I thought I surprise you with this. Basically, you're gonna see Baron Mordo and CJ trying to conquer Auradon starting with recruiting his army, or at least trying. He even has his eyes set out on a certain lovable flame head. Even more surprising news is that this week, you'll finally know everything about Eliza and what she did to Ben and the other AKs and how she's the reason for Trevor to switch schools. For now, here's Part 1.

* * *

Chapter 37:The Conquest for Auradon Part 1

 **Corona Towers, Suite Room**

It was the middle of the night and everyone was sleeping. The boys in one room, the girls in the other and Lumiere and Cogsworth have their own room to sleep in. Snoring can be heard from everywhere in the rooms, Dude's might be the loudest since he's bigger than everyone, Herkie's close second. Quincy was continuing snoring on the bed along with Chad when suddenly, a voice was heard that only he can hear.

"Quincy!" The voice said.

Quincy's closed eyes began to move, and grunts softly.

"Quincy!" The voice said again.

But Quincy wouldn't get up.

"Quincy!" It said once more.

This time, Quincy's eyes did open, but they glow green and he sat up on the bed and get off to walk towards the door and opens it very softly then closes it without waking anyone up. It was like he's sleep walking, in a trance-like state, though who Quincy was walking towards to on the patio is the reason why.

"Hello, Quincy, or do you go by Inferno?" Baron Mordo said.

"Whatever you wish to call me, Master." Quincy said robot-like.

"I like the sound of that." Mordo said.

"I'm at your service, Master." Quincy said.

"Good, because I'm in need of you for tomorrow, for something greater than yourself, something of power, that you can provide for me." Mordo said.

"Great power?" Quincy said.

"Yes, you have this "burning" desire that will indeed come in handy for my conquest." Mordo said.

Back in the boys' room, Chad started to move in the bed and noticed that Quincy isn't in bed with him. He looks around and sees everyone else on futons, and Dude sleeping on the floor, but no Quincy. Then he hears talking outside the door, so he got up and investigates. When he stepped out, Eliza also comes out the door.

"What're you doing out here?" Chad said.

"Same as you are, I'm assuming?" Eliza said.

"You hear people talking too?" Chad said.

"It's coming from the patio, outside." Eliza said.

They both walk closer to the patio and sticking their heads out through the doors, they see Quincy in front of Mordo, who's hand was in front of Quincy's face while glowing.

"What's he doing here?!" Chad whispered.

"Looks like he's mind controlling him." Eliza said.

"Not on my watch." Chad said before stepping out.

"Chad, wait!" Eliza whispered.

"Hey!" Chad yelled when he stepped outside. "Let him go!"

"But were just having a conversation." Mordo said.

"Don't make me ask twice." Chad warned him.

"It's so cute you think you can stop me." Mordo said.

"Let's rest that theory." Chad said.

He super speeds to Mordo and delivers a fast punch to his jaw, knocking him off the patio, but stops midair while glowing green and flies myself back up to see Chad and Quincy.

"Did you think it was that easy to knock out the master of the dark arts?" Mordo said.

Mordo zaps him with an magic energy blast and hits Chad, knocking him backwards and hits the plant behind him and lands on his stomach, groaning.

"Now, I think I shall take my new recruit." Mordo said.

He waves his hand at Quincy and suddenly, Quincy was glowing green and levitates off the patio.

"No!" Chad said struggling to get up. "Quincy!"

"He's mine now, there's nothing you can do." Mordo said.

He's pulling Quincy towards him midair, when suddenly Mordo gets a headache, then it became powerful, making him lose concentration.

"Yaaahhhh!" Mordo screamed. "What sorcery is this?! My head's killing me!" He keeps on holding his head as it continues to hurt real bad.

" _You think it's one on one, but it's really two against one. Guess which side is winning?"_ Eliza said Mordo's mind.

Eliza steps out of her hiding place, who has her fingers pressed to her head and in front of Chad, who finally got up.

" _ **This is our place and you're invading our privacy!"**_ Eliza continues to talking in his head.

"Aaahhhhh!" Mordo screams.

All this pain he's feeling has finally made him lose control over Quincy. Unfortunately, Quincy was hovering away from the patio, which meant that Quincy was going to fall and in a second, that's what happened.

"Nooo!" Chad shouts.

He sped off the edge and grabs Quincy in his arms before falling along with him. The pain was too much for Mordo as he disappears in thin air. With that done, Emma runs to the edge to see Chad and Quincy was still falling, with Quincy still unconscious. With quick thinking, Emma tries to wake up Quincy in his mind.

" _ **Quincy, listen to me! You and Chad are about to be flat as pancakes unless you wake up!"**_ Emma said.

They are almost halfway down and Quincy was still wouldn't wake up. Chad thinks of an idea and straighten his arm downwards and spins it so fast that it creates a cyclone. It made their fall slow down, but not enough to stop falling.

" _ **Quincy, please! Chad can't stop this by himself! You have to wake up!"**_ Eliza said.

Chad keeps it up as fast as he can, but with only one arm available, it was almost impossible to stop them from hitting the ground.

"Quincy! Wake up!" Chad yells.

" **Wake Up!"** They both shouted.

This time, Quincy finally opened his eyes, confused at what's happening, then looks under him.

"Aaahhh!" Quincy screams.

"You gotta fly us up!" Chad said.

"Ok!" Quincy said.

Quincy turns his body so that his feet was under him and uses his powers to make the fire shoot from his feet while Chad was uses his cyclone. It was working as they slowed down even more.

"Gotta give this more gas!" Quincy said strained.

He uses his feet to create more flames coming out and just when they almost his the ground, they immediately stopped and flew right back up. They flew higher and nearly miss Eliza, so with Chad's help, he holds Quincy when they got close to the building and super speeds on the wall then when he got close, he made a U-turn and jumps onto the patio. They both panted as soon as they landed to safety.

"Are you ok?" Eliza said as she ran to them.

"I think so." Chad said.

Just then, Herkie, Ally, Jane and everyone else came rushing out of their rooms and sees what's happening outside.

"Hey, we heard screaming, what's going on?" Jay asked.

"I don't even know where to begin." Quincy said.

* * *

 **Auradon Convention Center**

This is it, today's the day. The final day of Marvel Con, which means the costume contest is underway. Everyone who's anyone has participated by signing up and doing checkups to make sure their costumes are on point. Even Stan Lee was excited as he sees participants taking selfies, doing group poses and just having fun with themselves. He'a set on making an appearance during the event and he's even one of the judges on the contest. Everything was going perfect today, except worry washes over a group of super powered teens when they arrived at the Convention Center.

The gang was at the café with Lumière and Cogsworth finding seats for the costume contest. Dude is just sitting right beside everyone as they discuss last nights events.

"I can't believe he was in our suite!" Audrey said.

"What was he even doing there?" Trevor said.

"Sneak Attack?" Jordan suggested,

"No, he was trying to control Quincy." Chad said.

"What? But why?" Evie said.

"He said something…about me with great power, serving him….it was all confusing. I didn't even remember getting up that night." Quincy said.

"It's a good thing I was there, or else Mordo would've taken you away." Eliza said.

"But you did you let him fall." Audrey accused.

"Audrey, I'm a telepath, not telekinetic. I can't move thing with my mind, but I did manage to wake him up so that he can fly him and Chad back up," Eliza said.

"Sure." Audrey said.

"Audrey, come up." Jay said. "I'm sure she could've done more if she could."

"I think she's done enough." Audrey said.

"Do you have something to say to me, Audrey?" Eliza said to Audrey face to face.

"I've got a lot of somethings to say to you ever since a long time ago!" Audrey said.

"Alright, that's enough!" Mal said separating the bickering girls. "There's a fictional comic book villain running loose causing mayhem, and fighting each other is not solving anything, so squash you're beef right now because danger's coming and it's real soon!"

Audrey scoffs then says, "Fine." She immediately walks offs.

"Where you going?" Mal said.

"I need some air." Audrey said as she keeps on walking out the café.

Jay sighs, "I'll talk to her."

Then he goes after her, trying to find out what's wrong.

Audrey was frustrated and upset at the icy blue hair person she once called friend. About another minute of walking, Audrey decided to sit down at the nearest bench. Memories pop up as she remembers hanging with her and the girls before The VKs most of the time like school, shopping, you name it. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice Jay was behind her. He touched her shoulder and spooked her.

"Room for one more?" Jay said with a side grin.

"Don't you wanna be with your new girlfriend?" Audrey said bitterly.

"There's a problem with that." Jay said as he went to sit next to Audrey. "She's not my girlfriend, so there's nothing for you to be jealous about."

"I'm not jealous!" Audrey said. "I just can't stand her."

"Because of whatever happened years ago?" Jay said.

"She betrayed me, she was someone I used to trust, but all that's gone since junior high." Audrey said.

"Wanna talk about it?" Jay said.

"Thinking about it was just too painful." Audrey said.

"I had no idea how much it hurt you." Jay said.

"Well, it does." Audrey started to tear up. "And it hurt so much that I missed 3 weeks of school."

"Woah." Jay said. "Audrey, I'm so sorry. I'm sure Eliza realized how wrong she was and is looking to make amends."

"It's too late for that and she should've realized that!" Audrey said.

"Ok, ok, let's just sit and admire the ones who're enjoying themselves." Jay points out to everyone in costume.

"I like the sound of that." Audrey said.

"Yeah." Jay said then puts his arm behind Audrey.

They sit for a few seconds and see all the people walking around, talking, eating, without a care in the world.

"You know, you costume is the best out of everyone here." Jay said.

"Really?" Audrey said.

"I'm not kidding, you look beautiful." Jay said.

"Wow." Audrey said smiling. "You don't look bad yourself, even if you look furry." She giggles.

"I like having hair, as you seen when first met." Jay said.

"You mean when you were being a big flirt?" Audrey giggles.

"Only for the ones that are worth it." Jay winked.

They both ended up laughing.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** That was so sweet, wasn't it? But I wonder what happened with Eliza back in the day. Will her past come to light soon, find out tomorrow on Chapter 38 and Have a Wicked Day!


	38. Chapter 38

**Author's Note:** Hey Guys, I was supposed to post this the other day, but my internet was acting so I had to wait til it was working again. But I'm so glad you get to see the next part of this action packed event to happen. So without further ado, here's part 2.

* * *

Chapter 38: The Conquest If Auradon Part 2

"Welcome one and all to our annual Marvel Costume Contest!" Stan Lee said.

"Yay!" The audience said.

The costume contest was on and the crowds excited for it. The event is currently taking place in a big room with a huge stage, 2 bleachers of 10 rows each and they were nearly full. Lumière and Cogsworth right now are sitting in the 2nd bleachers in the middle with Cogsworth eating popcorn. The contestants were in the backstage waiting to be called up. Each individual or group has on a piece of paper with a number on it and there's 20 of them competing. Quincy and the others are number 19, which means they have to wait a while and gives them time to go over the costumes some more.

"Maybe I should actually turn into the Hulk." Doug suggested.

"Can you even control yourself in that way?" Evie said.

"I guess you have a point, but I can try." Doug said.

"You're really not selling it, Dougy." Quincy said.

"Carlos, how are my wings?" Jane asks Carlis as she flutters them.

"Beautiful, like you are." Carlos said,

"Aww." Jane said blushing.

"Oh my Zeus, make it stop." Freddie said.

"They're just being a couple, Freddie." Trevor said. "And who knows? Maybe you'll be that way with someone one day."

Freddie's eyes got wide and she blushed a bit.

"Uh…yeah, one day, j-just not today." Freddie said.

"Hey, where's my shield?" Ben said turning left and right.

"On your back, my dear Captain." Mal said pointing at it while smirking.

"Oh, sometimes it's just right in front of you." Ben said.

"In this case, it's behind you," Mal said then giggles.

"So everyone ready?" Ben said.

"Ready!" The gang says.

"Then let's knock the socks off the judges." Ben said.

* * *

Meanwhile in front of the stage, Snow White shows up as she covers the contest live on the news.

"Greetings, Marvel fans, it's Captain Marvel with the latest news." Snow said. "Welcome to the Annual Marvel Costume Contest! Today outta be action packed as we got a lot of people participating in our fan favorite event as we witness the spectacular costumes that will appear before our eyes!"

Snow White turns to the audience with the cameraman following her.

"Is everyone ready?" Snow White said.

The crowds roars "Yeah!"

"I can't hear you!" Snow said.

"Whoo!" The crowds roars again.

* * *

From backstage, the contestants can hear the excitement.

"Wow, there's a lot of people expecting a show." Aziz said.

"Don't tell me your nervous." Lonnie said smirking.

"Me? I just need some water, that all. You know, being a walking fish and all that." Aziz said.

"Got you covered." Lonnie pulls out a water bottle from her her fanny pack.

"Wow, thanks." Aziz says then takes the bottle to pour some all over himself.

"All better now?" Lonnie asks.

"Much." Aziz said.

"So what's our number again?" Jay asks.

"19." Mal said.

"Ugh!" They all groaned.

"That'll take forever." Ally said.

"Well, they do say the best is last." Herkie said.

"Except we're second to last." Chad said.

"That's funny." Audrey said.

"What's up?" Jordan said.

"It looks like whoever's number twenty isnt here." Audrey said.

"sick in bed, maybe?" Quincy guessed.

"Or nervous that they're so much competition." Herkie suggested flexing his muscles.

"Don't get too cocky, Herk, they're people ahead of us." Quincy said.

"And we've gotta impress the judges the best way we know how." Ben said.

"You mean with our "special gifts"." Freddie said with her hand glowing red.

"But won't that be cheating?" Ally said.

"Ally, it's a costume contest, they'll think it's special effects or something and besides, aren't we supposed to keep these powers a secret? So of course they'll its fake, but we won't do much." Quincy said.

"He does have a point." Mal said.

"Alright, just don't do too much." Ben said then turns to Quincy. "Think you can keep it at a 2?"

"I know I can, just try not to show us up, Cap." Quincy smirks.

"I'll try my best," Ben said then laughs.

* * *

On Stage, Snow White now introduces the judges.

"Give a big hand to our fellow judges."

The cameraman points to the judges' table.

"Stan Lee, Steve Ditko and last But not least, Fairy Godmother!"

* * *

"Mom?!" Jane said.

The gang was shocked when they see Fairy Godmother as one of the judges.

"Your mom's a judge?" Carlos said.

"Did you know about this?" Audrey asked.

"If I did, I wouldn't of been so surprised." Jane said.

"I don't get why Stan Lee didn't tell us about this." Quincy said.

"Maybe he was keep this quiet as a surprise?" Eliza said.

"I guess, but still." Jane said. "I was so ready to get out there, but now I have to show off in front of my mom."

"Well, maybe it's a good thing." Jordan said.

"Why's that?" Jane said.

"With your mom as one the judges, she might go easy on you." Jordan said.

"Isn't that nepotism?" Ally said.

"You call nepotism, I call it easy win." Jordan said.

"Up top." Quincy said.

He and Jordan high fived.

"Jordan, I think she's gonna be fair to everyone, even her own daughter." Ben said.

"I guess." Jordan said.

"And Jane, try not to be nervous around her." Ben said,

"I'll try." Jane said.

* * *

"I'm so glad to be here." Fairy Godmother said.

"It's wonderful so everyone." Steve Ditko said.

"I can't wait to see what everyone working with." Stan Lee said.

"Now here's what will happen, every contestant or group of contestants will come out and show off there amazing costumes and will do an entrance, a pose, a little talent showing, or all together. The judges will decide with who gets the most points and they there point cards from 1 to 10." Snow White said.

The judges show their "10" cards.

"The ones with the most points gets the thousand cash prize and autograph of Stan Lee." Snow adds.

* * *

"This is so awesome, I can't wait for it." Quincy said.

"The cash or the autograph?" Chad said with a knowing grin.

"Both!" Quincy said.

* * *

"Now let's get things underway, starting with number 1." Snow White said.

"That's us!" A woman dressed as Karolina Dean said to her two children who're Gert Yorkes and Old Lace.

They walked on to the stage and the woman turned on her bodysuit and light was shining in different colors with the Gert child standing next to her little sister who just roared.

"Aww." Most of the audience said as they watched the family of 3.

"Wow, that's beautiful and adorable, with the mom glowing like a rainbow and that cute little growl from the sweet little dinosaur!" Snow White said. "Now What does our judges think?"

Stan holds the 5 card, Steve with a 6 and Fairy Godmother with a 5.

"And the first group of contestants scores 11 points." Snow said.

The family walks off as Snow is about to call up the next one.

* * *

"Man, we got this." Herkie said.

"They haven't seen what we can do yet." Aziz said.

"Nothing can stop us now." Chad said.

* * *

But far away, they didn't notice two certain guests are waiting behind one of the bleachers.

"It's only a matter of time, CJ." Baron Mordo said.

"I wish the time is now." CJ said.

"Now, now, patience is a virtue." Mordo said.

"Yeah, Yeah, so when you going to recruit him." CJ said with air quotes on recruit.

"Oh, you'll see very soon." Mordo said. "Then Auradon will be ours and I'll have my revenge on all the three people who put me away."

"This is going to be wickedly evil." CJ said.

They both snickered evilly.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** This should be interesting. The contest is underway and the bad guys are waiting for their next plot to begin. What chaos will be unfold? Will the True Believers win? Find out on Chapter 39 and Have a Wicked Day!


End file.
